Damon and Elena A Love Story
by Delenaeternally
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert meet and fall in love while she is an 18 year old senior in high school and he is 24 and works for his family's company. This story is about them falling in love and trying to overcome all obstacles from being so far apart in age and experience. There will be hints of Steroline, Jalaric, Beremy, and Mabekah. AH
1. Chapter 1: BBQ

Chapter 1: The BBQ

My name is Elena Gilbert and I am 18 years old and preparing to start my senior year of high school. However, I am not as excited as I should be. Three months ago my parents were killed in a car crash that I escaped from unscathed minus a few scratches. Since then my Aunt Jenna and her boyfriend, Alaric Saltzman, have been taking care of me and my 16 year old brother, Jeremy. While I put on a brave face so no one worries, Jeremy has been turning to drugs as his escape. Jenna, Alaric and I have been trying to help him but he doesn't really respond to us. All we can do is keep trying and hope something sticks.

In keeping with trying to bring us back to a place of normality, Jenna and Alaric are throwing a backyard bbq this evening, which my parents did every summer. They have invited their friends and allowed me and Jeremy to invite ours. Our guest list includes my best friends since birth Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes, my ex-boyfriend Matt Donovan, Matt's best friend and Caroline's ex Tyler Lockwood, our friend Stefan Salavatore, and Jeremy's best friend, Kol Mikaelson. Except for Matt, we are all from Mystic Falls's Founding Families. Matt fell into our group in elementary school and we have adopted him as a Founding Family member, without the responsibilities.

It is a bit awkward with Matt now but we are trying to find our way back to the friendship we had before we started dating. We broke up right after my parents died, however, we should have broken up long before that. He was ready to plan our future and I couldn't see myself in that future. It was bad timing on my part and I should have let him go way before I did. He deserves to find the life he's looking for and the girl who will share it with him. It just can't be me.

Caroline and Tyler have finally found that balance but it's easier for them because they weren't best friends before they started dating and they were more fun than serious. Lately though, she's been spending a lot of time with Stefan. I hope that goes somewhere because they would be really good for each other. He's very serious and she's as lively as it gets and they could bring out the best in each other.

Speaking of Caroline, I hear she and Bonnie come through the front door and I head downstairs to greet them.

"Caroline, Bonnie, I'm so glad you guys could make it!" I exclaim when I see them.

"Elena, you know we wouldn't miss a Gilbert BBQ." Caroline says, hugging me.

"Plus we haven't seen much of you lately and we have missed you so much," adds Bonnie as we pull her into the hug.

"Why don't you girls come on in and help with the finishing touches?" Aunt Jenna calls from the kitchen.

We bound in and I stop short when I see a raven haired blue-eyed gorgeous guy standing next to Alaric, drinking what I think is bourbon, Alaric's favorite. He looks familiar but I can't place him. I definitely think I would have remembered meeting him.

"Elena, Caroline, Bonnie this is Damon Salvatore, Ric's friend," Jenna introduces us.

Damon takes my hand and kisses the back of it and I feel chills and a spark of something at his touch. I have never felt like this before.

"Stefan's friend Elena?" Damon questions me.

"Yeah, and you're his brother?" I answer, while he's still holding my hand.

"Damon, why don't you and I go outside and get the grill going?" Ric interrupts and Damon follows him outside.

As they leave, I try to pull myself back together much to the amusement of my friends and Jenna.

"Yes, Elena, he is ridiculously hot, but a little too old for you," Jenna says with an amused smile. "After you pick your jaw up off the floor, why don't you and Caroline finish cutting up these vegetables and Bonnie and I will get the rest of the stuff together?"

The evening went by smoothly, with Damon and me sneaking glances at each other but otherwise we had no contact. After everyone finished eating, the girls sat on the back deck talking while the guys played football in the yard. It was good to see Jeremy out and having a good time. Maybe this could be the start of a new path for him.

"So Elena, what's with you and Damon?" Caroline finally gets around to the question on everyone's minds. That's what she's good at.

"Nothing. We've barely said two words to each other." 

"Yeah, but you were both looking at each other all through dinner."

"Caroline, I think your imagination is working overtime again. He's like 24, Jenna's right, he's way too old for me and there is no way he was looking at me as anything more than Jenna's niece and Stefan's friend."

"Elena, I don't know. I think Caroline might be onto something. He's glancing over here now," Bonnie says, as I look up. Damon looks away but he was definitely looking at us.

"It's because we're talking about him, not because he's interested," I deflect. I really don't think there's any way a guy who is that gorgeous, has that much experience and is his age could be interested in me. Just as I was thinking this, the game ended and Damon walked over to us.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked gesturing to the empty seat on my right. Caroline and Bonnie were on my left.

"Sure," I squeaked and then cleared my throat while Damon smirked and the girls giggled.

"I think we'll go help Jenna with the cleanup," Bonnie said, standing up and pulling a reluctant Caroline with her. "We'll catch up later, Elena."

"So, Elena, do you go to school with Stefan?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior this year so it's my last year cheering. Caroline is head cheerleader while Bonnie and I back her up, along with Rebekah Mikaelson. Tyler and Matt are on the football team with Stefan." I babble nervously. When I look up at Damon, I notice Matt is watching us. Crap, that's awkward.

"Kol and Jeremy aren't on the team?"

"They aren't really into the whole team sport thing. To be honest, I haven't been crazy about cheering since the accident with my parents."

Damon took my hand and said, "That's a tough thing to go through when at any age but when you're still in high school it's really tough. Stefan and I lost our mom when I was 17 and he was 11. Why are you still cheering if you're not into it anymore?"

"It was something my mom and I shared. She was head cheerleader and it made her so happy to go to the games and competitions to watch me. She never complained about how much time it took or how much it cost to keep up with it all. Now that's all on Jenna's plate."

"That's understandable but you need to do what makes you happy now. Ric is giving me the evil eye so I'm guessing he is not nuts about us holding hands and talking. I'm going to go but it was great talking to you and I hope we can see each other again." He stood up and kissed my hand again. There are the chills and sparks again. Does Damon feel it to or is it just me? It's probably just me but he is so sweet.

"I would like that," I manage to choke out. I watch as he turns and walks toward Ric to make his goodbyes and I go in the house to find Caroline and Bonnie.


	2. Chapter 2: School

Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. They really mean a lot to me. This chapter is a little longer than the last as I'm still trying to figure out how long I want them to be. I like longer chapters myself but don't want to include too much in 1 posting. Also, we are getting closer to earning the "M" rating. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: School

Ugh. The first day of my last year at Mystic Falls High. I should be more excited than this but it's hard to get excited when I think about what's missing. When I go downstairs the first day blueberry pancakes that my mom always made will not be there. Instead it'll be a granola bar and coffee. Dad won't be teasing Jere about girls this year. Jenna is doing the best she can and I love her for it but it's not the same.

Anyway, dwelling on it isn't going to change anything. With everything coming up, I'm barely going to have time to breathe which is a good thing. Cheerleading practice officially starts after school today (although Caroline started putting us through our paces right after camp), football season starts next Friday, then we have the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, Founder's Day, Homecoming, and our cheerleading competitions. We also have all of our school dances including prom. Not to mention actually attending school and applying to college.

Since the bbq two days ago, whenever I start thinking about all the stuff coming up, my thoughts inevitably turn to Damon as my escape from reality. I haven't seen him since then and I have no reason to expect that I will. He was probably just being nice when he said he wanted to see me again. When I look in the mirror I honestly can't see anything that would interest him. He's so beautiful and I'm just me, with my long brown hair, brown eyes and olive toned skin.

Shit. I have got to get moving. I can hear Jeremy and Jenna downstairs already.

"Hey Jere, Jenna. Jere, do you need a ride to school today? I have to get Caroline and Bonnie but you can ride with us," I ask as I pour my coffee into a travel mug.

"No offense but riding to school with the three of you is way too much drama first thing in the morning. Kol's parents gave him a new car so he's going to drive me and then I'll be home late this evening. We're going to the Grill after school."

The Mystic Grill is our hangout after school and on weekends. It's really the one and only hangout in town but they have the best burgers and shakes so it all works out.

"Awesome. Jenna, remember I have cheer after school and then we'll probably go to the Grill too."

"Will anybody be home this evening? Or are you all abandoning me?" Jenna smiles at us. "Seriously, I'm glad you two are getting into the swing of things. I have a group project at school so I'll be in late also."

"Ah, the beginning of a new school year. What's Ric going to do with you on campus so much?" I ask, gathering up my stuff.

"He'll be preparing to teach you ungrateful teenagers and hanging out with Damon, probably at the Grill." Jenna rolls her eyes. It's no secret that Ric and Damon meet at the Grill in the evenings for a couple of drinks to unwind.

At the mention of Damon possibly being at the Grill, I blush and rush out calling, "I'm headed to Caroline's. See you guys tonight."

It was a long day at school with everyone either staring at me, apologizing for my parents (which is nice but weird) or ignoring me altogether. Our group has Ric for our Virginia history class so that's a plus. We finally have the senior spot for lunch but let Jeremy and Kol hang out too. Not a moment too soon, it's time for practice. We get out on the field and the cheerleaders have one end and the football team has the rest of the field, with the track team running relays on the sides.

"Okay guys, let's get started." Caroline yells as we gather around. She leads us in our warm up, runs us through our routines (Rebekah, Bonnie and I are the ones flying this year), and leads our cool down. After our showers, we decide to head to the Grill.

"Elena, have you talked to or seen Damon since Saturday?' Caroline questions, as we reach my SUV. After I unlock the doors, she hops up front with me while Bonnie climbs in behind her.

"No. Why would I?" I ask, as I start driving to the Grill.

"First of all, you guys were making serious eyes at each other. I mean, if you could have sex from looks alone we would have all needed a cigarette," she says, as Bonnie and I screech, "Caroline!"

"Caroline, what? You know I'm right," she says flipping her hair, while glancing back at Bonnie, "and then yesterday he asked me about you while I was at Stefan's."

"What were you doing at Stefan's?" Bonnie asks. Both of us look at Caroline shocked. It's no secret they've gotten closer but we didn't realize they were hanging out alone.

"We were just hanging out, no big deal. Anyway, Damon tried to casually ask how old you are. I think he was pretty excited that you're 18."

"There is no way he's actually interested in me. He's just being nice." I pull into a parking spot outside the Grill and notice that it looks packed already.

"Come on, Elena, you do not give yourself enough credit. You are a hot, 18 year old cheerleader. Which means you are a legal cheerleader. Every guy's dream."

"Caroline, let's not jump the gun." Bonnie warns, trying to reel her back in, while I'm still processing.

"Elena, this could be exactly what you need for a new start. After what happened with your parents and Matt, this could be good for you."

"We'll see but first how about we get a milkshake before I get my new start?"

We walk into the Grill laughing and talking as we look for our friends. I glance over at the bar and Ric and Damon are sitting on the bar stools having their evening drinks. Damon looks up and I feel that jolt of electricity as he gives me a small wave.

"Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, we're over here," Rebekah calls from across the room. She, Stefan, Tyler, Jeremy and Kol have taken over the pool tables and the surrounding area. We walk over to them and while I still have Damon in my sight, he can't see me without turning his head. Crap. Matt's working tonight. It's really hard to think about starting something with Damon while Matt is around.

We order burgers and shakes and have fun just decompressing from the first day of school. It's great to see Jeremy out and having a good time with our friends instead of sitting alone in his room doing God knows what. After our food arrives, I glance over and see Ric has left Damon alone at the bar. He catches my eye and walks over.

"Elena, can I talk to you for a second?" Damon asks.

"Sure." He takes my hand and pulls me outside. God, what is it about just holding hands with this man? The butterflies in my stomach are going wild. Once we get outside, he lets go and I can't help the pang of disappointment and loss that I feel.

"I wanted to do this without an audience and while Ric is otherwise occupied. I'm not sure that he will approve, not that I really care, but it'll save an argument for now."

"Okay. What's up?"

"I know there's an age difference between us and we just met but I would really like to take you out."

"Me? You want to take me out?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're you. Have you seen you?"

"Elena," Damon starts, as he cups my face with his hands, "you are absolutely stunning and any guy would be lucky to go out with you."

Is he serious? I gulp and manage to say, "Sure. I would love to go out with you."

"I'm so glad," He says as he leans down to place a gentle kiss on my lips. However, once our lips meet all gentleness is gone. The kiss explodes as my arms go around his waist and his hands move around to the nape of my neck. Both of us are trying to pull the other closer as I allow his tongue access to my mouth. I can feel this kiss from my head to my toes and it is easily the best of my short life. We pull apart only when we hear someone cough from behind us and, of course, it's Ric.

"Elena, I think you should go back inside while I talk to Damon."

I look at Damon and he nods his head. "Go ahead. I'll get your number from Stefan and give you a call."

I walk by Ric absolutely mortified and quickly make my way back to the group. When I get there, I grab Bonnie and Caroline and usher them to bathroom. As I do this I hear Matt ask Rebekah what's going on and she replies that she's not sure but thinks it has something to do with Damon Salvatore.

"Okay, so what happened? And why are you glowing but also look like you could die of embarrassment?" Caroline starts questioning as soon as I close the door.

"Damon asked me out." At that announcement, Caroline squeals, grabs me and jumps up and down. "Chill. That's not all. When I said yes he kissed me and it was the best kiss of my life. Definitely better than any high school boy."

"That's wonderful," Bonnie hugs me. She has always been so supportive of me and I really don't know what I would do without her strength.

"Then, of course, during the best kiss of my life, Ric catches us and tells me to come in while he 'talks to Damon'. That's why I'm so embarrassed. Ric and Jenna are never going to approve of this but this is something that I want. I need to see where it goes or if it even goes anywhere. I have never felt this way before."

"Honey, you know Care and I will always be here for you and of course Jenna and Ric are going to worry but they know that you make good decisions and they'll trust your instincts on this one."

"You really think so?"

"I do. Care, how about you?"

"Definitely."

As predicted, when I get home, Jenna has heard all about Damon and me and decides to give me her opinions and this is when Jeremy decides it's a good idea to give me a hard time.

"So what's this I hear about you and Damon going out?"

"I heard they were making out in front of the Grill. Not ladylike behavior at all."

"Jeremy, we were not making out and you are not helping. Damon asked me out, we kissed, Ric interrupted, end of story."

"Elena, have you thought about this? He is way older than you and more experienced. Other than one serious relationship in college, he has never dated anyone more than a couple of times."

"Why does he want to go out with you anyway?" Jeremy jabs.

"Jeremy, go play with your Xbox and leave your sister alone. We know why he wants to date her, we just don't want him to hurt her."

"That's gross and I'm leaving."

"Jenna, I know that you are just looking out for me and I appreciate that but I have thought it through and I really want to go. I'm not going to let Damon pressure me into anything I'm not ready for and if he can't deal with that or we only go out a couple of times, where's the harm? Please let me do this."

"Honey, I don't have to let you do anything. You are an adult but I just want you going into this with your eyes wide open." Jenna pulls me into a tight hug.

"I am Jenna. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3: The Call

I just realized I have updated this story 3 times this week and I hope that's a pace I can keep up as the story moves along. This chapter starts out in Damon's point of view and I am not used to writing in a guy's POV so any feedback would be great. BTW, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 3: The Call

DPOV

The night after Elena agreed to go out with me, I found myself pacing my room while holding my phone wondering if I was actually going to stop being an ass and make the call. Since I started working for my father this past summer, I've been staying with him and Stefan during the week while returning to my townhouse in Richmond on the weekends. As much as I like the brother bonding time that we haven't had for a while, there's only so much of my father I can take.

As I'm pacing, I feel Stefan watching me from my open doorway. "You do realize that you have to physically dial her number in order for the phone to work?'

"No, smart ass, I did not realize that," I say as I turn toward him. Stefan comes in and sits in the armchair I keep in my room. "Just come on in and make yourself at home."

"Thanks, I will."

"What are you doing here?"

"Caroline mentioned that you hadn't called Elena to confirm your date and suggested that you might want to do that soon."

"When I want Blondie's opinion, I'll ask for it. What difference does it make to you two?"

"Okay, how can I put this into words you can understand," Stefan says, as though speaking to a child, while I roll my eyes, "when you date a girl like Elena, her friends and family are a big part of the package. If your intentions don't include that, then you are wasting your time."

"Ric said the same thing and I'll tell you what I told him. Whatever happens between Elena and me does not concern any of you. We are both adults and capable of making decisions without your help."

"Here's another thing to consider. If you don't want to listen to me, Ric or Caroline, what's going to happen when Dad finds out? You know he will. You're going out with a member of a founding family who is still in high school. I'm sure that's going to over smoothly."

"For the record, I don't care what he thinks either. She might still be in high school but she is an adult. Plus there is no reason for him to find out, Stefan, and that means you can keep it to yourself until I am ready."

"Just remember that she is not your usual type. She actually has a brain and knows how to use it. She also deserves to be treated with respect."

"Yes, Stefan, I know. That's the whole point. Elena is not like anyone I've ever met and I need to get to know her and see what happens. I just don't need or want everyone interfering." I sigh, frustrated, as I run my hands through my hair.

"Damon, I get it and I am completely with you on this but you need to know what's at stake and what the expectations are." He says, rising from the chair. "Also, she's only ever dated Matt and they were together from freshman year until shortly after her parents died. So just keep that in mind. Anyway, I'll let you get back to pacing or whatever it is that you are doing. Don't wait too long to call her. She's expecting you."

"I won't." Stefan then leaves as I think about our conversation. It's true that Elena's different but it's a good kind of different. She's not had an easy time lately but she's still manages to exude this sense of peace and tranquility which I could use in my life. Her friends and family always surround her and while it's not necessarily my thing, it works for her and I don't want to mess with that but I'm not ready for everyone to be involved at this point.

Elena also has this innocence about her that intrigues me but judging by our kiss yesterday, there's also passion in her that's waiting for someone to tap into. I want to be that someone and I don't like the idea of that someone being anyone else. Matt was definitely not going to be that person. So I need to man up and call her, now.

"Hello?" Elena says, when she answers.

"Hey Elena, this is Damon. How are you doing?"

"I'm great, just finished my homework and now I'm getting ready for bed."

"Oh, really. Bed, huh?" Okay Damon, down boy, she's in high school and you haven't been out yet so don't ask what she's wearing. Instead, I say "I thought we could figure out a good time to go out."

"I have to go the bonfire on Friday since next Friday is our first football game but I don't have any plans on Saturday."

"Saturday will be fine. I'll pick you up at 7 if that's okay with you."

"7 is perfect. Any specific plans?"

"There's a little Italian restaurant between here and Richmond that has great food and it's not in Mystic Falls. I think for our first date we should get out of town and away from prying eyes."

"I think that's a good idea. Otherwise we'll be like two fish in a bowl."

"Exactly. So I'll pick you up Saturday at 7."

"You could always come to the bonfire. Ric will be there to chaperone and Stefan is on the team so you would be there to support him."

"There's a cheerleader I would rather support instead," I smirk. "I haven't been to a bonfire since I graduated. Is it the same basic formula, starts with a pep rally then moves into a night of teen drinking when the teachers leave?"

"That's pretty much it. Interested?"

"Very much. I'll see you there unless you want a ride?"

"I have to go with the cheerleaders but I wish."

"Sounds good. Good night Elena."

"Good night, Damon." I hang up the phone with a smile. The way she says something as simple as "Good night Damon" is perfection and it's something I wouldn't mind hearing in person. However, I can't believe I am going to a high school function just to see a girl a day earlier than planned. A chance to see Elena is worth it though.

EPOV

It's now Thursday and I am on the verge of killing Caroline. Not only have our practices been hell all week (she's been extra hard on us) but she is now in my closet throwing clothes out at a rate that I can't keep up with. Bonnie and I are sitting on my bed waiting for the storm to be over.

"Caroline, you're acting like this is your date not mine." I complain, as she finally pokes her head out.

"Elena, neither Bonnie nor I are dating anyone or even getting any right now so we are living through you." Caroline huffs.

"Speak for yourself. I do not need to live through Elena."

"Bonnie Bennett, are you holding out on us?" Caroline asks, with her hands on her hips. I really hope Bonnie's not hiding anything because Caroline is like a dog with a bone.

"No, but this is Elena's life, not ours. We are here for moral support."

"Don't think I'm letting this go but right now I am here to make sure she looks fabulous Saturday night."

"Is that why all of my clothes are now on the floor? That's really helping me."

"Well, you are getting ready to thank me because I think I have the perfect outfit. I found this hot pink mini dress which would go great with your black leather jacket. You also have a pair of strappy sandals with a small heel. He's only a few inches taller so short heels are better." Caroline holds the outfit in front of her and it does look great but it makes me kind of sad.

"Elena, I don't think I've seen that dress before," Bonnie says with a puzzled look. "Where did you get it?"

"Mom and I went shopping the week before the accident and we both fell in love with it."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize, Elena." Caroline now looks disappointed. Both girls wrap me in a hug and it feels like home.

"Caroline, it's fine," I say as I wipe the tears from my eyes. "I need to wear it and make new memories with it. The dress deserves a new start too and it'll be like my mom is there with me."

"That sounds good but don't think about your mom too much on this date," Caroline says. "I don't think that's the mood Damon is going for."

"Caroline, I'm not even thinking that far yet."

"Elena Gilbert, you are not going on a date with a guy like Damon and not think about it. Do you think he's going to want to hold hands and that's it? He's not Matt plus you've already kissed so that first kiss is out of the way."

At this point we are sitting on my bed, I'm against the headboard holding my teddy bear while Caroline is at the foot of the bed and Bonnie's next to me.

"That's what scares me and why I'm trying not to think about it. He's obviously way more experienced and I don't want him to be disappointed when he finds out that I'm nowhere near his level."

"I don't think that's something he's going to have to find out," Bonnie says gently. "He knows you're in high school, Stefan has probably filled him in on Matt being your only relationship, and he's obviously still interested. Hasn't he been texting you?"

"He texted me yesterday morning and this morning to say 'Good morning' and last night to say 'Good night' and a few times in between just to ask about my day."

"And he's going to the bonfire. That is definitely not a guy who is after one thing. Just take it one step at a time and at your pace and I think it'll be fine."

"You guys are the best."

"Okay, Bonnie and I need to head out but do you need us here for hair and makeup Saturday?"

"No, I think the less people who are here the better. We're going to dinner out of town to be away from prying eyes so I don't think it would help to have you all here along with Ric, Jenna and Jeremy."

"Got it. We'll see you in the morning."

After the girls left, and I had cleaned up Caroline's mess, I thought about what Bonnie and Caroline had said. Damon has been really sweet by texting and agreeing to come to the bonfire and I don't think he only wants to sleep with me. However, I know that's a possibility and I've only ever had sex with Matt. That was more or less something we felt like it was time to do since we had been together for so long. I'm starting to realize that Matt and I were nothing more than really good friends and the love I still have for him comes from friendship. The few times Damon and I have touched and that one kiss brought out more feelings than anything in the three years I shared with Matt. That has to mean something, right?


	4. Chapter 4: Bonfire and Date

_So I'm definitely not doing three chapters this week as this chapter has kicked my butt. It's longer and covers both the bonfire and the date. I did borrow some dialogue from the show this time but it seemed to fit. Once again, we start out in Damon's point of view but we spend most of the chapter in Elena's. Also, it's the first time I've wrote anything resembling smut so if it's awful I apologize in advance._

 _Oops. I keep forgetting to add my disclaimer. I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters. The show would have gone differently if I did._

Chapter 4: Bonfire and Date

DPOV

As I pull into the parking lot at the high school, I think about all the other things I could be doing instead of attending a fucking high school bonfire with my baby brother and his friends. I should be back in Richmond at a club blowing off steam, or enjoying my solitude at my house. However, the thought of doing either of those things pales in comparison to seeing Elena, especially Elena in her cheerleading uniform.

I make my way over to where Ric and the other chaperone (or suckers) are hanging out, supervising the setting up and the starting of the actual bonfire. It's starting to get dark so things should be happening quickly now, thank God.

"Hey Damon, why am I not surprised to see you here?" Ric grins, as we shake hands.

"Elena suggested that I come and support my baby bro at his first event as a senior football player."

"And I'm sure that's the only reason."

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Elena in her uniform but I'm not sure how much you want to hear about that judging by your speech on Monday."

"Definitely keep your dirty thoughts to yourself. I didn't think at this point in my life that I would find myself being a pseudo father figure to two teenagers but that's where I'm at."

"Don't get all warm and fuzzy on me now, Ric. How do you make it through these functions without wanting to kill yourself?"

"With a little help from my friend, Jim Beam," Ric pulls out his flask. He offers it to me and I partake. It couldn't hurt to take the edge off.

The teens have started showing up and I spot Jeremy and Kol. Then Coach Tanner starts getting the crowd warmed up and the cheerleaders come down the crowd with Caroline leading, then Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah and the underclassmen. Damn, my imagination did not do Elena justice. She is absolutely gorgeous in her uniform t showing off her long legs perfectly. At the sight of those legs, I can imagine what they would feel like wrapped around me and I start to harden at the thought. I have to slightly adjust myself for comfort.

After the cheerleaders lead a couple of cheers, the football team runs out and the crowd goes wild. After a few remarks from Tyler, who is team captain, then Matt and Stefan, the bonfire kicks into high gear.

At this point, Ric announces he is leaving along with the rest of the chaperones.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Definitely. Jenna is at home waiting and there are no teenagers there. My night is starting to look up. I don't suppose you are ready to go?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay and talk to Stefan."

"Sure you are. See you tomorrow night."

EPOV

After the chaperones leave, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie and I are hanging around being goofy, when Damon, walks up to us. I automatically sense him before I turn around and see him. It's like my body calls to his, regardless of what's happening around us. However, it's embarrassing to be caught acting like a kid when he is so obviously all man.

Before I can say anything, Rebekah sidles up to him. "Damon, what are you doing here? Surely not just to see Stefan?"

"No, I'm actually here to see a certain cheerleader," He smirks at her before coming over and taking my hand. "And here she is." He rebuffs her and makes it clear he is here for me and only me.

"Well, if you ever get bored, you know where to find me." Rebekah stalks off to find her next prey.

"That was great," I grin up at Damon. "Do you want anything to drink? The kegs are set up over there," I say motioning to the far right side of the clearing.

"Lead the way," he says as he puts his hand on the small of my back. I shiver at the contact. He must notice because he offers me his leather jacket. So not the reason why I'm shivering but I take the opportunity to snuggle into his jacket and inhale his scent.

After we get our beers, we walk around talking to each other and various people. We come upon Jeremy and Kol, who are around a small fire away from everyone else drinking and getting stoned, naturally, and chat for a bit.

Then I notice Matt hanging out with Rebekah. That didn't take long. While we cheer together and have grown up together she and I have never really been close. She has a reputation for chewing guys up and spitting them out and I feel guilty, like it's my fault he's with her right now even though I know that's ridiculous.

"Elena," Damon starts, obviously sensing my mood change as we walk away, "you are not responsible for anything that Matt does. He's a big boy and you are allowed to move on."

"I know and I appreciate that but it just feels like I could be going about this in a way that's less hurtful to him. But I want to see where this is going and part of that is hanging out with my friends. He's part of my group and I don't want that to change."

"I think you need to realize that you are not purposefully hurting Matt and he knows that too. The guilt you feel is because you care so deeply about the people around you and that's wonderful but don't let it stand in the way of your own happiness."

"You are completely right. So new deal. From now on, I am not allowed to worry about what my ex thinks or does. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome."

At this point, we have wondered away from the crowd and into a wooded area. We turn to each other and he cups my face much like he did on Monday. I could really get used to this. He leans down and I lean up and our lips meet in the middle.

As Damon and I are kissing, he very gently backs me into a tree, while his hands roam over my body, coming to rest on my hips. He breaks the kiss and moves his lips across my jawline and down to the pulse point on my neck as I run my fingers through his unruly but very sexy hair. He gently nips and sucks my neck causing meto moan. Then he lifts my left leg over his hip with my already short cheerleading skirt riding up, and I can feel how much he wants me through his jeans and my panties.

Just as we are starting to grind against each other, I hear someone yell "Elena."

"That would be Bonnie." I whisper.

"She and Ric have impeccable timing. Tell me that neither one will be anywhere near us tomorrow night," he says in my ear as he puts my leg down and backs away.

"We're over here," I call back as I straighten my skirt and hair.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Hey Damon," Bonnie says as she looks us over and she definitely knows what's been happening. "Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to let you know that I am taking Jeremy and Kol home. I think they have had too much fun and I am glad I don't have to deal with either one tomorrow. Also, Stefan and Caroline have already left."

"I thought Jeremy was coming out of the stoner phase but I guess it's better than doing it at school," I sigh. I wish I knew how to help him. "Stefan and Caroline left together? We have got to find out what's happening there. Damon, do you know anything?"

"I can report that Blondie is at the house at least three times a week but they hang out in the living room not his bedroom."

"Another mystery for another night. Elena, do you want to ride back with me or are you okay?"

"I can take you home." Damon offers.

"I'll ride with Damon but I left my bag in your car. Can you send it with Jeremy?" I say as I hug Bonnie good night. Now that everyone is taken care of, I can concentrate on spending more time with Damon.

"Sure, we'll take care of it. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Bonnie says as she walks off.

"So, you didn't drive?" Damon smiles at me as he places his hands on my hips again.

"No, I was secretly hoping to catch a ride with this gorgeous, blue-eyed man," I place my hands on his shoulders and smile up at him while biting my lower lip.

"Don't do that."

"What?" 

"Bite your bottom lip like that. It really makes me want to bite it instead."

"So do it."

After we make out for a while longer, we decide it's time to head home.

"Is it a 69 Camaro?" I squeal when we reach Damon's car, which is almost the same color as his eyes.

"That it is. You know cars?"

"Yeah, my dad loved American muscle cars so Jeremy and I learned a lot from him. But it's not what I thought you would drive."

"What did you think?"

"A sports car, definitely, but new and foreign. Maybe a motorcycle."

"You're right about the motorcycle, I do have one, but I like classic cars. They have more character than the cars of today and I like things that are classically beautiful. Like you." He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear as I blush.

"You are so sweet but I am not classically beautiful."

"Elena, I don't know why you can't see it but trust me you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen if not the most beautiful. You should be told every day."

I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head in his shoulder. Damon is absolutely the sweetest guy ever and even though we still getting to know each other, he knows exactly what to say to me. This connection is undeniable but a small piece of me feels like its consuming me and that scares me. He places a kiss on my head and pulls slightly away.

"Not to mention how sexy you are," Damon smirks at me, as I swat his shoulder. "Let's get you home." 

EPOV

As I am putting the finishing touches on my makeup, I hear the doorbell ring. Right on time. I take a last look in my full length mirror and am pleasantly satisfied. I am wearing the outfit that Caroline picked out, I decided to straighten my hair and I have more makeup than normal but still less that Care would have applied.

When I walk down the stairs, I get my first look at Damon. He is wearing a dark blue button down, black slacks, and his signature leather jacket. He's talking to Jenna and Ric but when I start down the stairs, he stops talking and stares at me. Judging by the look on his face I think this dress does have a new life after all.

"Elena, you look beautiful," Jenna compliments me.

"More beautiful than words can say," Damon adds as he kisses my cheek and gives me a side hug.

"Thanks guys," I blush. "Are you ready?"

"More than ready."

"Damon, don't keep her out late and remember she's somebody's sister," Jeremy calls from the living room.

"Shut up, Jere! Sorry about that. He's being a pain."

"Trust me. I know all about little brothers."

"You kids have fun. Don't do anything we wouldn't do," Ric teases.

"The possibilities are endless then," Damon smirks.

On the drive to the restaurant, we make small talk and I try to let my nerves dissipate. It's not like I don't already know that we like each other and there's definitely an animal attraction but it's still the first time I've been out with someone other than Matt.

 _Elena,_ I tell myself _, calm down. He asked you out, hung out with your friends last night, and has talked or texted you every day this week. Everything is going to be fine._

We pull up in front of a small restaurant with valet parking which throws me for a loop. After Damon gives his keys to the valet, we walk in and check our jackets. My jacket was part of my security in this dress but I can tell Damon likes it even more now. That soothes and calms me down.

Of course, the hostess is staring at Damon while he's checking on our reservation. Not that I can blame her but he's obviously her with a date. I am not invisible and he has his hand on the small of my back. She then takes us to our table which is covered in a white tablecloth with the place settings already laid out.

This is so not what I was thinking when he said Italian. I was thinking more along the lines of pizza with red and white checkered tablecloths, the typical Italian restaurant not fancy.

Damon holds my chair out for me and snaps me out of my reverie. After he pushes in my chair, he sits down. Then the waitress comes by.

"Can I start you off with a drink, maybe wine or iced tea?"

"We'll have a bottle of the Renegade Magarita Vineyards and water, please." Damon answers before I can say anything.

"Damon," I start after the waitress leaves, "I'm not old enough to drink in a restaurant."

"I know but you're here with me and its okay. I assume you're not objecting to drinking the wine just to drinking the wine in a restaurant."

"Exactly. If you think it will be okay, then I trust you."

"Great. Do you know what you want?"

"It all sounds fantastic but I love eggplant parmigiana."

"That's a great choice. You know, I have a town house in Richmond and I do cook so if you ever want to, we can go there and I can make you dinner."

"That would be fabulous."

As we are eating our meal, we talk about our childhoods, pasts (mine is relatively short) and future hopes.

"Matt and I were together forever. It was sort of expected that we would date and that we would graduate high school, go to the same college, get married, and come back here to settle down."

"But that's not what you want."

"I'm not sure what I want."

"You want what everyone wants. Passion, adventure, and maybe even a little danger."

"That sounds a lot like you and I think that's a good possibility. How about you? Any past relationships?"

"I dated one girl in college for a couple of years but it ran its course. Sort of like you and Matt. You get to that point where a decision has to be made about whether there's a future or not and there wasn't."

"So just one girl?"

"One relationship, lots of dates but no one has held my interest until you."

"Damon," I say, secretly pleased. "So, what did you do between college and working for your father?"

"I sewed my wild oats, to use a cliché. When I graduated, I wasn't ready to move back and settle down so I took some money out of my trust fund and travelled. I did what I wanted to when I wanted and have no regrets."

"I would love to be able to do something like that."

"It was great. The only bad part was not getting to see Stefan as often as I wanted. Then it was time to come home so I got a place in Richmond so I wouldn't have to stay at Casa Salvatore unless I wanted to. I've settled into the routine of spending Sunday through Thursday in Mystic Falls and then Richmond on the weekends."

"Until this weekend."

"Until this fabulous, funny, gorgeous, sweet cheerleader caught my eye."

"Thank you for staying here this weekend. I've been having a great time with you."

"Well, it's not over yet. How do you feel about dancing?"

"Like club dancing?"

"No, I'm thinking more of the dances we do at the founding family functions, waltzes, ballroom."

"I would love to."

Damon took me to a place specifically for dancing. I did not know that such places actually existed but apparently they do. It felt so right to move around the dance floor with him. He is a great dancer and his moves are like fluid. And the way we fit together was unreal. It's like we are two pieces of a puzzle. I never thought I would feel like this.

While on the way home, I ponder the differences between dating a man and someone my age. First, there was dinner at any place other than The Grill. That's the go to place for us. Second, we were alone. My dates with Matt usually started out alone but then we would end up getting together with everyone at some point, either at The Grill or at a party. Third, there was the wine at dinner. If there was alcohol on our dates it was usually tequila or beer at a party. Fourth, we went dancing after dinner. Before, if there was dancing involved it was definitely not waltzing on a dance floor. Thank God I had all those lessons at cotillion.

It was a great date but definitely not what I'm used to and I hope that I haven't come across as some kid who doesn't know what she's doing. Damon dates women that know who they are and not high school seniors whose parents just died and she's trying to figure the world out. I am not sophisticated or experienced and I have to hope that doesn't matter in the end and that he accepts me for me.

"I can hear you thinking a mile a minute," Damon says, interrupting my thoughts. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I was thinking about how much fun I've had tonight but also how different our date is compared to dates of the past."

"Is that a good thing?" 

"It is. I think it will take some time for me to get used to it. Formal dates have not been a part of my life until now."

"From now on, I will be taking you out and treating the way that you deserve."

We pull into the driveway and I notice that all the lights are on downstairs and they left the porch light on. So much for hoping they had already gone to bed. Damon gets out of the car, comes over and opens my door. That's one of the things he and Matt do have in common. They both open doors for women. Then he takes my hand to help me out and leads me to the front door.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I think I'll take a raincheck and skip the Inquisition tonight. But I will take a good night kiss."

Kissing Damon is like nothing else in this world. I could just kiss him constantly. This time I back us up and into the side of the house by the front door. He moves down my neck to the top of my cleavage and slides his left leg between my thighs. Then his mouth moves to my right breast and bites my nipple through the fabric of my dress and then pushes my dress down to expose my breasts.

I can't believe I am doing this on my front porch but there is no way I am stopping this. As Damon is devouring my breasts with his mouth and hands, I have been steadily grinding on his leg. Between all these sensations, I climax. As I'm coming down from my high, Damon kisses me, then fixes my dress, picks me up bridal style and carries me over to the porch swing and sits down with me in his lap.

"Okay. I am completely mortified," I confess as I bury my head in his shoulder so he can't see my face.

"Why? That was absolutely fantastic," Damon tilts my chin up so he can see me.

"I have never done anything like that on the front porch and it's definitely never felt like that before."

"Elena, there's nothing wrong with what just happened. No one saw us or heard us. You can let loose every once in awhile."

"Also, you didn't get anything out of that."

"Trust me, Elena I am very satisfied. This wasn't about me. It was completely about you."

Damon kisses me on top of the head and just holds my while I process everything.

"Being with you is bringing out another side of me. I'm not sure what to do with it."

"Let's just take it one step at a time and see what happens. Speaking of, when can I see you again?"

"I really need to do homework and catch up with Bonnie and Caroline tomorrow. Stefan mentioned that you all have Sunday dinner with your father?"

"It's the one time all week that the three of us actually sit down together." Damon slides his phone out and juggles it around me. "Looks like I am free Wednesday evening. I can pick you up after practice."

"That would be perfect. It's Bonnie's week to drive so I'm not driving anyone this week."

"It's a date. I should probably go and let you get inside before Jenna and Ric come out here." We stand up and he kisses me one last time. I walk into the house and Jenna and Ric are eating ice cream at the island.

"Where's Jeremy?" I ask.

"He's still out with Kol. I think he's staying there tonight," Jenna says, as she offers me her ice cream. I shake my head no. "That was a long goodbye."

At the confusion on my face, Ric explains "We heard Damon's car pull in. He didn't want to come in?"

"No, I asked him to but I think he really wanted to keep tonight about us and nothing else."

"Seriously, that was a long goodbye." Jenna repeats.

"We made plans for Wednesday and that's it."

"That's is?" Jenna says incredulously.

"No, but that's all I'm sharing," I say with a smile as I walk out and head upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Time and Dinner

_So this chapter does not have a lot of Delena action but it helps set up the rest of the story and we can start to really move from here. There is a lot of dialogue in this one. Also, it's the first scene with Damon, Stefan, and Giuseppe. I thought it would be hard to write but it actually flowed._

 _Once again, thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. They mean the world to me!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

Chapter 5: Girl Time and Dinner

EPOV

The next day, Bonnie, Caroline and I decide to spend the day at my house doing homework, or at least pretending to do homework in between gossiping, boy talk and talking about clothes. It feels so good to hang out with the girls today and to just be a normal teenager for a minute. It's also nice not to have Caroline yelling at us since this is the first time we've seen each other outside of practice for a few days. Although I think she's about to burst because she's trying not to ask about my date and I'm not volunteering anything. If I get close, Bonnie veers me off into another direction. It's kind of sad the way her eyes light up and then fall but it's also kind of funny.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore. Tell us about last night and do not leave any details out."

"We went to this Italian restaurant between here and Richmond where they had valet parking and white tablecloths, not the red and white checked ones." I finally give in. Caroline did wait a whole two hours. I think that's some kind of record for her. "Damon ordered us a bottle of wine and it was fantastic, not that I know that much about wine."

"Wine?" Bonnie asks.

"Ordering the wine kind of made me nervous but they didn't card me so I guess it was okay," I explain. "Then we went dancing, like ballroom and waltzing, not club dancing."

"That's so romantic, like a Disney movie," Caroline gushes, while we roll our eyes, "and I bet he's a great dancer."

"Better than you can even imagine. With him leading, I didn't even have to think about it. It was like I was floating in his arms, which I know sounds really cheesy. After that, he brought me home and we made plans for Wednesday after practice."

"I feel like you have left some details out. Anything exciting happen when he dropped you off?"

"He walked me to the door and we made out a little bit but that is as detailed as I am going to get."

"Elena, you're no fun."

"Caroline, let her keep some things to herself. We don't need to know everything."

"Also, he invited me to his townhouse in Richmond. He said he would like to cook for me."

"Elena," Caroline squeals, "that's when it will happen."

"When what will happen?"

"You know what."

"We haven't even made plans for that visit. We just casually talked about it. Honestly, between games and town events, I don't know when we would have time."

"Okay, spotlight off of Elena. Caroline, what's going on with you and Stefan?"

"Well, we didn't want to say anything until we were sure since we have the same friends but we have been seeing each other on the side."

"We thought as much. So you're ready to come out of hiding?" I ask.

"Yes, the first step was telling you guys. The next step will be at school tomorrow when everyone else finds out."

"We're so happy for you," I say as the three of us hug. "I think you will make a fabulous couple. He needs someone to bring out the fun side that he tries so hard to hide and I think you are the person to do that."

"Me too. But he also grounds me and doesn't let me get too far off course. While we're in the sharing mood, Bonnie, is there something you would like to tell Elena?"

"What is it Bon?"

"I haven't said anything because you've been going through a lot lately and with everything happening with Damon now, you're finding a way to be happy again and I didn't want to upset you."

"Okay, now I'm worried."

"This is hard for me." Bonnie says as she breathes in deeply and takes my hand. "Jeremy and I have been talking for the past couple of weeks and I think we are developing feelings for each other."

"You and Jeremy?" I ask incredulously. Have I really been that obsessed with Damon that I hadn't noticed anything going on between my brother and my best friend? Talk about self-absorbed.

"Yeah, we've been getting closer and we would like to see if anything comes of it but I wanted to talk to you before we take it any further."

"Take it any further? How far have you taken it?"

"Just talking but we want to start dating but I needed to clear it with you first." Bonnie answers. She's staring at me and all I can do is stare back, still trying to process that my best friend since birth might have feelings for my little brother. "Elena, you're scaring me. Are you okay with this? If not, I'll totally understand and nothing else will happen. But, I really hope you are."

"Bonnie, I think it's great," I say, as I start to smile. "It's a little weird but Jenna and I have noticed some gradual changes in him lately and I think that may be because of you."

"I can't take all the credit. I think Ric has helped a lot too, along with Jeremy himself. When you lost your parents, Jeremy lost the only other male in this house. He loves you and Jenna but I think he felt like he was alone. Ric fills that male role model for him like Jenna fills the female for you."

"Wow. I never thought of it that way but it makes perfect sense. We were pretty female dominated in this family. I tried to be okay for Jeremy but we each have our own issues to work through."

"I'm just happy to be here for you both and to know that you don't have a problem with me and Jeremy."

"Of course I don't have an issue with that. It'll be fun to have you dating Jeremy."

"All three of us are starting new relationships. Yea us." Caroline

"We just have to make sure that we still make time each other. We've been best friends for too long to let guys come between us." I say emphatically.

After the girls left, I went to Jeremy's room to tell him that I know about him and Bonnie and how happy I am about. He took his headphones off long enough to listen to me and say "Thanks." Then the headphones went back on. Well, at least he knows I'm okay with it.

I then went downstairs to find Jenna sitting on the couch working on her homework so I sat down on the couch with her.

"The girls left?"

"A few minutes ago. I stopped by Jeremy's room to talk to him before I came down."

"Anything new with him?"

"Apparently he and Bonnie are dating."

"Really?"

"They've been talking for a few weeks, I guess, and today she asked if I would be okay with them dating."

"Are you?"

"Of course. Aren't you?"

"I am. I think Bonnie is a good fit. Jeremy needs someone he can count on and I think she would definitely be there for him."

"Speaking of good fits, Caroline finally confessed that she and Stefan have been seeing each other."

"No surprise there with the way she's been hanging at the Salvatore's."

"You heard about that too? They wanted to keep it quiet until they were sure since we're all friends. I think it makes it especially difficult with her best friend and his brother dating."

"How's that going? I haven't really gotten to talk to you about it."

"So far it's been great. Damon is so breath taking in everything. He's beautiful, sweet, honest and the greatest kisser."

"I wondered about that."

"Then there's the flip side. I'm dating a grown up and I'm not sure I always feel like one myself. We had a fancy dinner last night and then we went dancing." I decided to leave out the part about the wine because while Jenna is okay with the occasional drink I'm not sure she would be happy about Damon giving her niece alcohol. "I'm used to the Grill, Tyler's parties, school dances and just hanging out. I told him I would need some time to get used to formal dating and he sounded like it was definitely going to be a regular thing."

"Welcome to the grown up world but I think you're ready. You had outgrown Matt and you've always had a level of maturity that went beyond your age. I think it's the big sister thing, Miranda had it too. However, you do still need to have good old-fashioned young fun."

"The bonfire was great. We hung with my friends and spent time alone. I want my friends to be comfortable with him and him to be comfortable with my friends." I say. "Speaking of, Rebekah hit on him."

"You're kidding. How did he handle it and how did you handle it?"

"Both very maturely. He told her he was there to see me and I didn't say anything. I let our actions speak for me. Then later on we saw her and Matt talking which upset me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Rebekah is a lot more drama than Matt is used to and she never has a steady boyfriend, she tends to use them. I'm worried that she will hurt him. Also, I felt guilty because I was there with Damon and I feel like I might be pushing it in Matt's face."

"Honey, Matt can make his own decisions and you don't have to feel guilty for moving on. It's a small town and you run in the same circles. It doesn't matter when you moved on or who you moved on with, Matt is going to know about it. You were honest with him and you are allowed to move on with your life and he is allowed to do the same."

"That's what Damon said."

"He knows what he's talking about." Jenna puts on her serious face and I'm afraid of what she is going to say next. "How are you doing with the whole he's older and more experienced thing?"

"Okay, I guess. Damon's not pressuring me if that's what you're worried about. Everything that has happened or that will happen is happening on my terms and at my pace. The only thing that scares me is that he's had more experience. I don't want him to be disappointed in me."

"Elena, I don't think that's going to be an issue. From what you have told me and from what he has told Ric, he is crazy about you. When you like someone that much, that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Aunt Jenna. That does make me feel better. Where is Ric tonight?"

"He is hanging out at his loft taking a break from the craziness of the Gilbert house. Since Damon has family dinner obligations and you were having girls' day here, I think he needed some peace and quiet."

"Ric doesn't want to spend his Sunday putting up with us after he has to spend all week with us?" I laugh. "How ridiculous."

"Yeah, I know. What's wrong with him?" We laugh and then I remember family game night is next Saturday. "Hey, would it be alright if we did a couple's thing for family game night? We could invite Stefan and Caroline, Bonnie, Damon and if we are feeling really generous, Matt and Rebekah."

"I think that's a great idea. We can make that the new tradition."

DPOV

Sunday dinner. Absolutely dreading this. I love my father but it hasn't been the same since my mom died. He and I have been at complete odds since then. I was always closer to Mom while Stefan was closer to Dad.

I am hoping he hasn't heard about Elena yet. It's not an argument I want to have because there's no point in arguing about it. I am not going to stop seeing her just because he doesn't approve. How do I know he won't approve? Simple. It's something I'm doing. End of story.

"Damon, what's this I hear about you and Elena Gilbert?" Dad asks the second I sit down. Well, that was right to the point.

"How did you hear about that?" I ask while looking at Stefan, who is giving me his wide-eyed innocent look.

"That's not any of your concern. Now, what's going on?"

"Stefan, did you spill?"

"Damon, it was not your brother. I'm not asking again."

"Nothing is going on. We went out last night. No big deal and no reason for you to get riled up."

"I do have some concerns." He states, very emphatically. This ought to be good.

"Color me shocked."

"Damon, just hear him out." Stefan pleads.

"First, she's still in high school." Dad starts off.

"She is a senior and she's 18. Like I said, not a big deal." I wish everyone would quit bringing up the age thing. I made sure she was 18 before I asked her out and I should get points for that. What is the big deal?

"What concerns me is that we have business functions that we have to attend with dates and I'm not sure how appropriate it is for you to bring her. Are you planning on attending these functions with her? How about the community events?"

"We are not that far along in our relationship yet but if one of these functions were to come up I would definitely ask her."

"The Founder's Ball is in two weeks. Have you asked her about that yet?"

"No, I haven't but I will."

"Second, she is not the Founding Family member that I wanted you to align with. Actually, I had planned on Stefan aligning with her." Aligning? Is he going senile already? This is the 21st century, not the 19th. Stefan and Elena? That is not a happy thought. She is way out of his league.

"I think Stefan is a little busy aligning with Blondie."

"I would prefer to be left out of this power struggle."

"Stefan, who's Blondie?" Dad asks. Good. Let Stefan see how it feels to be the focus of Dad's ire.

"Caroline Forbes, Sheriff Forbes daughter." He answers.

"She's a good choice also. It doesn't hurt to have the Sheriff on our side."

"Side? Is this the Old West?" I love pointing it out to him when he is being ridiculous which is almost a daily thing with him.

"Damon, be serious. You know we've always had issues with the Mikaelsons and we can use all the backing we can get on the town council."

"So, Dad, if you had Elena in mind for Stefan, who was I supposed to 'align' with?" I'm curious and a glutton for punishment.

"Do you remember the med student I introduced you to this summer?"

"Meredith Fell?"

"That's her. I thought a marriage between a Fell and a Salvatore would be ideal."

"Marriage, who said anything about marriage? I am not getting married anytime soon." Especially not to Meredith, while she's beautiful, she is definitely not my type.

"Me either."

"Stefan, don't be ridiculous. Nobody is expecting you to get married anytime soon. Damon, however, you need to think about settling down." There for a second I had faith my father was actually being human and now we're back to me wanting to kill him.

"Meredith is not my type so you need to get that idea out of your head."

"Of course she's not. It's what I want and she's legal drinking age." That was a low blow but I try to keep my temper in check. Giving him the satisfaction of making me mad will only add fuel to the fire.

"Dad, I'm only going to say this once. Who I decide to date is none of your business nor is when, or if, I decide to get married."

"Calm down. Don't get your underwear in a twist. I was voicing my concerns about Elena specifically. Honestly, as long as it's a founding family member and she's at least 18, we can work with it."

"You don't have to work with anything."

"Damon, I think Dad's saying its okay. Date Elena."

"I'm aware of that, Stefan. I don't need his seal of approval."

"Does everything have to be a struggle with you?"

"Do you have to control every aspect of my life?" Okay, now I'm ready to add fuel to the fire. Let's see if I can get him really irritated. "By the way, Elijah, Finn and I have been working on establishing a truce between our families."

"Don't waste your time. It's never going to happen."

"I don't know about that. I think between the three of us, Niklaus, if he comes back from college, can be a part as well and Stefan is in school with Rebekah now, we can get this truce off the ground and not have to worry about it anymore. You two are in the same clique, right?"

"I wouldn't call it a clique but we are friends."

"If you can work it out, that would be great but when you get stabbed in the back, don't come running to me." Dad says. That's it? I was expecting more of an argument. I probably need to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't try to sabotage anything.

After dinner, I go upstairs and run a bubble bath in my en suite bathroom. The one fabulous thing about living in this house is my suite. Dad allowed me to remodel it when I agreed to come work for him. It exactly matches the one in Richmond. While my bath is running, I add some bubbles, grab a bottle of bourbon and my phone. Once I'm settled in I call Elena.

"Hey Damon. It's so good to hear your voice."

"Yours too. We just had a fabulous family dinner where my dad informed me he knows about us."

"Is that a bad thing?" She asks, sounding a little worried. The last thing she should be worried about is what my dad thinks.

"No, I don't really talk to my dad about my personal life and I wasn't ready to share you with him yet. You're too important to me."

"I can understand that. What did he say?"

"He had concerns about the age difference, of course." I decide to leave out the parts about Stefan and Meredith. No reason to concern her with that. "But I think we worked it out. He did mention that the Founder's Ball is coming up in a couple of weeks. Are you going?"

"You know I have to, especially since my parents are gone and I think my mom promised Mrs. Lockwood a Gilbert heirloom for the exhibit that night."

"Would you be interested in going with me?" I hold my breath. It's not a sure thing that she will want to go with me. It might be too soon for her.

"That will be our first Founding Family event as a couple. Are you ready for that?"

"I am," I say, almost surprising myself. She's right, after this we'll be an official couple. The thought should scare me but it doesn't. I actually want to go to this event and escort Elena. "Are you?"

"More than ready. While we're making plans, do you have any for this Saturday night?"

"My only plans are Friday night's football game."

"You're going to the game? Why?"

"To see you cheer of course."

"I would love that. Do you want to go the after party as well? We always go to Tyler Lockwood's."

"Sure I can do that."

"Perfect. Okay, we got off track. Saturday night we are having game night here with Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and maybe Matt and Rebekah. Do you want to come over?"

"A chance to hang out with all the couples and play games. Not sure that's my idea of a good time but to be with you I can swing it. Will Matt and Rebekah being there bother you?"

"A little but we need to be able to coexist. This town is way too small and the sooner everyone can get along the better."

"Agreed. I need to run. Good night Elena."

"Good night Damon."


	6. Chapter 6: Picnic and Games

_Okay, starting to move along. I wanted to note for future chapters that I am going to be playing with the timeline as to when town events happen. They won't necessarily happen in the same order as the show._

 _Just a warning, this chapter earns the "M" rating. I hope you all like it and it's not completely horrible._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

Chapter 6: Picnic and Games

Damon and I have established a routine and it's the happiest I've been since my parents died. We text all day and then talk to each other every night before bed. Ric threatened to take my phone during class today. Apparently it's not a good idea to text while in class but it's so hard to resist.

The only thing that I don't like is that we've only seen each other once since Saturday and that was when we were both at the Grill on Monday, not a planned meeting. I want to see him more but I'm still trying to play it cool and act like I'm okay with it.

Meanwhile, it's been couples central at school with Stefan and Caroline and Bonnie and Jeremy making their debuts. Matt and Rebekah are spending a lot of time together too but no official word has been released yet. It's different not being one half of the It Couple anymore but I'm definitely enjoying being able to keep my relationship out of the gossip mill.

Since Caroline and Stefan came out of hiding, so to speak, she has been considerably less concerned with my relationship and me. I think being able to be with Stefan at school has curbed her enthusiasm for me and shifted her focus. I could not be happier about that. I love her and she has always had my back but there's only so much a girl can take.

This afternoon is my date with Damon and he refuses to tell me what we are doing, just to dress comfortably. Since it's still technically a date, I'm skipping my skinny jeans and going with a white summer dress instead. It's still warm outside, as fall hasn't hit yet. I am, however, wearing my Converses. That way it's cute and casual. I just hope Caroline goes easy on us today and lets us out on time. She knows I have a date but Friday night is the first game.

When I come out of the locker room after showering and changing, I see Damon waiting by his car with the top down. He's talking with Stefan, Matt and Tyler. I stop in awe and wonder when I see him. He looks so good dressed casually in a black Henley and dark wash jeans. It still amazes me that I am actually dating him.

"Hey Damon, guys," I say, when I walk up to them. Damon greets me and takes my cheerleading bag and backpack and tosses them in the Camaro. Then he puts his arms around my waist and kisses me like the no one else is there.

"That's our cue to leave," Stefan says before they walk off.

"Elena, I have missed you." He says as he touches his forehead to mine.

"I missed you too. So what's the plan?"

"I thought we could drive up to the Falls and have a picnic."

"Damon Salvatore does picnics?"

"Damon Salvatore does romance." He smirks, opens my door to usher me in, and then we drive up to the Falls that our small town is named after. When we get there, Damon gets a blanket and picnic basket out of the trunk. He leads me to a secluded area where we can still see the Falls but we are out of sight of anyone else. Actually, it's strangely not that crowded.

Damon spreads the blanket out; I sit down while he unpacks the basket. To say I'm impressed would be an understatement. This is definitely not what I expected when he said picnic but I'm learning to expect the unexpected when it comes to him.

"We have pesto chicken rolls, grapes, cheese, and sparkling cider to drink. For dessert I have some thinned chocolate with cream and strawberries for dipping."

"Damon, this is so awesome. Where did you get the food?" I ask, biting a chicken roll. It's so delicious I actually moan.

"I made it. Remember I told you I can cook."

"This is amazing. When did you have time?"

"I went home between work and picking you up and threw it together," Damon takes a drink of his cider, trying to hide his smile.

"I know you said you could cook but this is more than normal cooking. It's a lot different that what I'm used to. Jenna doesn't cook and Jeremy and I can't so we have take out most nights."

"I'll have to do something about that. You need real food." Damon brushes my hair out of my face. He takes such good care of me. Please let this work out, I need this in my life. "How about dessert?"

We feed each other the strawberries and chocolate, licking the chocolate and strawberry juices from each other's fingers and lips. We start kissing and I lie back on the blanket and pull Damon down on top of me. I wrap my legs around his waist and hold him to me. He reaches down and takes my shoes and socks off. Then kisses up my right leg starting at my toes and up to my inner thigh and does the same to my left leg.

"Damon, we can't do this out here." Being outside makes me feel really exposed. Prior to dating Damon, I had only really been kissed outside so this is freaking me out.

"It's okay. There's no one around but if you're not comfortable, we can stop. Remember, you are in charge but there is something I really want to do."

"Okay, I trust you." Damon pushes my skirt up to my hips and the look in his eyes when he looks at me can only be described as smoldering. His light blue eyes actually darken and it makes me feel so sexy. The fact that I can make him look like that is not lost on me. The anticipation of what he is going to do has me on overload. Then he reaches down and pulls my lacey, white boyshorts off and then places my legs on his shoulders.

"Elena, you're trembling. Are you okay?"

"I've never done this before." I say, embarrassed.

"Elena, it's okay. It makes me so happy that I am the only guy to have this experience with you. Just lay back and relax. I've got you."

I do as he says. The next thing I know, he is head is buried between my legs and I can feel his hot breath sweeping over me. I have lost the ability to breathe and he hasn't even really touched me yet.

"'Lena, breathe. I promise you are going to be enjoy this."

I exhale as his tongue takes his first taste. Oh my God. I am not going to last. He then sweeps his tongue across my clit. "You taste even better than I imagined." He then begins laving me with the broad side of his tongue. He sucks on my clit while entering me with one finger. As I'm starting to relax, he enters another finger.

"Fuck, Damon, I'm close." Did I really just say that? I'm surprised I can form any words. This is like nothing I have ever felt before. He alternates between circling and sucking my clit and I press my thighs against his head. Then I explode.

"Ride it out." Damon says as he gently continues fingering me to draw out my orgasm and to bring me back down to earth. After replacing my panties, he lies down beside and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Wow." That was the most intense experience of my life. Now, Damon is playing with my hair and it feels so relaxing as I come down from my high.

"Happy?"

"Very. So that's what I've been missing? Before, I couldn't imagine letting someone do that but with you it seemed so natural."

"I'm glad. Elena, I know we haven't really talked about our status but I really would like to see you exclusively."

"Definitely, I have no plans or desires to date anyone else."

"Also, I thought that we could ditch the Founder's Ball early and go to my place in Richmond for the night. I don't want to pressure you but I would really love to just hold you all night. What do you think?"

"I would love that. I'll have to work on Jenna but I think I can get her to agree."

DPOV

Later that night when taking my shower, I think over the evening with Elena. Now that we are exclusive and will be spending the night in Richmond where they will be no brothers, aunts, pseudo father figures, or best friends to interrupt. I will have Elena all to myself and judging by this evening, neither of us will be disappointed. Of course, as I said earlier, she is in charge and what ever she wants is what will happen.

As I'm soaping my body, I get lost in thinking about how her chest felt pressed against mine, how her legs felt wrapped around me, how good she tasted, and the sounds she makes when she comes. Her response to me is more than I can ask for and just thinking about it has me hard as a rock. I have jacked off more after meeting Elena than since I was 12. Fuck, she's either going to destroy me or be my saving grace.

The next day I decide to surprise Elena by cooking for them at her house. Jeremy and Elena are teenagers and they need to have well-balanced meals on a regular basis. So I leave work early again to go shopping for stir-fry and so I can get to her house before she gets home from practice. It'll be fun to surprise her and worth my father's anger. He is not going to be thrilled about me leaving work early two days in a row for Elena but to hell with what he wants.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asks when he opens the door to let me in. "And what's with all the bags?"

"Dude? Seriously?" I walk into the kitchen, start to unpack the bags and familiarize myself with the kitchen. "Your sister said that you all normally eat take out so I'm going to make dinner tonight. Is that good with you?"

"What are you making?" He asks, suspiciously with his arms crossed.

"Beef and broccoli stir fry with steamed rice. Does that meet with your approval, Young Master?"

"It'll do." Jeremy sits down at the island and starts on his homework while I begin cooking. It's nice to be cooking for a family and not just for myself. Their kitchen feels like a family kitchen not a mausoleum like the Boarding House. While the kitchen in Richmond is state of the art, it does scream bachelor not family. I hear the front door open and sense that it's Elena. She drops her bags at the front door.

"Why does it smell so good in here?" Elena asks as she breezes into the kitchen. "Damon? What are you doing here?"

"You mentioned yesterday that you usually have take out so I thought I would surprise you by making dinner. Its beef and broccoli stir-fry with steamed rice. What do you think?" She wraps her arms around my neck and breathes me in.

"Thank you so much. Other than the cookout no one has really cooked in this kitchen since Mom." Elena is looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "I love that you are doing this not only for me but for Jeremy."

I lean down and kiss her forehead. "Anything I can do to make life a little easier, I will do. Also, it's kind of selfish on my part."

"How?"

"I am able to cook for a family and expand my skills. It's a win, win."

"I'm going upstairs if I have to stay here and watch you two." Jeremy picks his stuff up and goes upstairs.

"Finally, alone," I say as I kiss her. I've been waiting to do this since she walked in the door. As the kiss grows in intensity I boost her up onto the island and step between her legs, which she promptly wraps around me. She's learning. I press my growing erection into her center as my hands slide underneath the hem of her shirt.

"I would love it if I could not walk in on you manhandling Elena." Whoa, where did Ric come from?

"Then don't walk in and I'm not manhandling her. Do you not know what it looks like when a woman is enjoying herself?"

"Down boys. Ric, it's fine. She's an adult. Damon, Ric definitely knows what that looks like. And, Elena, not in the common areas, okay? You'll give Ric a heart attack and Jeremy nightmares." Jenna gives it to us all like the pro she is. "What is going on in here?"

"Damon came over to surprise us with dinner so we don't have to have take out again." Elena says as she jumps off the counter and puts her left arm around my waist. "Isn't that nice, Ric?"

"Sure, nice. That's what I call it." He grumbles.

"I'm excited." Jenna grins. "Elena, you have my full permission to marry him if he can cook."

"That's not funny." Ric grumbles, again. It's weird to see my best friend this protective over the girl I'm dating. Normally, he's my wingman and he's joking as well but he's taking his guardian duties seriously.

"Well, on that note, dinner is ready. Elena, can you get Jeremy?" I ask as Jenna gets out the plates, napkins and silverware.

We sit down to eat at the kitchen table and I still can't get over how much this is like having a normal family. I haven't felt this way since my mother died and it's great that the Gilberts have accepted me as one of their one. Ric still needs some loosening up but Jenna seems to be really invested in Elena's happiness and thinks I can help with that. Although, if I were to hurt her, Jenna would be serving my balls to me on a silver platter and I wouldn't blame her.

After dinner, Elena and I go out on the front porch and sit in the swing. She lays her head on my shoulder as I put my arm around her and we just sit in silence and swing. There are so many things that are pure heaven with Elena but not anything I would have ever considered for any other girl. There is no way I would have made a picnic, cooked dinner for someone's family or hung out with their friends without getting something in return. With Elena, this is what comes naturally and I can't imagine being anywhere else.

Ric pokes his head out the front door a few times to check on us and while I would love to give him something to see, I'm satisfied with just holding Elena. I'm all about making sure she has what she needs and right now she needs to be held and loved. I don't think she's received a whole lot of this since her parents as she always tries to be strong for everyone. She puts up a brave front and takes care of everyone but herself so I intend to take care of her as long as she'll let me.

The next evening, I am still at the office finishing up some emails so I can go home and change, then head to the game, when my father decides to stop by.

"You're still here? Since you left early the last two days, I thought you would be gone already." He sits down in one of the chairs across from my desk.

"Yes, I left early but I'm usually here late so I don't think it's a big deal."

"I don't think it's too much to ask that you keep me up to date on any changes in your schedule considering I still run this company which means you work for me."

"I work for you because you asked to me to come home and I agreed. If you need to be kept up to date, check my calendar. It's always up to date."

"Why did you leave early?"

"Not that it's any of your business but Elena and I had a date on Wednesday and then I made dinner for her family last night."

"I should have known that Gilbert girl was involved."

"Okay, last weekend she was good enough for Stefan and this week she's 'that Gilbert girl'." I lean forward on my elbows and stare at my father. "What's changed?"

"Nothing other than she's obviously distracting you."

"My work has not suffered nor will it. However, she is a priority and will be treated as such. Anyway, why are you here?"

"I thought I would come by and check on my oldest son. I haven't seen much of you this week." Dad says, nonchalantly but I know something more is going on.

"You have seen me as much as you normally do. Now that you've seen me, you can go. I have plans tonight and am leaving in a few minutes."

"What's going on tonight?" Is he serious? Does he not know his youngest and favorite son's opening football game is tonight?

"I'm going to Stefan's football game. Are you not going?"

"I hadn't planned on it. Would you like for me to go?" He smirks, knowing the answer.

"Only if you really want to and don't sit with me. Do you not go to Stefan's games?"

"Not usually. If he asks me to I will but I generally have better things to do than go to high school football games." God, he is such an ass. It always amazes me that my mother married him. I know I should be grateful because if not, Stefan and I would not be here but still. It sucks. "Damon, I'm leaving now. Have fun at your game."

The Mystic Falls Timberwolves won the opening game against Grove Hill. Of course, my mind was not on the game but on the cheerleaders. Watching Elena get thrown into the air is one part terrifying and three parts exciting. These girls are actually pretty talented. After the game, she and I join the rest of the team and cheerleaders at the Lockwood mansion.

"This is where the after parties are held?" I ask, surprised that the Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood allow Tyler to do this.

"Mrs. Lockwood decided she would rather have Tyler here and safe than out in the woods or someone else's house. We also keep it pretty exclusive. It's usually just us. Kol and Jeremy will probably be here tonight since Jere's dating Bonnie."

"Sounds pretty snobbish."

"Probably but I don't make the rules. And next year someone else will be taking over." Elena takes my hand. "Let's go find everyone. They're usually in the den."

Elena leads me into the den and she's right. Everyone is there. Stefan and Caroline move over and make room for us on the couch. Jeremy and Bonnie are in an armchair. Matt and Rebekah are cuddling on the floor and Kol and Tyler are on the floor also.

"So what game are we playing tonight?" Elena asks. Game? They play games?

"We were thinking Never Have I Ever," Blondie says. "That way the new couples can find out all the embarrassing things about each other."

"Sounds dangerous," I add. Not that I have done anything that I don't want Elena to know but I'm not sure this is the right environment but whatever. Tyler passes everyone a glass with tequila, vodka or whiskey.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Elena asks.

"I will," Matt volunteers. "That way we get started off slow and we can work our way up to the more serious questions. Okay, Never Have I Ever streaked."

Rebekah, Tyler, and Stefan drink. Note to self: ask Stefan about that later.

"My turn," Rebekah says. "Never Have I Ever played strip poker."

Tyler, Kol and I drink.

"Really Damon?" Elena questions.

"College, remember?" She's smiling up at me and I can't resist kissing the tip of her nose.

"Moving on," Kol starts. "Never Have I Ever had sex on a beach."

I guess we're getting serious now. Rebekah and I drink but no one else does. Elena is no longer smiling but she wanted to play and here we are.

"Now, it's my turn." Tyler declares as he watches Elena and me. I'm not sure I like where this is headed. "Never Have I Ever made out with Stefan."

Rebekah and Caroline both immediately drink while Elena is glaring at Tyler. She then looks apologetically at me and drinks. I glance over at Stefan and he just shrugs. This is a shock. There hasn't even been a hint that they were ever anything more than good friends. Could they be hiding something? I have to get out of this house. I get up and walk out.

"Where are you going?" Elena calls when she catches up to me in the driveway.

"I just needed some air. Go back inside, Elena." I can't talk to her right now. I'll end up saying something we both regret.

"Is this about me and Stefan?"

"Elena, go back inside. I'm fine, I need a minute."

"Damon let me explain." She pleads. I turn around to look at her and she has tears brimming.

"I really don't want to know."

"I don't care whether you want to know or not but I am going to tell you and you are going to listen." Even on the verge of crying, she is still full of fire.

"Elena, I do not want to hear about your high school drama."

"Damon shut up and listen to me. First, Tyler is a jerk. He is also used to being the alpha male so his thing is to assert his dominance when he thinks it's being threatened. You threaten that dominance so he has to try to take you down any way he can."

"So it's Tyler's fault that you made out with Stefan?"

"Not what I said. Freshman year we were the uncool kids. We were cheerleaders and football players but we were junior varsity. We didn't matter to any one. Then the next year we all moved up to varsity. That status went to our heads."

"Get to the point, Elena." I don't need the story of their group just how she ended up making out with Stefan if Matt is the only one she dated.

"I am. We were on this power trip and nothing could touch us. Tyler started hosting the after game parties here and we were legendary. We were drinking, getting high and having the best time. The greatest thing was how our group stayed intact. It was just us but an elite us. Everyone wanted to be us."

"And?"

"So at these parties, whether they were after a game or not, we would play all the usual drinking games like tonight. Our favorite was Truth or Dare. The dares ranged from goofy and stupid to sex stuff to slightly criminal activities."

"Someone dared you and Stefan to make out?"

"Yes. I have also been dared to make out with Caroline and Bonnie so not a big deal."

"Caroline and Bonnie? Why couldn't we have been dating then?" I smirk.

"Ha ha. Very funny. It would have been a felony and my dad would have killed you. Tyler wanted to make it seem like a big deal to cause trouble."

"And that he did. Okay that makes sense I guess." They sound more like college students than high school students especially considering how sheltered I thought Elena was.

"Are we okay now?"

"We are okay. I don't like the thought of you and my brother. That's not an image I want in my head especially since I think I'm falling in love with you."

"You think falling in love with me?"

"Elena, I am doing things for you and with you that I never thought I would be doing. I hate going one day without seeing you. It's the only way I can explain it."

"I think I'm falling in love with you too. Actually, I know I am. This is more than I have ever felt in my life and for the first time since my parents died I feel like I'm going to be okay." Elena throws herself into my arms and I gladly catch her. She has her arms around my neck and mine are around her waist.

"This is the happiest I've been too," I say softly as I kiss her. I can't believe this gorgeous creature feels that I am worthy of her love. I don't know what I did to deserve her but I'm going to try not to question it. Not since my mom has someone seemed so invested in me.


	7. Chapter 7: Game Night and Revelations

_So, last chapter I said I would be messing with the timeline and here is the evidence. I know that on the show Miss Mystic Falls happened in their Junior year but in my story they are competing in their Senior year. Also, this week I've head certain songs and they have reminded me of this Damon and Elena and I'll mention them, as it seems appropriate. The first is "(You Drive Me) Crazy" by Britney Spears and that's kind of how I see Elena feeling about Damon right now. She's already crazy about him and falling too deep but doesn't want it to stop._

 _Once again, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews. The reviews were especially great this time. To my guest reviewer, I completely agree about Damon._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 7: Game Night and Revelations

"I am so glad you guys could come over early. I needed some time with my girls," I say as we hug. Tonight is couples' game night (FYI…we did invite Matt and Rebekah) and we decided to spend some time together before everyone else gets here. We haven't hung out since early in the week since we've each been spending time with our new significant others. Now, we are in my rom lounging on the bed. "Bonnie, what's happening with you and Jeremy?"

"Well, we're going on our first official date tomorrow. I think we're going to the Grill and to a movie. We'll probably hang out tonight after game night too. Is this weird?"

"A little bit but I want you to be free to talk about him like he's not my brother and not worry about it. As long as you don't give personal details about him, I'm fine."

"I just don't want things to change between us."

"They won't." I reassure her. "Okay, Caroline, you're about to burst. Tell us about you and Stefan."

"He is so absolutely wonderful. We have been together every day after school and I saw him today already. It's like dating your best friend but having this awesome sexual attraction to said best friend."

"I for one am glad he gets that honor and not one of us," I giggle.

"Very funny, Elena. You know what I mean."

"We do." Bonnie says giggling. "But it's still funny."

"So what's up with you and Damon? You guys left in a hurry last night." Caroline asks.

"He was upset about me making out with Stefan and there potentially being something going on but I reassured him that it was a stupid thing that happened a long time ago."

"Tyler can be such a jerk." Bonnie chimes in.

"Definitely but it caused this really great thing to happen. We both admitted that we are falling in love." I can't help the big smile that I have thinking about our confessions last night.

"That's wonderful, Elena." Bonnie says.

"Obviously. Anyone who sees you two could have told you that." And there's Caroline.

"I have something else to tell you but, Caroline, you can't freak out."

"I make no promises. What is it?"

"Well, you know we have the Founder's Ball next Saturday."

"Get on with it, Elena."

"Damon and I are planning on leaving the Ball early to stay at his place in Richmond if I can get Jenna to agree."

"Oh my God! Finally!" Caroline squeals.

"I told you not to freak out and nothing is definite. First, I have to get Jenna to agree. Second, I don't know if I'm ready or not. He said it was completely up to me about whether we had sex or not."

"As it should be." Bonnie agrees.

"He just wants to be able to hold me all night and spend some time alone."

"That's so sweet." Caroline says dreamily.

"That's Damon."

"Do you think Jenna will let you?" Caroline asks.

"I do. She's pretty cool about things like this especially if I'm honest with her. She would rather me be honest than sneak around and I respect that."

"Have you talked to him about the Miss Mystic Falls pageant yet?" Caroline asks.

"No. I haven't seen any reason to upset him any sooner than necessary."

"You know it's in three weeks. Next week kicks off the preparations. If you don't go ahead and tell him, he's going to ask. He knows you're competing, right?"

"No. Damon hasn't asked and I haven't told him."

"Okay, I'm confused." Bonnie's brows are furrowed. "I'm not competing, remember? What's going on?"

"Apparently, there's a problem with the possibility of Damon being my escort. Mrs. Lockwood found out that we're dating and she says there's some rule about the escorts having to be in high school just like the contestants."

"So Damon can't be your escort?"

"Right but it gets worse. Caroline is being escorted by Stefan, Rebekah has Matt, Tina Fell has Kol, and Aimee Bradley is being escorted by Jeremy, which I'm sure you know."

"So that leaves Tyler." Bonnie gasps, as the problem dawns on her. "Are you serious? You are supposed to be escorted by Tyler?"

"Exactly. Not only can he not escort me but Tyler gets to. You can see the issue."

"Elena, I know you don't want to but you have to tell him. Sooner rather than later." Bonnie points out, like I don't know this.

"I think she's needs to tell him because I don't think it's an actual rule. There is no way in the history of this pageant that all the escorts have been in high school. I'm sure there's been a college freshman or two."

"I don't understand what telling Damon will change."

"You missed most of the community events this summer so you didn't see Mrs. Lockwood panting after Damon. It was somewhere between funny and embarrassing."

"She's right. That's what happened."

"So all Damon has to do is turn on that Damon Salvatore charm and she'll think it's the greatest idea ever."

"Let me get this straight. Mrs. Lockwood has a crush on Damon, he can't be my escort making Tyler my escort?"

"Exactly."

"And you think he can talk Mrs. Lockwood into letting him?" Caroline nods. "I guess I'll talk to him tonight then. I really want him to escort me."

We spend the rest of the afternoon just hanging out and being normal teenage girls. I love that even though we each have new relationships, we are still spending time together and not letting anyone come between us. Admittedly, I would be in heaven if I was with Damon right now but we need time apart and I need time with my girls. I don't want to be someone who loses sight of her friends just because she is in a relationship. I've never been that way and I'm not going to start now.

The Salvatore brothers arrive separately but together, Damon in his Camaro and Stefan in his 1963 Porsche. They love their classic cars. Caroline and I run down the stairs when Jenna opens the door to let them in. While we're standing in the doorway hugging our respective guys, Matt and Rebekah show up. Everyone is here. Let the first Couples' Game Night begin.

"Okay, pizza and sodas are in the kitchen. Help yourselves." Jenna says as she leads us all into the kitchen. "Damon, I'm sure Ric will share his bourbon with you."

"How about it, Ric? Are you in the sharing mood tonight?" Damon asks, smirking at Ric.

"Only my bourbon, Damon." Ric responds.

After we eat, we all settle into our places around the living room. Stefan and Damon flank Caroline and I on the full couch. Jenna and Ric take the love seat while Matt, Rebekah, Bonnie and Jeremy take the floor.

"So, what are we playing?" I ask, knowing Caroline has already decided.

"I vote for Pictionary, that way we can split up into couples." Caroline declares.

"No fair. That means Bonnie and Jeremy will automatically win. No one draws like him." Jenna pouts. Jeremy is easily the best artist.

"How about tonight we do couples and next time we can mix it up?" I suggest.

"My diplomat." Damon says and kisses me on top of my head.

Everyone agrees and we get started. Two hours, many laughs and a few arguments (from Caroline and Rebekah, naturally) later, Bonnie and Jeremy are the winners. After Stefan, Caroline, Matt and Rebekah have left, Bonnie and Jeremy are in his room, Ric and Jenna are still downstairs and Damon and I are in my room for the first time.

We are lying on my bed, kissing, when I decide to bite the bullet.

"Damon?" I ask, as he moves his lips down my neck to my cleavage.

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you." This causes him to stop and look up at me from my chest.

"Does it have to be now? I'm kind of busy." He slides his hands under my shirt and starts lifting it up while kissing my stomach.

"I know and I hate to interrupt you but I really have to."

Damon stops what he's doing and while I'm severely disappointed, I have to do this.

"Well, as you know next weekend is the Founder's Ball which kicks off all the Founder's Day events, including the Miss Mystic Falls pageant."

"And?"

"And I'm competing. My mom and I signed up for it back in the spring. She won Miss Mystic her year."

"And you want me to be your escort? Of course, I will. I'm easy like that."

He goes to start kissing my stomach again. "That's not all and it's not that simple."

"Okay, Elena, what's going on?"

"Mrs. Lockwood heard that we're dating and knew that I would want you to escort me. She approached me to let me know that you can't."

"Why can't I?"

"Apparently, to be an escort you have to be a high school student."

"That's ridiculous. I'm a Founding Family member. That's all that should matter."

"I agree but our practices are at school during our free period and she's afraid that you won't be able to make it."

"I could work that out plus I already know the dance from when I was an escort before."

"Okay but that's not all."

"What else?"

"She wants Tyler to be my escort since everyone else is already taken. Matt was going to be mine but now he's Rebekah's."

"Not going to happen."

"Damon, I don't have a choice. You can't be my escort so that leaves Tyler. I would rather it be you but I can't do anything about it."

"You can't but I can. Tyler is not escorting you. You are my girlfriend and that's it."

"Damon, it's not that big of a deal. He escorts me out and then we do the dance. They crown the winner. I'm done."

"No, absolutely not. I will take care of it." Damon resumes kissing my stomach again, assuming the conversation is over.

"Damon, you can't do anything." I protest, though I don't know why. He's not going to listen to me at this point. It's like trying to argue with Caroline.

"I can and I will. I am going to talk to Carol and I will be escorting you. Now, that's it."

"Okay, if you can get her to change her mind great but if not, I told you so."

"Great, I'm glad that's settled. I am now getting back to more important matters." He says as he pulls my shirt over my head and then he reaches behind me and undoes my bra. I am very impressed at how efficient he is but I don't want to dwell on why. Feeling bold, I reach down and pull his black t-shirt over his head. I finally get to see him without his shirt and it's just what I expected and more. He looks like a Greek god and he's all mine. After taking in the sight, we begin devouring each other again. Just as he is biting and pulling on my right nipple with his teeth and is pinching the left nipple and I am running my hands over the muscles in his back, I hear Jenna yell.

"Elena, Jeremy, doors need to be open when you have company!"

"Shit. I will be so glad when we go to my place next weekend." Damon says, frustrated.

"Me too." I giggle. After we redress, I open the door and yell, "Door's open!" just as Jeremy does the same thing. We look at each other, laugh and go back into our rooms. When I turn around I see Damon lounging on my bed with my teddy bear in his lap.

"I think I would rather be in your lap than my teddy bear," I saunter over to Damon; doing what I hope is a sexy walk. At least it is in my head.

"A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do." He says as he pulls me down on the bed. We start kissing again and suddenly it hits me. I'm ready. I want Damon and I don't want to wait any longer than we have to.

"Damon, stop."

"Elena, can you stop interrupting me?"

"First of all the door is open now. Second of all, I have something to tell you."

"With as beautiful as you are and how good you feel, I don't care if the door is open or not."

"Damon, seriously. I think this will make you very happy."

"Okay, shoot."

"I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Damon, I'm ready." I say, smiling up at him, hoping that he reads between the lines. I should be able to just come out and say it but I'm feeling shy and insecure.

"Ready to 'go all the way'?" Damon says using air quotes and smirking.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I just want to make sure that you're ready and are not feeling pressured."

"I am and I don't. We're both adults and it's not like this is my first time. I know what I'm doing."

"Then, I am very happy and can't wait for the next week to go by."

"Me too but I still have to talk to Jenna although I don't think it will be a problem. She's pretty cool as long as I'm honest."

"Great. Then we'll go to the Ball, cut out really early and head to Richmond. I'll go up this week and stock the fridge. I can make dinner after we get there and then we'll need stuff for breakfast also."

"Perfect."

The next day, I'm doing my homework at the kitchen island while Jenna is cleaning from the night before. Here I go again, having another necessary conversation that I don't want to have. How do I get myself into these things? Life used to be so simple.

"Jenna? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, sweetheart. What's up?"

"So you know Saturday night is the Founder's Ball?"

"Yes. Ric and I are going and I assume you and Damon are going as well?"

"Yep."

"Do you want to carpool?" Jenna teases.

"Not exactly."

"Elena, just ask me already."

"Damon and I talked about leaving early and spending the night at his place in Richmond." I say cringing.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Jenna, I'm positive and it's not just about that. We want to spend some time alone without being interrupted every five minutes."

"I can understand that. Would Miranda and Grayson let you go?"

"No but then I would sneak out and do it anyway. You know that's how we ended up on the road the night of the accident. I chose to go out and party instead of staying home. Then they had to come get me and got killed on the way home." I say, crying. "It's not something I want to do anymore."

"Oh, honey, come here," Jenna says and gathers me in her arms. "I didn't mean to bring your parents up. I just wanted to see where they stood. You know I try not to parent you a lot but I still want to be here if you need me and I do trust you."

"Thank you, Aunt Jenna." I sniffle and blow my nose.

"If you want to go, you can go."

"Thank you. I really want to be honest with you and not have any secrets between us."

"Me too. So I have to ask this too even though I think I know the answer." Jenna takes a deep breath. "Do you need birth control?"

"I've been on the pill since before Junior year. Caroline, Bonnie and I all got it at the same time."

"You girls really do everything together."

"Okay, I'm going to go call Damon and let him know." When I get up, I give Jenna another big hug. I really don't know what Jeremy and I would do without her. "Thank you so much for being here for us and taking care of us."

"Elena, I can't imagine not doing it. You are both my world now. I just hope I'm not screwing up."

"You're not." I take one last look at her and run up the stairs to call Damon and make his week.


	8. Chapter 8: Conversations and Surprises

_So I'm updating early this week. My dad, sister and I are throwing a birthday party for my mom and because of that I knew I would not be updating tomorrow night so I wanted to get this out. The conversations are conversations, as Elena says, that needed to happen. I think they help to explain a lot although they did not flow exactly like I wanted them to. A lot oftThings did not necessarily go in this chapter like I expected them to so that's why the second part is called surprises. Damon and Elena tend to have a mind of their own._

 _Once again, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I am going to do my best to reply to the reviews on Sunday. I keep meaning to and then I get started on the story and completely forget. Please forgive me._

 _Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

Chapter 8: Conversations and Surprises

Apparently this is the week for having conversations that I don't want to have. First Damon and Jenna. Then Matt, Stefan and Jenna, again. During our free period on Monday, Matt decided he wanted to talk about where we stand with our past relationship, friendship and current relationships. It was a conversation that we needed to have but I hate confrontation. However, I am glad that he wanted to have it at school and not whenever Damon was around. It was bad enough with Rebekah staring daggers into me.

Anyway, Matt sat with me during our free period which he spends with Rebekah now. I have an empty seat next to me because Caroline is sitting with Stefan. Ah, the intricacies of the seating arrangements of high school.

"So, can we talk?" Matt asked, when he sat down.

"Sure." I said apprehensively.

"Well, I don't really know how to start this but I feel like we should get some stuff out of the way since we spend so much time together."

"You're right, we do. I want to apologize for breaking up with you when I did. I know it seems like it came out of nowhere but it wasn't like that for me."

"Okay. How was it for you?"

"You were my best friend and I loved you. I still love you. For the first couple of years, everything was great. Then junior year things started to change. You were talking about a future with me that I couldn't see and it scared me because we were so young. We are still young."

"I can see that. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Looking back, I should have, but at the time, I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't realize how much more I was hurting you by not letting go. I thought I was going through a phase and everything would go back to normal."

"But it didn't."

"No, it didn't. Then my parents were killed in an accident that I walked away from. I realized that I couldn't lie to you or myself any longer. The timing was horrible, I know."

"I thought we broke up because of your parents that you needed time to grieve, and we would eventually get back together." Matt paused and I knew he was thinking about me and Damon.

"Then I started seeing Damon." I filled in.

"You started seeing Damon and you seemed to go from one date to a serious relationship."

"I agree that it seems sudden, and it has been. I'm not sure how much you want to hear about us but when I met Damon it felt like a fresh start. He didn't know the girl I was before the accident and he just accepted me. There were no expectations."

"I had no expectations either." Matt protested.

"I'm not sure that's completely true but I felt like everyone expected me to be that girl again and I just couldn't. Regardless of that, there was also an instant connection. He makes me feel safe, cared for and loved."

"And I don't?"

"Not in the same way. I know you love me, Matt, and I love you but that love comes from friendship and it is a friendship love that I never want to lose." It's true, I love Matt for the best friend that he is and I hope it's always like that with him.

"I don't want to lose it either but it has been hard seeing you move on with Damon."

"I know and I'm so sorry."

"It's been a good thing in a way."

"How?" I asked.

"It spurred me to move on and to see something that had been right in front of me."

"Rebekah?" I couldn't help the judging tone that came out.

"No judging. Remember, you're dating the infamous Damon Salvatore."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"She's so much fun but more than that, there's a depth to her that most people miss. She's overshadowed by her brothers but she's also very spoiled by them. She's the only girl so she gets away with everything except with me. I don't put up with her crap and she respects that."

"You challenge each other."

"I think so and that's why we work."

"I'm so happy for you, Matt. I really am despite my previous attitude. If you're happy, that's enough for me."

"I'm happy for you too, Elena. Friends?"

"Forever."

While not a conversation I wanted to have, it turned out to be a great conversation. We now know where we stand with each other and Damon and Rebekah. She and I may never be the best of friends but as long as she makes Matt happy, that's all I care about.

Then the next afternoon while I was waiting outside the locker rooms for Caroline and Bonnie, I ran into Stefan and he decided he wanted to talk to.

"Elena, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What's up?" I ask curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you about Damon."

"Okay."

"This is kind of weird with you being one of my best friends and being Caroline's best friend."

"You know we can talk about anything. Regardless of Damon and Caroline, we are friends and whatever happens with our relationships, I hope we always will be."

"Me too. So, to get right to the point, Damon is way more serious about you than he has been with anyone since Katherine."

"Katherine?"

"Katherine was his one and only relationship before you and she broke his heart. I won't tell you the whole story because it's not mine to tell but I will tell you this. He was completely in love with her and she was not nearly as in love with him. She liked the status of dating Damon and how good they looked together."

"Stefan, that's horrible."

"It goes deeper than that but I'll leave it there. Damon can fill in the rest if he wants to. Then there's his relationship with our father." Stefan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It has never been a great relationship but over the years it gets worse. They both like to have their own way and they both want the last word on everything. And Damon doesn't want anyone controlling him which is what he thinks Dad tries to do."

"I know they have issues but I didn't know what they were."

"Neither one likes to talk about it. Add in the fact that our mom died 7 years ago and you can look back and see that was the beginning of the end. She loved both of us but they were especially close and then she was taken from us."

"I'm so sorry, Stefan. It's so hard to go from having your mom and then not."

"Between Katherine and our parents, Damon has a hard time accepting love which is why he's surprised me by how serious you two became so quickly. I guess my point is be careful with him. Not just for your sake but for his as well. I think he has genuine feelings for you and I don't want you to hurt him or him to hurt you."

"I would never hurt Damon."

"Elena, I know you would never intentionally hurt him but if you think there's a chance that this isn't serious or you don't see this lasting for a long time, let him go now."

"Stefan, I appreciate your concern and I understand what you're saying. I love that you want to protect your brother but I mean it when I say, I'm all in."

"That's all I can ask for at this point." Stefan agreed. Then Bonnie and Caroline came out and we left quickly.

Although, I knew Damon had a serious relationship once before, I had no idea what happened. At this point I didn't feel like it was my place to say anything and I wanted to let Damon tell me whatever he felt comfortable sharing. I would never want to impose on him but if we are going to go forward, I would like to have some insight into his past. If there's more to the Katherine story that what Stefan shared, I'm not sure I want to know. I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting Damon. He is so good to me that I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt him.

Damon has shared bits and pieces about his father with me and when I add what Stefan has shared and the little bit that Caroline has told me, things start to make sense. He spends way more time at our house that at the Boarding House and while I would like to think that's all because of me, I know it's not. He plays Xbox with Jeremy, drinks with Ric and is teaching Jenna and me to cook. Or at least, he's attempting to. Neither of us make the best students. I'm too busy watching him to pay attention to what I'm doing and Jenna has no idea what she's doing.

So it's surprising when I get home on Thursday evening that he isn't there when he's usually in the living room with Jeremy. In fact, no one's home but Jenna.

"Jenna, where is everyone?" I ask as I drop my bags in the front hall and join her on the couch.

"Damon and Ric are having dinner at the Grill and Jeremy is with Kol," Jenna answers.

"Why is everyone out?"

"The fact that you include Damon as someone who is supposed to be here is why they are all out."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to have some time with you before this weekend to make sure that you know what you are doing."

"Jenna, we've talked about this. I love Damon and want to be with him."

"But are you sure that Damon feels the same?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I'm trying to find the happy balance between 'fun, awesome Aunt Jenna' and being your mother figure."

"Jenna, you do a great job of that. You always help me lay out my choices and weigh my decisions but you also trust me to be honest and to let me go my way."

"I know and I need to help you do that right now."

"Jenna, I know what I'm doing. Damon is not pressuring me and he would be fine with waiting if that were what I wanted. Obviously, he doesn't want to wait but that's not what this is about."

"Ric thought I should mention that Damon is not usually a one woman man and we don't want you to get hurt because you think this is something it's not."

"I know that this is an unusual situation with my history teacher dating my aunt and my dating said history teacher's best friend but I don't think my relationship with Damon should be up for discussion."

"Elena, we care about you."

"I understand that. What no one seems to understand is my relationship. I know Damon is not a saint but we're different. He's here every night with us, not just me. If he only wanted to screw me, I don't think he would be putting all this energy into us. Besides, if that's what happens, then that's what happens. I'll deal with it and get over it."

"As long as you are okay with whatever happens, I will support you."

"Thanks. That's all I can ask for."

Later on that night, as I'm writing in my diary before going to bed, Damon calls.

"Hey, how was your evening with Ric?"

"Probably as much fun as yours with Jenna."

"Yeah, I wasn't crazy about this divide and conquer but since it didn't work, I don't care." Damon's silent. "Damon, it didn't work right?"

"Elena, of course not but are you sure?"

"Damon quit it. I am sure. I love you and I cannot wait to make love to you. It's all I can think about these days."

"Me too. It's been really hard to concentrate at work this week. A lot of things have been extra hard this week." And he's back. I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Damon!" I shriek, shocked.

"Thinking about you tends to do that. On top of that, we haven't had a moment alone all week."

"I think there's a conspiracy going on in this house. Plus I'll be glad when football season is over so we'll have Friday nights alone."

"Yeah, hanging out with the teenagers of Mystic Falls is not exactly on my top list of fun things to do."

"I know and I'm sorry but I promise to make it up to you."

"I'm counting on it. Look, I really need to see you right now. Is there any way?"

"Ric, Jenna and Jeremy are all here but in their rooms. The only way it's possible is if you park your car around the block so they don't hear you pull up and then you would need to climb the tree by my window and climb in through the window. But, Damon, aren't you past doing all that just to get into a girl's bedroom?'

"Not when the girl in question is you but we may have to skip the late night visit."

"I think so too although I am disappointed."

"Me too. I guess I'll see you at the game tomorrow night."

"Great. I love you."

"I love you too."

DPOV

I know I said I would see her tomorrow night but after the week we have had with everyone trying to talk us out of being together, I need to see her. There is no way I'll be able to sleep tonight and work all day tomorrow if I can't look into her eyes and see our truth. So here I go to sneak into a girl's bedroom like a teenager. She's right, this is undignified.

I park my car around the block, while I love the sound of the engine and the power it represents, Ric and Jenna would definitely hear it and even if I don't care, Elena does. Then I get to the tree which I remembered as being smaller than it actually is but it leads to her bedroom window which is directly above the roof of the porch. Apparently, the Gilberts didn't consider boys sneaking in when they placed Elena in this room. Luckily, her light is still on so at least one thing is on my side.

Up the tree I go, slowly, out the limb to the porch roof. So far, so good. Once I reach her window, I realize it opens to the inside and is perfect to climb in. I knock and wait for Elena. She opens the window, shocked to see me.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" She hisses. Damn, she's in a navy blue tank top with tiny plaid shorts and her hair is in a high ponytail. I don't think she's ever looked more beautiful.

"Cute PJs," I say and I fall into her room, forgetting about the window seat. I hope Ric and Jenna are either already asleep or otherwise occupied. Elena catches me and helps me stand up straight. "Whoops. I told you I needed to see you."

"I know but I thought we decided tomorrow night. I'm not even dressed."

"Elena, we're spending the night together in two nights. I think I can see you in your PJs. Also, you look beautiful." I say as I look into her eyes and it's there. The love I always see when she looks at me. I cup her cheeks and kiss her softly.

"Damon, I'm so glad you came," She says as she wraps her arms around my waist and nuzzles under my neck and I kiss her on top of her head and breathe in the scent of her hair. This is exactly what I needed.

"Me too." As usual, when we are alone together, things got heated very quickly. What started out as an innocent hug quickly turned into us devouring one another. I ran my hands down her back and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Curiously, I slipped my hands under the band of her shorts to cup her ass and discovered she was not wearing panties. My girl does not wear underwear with her pajamas. Noted. Underneath the prim and proper Elena is a naughty woman that only I get to know about.

Elena breaks our embrace to go shut her door to her shared bathroom with Jeremy. When she comes back, she gently pulls us down until we are lying down on her bed. I am on her left side. She is running her fingers through my hair and nipping at my right ear while I am pulling her tank top over her head. Her tongue can do things to my ears that make me shiver so I know she's going to be fantastic at anything she does with her tongue. I take her right nipple into my mouth and suck while I slide my hand under the band of her shorts. I've barely touched her and I can already feel the heat coming from her and I slide a finger down her folds.

"God, Elena, you are so wet already." I moan, as I enter her and gently begin working my finger in and out. I add a second finger and she nearly convulses.

"Damon," Elena moans as she takes her hand and rubs my dick through the denim of my jeans. "I don't think I can wait until Saturday. I need you now."

"Elena, I need you too but if we do this now we have to be extra quiet. Let's try to not get interrupted by your family."

"Now, Damon."

"One thing," I say as I withdraw my fingers and she whimpers at the loss of contact. "Sorry, baby, but we have to have this conversation. I don't have a condom with me."

"It's okay. I've been on the Pill for over a year."

"That's great. I get tested every 3 months on the dot and so far everything has always been clean. Were you and Matt both only with each other?"

"Yes."

"Awesome." I start kissing her again and then she pulls my shirt over my head and we are finally skin to skin and one step closer. I pull her shorts off and for the first time I see Elena completely naked. She is breathtaking and so hot. Cheerleading has been really good to her. She takes this moment to unbutton my jeans and lower my zipper. I spring free.

"Commando? Really Damon?" Elena asks, not really surprised.

"Would you expect anything else? There's a lot less in our way." I smirk and help her take my shoes, jeans and socks off. I lay her back down on the bed on move over her so I'm between her legs.

"Damon, I'm not sure you're going to fit."

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you with that some more." Again, I start stretching her with my fingers and she is once again, so wet. She's also moaning causing me to smirk. "Elena, you need to be quiet."

She reaches between us and takes hold of my length, surprising me. She then starts to move her hand up and down causing me to moan. "Damon, be quiet."

"Point taken," I say. "Okay. Are you ready?"

"Ready," She nods.

I have stretched her as much as I can and I don't know how much longer I can hold on if she keeps stroking me. Her hand is perfect. I enter her slowly, inch by inch, until I'm all the way in. God, I can't believe I am actually in Elena Gilbert. She is so tight and fits so perfectly that for a moment I forget to even breath much less move. Then she kisses me and I remember where I am. I slowly slide in and out of her. She wraps her legs around me waist and tilts up.

Elena matches me thrust for thrust and we find our rhythm. We continue kissing to control our moans. When she starts tightening around my cock, I reach down and rub her clit sending her into her orgasm. As I swallow her moans, I feel my balls tighten as my thrusts become more erratic and I come inside her. It's easily the best orgasm ever. Making love to Elena is nirvana.

"Elena, I love you." I whisper as we ride out our orgasms together.

"I love you too," She reaches up and brushes my hair off my forehead and just holds me to her. "Can you stay?"

"As long as you'll let me." I answer as I mover off of her and turn her on her side so we are spooning and facing her bathroom door. "I'll set my phone alarm for 5 and then leave. Is that early enough?"

"No one wakes before 6 in this house, even on a weekday."

"Good, I want to hold you as long as possible." I kiss the top of her head and hold her to me. Then we fall into a deep sleep and it's the best I've slept in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9:Morning AfterFounder's Ball

_Another early update. I'm really having a great time writing this story and you all are so inspiring. I go to bed thinking about this story and I wake up thinking about it. Thank you guys for all the love and support!_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 9: Morning After and Founder's Ball

When Damon's alarm went off the next morning, it woke us both up and we took advantage of the situation by making love one more time before he left. His leaving by window was a lot more graceful than his arrival. I still can't believe he did that but that's Damon, always surprising me.

Later on that morning, as I was finishing with my make-up, Jeremy popped into the bathroom.

"Hey 'Lena, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can I have some warning the next time Damon decides to stay over?" Jeremy smirks from the doorway.

"You knew he was here?" I ask quietly, shocked.

"You all are not nearly as quiet and sneaky as you think you are and I don't want to be scarred for life. I just need to know when to put my earbuds in and close my door not just your door."

"Oh God, Jere, I am so sorry."

"Not a big deal."

"Do you think Jenna knows?"

"I doubt it. She hasn't said anything and she's across the hall."

"Next time I'll try to warn you. It was a surprise to me too. We had talked about him sneaking over but I thought we had decided against it and the next thing I know, he's coming through the window. Then everything just kind of happened."

"Like I said, no problem. Just let me know." Then Jeremy was gone down the stairs.

Please God, don't let Jenna and Ric know too, I silently pray as I head down the stairs myself. Thankfully when I walk into the kitchen, everything seems to be normal.

"Does anybody need a ride to school?" Ric asks, while I'm pouring coffee.

"I'll take one." Jeremy answers.

"Bonnie's driving on Fridays now since I leave with Damon after the game and Caroline rides with Stefan." I answer. I love our mornings when all of us are here. It almost seems like we are a normal family again.

"Then, Jeremy, let's go. See you at school, Elena. Jenna, are you going to be home tonight?"

"Yes, with the kids out of the house, definitely," Jenna teases us and gives Ric a huge kiss.

"Time to go," Jeremy groans. After they leave, Jenna and I share an intense stare.

"Elena, please tell me that you forgive me for last night."

"Jenna, there's nothing to forgive. You care about me and don't want me to get hurt. I understand that. I just need you to understand that Damon and I love each other regardless of what everyone else thinks and we are going to continue to. I don't know if it's forever or not but I'm happy for the first time in a long time."

"Elena, bathroom now." Care grabs both of us and drags us into the nearest bathroom where she quickly empties it of the underclassmen. "Spill."

"Spill what?" I ask innocently.

"Caroline, what's going on?"

"Elena, you know what I am talking about. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Elena Marie Gilbert, we are not leaving this bathroom until you tell us what happened last night."

"How do you know anything happened?" I ask, as much as I love Caroline it is fun to make her beg sometimes.

"I know you and I know when you have a secret so spill." She says and tosses her hair.

"Elena, you better tell her whatever it is she thinks she already knows or we'll be late for History and Mr. Saltzman will kill all of us."

"Okay," I decide to put her out of her misery and keep us out of trouble. "When I got home from practice last night, no one was home except Jenna. Damon and Ric ate at the Grill and Jeremy was with Kol."

"And?"

"Apparently, Ric and Jenna decided they needed to have a chat with me and Damon separately because they think we are getting too serious too fast and they don't want to see me get hurt."

"I thought Jenna was okay with everything," Bonnie says, puzzled again.

"She is and was. She says she's still trying to figure out how to be Aunt Jenna and my mother figure at the same time and she knows that I'm an adult but she still needs to try to protect me."

"That makes sense." Bonnie agrees.

"Something else happened." Man, she is like a dog with a bone.

"I'm getting to it. Later on, Damon called and we compared notes on our respective conversations. He was worried about me and whether I still wanted to be with him and I was worried about the same thing but we assured each other that we are fine. Then, he wanted to see me but we decided to wait until tonight."

"But?" Now, Bonnie's interested.

"I came out of the bathroom and Damon fell through my window and he stayed."

"I knew it!" Caroline shrieks.

"How did you know it?" I ask curiously, although I shouldn't be surprised with her sixth sense about these things.

"Because you have a sparkle in your eyes that I haven't seen for a long time. Did Jenna find out?"

"No, only Jeremy. Apparently, we were loud enough for him to hear but not Jenna and Ric." Then the warning bell rings.

During lunch, Caroline suggested that she and I should go with Damon and Stefan to the Grill after the game instead of to Tyler's. I agreed with her and thought it would be nice to do something different, especially since we're dating brothers.

By the time we got to the Grill, after another win, I am starving and, of course, it's crowded. We manage to find a booth in the back where we have some privacy. After ordering dinner, Caroline wis in rare form. I love her so much but Stefan does do a good job with keeping her grounded and Damon seems to take her in stride. They have a weird big brother/little sister vibe already.

"Okay, I have a great idea."

"Caroline, I'm afraid to ask." I say.

"You guys should move into Ric's loft and he should move in with Jenna."

"Caroline, take a deep breath and think about this." Stefan lays his hand on her shoulder.

"There are three reasons this is not a great idea. First, we just started dating a month ago. Second, I'm still in high school." I look to Damon for confirmation that we are on the same page.

"Third, I can hear the conversation now. Ric, you know since I'm screwing your niece why don't you make it easier on me and let us move into your loft so we can have sex on every surface of it."

"On second thought, the last part sounds like fun." I tease Damon and then kiss him.

"You guys are right. That sounded way better in my head."

"I'm sure it did as most things do, Blondie." Damon smirks.

"Any update on the pageant front?" Caroline asks.

"As a matter of fact, there is. Turns out, Jeremy doesn't want to be an escort this year since Bonnie isn't competing so Tyler is taking his place which leaves Elena without an escort, again."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I ask, excitedly.

"It means that after a generous Salvatore donation to the Historical Society, Carol decided to relax the rules this year and allow me to escort you."

"What about practices?"

"I will be there. Giuseppe will not be thrilled but he'll get over it. We're still discussing whether or not I'll be on the float in the parade. I'm pushing for not."

"I don't care about the float. I'm just extremely happy that you are my escort and will be at the practices. I can't wait."

"See? Sometimes my ideas work out."

"Caroline, thank you for making me talk to Damon so he could talk to Mrs. Lockwood. You were right and I was wrong."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Caroline grins and then shrieks. "Oh! I just thought of something."

"What now?" Damon asks. He is really good with her and for all his teasing, I think he may actually like Care.

"My 18th birthday and Jeremy's 17th birthday are in October and I have a plan."

"Care, don't keep us in suspense." Stefan says.

"Damon would have to agree but why don't we go to Richmond the Saturday night in between? We have fake IDs and we could stay at Damon's."

"You guys have fake IDs?"

"Yeah, Elena was a lot more fun before her parents died. We used to go to clubs all the time."

"Caroline." Stefan warns.

"It's true and she knows it. We understand why but that doesn't make it any less true."

"So it would be the four of us plus Bonnie and Jeremy? No one else?" Damon asks. Caroline answers no. "I think we can do that. I have three bedrooms. You four would be on one floor and Elena and I would be on another."

"Good, from what I have heard I don't want to be on the same floor as you two." Caroline smirks.

"Word got around already?" Damon smirks at me.

"Apparently, Jeremy heard us. Then, Miss I Know Everything over there could tell by looking at me."

"Brother, you are really okay with this?" Stefan asks. "You'll be letting someone besides Elena into your sacred space."

"As long as is it's just you all, I think that will be fine. We'll even rent a limo so no one has to drive. Promise me one thing."

"What?" Caroline asks. She's practically bouncing she's so excited. I think she would promise him anything.

"The IDs have to be absolutely perfect. I do not want to be with you all when you get arrested."

"I promise. We have used them lots of times and everyone knows the drill."

The next day, Caroline, Bonnie and I are getting ready for the ball at my house. We decided since Bonnie would be picking Jeremy up, it was easier for everyone to start out here together. I have decided on a lacey black dress that stops mid-thigh and has an open back with my hair in a fishtail braid courtesy of Caroline. She is wearing an emerald green mini-dress with a sweetheart neckline and her curls. Bonnie is wearing a solid black satin dress with a high neckline but with a cutout over her cleavage.

The Founder's Ball is held at the Mystic Falls Historical Society so they try to have different artifacts displayed each year. This year the Gilbert contribution was the pocket watch that Jonathan Gilbert, an original Founder, owned. It has been passed down through the men in our family. Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood last spring that it would go into the collection but since the accident, Jeremy had the watch and wasn't crazy about giving it up. I think he felt it was a piece of Dad that he was giving up but Jenna assured him it would come back as soon as the Founder's Day activities were over for the year.

When Damon and I arrive, we each take a glass of champagne and take a tour to see the new displays. They also have a book with the guest signatures from the original Founder's Ball. It's really cool to see the same names: Gilbert, Salvatore, Fell, Forbes and Mikaelson among the others. It's also nerve wracking to be here with Damon. Everyone has heard about us by now but it's the first time we've had an event so everyone is staring at us and talking about us.

"Hey, are you okay?" Damon asks as he turns me toward him.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous. It's like I'm always the center of attention and it's the last thing I want to be. Between my parents and now us, I'm giving everyone plenty to talk about."

"It's just for tonight. By the next event, we'll be old news." He tucks a stray hair behind my ear. "Do you want to dance?"

As we are heading out to the dance floor, a very pretty, petite brunette comes up to us. "Damon, I haven't seen you for few months. Where have you been?"

"Meredith, I've been a little busy." Damon explains, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Meredith, this is Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is Meredith Fell."

"Are you Dr. Gilbert's daughter?" When I nod, she grasps my hand. "I was so sorry to hear about your parents. Your dad was a wonderful physician who was immeasurable with helping me get started."

"Thank you, Meredith. I appreciate that. Are you a doctor as well?"

"No, I'm a first year med student at Whitmore. How about you? Are you in school?"

"I'm a senior this year."

"Are you going to med school?"

"I don't know yet. I'm a high school senior, not college." I explain and there it is. I feel very young standing next to Meredith who is much closer to Damon's age than I am.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I just assumed you meant a senior in college." Meredith looks uncomfortable as well. She's probably trying to figure out why Damon would choose me instead of her. I'm wondering that right now myself.

"On that note, it was good to see you again Meredith but Elena and I were headed to the dance floor." With that Damon guides me out onto the dance floor. He wraps one arm around my waist and then takes my hand in his other hand and holds it over his heart.

"Don't let it get to you. It doesn't matter if you're a senior in high school or in college, you're still Elena. The girl I love."

"Did you date her or something? She seems to think you were supposed to see you."

"We didn't date. Dad introduced us at one of these functions and hoped we would hit it off but it didn't happen. He had a union between a Fell and a Salvatore in his head."

"Not a Gilbert?" I tease, feeling at ease. Damon's good at that.

"He had a different Salvatore in mind for you, Gilbert."

"Not Stefan?"

"Yep." He pops the 'p' as we spin around.

"I am so glad that didn't happen. You are definitely the Salvatore for me."

"I couldn't agree more."

Later, after a few more dances and more mingling, we decided it was time to head to Richmond. We pull up to an end unit brick townhome with a two car garage. After we park in the garage, Damon grabs my bag and we head inside. From what I can tell, there are three levels. As soon as we walk in, I'm trying to look around but Damon has other ideas.

"Finally. We are actually alone." Damon kisses me until I'm breathless. Then he slings my bag over one shoulder and throws me over the other.

"Damon!" I shriek as we head up the stairs. "Put me down."

"Not until we get to the bedroom."

We pass through what looks like an open concept living room with a kitchen and then head up another set of stairs. The master suite is on the third floor and it encompasses the whole floor. There is a huge four-poster bed in the center of the room. It looks larger than a king. The room itself is very dark and masculine, definitely Damon's style.

Damon throws his suit jacket onto an armchair sitting in one corner and looks me in the eye while he undoes his tie. He is looking at me so intently with his eyes darkening that I almost feel like he is the stalker and I'm the prey. The butterflies in my stomach are doing somersaults and I clench my thighs together in an effort to control my arousal.

When he finishes unbuttoning his shirt, he leaves it open and backs me into the wall. I reach out for him and bring his lips down to mine and then we are an explosion of lips and hands. I pull his shirt off of him while turns me around to undo my dress. As it falls to pool around my heels and I step out of it, I am left in my black lacy boy shorts.

Damon then begins kissing my neck from behind and reaches around and cups my breasts. I can feel his erection pushing into my ass and I get even more turned on. I turn around and pull Damon to me and nuzzle his ear.

"Damon, you have way too many clothes on." With that, I get bold and undo his belt and pull it off. Then I unzip his pants and slowly lower his zipper while looking him in the eye. I don't know how he does it but one look from Damon and this other person comes out and she is so brave. He steps out of his shoes and pants. "Commando again?"

"Underwear just gets in the way. I can get to you a lot faster this way." He then kisses me and moves down my neck to my breasts. He continues trailing kisses down my stomach and pulls my underwear down with his teeth. He then removes my panties and I go to kick my heels off and he stops me. "Leave those on."

What? Leave my shoes on? I go with it anyway. Damon kisses back up my legs and then wraps one leg around his hip.

"Damon, please." At this point I need him so much that I don't know how much longer I can wait.

"We'll get there. I promise." He whispers in my ear and then he reaches between us and his fingers enter me with his thumb on my clit. I grasp his shoulders and my hips match the rhythm of his fingers. I begin moaning and it doesn't take long before I am clenching his fingers and exploding around him. He pulls his fingers out and then licks them. "You taste so fucking good."

Then Damon kisses me and I taste myself on his lips. As we deepen the kiss, out tongues battle for dominance and Damon enteres me in one fluid movement. He then wraps both of my legs around his waist and begins to pound into me and nothing has ever felt better. I arch my hips to meet his thrusts and we begin screaming each other's names. As I feel my release, Damon's body convulses and I feel his cock spasm as he orgasms. After he sets me down and kisses me, he leads me over to his bed where we climb under the covers and collapse.

As we are lying in Damon's bed in our afterglow, he kisses my forehead. "Why don't we take a bath? You haven't seen the bathroom yet."

"I seem to remember someone being in a hurry to get to bed and not bothering with the grand tour." I smile up at him.

"As hot as you are, can you blame me? Come on, into the bathroom."

The bathroom is huge. There's a stone shower with no walls, a huge stand alone tub and a double vanity sink. You could easily fit my bedroom and bathroom in here. Damon starts running the bath and gets towels out.

"I am going to run downstairs for a second. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back."

After Damon leaves, and the tub has started to fill, I find my hair tie and put my hair back in a messy bun. Then I relax into the tub facing the doorway so I'll see Damon when he gets back. As I'm settling in Damon comes back in with a bottle and two champagne glasses. He sets them down on the small table next to the tub and then climbs in behind me so I am leaning back against his chest.

"I thought we would have champagne with our bath to celebrate our first night together in my house." He says as he pours the champagne into a glass and hands it to me. Then he pours one for himself. "This is a bottle of Dom Perignon."

I take a small sip and it's not bad, definitely fancier that what I'm used to.

"So?"

"It's really good and definitely not tequila." I laugh and snuggle against him while I sip.

"No it's not. It's meant to be sipped not thrown back in a shot glass."

As we sip our champagne and relax I decide it's a good time to ask about Katherine.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When Stefan and I talked on Tuesday he mentioned Katherine." I feel Damon's body tense at my words. We need to get this out in the open so we can move forward so I don't back down.

"And what did my little brother have to say about Katherine?"

"He said that you were really in love with her but she didn't feel the same way. He also said it went deeper than that but that he would let you tell me if you wanted to."

"Well, I do have one correction to his story."

"What is it?"

"I thought I was really in love with her. Since meeting you, I have discovered what I thought was love was really just an infatuation."

"Why?"

"What I feel for you goes so much deeper than anything I ever felt for Katherine so looking back I don't think that was love when I know this is. Make sense?"

"Totally. It's the same thing with Matt except he's one of my best friends. It's amazing what true love feels like."

"Yes, it is." Damon says as he nuzzles my neck. He sets his glass down and his hands move around to cup my breast to play with my nipples.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not done talking."

"Are you sure?"

"Keep doing what you're doing but I have another question."

"Okay, shoot."

"What did she look like?"

"Honestly? A lot like you. She had long dark hair and dark eyes. She was incredibly beautiful, at the time she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

"Oh." I'm very disappointed. How can I compete with that or am I just a replacement for her?

"But, she was artificial, where you're real. Her beauty is manufactured while your beauty is effortless. She is whatever she needs to be in the moment. You are you and you don't change or compromise for anyone."

"Damon, thank you for telling me about her." I say and turn around so I'm straddling Damon and looking him in the eye. "I love you and you never have to doubt that." I set my glass down and begin gently kissing Damon while running my fingers through his hair. I can feel him growing harder and it makes me feel so powerful to know that I do this to him. I, young, inexperienced Elena Gilbert can bring Damon Salvatore to the heights of passion. As we are kissing, he reaches between us, rubs my clit with his thumb, and enters me with one finger. Just as I am starting to clench his finger he removes it and enters me with his dick. He starts thrusting upwards, while grasping my hips, as I move over him, our thrusts meeting each other as we stare into each other's eyes. Then it hits me. This is making love not just having sex or screwing around. We are actually making love. It brings tears to my eyes, which I think he understands because he very gently kisses them away and then he takes us both to the brink and over.

DPOV

When I wake the next morning, I realize the only thing better than waking up in Elena Gilbert's bed, is waking up with Elena Gilbert in my bed. She looks so peaceful, lying on her side with her gorgeous hair flowing over her shoulder and the sunlight streaming across her face. I gently move my arm from underneath her so I can go downstairs and start on breakfast.

As I'm mixing up the pancake batter, I turn around and see Elena coming down the stairs in one of my black button downs. The shirt looks much better on her. If she insists on wearing clothes, she should only wear mine.

"I woke up and you weren't there." Elena says as she leans up to kiss me.

"Sorry, I thought I would start on breakfast." And I deepen the kiss as I set the bowl on the counter behind me and boost Elena up onto the island in front of me. I started undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"Damon, stop. We're in the kitchen." Elena half-heartedly protests as she runs her hands across my bare chest.

"We are in the kitchen but we are completely alone which means I can do this." I then one nipple into my mouth and slide my hand into her panties. She may be mildly protesting with words but her body is telling a different story.

"God, Damon," Elena moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Elena, I need you." I said as I unbutton my jeans and lower them just enough to free myself. I look at her for confirmation that she wants this too.

"Please, Damon, now." I move her underwear to the side and then slide in.

"Elena, you are so tight. You feel so good." I begin pumping in and out of her while she uses her heels to push on my ass and pull me tighter to her. If this is what mornings with Elena are like, maybe we do need to move in together. As I'm sliding in and out, I feel her clenching which spurs me into my orgasm.

After we finish, I kiss her and then we clean up in the guest bathroom.

"Do you want blueberries or chocolate chips for your pancakes?" I ask her as she buttons her shirt back up.

"I'll take chocolate chips, of course." She does love chocolate. "Do you have any pecans?"

"I do. So that's one pancake with chocolate chips and pecans. Do you want to help make the pancakes?"

"Sure."

"Come over here then." I put her between me and the griddle with the bowl in her hands. "Gently pour out the batter for two decent sized pancakes. Perfect. See, when you pay attention to what you're doing instead of staring at me, you're a natural."

"But, you're so pretty."

"Elena, I'm a guy. I'm not pretty."

"Okay, handsome. Is that better?"

"Much. Okay, so there are bubbles forming on top of the pancakes. You need to put the chips ad pecans in yours and the blueberries in mine and then flip them over with the spatula."

"How's that?"

"Great. They're almost ready. I'll get the orange juice and the bacon is already made. Here are the plates. Now, flip them onto the plates. Perfect. Great job."

"I can't believe I made pancakes. That must be my Gilbert genes. Dad did most of our cooking. Mom and Jenna are horrible."

"I don't know about your mom but Jenna is definitely horrible." We sit at the barstools on the other side of the island to eat breakfast. "What do you want to do today?"

"Can we put reality off for a while? I was hoping we could just hang out here until it's time to go back to Mystic Falls. I even brought homework in case you had to work or something."

"I can't believe my girlfriend brought homework on an overnight visit."

"I didn't want to be in the way."

"You're never in the way. Why don't we snuggle on the coach and watch movies until we have to leave and we can always make love the rest of the day."

"Not to be a buzz kill but I think the making love is going to have to wait. I'm a little sore from all the sex."

"That happens when you're doing it with a sex god and not a high school boy." I smirk at her and she slaps me on the shoulder.

"You are way too cocky."

"You know I have a great reason to be so cocky." She's so cute when she's embarrassed.

"You're right, you do."

We do end up spending the rest of the day snuggled on the couch watching movies. That's yet another thing I never thought I would do. There are usually no overnight visits and definitely no lazy afternoons cuddling. She's changing me and she doesn't realize it.


	10. Chapter 10

_Another chapter is here. I don't have a lot to say except that the "M" rating is earned so you have been warned. Thank you once again for the reviews, favorites and follows. Also, I posted a one shot called "Just One Dance". It's AU/AH and Elena is a grown adult in that one. I haven't developed it into a story yet but am seriously considering it. However, this story is my first priority._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

Chapter 10:

Reality did set in once we got back to Mystic Falls. Where we had been happy and carefree, a weight settled on us the closer we got to my house. When Damon dropped me off, he couldn't come in because of his family dinner so I went in alone. While I miss him already, I need this time alone to process everything that has happened.

I've gone from an orphan who broke up with her high school sweetheart to someone who is surrounded by a new family with a new boyfriend who was in elementary school when she was born. Now I'm spending the weekends with said boyfriend at his townhouse and having sex every chance we get.

It's quite a change from the relationship I had with Matt. If we did it, it was okay but if not we were okay with that too. It wasn't a priority or a need like it is with Damon. The problem is I don't know if it's because Damon and I have a normal adult relationship or is it because our relationship is based on sex? I don't know what to think.

I do know that when I am with him, it's like I'm a different person. I feel more confident, grown-up and sexy. I want to do things to him and with him and have him do things to me that make Caroline blush. Is that normal? Maybe I need to talk to Caroline. She has more experience with these things than I do. While I was dating Matt, she was dating everybody.

Also, I have to wonder what my parents would think if they were still alive. Damon and I would have met anyway and we still would have dated. However, I don't know if they would have been happy about it or not. Scratch that. I know Dad would not have been happy. He would not have let me date Damon and knowing how I used to be I wouldn't have let that stop me. Mom would have been on my side and hopefully after Dad saw how happy Damon makes me, he would have backed down.

Dad had a hard enough time with Matt and knowing our relationship was physical and we were not nearly as blatant about it as Damon and I. I would hope that we might have toned it down in deference to my parents but our chemistry is hard to deny.

However, that's not how things are and I need to deal with that. Instead of my parents I have Ric and Jenna, who are doing their best but I still want them to just let me do whatever I want including overnights every night. Yeah right. Like that's going to happen.

Thinking about family has me thinking about Damon's family. I still haven't met his dad or been over to the Boarding House. I know he likes hanging out with my family and we give him the family that he never had but I still feel weird about it. Is he trying to protect me or is he hiding me from his dad? I know Giuseppe didn't want him to date me but that issue seems to have been resolved. He had the perfect opportunity to introduce us last night but he didn't. Instead we avoided him. Is he keeping us separate from his dad on purpose? We definitely need to talk about it. I don't want to feel like I'm his dirty little secret and I'm sure that's not how he sees me.

I'm also still absorbing what he and Stefan told me about Katherine. How can Damon have ever thought he loved someone like her? It hurts me when I think about how much she hurt him and that's how I know it's not just sex with us. I have genuine and deep feelings for him and I can't stand the thought of someone treating him like dirt.

I need to text Caroline and see if she can come over and talk. I need my best friend.

 **Elena: Hey. Can u come over?**

 **Caroline: Sure. Bonnie too?**

 **Elena: No just u**

 **Caroline: B there in 5**

"Okay. So what's happening that you need me and not Bonnie?" My blonde whirlwind says as she comes into my room and lands on the bed beside me.

"I need to talk to someone more experienced than I am."

"Finally. We get to talk about sex. I've been waiting for this."

"Is my sex life that interesting?"

"It didn't used to be but now that you're dating Damon it has to be." Caroline has a way with words. That's exactly what I was thinking. "So how was the overnight?"

So I told Caroline the details about when, where, how and how many times we had sex while at Damon's townhome. She looks impressed.

"Wow. That's more times and more varied than you and Matt in a good month."

"Exactly which has me worried that we shouldn't be doing it this much and we need to be focusing on the emotional side."

"Elena, I never said anything but you all were not normal. I used to think that's just how the two of you were and that you were just like an old married couple."

"But not anymore?"

"Not since you started seeing Damon. Like I said on Friday there's a sparkle in your eyes that hasn't been there since long before your parents died. Matt's different too."

"Really?" I ask skeptically. Since our talk last week, I really haven't paid that much attention to him. I've been trying to give him space.

"Definitely. He has a spring in his step too that I haven't seen and Rebekah seems to be benefitting from it."

"We weren't meant to be. I was right." I can't help it. It still makes me sad.

"You were meant to be together for the time you were but it was time to move on. Both of you are happier now."

"Oh Wise One, do you think Damon and I are normal or do we need to back off the physical side?"

"No! It's not like that's all you do. You said you spent the afternoon watching movies and he actually talks to you. Stefan said he's not normally like that."

"That's true. Okay, so keep having sex. I can do that." That's a relief. I really didn't want to stop or back off. "So now I have to ask you some technical questions."

"Ask me whatever you want. I'm an open book."

"Matt and I didn't do anything crazy. In fact, our crazy was moving to the other end of the bed."

"And with Damon, everything is new."

"Exactly. For example, do you remember our picnic a few weeks ago?"

"Of course. The romantic date."

"Yeah, well, it was also a very hot date. I wore my white summer dress and after we ate dinner, he went down on me. God this is embarrassing." I hide my face in my pillow.

"Elena Gilbert, he went down on you outside at a public place and you are just now telling me? That's not embarrassing. That's awesome."

"It's embarrassing because that was my first time."

"Really? Matt didn't?"

"No and since Matt didn't, I didn't and I haven't with Damon either. What if I'm horrible at it?"

"Let's take this one step at a time. In other words, you've never given a blowjob, correct?"

"Right."

"It's not really something you can do wrong. Most guys are just appreciative of any effort."

"I'm not sure that applies with Damon."

"Elena, you drive me crazy. He loves you and would love it if you gave him a blowjob regardless of whether you know what you are doing or not. With him, he would probably love the idea of being your first."

"He did love the fact that he's the only guy who's gone down on me."

"See. I think it turns him on that's he corrupting you especially since you look so innocent."

"Okay, that's great and all but if I'm actually going to do this I would like to be decent at it. Tell me what to do."

"Fine. It really is like eating an ice cream cone or a sucker. You need to start by kissing his dick. Then move onto licking. Is this how graphic you want me to be?"

"This is helping a lot."

"Also, don't be technical about it. Just do what feels natural to you. After licking, start sucking and then give him a hand job while sucking on him."

"Okay not to get too graphic-"

"Elena, I think it's a little late to worry about that."

"Fine. What about deep throating?"

"Is he big?"

"Yes."

"Then you might want to do it a few times before you try that so you get used to it. The most important thing to remember is to relax your throat. You can get a lot more of him in that way."

"Thank you so much. I feel a lot better."

"I'm glad I could be of service. It's great to give them when you can't have sex because of your period. Yours is soon right?"

"Let me check my pills." I go into my vanity drawer to pull out my Pills and she's right. "I'm on my last week of active so it should be here by Saturday and hopefully will be over before the pageant."

"Good. It would suck to have to deal with that."

"Exactly." I sit back down on the bed and take a deep breath. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Elena, after everything we've talked about I don't think you have to ask my permission."

"Well, I know that you were hanging out at the Boarding House before you started dating Stefan but do you still go over there?"

"Yeah, we either hang out there or at my house depending on if my mom is home or not. Why?"

"Because Damon still hasn't invited me over there and I haven't even met Giuseppe yet. Damon didn't introduce us last night at the Ball."

"You know Stefan and Damon have completely different relationships with their father. Stefan has only ever lived in the Boarding House while Damon's been away at college, traveling the world and living in Richmond."

"Do you think Damon doesn't feel like it's home while Stefan does?"

"Exactly and I think Damon feels like your house is more of a home. Your house has always felt like the home that Bonnie and I never had either. Your parents were still together and you have a sibling. We didn't have that."

"But what about Damon? My parents are gone and he has a brother."

"It stills feels like home. Jenna and Ric are the parents now and it's just warm and inviting. Damon loves Stefan but he loves being here more."

"So Damon feels like this home. But what about me and Giuseppe?"

"I think he's just trying to protect you. He loves you and he hates Giuseppe and I don't know this for sure but I think he's afraid he'll tear you apart or at least try to."

"That's stupid. I can handle myself and all I want to do is meet him, not be best friends. I have to talk to him about this."

"Yes, you do and soon."

"I will. Right now why don't we head down to the kitchen and get ice cream and you can tell me all about you and Stefan?"

"Perfect."

The next day started our practices for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, which are certainly going to brighten up the school days. During our free period, all the contestants and escorts have the same free period, Mrs. Lockwood and our dance instructor come to the school and teach us how to do the dance. Mrs. Lockwood also works with us on our postures and forms.

Next week, the week of the pageant, we don't have a football game so we don't have cheerleading practice. Instead we have practice interviews with Mrs. Lockwood and more lessons in deportment.

We've had this stuff drummed into our heads since birth. I'm not sure that we need all the extra lessons but I'll go through it. Mom wanted me to do this and I am going to do it for her. My chances of winning are not that great since part of the requirements is community service and I have not done anything since the accident.

During the first practice I continuously got in trouble for not paying attention to the dance instructor. It was so embarrassing. I was too busy watching Damon and not worrying about what I was supposed to be doing. It was just too weird for him to be in the gym with us learning this dance. This is not at all how I pictured this going. However, by the end I had my act together and Mrs. Lockwood had quit yelling at me.

When it was time to go back to class, Damon and I were stalling and taking our dear sweet time leaving.

"Elena," Mrs. Lockwood called, "don't you think it's time for you to go to your next class?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lockwood."

"Carol, I'll make sure she gets there." Damon gives her his megawatt smile and she practically melts. Lord help us all.

"You do that, Damon." Mrs. Lockwood then leaves.

"Come on. Let's go this way." Damon leads us out of the opposite door.

"My class is the other way." I protest.

"But there's something I want to show you." He smirks.

"I bet there is."

Damon pulls me around the corner and into a closet I didn't know exists. From what I can tell it's a janitor's closet. Once the door closes, he pushes me against it and starts to kiss me. Then he picks my legs up, wraps them around his waist and grinds into me.

"This would be so much more fun if you were wearing a skirt." Damon says as he's kissing down my neck. He moves down to my breasts and sucks one of my nipples through my Henley.

"I'll have to remember that for tomorrow." I say as I nibble on his ear.

"Please do."

"On one condition."

Damon pauses and looks up at me. "Seriously? I must not be doing something right because you are constantly interrupting me."

"Because we have to talk at some point and if I don't interrupt you we never would."

"Talking is overrated but go ahead."

"I want to meet your father."

"Talk about a mood killer. Elena, why do you want to meet him?" At this point he drops my legs so we can try to talk with clear heads.

"Because we have gotten pretty serious and he's your dad. We never spend any time at the Boarding House and I want to get to know each part of your life."

"That part you don't want to know."

"Damon, I feel like you're ashamed of me and you think I'm not good enough to meet your dad."

"That's so not it."

"Then what is it?"

"Elena, you know I don't get along with my father and I don't want to put you through that. I don't want him to attack you because he hates me."

"Damon, I can handle myself. If we're going to be together, I want to be together."

"Okay, you can meet Giuseppe if you really want to. And I am going to hold you to the promise of a skirt tomorrow." He kisses me one more time.

"Deal. Now I have to get to class and you have to go to work."

DPOV

The next afternoon was as wonderful as expected. While the janitor's closet isn't the most romantic spot, it makes the hour we spend practicing worth it. Also, having Elena in that closet gives me new memories of that closet. It was the go to place when I was in school and now it's even better.

That closet and Elena wearing her skirt is how I have ended up waiting for her to finish showering after practice so we can go to the Boarding House. I told Dad I was bringing Elena by this evening so he could plan on being there. He was oddly cheerful about the whole thing.

When we pull up to the Boarding House, I once again try to dissuade her from this craziness. "Elena, Jenna is not expecting you home, we could just drive to Richmond and spend the evening there, alone." As I say this, I am trailing my hand up her thigh and under her skirt.

"Damon," She warns as she places her hand on mine to stop my ascent. "You are not going to distract me with promises of sex. We are going in that house right now."

And with that she flounces out of the car and up to the front door while I am still sitting stunned in the car. She is really something. I didn't think there was any way she was going to resist me. If she insists on going through with this, we might as well get it over with. Then maybe she'll reward me again.

I join her on the front porch and lead her into the house.

"Have you been here before?" I ask as we go into the parlor. No father yet.

"A few times but not for very long and I've never been farther than this room, the kitchen and the pool. Stefan's had a few pool parties over the years."

"Do you want a tour now or later? We can go look for Dad if you want."

"Let's find your father. Then we can do the tour."

"Okay. Let's check the library. It's through here." We head down the hallway to the closed door of the library. When we walk in, Dad is right where I thought he would be, sitting at his desk working on his computer. He looks up when we walk in. "Dad, we're here."

"I see that." Dad gets up and walks over to us. He takes Elena's hand in his and kisses the back of it, the same way I did, while I roll my eyes. "My dear, you must be Elena."

"Yes, sir. It's great to finally meet you Mr. Salvatore."

"Please, there's no need to be so formal. Call me Giuseppe." He keeps hold of her hand and walks her over to the armchairs in front of the fire. She sits in one and he sits in the other. "Can we get you anything to drink? Iced tea, water, or something stronger?"

"No, I'm fine but thank you." Elena looks at him with her big brown eyes and he seems to be enchanted by her.

"Damon, why don't you join us?" I'm still standing in the doorway stunned by the way events are unfolding. This is definitely not what I expected. I move over to Elena's chair and sit on the arm of it. I pull her into my side, putting distance between the two of them. "Elena, I am so sorry about your parents. I know everyone says that but I truly mean it. How are you handling it?"

"Thank you, Giuseppe. Every day gets a little easier." She says and squeezes my hand, silently telling me I'm part of the reason. "My aunt Jenna and her boyfriend, my history teacher, Mr. Saltzman, have stepped into the role of parents to me and Jeremy, my little brother. Damon has also been a tremendous help."

"I know he's been spending most of his evenings with your family."

"He's been trying to teach me and Jenna how to cook although we don't make the best students." See, old man, I am good for something.

"As long as he hasn't been adding to your burdens." What the fuck? Where did that come from?

"Damon does a lot to ease the burdens in my life and he does his best to take care of me and Jeremy." That's my girl.

"I'm glad to hear that." Sure, I don't know what game he's playing but Elena does not seem to be interested. "Elena, would you like to stay for dinner? I had our maid set an extra place for you and I think Stefan is around."

"I'm not sure that's a great idea, Dad." I protest, although with the way they are both looking at me, I'm probably wasting my time. "Elena probably has homework she needs to do since her free period is being used for pageant practice."

"Actually, I can stay. Our teachers are going easy on us with the pageant being next week."

"Then it's settled. Let's go into the dining room."

Throughout dinner, Giuseppe continues to charm Elena and it seems he hasn't gotten back on track with her after the earlier crack about me being a burden. They share stories about her parents and her and Jeremy's childhood. While they are laughing at one story, it dawns on me what's happening. The son of a bitch is trying to show me that he doesn't disapprove of Elena in the hopes that if I think he likes her, then I'll dump her. I hate to disappoint him, not really, but that's never going to happen.

Stefan comes in just in time for dessert. He then joins in on the conversation, reminiscing about the pool parties held in our backyard. When I finally can't take it anymore, I interrupt to take Elena on her tour of the house. We go in each room on the first floor and then up the stairs. At the top, I point out the wing that Stefan's room is in and then show her where the master suite is and then, finally, to my room. Once there, I close the door behind us.

"Wow. It looks almost exactly like the townhouse." Elena looks amazed as she goes over to check out the balcony.

"That was one of the conditions of my moving back in here, at least part time. Dad had to let me remodel my room and match is as close as possible to my bedroom at home." I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her and nuzzle her neck. She places her hands on top of mine.

"You really don't consider this to be home?" Elena questions.

"You know I don't. My home is in Richmond. Of course, your home is starting to feel like home also. Your family has been great the past couple of months."

"I'm glad. I think they like having you around too. Jeremy and Ric needed the testosterone to help combat me and Jenna." She laughs and turns around in my arms. "Of course, I like having you around too."

"Why is that?" I ask as I kiss her gently.

"You make me feel safe and like nothing bad will ever happen to me again." She then kisses me back and I allow her tongue entrance and we battle for dominance. "I need you again. This afternoon wasn't enough."

"Same for me." I kiss across her jawline and down her neck, nibbling and sucking as I go. When I reach her cleavage, I pull her sweater over her head and then I turn her around and unzip her skirt. She has already slipped her sandals off. I turn her back around and admire her in her black and purple lacey bra and panty set. She wears the sexiest sets of underwear and you wouldn't expect it from her.

After admiring her, I take her bra off and began to caress her beautiful breasts. She is the perfect size, not too big and not too small, as she fits in my hands perfectly. I took one pink bud in my mouth and suckled at it while playing with the other. She was hard in seconds and so was I.

I stop and pull her panties off. After, she begins undressing me by unbuttoning my shirt. She pushes it down my arms and off, and then works on ridding me of my dark jeans while I kick my shoes off. Once we are both naked, I take her hand pull her over to my king-sized bed and lay her down.

As I hover over her, I began kissing and stroking her stomach pausing at her navel to dip my tongue in and kiss all around it. I then kiss her from one hipbone to the other, Elena moaning and tugging on my hair. I move down and began licking her folds up and down, first with my tongue flat and then pointed, licking up her juices as I go. I find her clit and began sucking while opening her slightly with my fingers.

At this point, Elena is moaning and gasping, reaching her hips up to grind them into my face. I know she's close and decide to push her over the edge. I push one finger in and curl upward finding her G-spot. She cries out as I feel her clenching around my finger.

As she's recovering, I slid my length into her and she cries out again. I sit up on my knees and pull her on top of me so we are looking into each other's eyes. I don't think she's been in this position before so I help her by grasping her hips and moving her. She finds her rhythm and I begin thrusting upwards as I wrap my arms around her back and she has hers around my neck. We quickly find a pace that has us both moaning and gasping.

I feel her as she erupts once again and I quickly follow her over the edge, as I thrust into her a few more times. I then lay her back down and roll off of her, turning her over and spooning her.

"I think we should come over here more often if that's how dinner ends." She giggles as I move her hair off her neck to kiss her.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"I love you too, Damon Salvatore."


	11. Chapter 11: Pool and Poker

_Sorry for the late update. I had to wait until this weekend to write unfortunately. I also apologize for it not being as long as my usual chapters but I felt this was a good place to stop. In this chapter, we see some Stefan, Caroline, Ric and Jenna. The next chapter will be a big one because the Miss Mystic Falls pageant will be here. Once again, thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. You all are the greatest._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 11: Pool and Poker

DPOV

"Elena just walked in." Ric informs me. We are drinking at the Grill on Wednesday after work waiting on Elena. I turn my head and there she is in a purple sweater and her skinny jeans. Damn, she's hot.

"Ric, I know she's your pseudo niece and student but you have to admit she's beautiful and so hot."

"I admit that she's beautiful but I have no knowledge of her hotness."

"You can't miss that ass." At that moment, Elena comes over to us, kisses me and asks what we were talking about. I slip my arm around her waist and hold her to me. "Ric was just saying what a great ass you have."

"Damon!" Elena shrieks and hits my shoulder. Ric just rolls his eyes. "I'm sure that it was Ric talking about my ass and not you."

"Of course." I smirk and kiss her again. "What's going on?"

"Stefan and Caroline want us to play pool with them."

"You and me against Blondie and Stefan?" She nods. "Sounds like a plan. Let's kick some ass."

We make our way over to where Stefan and Caroline have a table set up and ready to go. We flip for it and Stefan breaks. When its Elena's first turn, I offer to help her set her shot up.

"Damon, I've played pool before." Elena declares with a smile. She knows exactly what I'm up to.

"Yeah but never with me. Now turn around."

"Yes, Sir." Elena salutes me and turns around.

"That's what I like to hear." I breathe in her ear and I hear as her breath hitches. I grasp her hips and tell her to bend over with the pool cue. As I'm leaning over to move her hands into position on the cue, I tuck her hair behind her right ear. Then she pushes her ass into my crotch. "Elena, if you start that, we'll end up in the bathroom before this game is over."

"Do you promise?" Be still my heart and cock. She's perfect.

"If you could only be quiet for once." I smirk in her ear.

"Damon, can you stop macking all over Elena so we can get on with it?" Caroline huffs. She and Stefan are standing across from us. I had forgotten they were even there. I back off Elena and walk over to her.

"You just wish it was you I was macking all over. You know you love me."

"Elena, do you ever just want to run away with me and leave these two to each other?" Stefan asks. I know he's teasing but it still hits me wrong.

"Only when they start acting like children so all the time." Elena giggles.

In order to make sure there are no questions, I take Elena's face in my hands and kiss her soundly and thoroughly. Then I rest my forehead on hers and say "Mine."

"Yours." She responds and kisses me again.

We spend the rest of the evening playing pool and having dinner. As much as I complain about Caroline and as much as I tease her, she makes my brother happier than I've ever seen him. He's not sitting around brooding anymore. He actually smiles and laughs. She also seems to genuinely love him. She goes out of her way to make him happy which makes her okay with me. However, I would never tell her that. I like our bickering way too much.

EPOV

On Saturday morning, Bonnie, Caroline and I met for breakfast at the coffee shop down from the Grill. Then Caroline and I went to the dress shop for our last fittings for our pageant dresses. We are currently each standing on a pedestal in our dresses waiting for Mrs. Flowers to get to us.

"Elena, while we have a few minutes, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I say as I fidget. Caroline is regally standing in her dress while I'm trying to get comfortable. That's one of the differences between us, she loves dressing up and I would rather be in jeans.

"What was up with Damon on Wednesday?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Caroline is facing me with her hands on her hips. "When we started playing pool, Damon and I were doing our usual bickering and Stefan suggested that you two run away together."

"Yes, I remember." I sigh. I was really hoping to not have to talk to Care about this but I should have known she wouldn't let it go either.

"So what was with all the possessiveness? He barely let you leave his side the rest of the evening."

"I think it's a combination of things that I don't want to get into right now. Basically, he needs to know that I love him and only him."

"Shouldn't he know that by now?" Caroline asks with a raised eyebrow.

"He does but I think he's still learning to accept it." About this time, Mrs. Flowers makes it over to us and starts measuring and tugging on our dresses and us.

Our conversation gave me some things to think about. Is Damon possessive? I didn't think so. As I told Caroline, he needs to be reassured like I do. Not to mention the fact that he recently found out about that stupid thing with Stefan from a couple of years ago and that his father wanted Stefan and me together. Then Tyler was supposed to escort me in the pageant and that didn't go over well. He does like to spend alone time with me but I think that's natural especially considering we spend the rest of our time with my friends and family.

Damon had to integrate himself into my life but I haven't done the same. I've been trying by practically begging to meet Giuseppe and spend time at the Boarding House. I don't want us to be entirely focused on me even though that seems to make Damon happy. Maybe I should just chill for once and not try to overanalyze everything. Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen.

Later on that evening, Jenna, Ric, Damon and I decided to order pizza and play poker at our house. Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie are on a double date. Once again, we're hanging out with my family.

"Elena, I'm having red wine with my pizza." Jenna announces while we're all in the kitchen getting ready to eat and play. "Do you want some?"

"Really? You're going to let me have wine?"

"Oh, stop it. I used to let you drink wine all the time." She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah but you're all parental now." I'm shocked but thrilled. "I would love to."

"Elena drinking? This should be fun." Damon comes up behind me, wraps his arms around my waist and then bites my ear causing me to giggle.

"Hands off, Damon." Ric warns. Jenna hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Ric, they are dating so they are going to be affectionate and you need to deal with it."

"I don't want to."

"Tough but I'm not listening to you being an ass all night so we are going to eat pizza and play poker and you are going to be your usual easy going self." Jenna looks up at him and kisses him on the mouth this time. "Got it?"

"Got it." Ric begrudgingly agrees.

After a couple of glasses of wine for us and bourbon for the guys, we are having a great time. We have all finally relaxed and are getting along fabulously. Ric and Damon are teasing each other like normal and are trying to get us to gang up on the other's boyfriend. Jenna and I are getting goofier. Then we went one too far with the goofiness during the game and the guys decide no more poker and they move us to the living room.

As Damon and I are cuddling on the couch and Jenna and Ric are in the oversized chair, I for some reason (possibly the wine) decide it's a great time to bring up Damon's father.

"I can't believe how nice your father was. I was so worried that he was going to hate me."

"Don't be so sure that he doesn't."

"What do you mean? It didn't seem like he hated me at all."

"I'm not sure if he was being nice because he likes you or because he wants to get to me."

"Damon, be serious. Your father wouldn't do that."

"Elena, you have no idea what my father is capable of. Fooling us into thinking he likes you is the least of it."

"But what does he have to gain from that?"

"He gets under my skin."

"It would get under your skin if he likes me?"

"He thinks it would. He probably thinks I would break up with you."

"But why?"

"Because if he likes something, then I can't possibly like the same thing. If he approves of you, then he thinks I won't want you anymore."

"Is it so inconceivable that your father would like me?"

"Is it so unbelievable that not everyone who meets you automatically loves you?"

"Damon, quit while you are ahead." Ric warns.

"Damon, I don't think that everyone that meets me has to love me but if they act like they do I have a hard time believing they don't."

"Elena, just because someone acts a certain way doesn't mean that's how they really feel. Don't be stupid and buy into act."

That's all I can take of this conversation. I shouldn't have brought it up and now we're in a fight. I run upstairs to my room and slam the door. It's not two minutes later when someone knocks.

"Elena, can I come in?" Damon asks. By this time, my anger has left and I'm feeling deflated and childish.

"Sure." I'm sitting cross-legged on my bed holding my teddy bear. Damon sits at the foot of my bed facing me.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that about you being stupid." At this point, he's rubbing my knee and it's soothing me.

"Thanks. I shouldn't have started the conversation. You're father is a sore point with you and I know this."

"It's okay to be happy that he was nice to you. It kind of surprised me to but I don't want you to fall for any of his tricks."

"I'm not used to a parent not fully supporting their child." It really does baffle me.

"Well, we weren't all born with the Gilberts for parents. My mom was definitely the opposite of my dad."

"At least you had her."

"Yep. Now enough talking." Damon crawls up the bed, uncrosses my legs, moves my bear to the nightstand and then begins kissing me. While it feels really good and I definitely want to make love to him, tonight is not the night, which is why I didn't take him up on his offer to go to Richmond.

"Damon." I try to get him to stop before it gets too far.

"Elena," he says between kisses on my neck, "I am getting really tired of you interrupting me. I'm going to get a complex."

I cup his face with my hands and make him look at me. "I know I interrupt a lot but this time I really have to. We can't have sex."

"What?" Damon asks, shocked, as he moves back to sit down.

"Okay not that we can't have sex but, this is so embarrassing, I started today." I look down at my hands while twisting them nervously.

"Started? Your period?"

"Yeah."

"Elena," Damon says and laughs.

"It's not funny." I say petulantly.

"It's not funny. It's just great that you're not pregnant. Also, even though you think we can't, we can still make love. You being on your period don't have to stop us."

"Damon, that's gross." I protest. Is he serious? Normally, I would think that was totally gross. I mean, Matt and I would never have done that but with Damon, not so much.

"The shower would be a great place. Jeremy's not here and Ric and Jenna are downstairs."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that but definitely in the future."

Damon moves up beside me on the bed and holds me.

"Elena, it's completely up to you. You know I'm perfectly okay with just holding you and being here with you."

"Well, we could do something else." I say shyly and look up at him.

"Like what?" He asks, curiously.

"I could give you a blow job." Caroline's suggestion is suddenly making me feel on the spot and awkward.

"Elena, I don't want you to do that just because we're not having sex. It's like your servicing me instead of doing it because you want to." Damon tilts my chin up. "You're not just some girl I'm dating or screwing. I love you."

"I love you too." I kiss him. "I'm going to go ask Jenna if you can legitimately stay tonight without having to leave and then sneak back in. I'll be right back."

When I make it to the kitchen, Jenna and Ric are cleaning up. They both stop when I walk in.

"Sorry to leave you guys with cleanup."

"That's okay. We don't mind." Ric says as he starts loading the dishwasher.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're great." I say and grin. "It was my stupid hormones and Damon's issues with his father but we'll be okay. I do have something to ask you though. Ric, I need you not to flip out."

"Oh God, what?" Ric asks.

"Can Damon stay the night? I promise to respect that you all are here. We just want to stay together tonight." I look at Jenna with my pouty face and my sad puppy eyes.

"Elena, don't make that face at me." Jenna pleads. I continue. "Okay, okay. Sure. Just don't make it a habit."

"Thank you!" I squeal and hug her. Then I run back upstairs to tell Damon.


	12. Chapter 12: Miss Mystic Falls

_So this chapter is centered on Miss Mystic Falls. I felt like it deserved its chapter and it helped me to get back to Delena's love for each other. Most of the chapter is from Elena's point of view, however, when they see each other as she walks down the staircase ad during the staircase, I switch between them. Damon is in Italics while she's in regular font. I wanted to capture what both thought simultaneously. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Thank you once again for all the love. You guys are the greatest and inspire me to keep this story going,_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

Chapter 12: Miss Mystic Falls

EPOV

Caroline, Bonnie, Jenna and I are having a girls' night at our house while Damon, Stefan, Ric and Jeremy are over at the Boarding House. I think they needed some guy time and I know we needed girl time. It's been way too long. While I love being with Damon, sometimes I just need my girls.

Also, with no game tonight, we are using the time to experiment with Caroline's and mine hair and makeup for the pageant tomorrow. We're hanging out in Jenna's room, which was formally our guest room but has always belonged to her. Ever since I was a little girl, Jenna has stayed with us on a regular basis. At first it was just on weekends and then when she went to college she started spending her all of her breaks with us. She would also pop up unexpectedly in the middle of the week if she really needed my mom, her sister.

Jenna has been my big sister my entire life and I know that I couldn't do any of this without her but I'm really missing my mom. We were supposed to do all this together. Jenna didn't compete but mom won her year and while I have no hopes of winning, that might've been different if she were here.

However, Mom's not here and I need to do what I can to focus on the pageant and making her proud. Just like cheerleading, I am following in her footsteps and I know that she is looking down and watching me as I do these things. That thought makes me feel a lot better about all of this and a lot closer to my mom.

"Care, what time does everything start tomorrow?" I ask, mentally preparing myself for a long day at the Lockwood Mansion.

"Let's see." Caroline roots through her bag for her schedule. "Okay, it looks like the interviews start at noon."

"What time do we interview?"

"It's looks like we are going in alphabetical order. Aimee is at noon; Tina is at 12:30; I'm at 1; you go at 1:30 and Rebekah at 2."

"And how long does that give us to get ready?"

"We line up at 3:20 and the pageant begins at 3:30 and should be over by 5."

I turn to Jenna from her vanity seat. "Does that give you enough time to do my hair?"

"Elena, that's more than enough time. You'll be done at 2 and that gives us over an hour. If I can't get your hair and makeup done, something is wrong."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just extremely nervous for tomorrow and missing Mom."

"We'll all be together and there to support you." Bonnie reassures me.

"Hey, you are there to help with my hair and to support me too." Caroline protests. "Elena is not the only one competing tomorrow and it is a competition."

"Yes Caroline. I know." Bonnie assures her now and rolls her eyes.

"Well, I think we have found the perfect hairdos for both of you tomorrow." Jenna looks us both over. "Caroline, the classic 1940s Hollywood curls are perfect on you and Elena, I think the loose ringlets are the best for you. They match your gowns. And your makeup is perfect also. Let's hope we can recreate this tomorrow."

"I think you will and this is perfect." I say looking at myself in the mirror. While I was melancholy earlier, I'm starting to feel better about tomorrow.

"Then I say we break out the alcohol and start really enjoying our girls' night." Jenna declares as she leads us out of her room and down the stairs.

We spend the rest of the night dancing around the living room, laughing, eating and watching movies. It really is a great night. Then we finally wind down and collapse in the living room. We have the obligatory talk about the boys and of course Jenna and Caroline share way too much while Bonnie and I try not to. It sounds like for once we are all in stable relationships and I wasn't sure that would ever happen. It makes me almost wonder when the other shoe will drop so to speak but I try not to dwell on it. I have enough other stuff to worry about without freaking myself out.

During our boy talk, I realize just how much I miss Damon. I know I need this time away from him but I can't help but really miss him and think about what we would be doing if we were together. Right now I would be incredibly happy just to be in his arms but I also know that a lot more would be going on.

We are planning on going to his house tomorrow evening after the pageant to make up for this past week. He's also supposed to make me the eggplant parmesan he promised me. While he's been cooking dinner around here most nights, he still hasn't made me that so tomorrow night is the night and I can't wait.

The next day turns out to be beautiful. The sun is shining and it's a warm day for the end of September and thank God since we'll be dancing outside.

Caroline and I trudge over to the Lockwood Mansion before Bonnie and Jenna. I am wearing a simple black pantsuit and she is wearing a black dress outlined in dark pink. Caroline drives since I'll be leaving with Damon as we are going to Richmond as soon as we can get out of here. We are both more than ready for a night away.

Jenna and Bonnie are meeting us here after my interview and then Jeremy and Ric will be here for the pageant. Stefan's coming with Damon and will leave with Caroline. It can be so complicated to figure out who's driving and who's riding with whom since we're all either related, best friends, or dating. It's actually a bit ridiculous with all the coordination that goes into it.

When it's time for my interview, I go down to the dining room, which is set up with a table for the three judges and then a chair in front of them. Once I sit down, the interview starts. The questions are pretty standard and they are the ones they prepared us for in practice this past week. I do okay up until the question about what community service I have done over the past year.

I was really active in the community up until the accident but since then I haven't done anything. I was involved in every event the town or school had although I will admit that was more of a sense of obligation than actually wanting to be there. Anymore I feel like I have adopted Jenna's attitude when it comes to this town and the events. I don't mind doing the charity events and fundraising but I can't stand the Founding Family crap. It's amazing what you think about when you're being interviewed.

Once the interview is over, I head back upstairs and Jenna and Bonnie are already there with Caroline. I am so glad to see them. The day is only half over and I'm ready to bail. Part of me wishes I had backed out when I had the chance but I'm not a quitter.

"Elena, sit at this vanity and let me get started on your hair." Jenna motions to the vanity across from Caroline. "You've got a lot of hair for me to work with."

I watch as in the mirror as Jenna works on my hair. She's not the most graceful with the curling iron and causes me to flinch a couple of times.

"I wish Mom was here." I blurt out suddenly. Jenna catches my eye in the mirror.

"Well, you're hair would be a lot better off if she was." Jenna jokes. She sets the curling iron down and squeezes my shoulders. "I know you want her here. She was supposed to be doing all this with you, helping you and guiding you."

"She was. We signed up together and we were so looking forward to this. I realized during the interview that without her, I don't want to do this stuff anymore."

"During the interview?" Jenna questions. She's started working on my hair again.

"It was during the interview that I realized it but I think it's been coming on for awhile. You know the first night I met Damon we talked about how I don't want to cheer anymore but I feel like I should."

"Because Miranda would want you to."

"Exactly. Being cheer captain and Miss Mystic Falls was such a big part of her life and all these Founding Family events were her thing. I just don't think it's mine anymore."

"What did Damon say?"

"You know Damon. He thinks I should do what I want but understands my obligation to my mom."

"I agree with him. You have to go through with the pageant and as long as you are in Mystic Falls, you'll have to do the Founding Family events but you can control if you cheer or not."

"Okay ladies," Mrs. Lockwood comes into the room. "It's time to get dressed. You'll line up in about 20 minutes.

It's a good thing we'll all cheerleaders together and none of us are self-conscious. We are all getting dressed in the same room. Caroline and Rebekah being the least self-conscious. After spending all this time with these girls, I will be ready for some time alone.

Jenna unzips my dress and I am once again so happy that Mom and I picked it out before the accident. We weren't actually looking for a dress for the pageant but we saw it and both fell in love with it. It's a floor length, royal blue halter dress.

Caroline's dress is emerald green with a slit up the front. Definitely Caroline's style and she looks stunning in it. Stefan will be awestruck.

Amazingly, we are all dressed and ready to go when Mrs. Lockwood comes to get us. We are going in alphabetical order just like we did with the interviews. I have butterflies in my stomach for several reasons. I am so excited to see Damon and I know he's going to look stunning in his suit. The darkness will make his eyes look incredibly blue. Then there's the nervousness of not tripping over my dress on the way down the stairs. I really wish my parents were here to see this. I want them to be at the bottom of the stairs with Jenna and Ric.

 _Mrs. Lockwood lined the escorts up before she went upstairs to get the girls so we've been waiting for a few minutes. It's a little awkward standing next to Elena's ex, knowing that's who she was supposed to be escorted by. It still amazes me that she was with him for so long. Matt's a decent guy and all but definitely not enough for Elena. Speaking of, I can't wait until she walks down those stairs. I still haven't seen her gown but I know that whatever she's wearing she'll be gorgeous._

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mr. Damon Salvatore."

I catch Damon's eye as I begin my descent. I was right. He is stunning and his suit does bring out his blue eyes. I didn't see if Stefan was awestruck when he saw Caroline, but judging by the look on Damon's face he is awestruck by me. That thought makes me smile and I glide down the stairs until he takes my hand.

 _There has never been anyone as gorgeous as Elena Gilbert. Her dress is absolutely perfect and I can't help the feeling of love and awe that comes over me as I watch her move down the stairs. She gives me this big smile and I can't help but return it. God, do I have plans for her tonight and they start with that dress coming off. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, I take her hand and tuck it into the crook of my arm._

" _You are gorgeous, Elena Gilbert." I whisper as I escort her out the back of the mansion and to the dance floor._

" _You are too, Damon Salvatore." She says as we separate and take our places. Then she mouths, "I love you." I return the sentiment and then Matt and Rebekah are lined up and the dance begins._

As the dance begins and we are doing the near touch portion I want nothing more than to lean into Damon but as our eyes remain locked I steel myself to enjoy the near touch knowing that I will be touching him soon enough. When I am finally in his arms, I completely forget about the other dancers and the audience. All I know is Damon. All I want to know is Damon. We glide effortlessly across the floor and I know that's all him. There is no way I would be this graceful without him.

 _As the music starts, I am completely focused on Elena and am so grateful that she found her way into my life. While this isn't the first time I've been an escort in this pageant, it feels like it is. I can't even remember whom I escorted the last time. Everyone pales in comparison to Elena. The way we fit together in all things including dancing is unexplainable other than it's meant to be._

All too soon the dance is over. As usual, when Damon releases my hand so I can line up with the other contestants I feel a sense of loss. Soon. I keep telling myself soon. It's almost over and then we can get out of here. Once we are lined up, Mayor Lockwood joins us to announce the winner.

"And this year's Miss Mystic Falls is Caroline Forbes."

I am so glad Care won. She deserved this way more than the rest of us, especially me. She gives her heart and soul to this town and she should be recognized for it. Of course, I'm disappointed. That's only natural but it's happening the way it should. After Caroline is crowned the winner and everyone is congratulating her, Damon takes my hand and pulls me up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I ask, doing my best not to trip over my heels.

"In here." Damon says as he pulls me into one of the half-bathrooms on the second floor. Once inside, he shuts the door and then pushes me against the wall. Then we are all tongues and hands as the last week without each other's tension comes to a head. Damon slides his hands under my dress and up my legs. When he discovers my thong, he grips my ass.

"Elena, you're wearing a thong."

"My surprise for you."

"So sexy." Damon begins caressing my ass while I am moving my hand up and down his hardening length. "Elena, if you keep that up, this will be over before it gets started."

"Elena Gilbert, if you and Damon are in that bathroom you better be dressed because I'm coming in." Caroline hisses from outside the door. Damon curses and I giggle.

"Every damn time, either you or your friends or your family interrupts."

"That's why we're going to Richmond tonight."

Caroline bursts through the door. "Damon, could you not keep your hands off her for a few more minutes? We have the pictures to take and Mrs. Lockwood is searching for you two."

"I thought we were finished." Damon says innocently. He knows we aren't done yet. It makes me smile that this was as long as he could go without me. Truth be told, I was about to burst without him as well.

"Damon, if you thought we were finished you would have kidnapped Elena and been halfway to Richmond by now."

"What if I couldn't wait that long?"

"Okay, stop. Enough. Let's go take these pictures so we can leave and start the second half of our weekend." I take Damon's hand and start to walk out. Caroline stops us.

"Damon, if you have destroyed her hair and makeup I will kill you. I will not have her looking horrible in the pictures from the year that I win. Everyone needs to look perfect." She gives me the once over. "Let's just move your hair back into place and your makeup will do. Damon, you go down first and then we'll follow."

Damon walks out and Caroline turns to me once more. "Really Elena? The bathroom at the pageant?"

"What can I say? He is really hot in a suit." We giggle and then go back downstairs.

Once the pictures are over, Mrs. Lockwood asks to speak with me before we can escape.

"It'll only take a moment, Damon, and then I'll return her." Mrs. Lockwood takes my hand and starts to pull me away.

"I'll get your stuff and meet you out front." Damon says as he goes in the other direction. Mrs. Lockwood leads me into the dining room.

"Elena, I wanted to have a conversation with you. I felt that I need to talk to you since your mother is not here to do it."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Damon and your relationship with him. I think your parents would have been concerned about the age difference and the fact that he's not exactly the one-woman type. I know that Jenna does her best but she's not a substitute for a mother's wisdom."

"Mrs. Lockwood, I do appreciate your concern and I had some of the same concerns myself. But, I thought about how loving my parents were and how they just wanted me to be happy. I think at first it would have been difficult but once they saw how much Damon and I love each other they would have accepted us."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What? That they would have been happy or that Damon loves me?"

"Both."

"I am sure. I appreciate your concern but Jenna is doing a great job and I know what I'm doing." At this, I start to walk out the door.

"Elena, one more thing. Even though you didn't win today, your mother would have been proud of you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood."

Once we get to Richmond, we head straight to the bedroom. I think we are both in agreement that dinner can wait but we can't. On the way here, Damon stripped his suit jacket and tie off. Less clothes for him to have to get out of, however, I am still in my gown and heels. As soon as we get to his room, we pick up where we were when Caroline interrupted us.

As we are kissing, I can literally feel Damon's love flowing through me and I hope that he feels my love for him as well. This love that we feel for each other still scares me because it consumes so much of us and I don't want it to burn so hot that it burns out.

While undressing each other, we maintain eye contact as much as possible. We always do whenever we are making love. It's like we're afraid of missing something or that we're looking for something that we can only find in each other and we can't get enough.

When we're both naked and kissing by Damon's bed, I decide to be bold and do something I've wanted to do since Caroline's lesson. I start by kissing, licking and nipping down Damon's neck, across both nipples and then down his gorgeous abs. Then I sink to my knees and take him in my right hand. At this point I look back up at Damon.

"Elena, are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Then I proceed to give the first blow job of my life. Caroline's lesson is still in the back of my mind but she's right, there's a lot of instinct involved. I decide to experiment with taking him as deep as I can so I relax my throat and am amazed at how far I can go. Damon's moans are increasing which causes me to moan and the vibration causes him to moan more. I can tell that he is struggling to stay in control.

"Damn Elena. You are perfect. If you don't stop, I'm not going to last."

At that I take him even further and increase my sucking. Then, despite my protests, he pulls me up, kisses me and carries me to the bed where he lays me down in the center. He nestles between my thighs and I unabashedly rub my center against him. He reaches down and enters me with his middle finger.

"You are so wet. Are you ready?" Damon asks as he is stretching me. For my answer, I wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He slides in I want and need him so badly and fills me to the hilt. He begins moving in and out of me while I'm holding onto him with my legs and tilting up toward him. Our breathing, moans, words of love and pleasure fill the room as we find our completion together.

Damon collapses onto me and I hold his head close to my heart and know this is where I belong and I hope and pray that never changes.


	13. Dinner and Founder's Day

_I can't believe we are at Chapter 13! It has flown by. Thanks for all the support you guys have shown me. I love each and every one of your follows, favorites and reviews. I went back and re-read the story from the beginning and I want to apologize for the typos in the previous chapters. I try to proofread each chapter carefully but it's really hard when you're not doing it with fresh eyes. I'm hoping that this once doesn't have any but I apologize if it does. Typos annoy me in case you can't tell._

 _Okay, one thing I wanted to let you guys know, if you're wondering where the angst is or if there's going to be any, it's coming. Elena foreshadows it a little bit toward the end of this chapter. So everything is not going to stay so perfect. What's Delena without some angst? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

Chapter 13: Dinner and Founder's Day

DPOV

It's the Wednesday after the pageant and the Wednesday before the Founder's Day parade which I now have to be a part of. No amount of charming Carol could get me out of it so I have to pull out my costume from my high school days. At least Stefan has to do it too. That way we can look like asses together. I haven't yet told Elena the good news that will undoubtedly make her very happy.

We have settled back into our routine from before the pageant and practices. It has been a relief not to have to go to the high school every day but I have missed seeing Elena for that extra hour so I've been trying to spend more time at Casa Gilbert.

Currently, that's where I'm at, playing Xbox with Jeremy while Elena hangs out with us. I think she's supposed to be working on her homework (at least, she has her books out) but she's currently sitting behind me on the couch wrapped around me like a vine, watching the game from over my shoulder. I'm not complaining but it does make it harder to beat Little Gilbert, especially when her boobs are pressed against my back like this.

"Elena, I love that you are hanging out with us but you're making it hard to concentrate which makes it hard to beat Jeremy."

"Sure, old man. Blame Elena for your slow reflexes."

"Like you wouldn't love to have Bonnie's chest pressed against your back right now." I smirk, knowing Elena is scowling at that remark. She might be okay with them dating but she really doesn't want to hear about anything physical. "Seriously, though, Ric and I were talking about your birthday coming up."

"Yeah, so."

"It's your 17th and you don't have a car yet." The best time to talk to teenage boys about stuff is when they are busy with an activity. They talk without thinking.

"And?"

"Did your parents set aside money for a car? I'm assuming they did since Elena has an Escape."

"They did." Elena pipes up behind me. "They set up a savings account for each of us for a car and then separate accounts for our college funds."

"Do you know how much he has?"

"No but Jenna should. She's in charge of each account until we reach 22."

"What's the point in all of this?" Jeremy asks.

"Ric and I want to take you car shopping next Saturday before we go to Richmond." I feel Elena press her face into my back and I know she's smiling with tears in her eyes. "We'll talk to Jenna about the money and in the meantime you think about what you would like to drive. Then we'll go look."

"Dude, that's awesome."

"You're welcome and stop calling me dude. It's annoying."

The front door opens and Jenna and Ric walk in. Great. They're here in time for dinner.

"What smells good?" Jenna asks as they come into the living room. "Elena, get off Damon. Let the man breath."

"That's beef stew. Elena, I need to get up. Are you going with me?" I ask, turning my head to look at her. She nods so I put my hands under her knees and she wraps her arms around my neck while I stand up. We walk into the kitchen while Ric rolls his eyes. "Ric, I can't help it. She's attached."

"I think you could help it if you wanted to." Ric mutters.

I set Elena down on the counter so I can get the bread ready but before I turn to the stove, I give her a quick kiss.

"Ric, I told Jeremy about us taking him car shopping next weekend." I say as I put the rolls on a cookie sheet and toss it in the oven.

"Now, that I'm looking forward too. Three guys looking at cars." Ric smiles.

"Jenna, can you check to see how much is in Jeremy's car fund?" Elena asks. I'm glad she asked so I don't have to.

"Definitely. I think it's great that you all are doing this for him. Lord knows Elena and I would suck at it."

After we sit down to dinner, I decide now would be a great time to tell everyone about the parade on Saturday. Might as well get the teasing over with.

"So I have news about the parade on Saturday."

"Did Mrs. Lockwood let you out of riding on the float with us?" Elena asks, with a small smile on her face. She is convinced that because Carol flirts with me that I could talk her into anything. I shudder at the thought. No way.

"In fact she did not. I will be riding on there with the rest of you in my period clothes." I cringe.

"This is too good to be true." Ric laughs. "You on the float with the seniors in your best 1860's wear. I can't wait."

"Little Gilbert, do you have anything to add?"

"No way. I'm having my own set of issues. Ric has me on the Battle of Willow Creek float in a Confederate uniform. So I got out of the Miss Mystic Falls float and right onto another one."

"Jenna, make sure you get plenty of pictures of the two of them." Elena is outright laughing at this point. "We may need to use them for blackmail later on."

"Definitely. I can't wait." Jenna's laughing too. I am so glad they find all this so amusing. I didn't realize that being in a relationship with Elena meant that I would be reliving my high school days again. "So what's the plans for Saturday?"

"Caroline and I are going to get ready here and Damon and Stefan are getting ready at their house. Then we'll meet at the school for the parade. After that we'll change and hang out in the Town Square. We're meeting for dinner and pool at the Grill before the fireworks."

"Jeremy, any plans for your birthday next week?" Jenna asks. Okay, so they haven't asked about all of them spending the night in Richmond. This should be interesting.

"Elena and I wanted to talk to you about that. Since mine and Caroline's birthdays are so close we thought the six of us would do something together."

"And what would that be?" Ric asks. Jenna and Ric have this guardian stuff down.

"Well, Caroline thought we could all go to Damon's next Saturday night. I guess now it would be after the car shopping." Elena supplies. "We talked about ordering pizza and watching movies all night."

"Can't you do that here or at the Boarding House?" Jenna asks.

"Yeah but you guys are here and Damon's dad is at their house." Jeremy answers and Elena kicks him under the table.

"It would be like the girls' only weekends we had at the lake house only with the boys this time." Elena explains.

"Elena, I am not your mother. You know I know that the boys met you all up there."

"True but this time we're being honest."

"Okay, you guys can go. Please use your best judgment and do not get arrested or hurt."

"Thanks, Aunt Jenna." They say in unison and both get up and kiss her. I guess that settles that. Next Saturday night I'll have five drunk teenagers on my hands but only one that I am taking care of. I definitely need to order the limo.

"How about homework?" Jenna asks once they settle down.

"Well, a certain mean History teacher, a Mr. Saltzman, assigned a report on the Battle of Willow Creek due Friday." Elena answers. What? She finished that report on Sunday, using her ancestor's journals and mine. "I've already gotten a lot of information from Jonathan Gilbert's journals but I also thought I would go over to the Boarding House tonight and look through the Salvatore journals."

"I would love to read what the Gilberts and Salvatores have to say about the battle." Ric sounds genuinely interested. If he wants to read the journals, he only has to ask.

"You can go on two conditions. You are not staying there tonight and Damon is not staying here."

"I can live with that. Damon, let's clear the table, clean the kitchen and go to your house."

"It's a plan."

Once we are in the car on our way to my house, I decide to ask Elena what she's up to. She simply states that she knows my dad is out at a business dinner and that Stefan is at Caroline's since her mother is on duty tonight and that's all she'll give away. When we pull into the driveway, neither Dad's nor Stefan's cars are there. We only use the garage in the dead of winter.

I shut off the ignition and look over at Elena to see what the plan is. She promptly climbs over the console, straddles me and begins kissing me. Her long hair is like a curtain around our faces. As she's kissing me, she starts grinding down and rolling her hips.

"Elena," I begin between kisses, "if you wanted to make out in the car, all you had to do was ask."

"This wasn't the plan but I couldn't wait until we got inside."

"It's fine with me but why don't we take it into the house just in case Giuseppe gets home early? I don't think he needs to see you naked."

We tumble out of the car and try to make our way to the door but we can't stop kissing and tearing at each other's clothes. We finally get inside and manage to close the front door before we start undressing each other in the foyer.

"Elena, are you sure you want to do this here?"

"Damon, stop interrupting and just go with it." She wants me to just go with it? That I can do. Once we are undressed, I push her against the door avoiding the large door handle and check to see if she's ready. She is.

"Okay, if we're going to do this here it has to be hard and fast. Are you okay with that?"

"Damon, I swear to God if you don't fuck me right now."

"Lady's choice." I enter her and she wraps her legs around my waist in unison. Once inside, I begin thrusting hard and fast like I promised. We are both so keyed up that it doesn't take long until we are exploding.

Afterwards, we collapse onto the foyer floor and I hold Elena in my lap. Our breathing is in sync and finally starting to slow down. She never ceases to amaze me. Who would have thought Elena Gilbert would not only consent to having sex in my foyer but to demand it?

"Elena?" She mumbles something incoherent. I think she's falling asleep. "I think Dad just got home. I heard a car outside."

"Damon! Oh my God!"

We both jump up and start grabbing clothes and run up the stairs to my bedroom. We make it just before the front door opens. Then we collapse on the bed laughing. One thing is for sure. Life with Elena will never be boring.

EPOV

It's another beautiful weekend in Mystic Falls, almost like the weather wouldn't dare to be anything else for a town event, especially Founder's Day. The thought almost makes me laugh.

Caroline and Bonnie ended up spending the night after the game. It has been a long time since we slumbered it and it was great to stay up late, giggling and just being together. We didn't even go to the after game party. That means that Damon dropped me and Caroline off here after the game and I haven't seen him since. I'm sure he's happy that he didn't have to go to the party but disappointed that he didn't get to see much of me. Plus the time we did spend together was spent with him bickering with Caroline, as usual. It's like I'm their mom and they're my wayward children. I didn't take them to raise but apparently they think otherwise.

Anyway, at the moment Jenna and Bonnie are trying to get Caroline and me into our antebellum dresses. There's a lot more material than I realized. I am so glad that Founder's Day is after the heat of summer. I cannot imagine wearing this thing when it's hot outside. Once we are in our dresses we stand together in front of my full-length mirror and enjoy the peaceful moment of how beautiful we look in our dresses and how handsome Stefan and Damon are going to look in their suits.

Jenna drives us to the school in my Escape. Bonnie sits up front with her while Caroline and I pile into the back with our yards of dresses and our bags go in the very back. As beautiful as this dress is I can't wait to be back in my jeans. Ric and Jeremy are driving in Ric's SUV and meeting us there. Between cheerleading, Founder's events, and staying at Damon's I feel like I am living out of a bag these days.

Once we are there, Caroline and I begin searching for the float and the Salvatore brothers. We find Damon and Stefan by the float where Mrs. Lockwood is frantically trying to get everybody into position. As soon as I see Damon my heart stops. It's just as I thought, he looks ridiculously handsome in his suit. I can see how easily he would have fit in 1860.

"Miss Elena," Damon smirks.

"Mr. Salvatore," I smirk back, dropping a quick curtsey. He takes my hand and kisses the back of it like he did the night we met. That seems like so long ago but really has only been about two months. It's hard to believe how far we have come since then. I was so sure that he wouldn't be the least bit interested in me and now we're in a committed relationship. I don't know what I would do without him in my life. He's doing a great job of taking care of me and helping Jenna and Ric with Jeremy. The fact that he spends so much time with Jere makes me love him all the more.

Mrs. Lockwood finally gets us on the float and in the places that she wants us and we are told that under no circumstances are we allowed to even breath wrong. Then she's off to get the other floats in order. Finally, it's time for the parade to start. While making our way through the tiny streets of Mystic Falls, Damon whispers a running commentary in my ear about the parade, spectators and our float and I am doing my best to keep my smile plastered on my face without laughing. We see Bonnie and Jenna in the crowd and, as promised, they are taking pictures like crazy. I can't wait to see them. That reminds me that I need to add pictures of Damon and me to the collage on my vanity mirror. Maybe I can add some from today.

After the parade, we go to our respective locker rooms to change. Bonnie and Jenna dropped our bags off before the parade. It's been great having them to help us with all of this and I think it's spoiled us.

Then the four of us head out to find the rest of our group and enjoy the festivities in the town square. There are booths set up along the square with people in period clothing acting out the founding of Mystic Falls. There are times I hate being from a small town and I hate being from one of the Founding Families because of all the hoopla that goes with it but other times, like today, I'm grateful. It's a beautiful afternoon and I have no obligations other than being with friends and family.

At 6, we all head to the Grill for dinner and to play pool. For dinner it's me, Damon, Caroline, Stefan, Jenna, Ric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Kol, Tyler, Matt and Rebekah so we take up the whole section by the pool tables. We have a great time and much to Damon's chagrin, Ric and Jenna dominate at pool beating all of us soundly.

When we come out of the Grill, there's a band playing in the square so we set up our blankets to listen while we wait for the fireworks to start. Caroline, Stefan, Damon and I decide to share a blanket. We are sitting between their legs. I am so infinitely happy that we are dating brothers and that Damon and Stefan are so close. It's almost like Caroline and I get to be sisters.

"Elena," Caroline starts. Okay, now I'm afraid of what's she's going to say when she has that twinkle in her eye. "I sincerely hope that there's not going to be a repeat of what happened the last time you and Damon were on a blanket in the grass. Remember, Stefan and I are sharing this blanket with you."

"Caroline!" I shriek. Now I can die of embarrassment.

"Come on Blondie, maybe you and baby bro can pick up some pointers." Damon smirks. Here we go again.

"Yeah right, like Stefan and I need any pointers. We do fine without them." Caroline says, with a smug look.

The band has finished playing and the Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood address the crowd. They thank everyone for their hard work in helping to celebrate another Founder's Day. The Mayor makes a speech about how great our town is and gives a synopsis about our history. He then announces the fireworks are about to start. We all cheer and then they leave the stage. That's when the fireworks begin and they are spectacular.

Once the fireworks are over, the group breaks up to go our separate ways. Damon and I head back to the school to pick up my car and drive over to the Boarding House. We decided to stay there tonight instead of driving all the way to Richmond this late. While we both like going to Richmond neither of us wants to spend the time we could be together driving. I was nervous about what Giuseppe would think but Damon's all like "I don't care what he thinks or what he wants". So that settled that.

The next morning, Damon and I go downstairs to get started on breakfast. The maid has the weekends off so we're going to cook. Actually, Damon's going to cook while I watch and play sous chef. I'm not even allowed to make coffee without Damon's help because apparently I'm terrible at it. He's right.

Giuseppe comes in just as the coffee finishes brewing. Okay, now I think this is awkward. I have never spent the night with my boyfriend and had to face his parents in the kitchen the next morning. Nor has it happened the other way around.

"Good morning, Giuseppe. Can I fix you a cup of coffee?" Might as well be polite and get through this as quickly as possible.

"Good morning, Elena. That would be wonderful." He sits at the kitchen table by the hearth. Until the Boarding House, I never thought about a fireplace being in the kitchen.

"Milk or sugar?"

"Neither. Black is fine." I turn to pour his coffee when Caroline and Stefan come in. I didn't know she was here last night. That's the great thing about this big house, no one knows when anyone else is home so noise doesn't travel.

"Good morning." Caroline says brightly. It always amazes me how much of a morning person she is.

"Caroline, I didn't know you were here." I say as I grab her and Stefan mugs as well.

"You all made it back before we did. I've never seen two people leave events as quickly as you two do."

"Caroline!" I swear I spend half of my life shrieking her name.

"Elena, its fine. I have boys." Giuseppe reassures me. That helps but I'm still not entirely comfortable talking about our sex life with him in the room.

Damon finishes up breakfast and we sit down to scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and fruit. While the conversation flows effortlessly, I can't help but notice that Damon is quieter than usual. He's not being snarky to his dad or Caroline. Every once in a while, he'll brush my hair out of my face and give me a small smile but I can't help but feel that something is wrong. Hopefully, it's just because we're all having breakfast together and I'm just being paranoid.


	14. Birthdays and Homecoming

_I want to apologize for the wait for the chapter. I promise to try not to make you all wait so long for another one. This chapter covers the birthday weekend and a little bit of homecoming. Also, you'll find one of the sources of the future angst in this chapter. Anyway, that's all I have to say other than thank you once again for the follows, favorites and reviews._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries_

Chapter 14: Birthdays and Homecoming

The weekend that we have all been waiting for is finally here. The guys are spending the day car shopping; Stefan decided to tag along, while Bonnie, Caroline and I are shopping for outfits for tonight. We would have invited Jenna to go with us but since she thinks we're hanging out watching movies, the outfits would be hard to explain.

It's been a long time since we've been out clubbing and I am so excited to go with Damon. I can't believe he actually rented us a limo.

When the guys get back, they don't bring Jeremy's new to him Jeep Wrangler back with them. Damon and Ric insisted the car lot do some minor work on it so it will be ready later in the week. Jere and I both wish that it was Dad doing all of this but like with me and the Mystic Falls pageant you just have to be grateful to have people in your life willing to do these things.

For the trip to Richmond, Bonnie and Jeremy ride with me and Damon while Stefan and Caroline take his car. I wish we could have all rode together but no one has a car big enough. According to Damon, we are not driving a soccer mom vehicle just to transport us to Richmond.

Once there, the guys decide to play pool on the first floor while we head up to Damon's bedroom to get ready. He wasn't crazy about giving up his room to Bonnie and Caroline, I think he had plans for before the club, but I convinced him that it would be worth the wait. Plus we want to get ready together, it's tradition. I just hope he doesn't decide to do a surprise visit because we have stuff all over his room and bathroom. We have definitely taken over.

"Elena, I cannot believe this is Damon's house and this is his bedroom." Caroline exclaims, not for the first time.

"I know, it's crazy." I respond. The three of us are in front of the bathroom mirror, which is big enough for all of us to use, doing our hair and makeup. "His bedroom and bathroom at the Boarding House is a replica of the one here. There are subtle differences due to the difference in ages of the structure but it's still pretty close."

"I would definitely want to spend all my time here." Bonnie adds. "It's huge for one or two people."

"Yeah, it is so good to have you guys here tonight. It fills it up."

"I'm really surprised Damon is okay with all of this." Bonnie muses. "He usually wants you to himself and especially here."

"It floored me when he didn't shoot my idea down." Caroline agrees. "I'm used to him not wanting to be with everyone and whisking you away the first chance he gets."

"Come on, guys. It's not that bad." I protest even though I know there's truth in what they are saying. "It's still so new. We've only been together officially for about six weeks."

"Don't forget our relationships are new too." Bonnie points out. "And we are not all running off constantly."

"I hear what you guys are saying but I think Damon and I balance things out pretty well. We spend a lot of time at my house with my family and Friday nights with you all. If we decide to leave events early, then we will. You all are just used to me being with you all the time."

"Okay, fair enough." Bonnie concedes.

"If the limo is going to be here at 9:30, we need to get dressed so Damon can get ready in his own room."

We go back into the bedroom where our outfits are laid out on his bed with our shoes and accessories. I am wearing a light blue sleeveless thigh high dress that has black band circling it under my breasts with black heels. Caroline is going with skinny leather pants and her black top has a sweetheart neckline with a flowy bottom and a gold design on the front. She is wearing gold heels. Bonnie opted for a red thigh high dress with long sleeves and high neck and black heels. She and I have high ponytails while Caroline has straightened her hair.

"Damn. We are hot!" Caroline exclaims after she's looked us over and then we all laugh together and have a group hug. "Okay, we'll go downstairs and send Damon up so we can all be ready when the limo gets here. We are going to have so much fun tonight."

After the girls go downstairs, I go over to Damon's full-length mirror and stare at my reflection. I marvel at the woman staring back at me and wonder exactly who she is. Damon has opened me up to so much and allows me to be a grownup and shows me what it is to be a grownup. Life is so different than it was a year ago and it's not only because my parents are gone and Matt and I broke up but because I'm changing and becoming who I'm supposed to be. I'm not there yet but it is coming.

Before I can get too caught up in my thoughts, I feel a pair of strong arms encircle me. I instinctively lean back and close my eyes. I'm in my happy place.

"Elena, you are so beautiful." Damon says as he kisses my neck and nuzzles my ear.

"Thank you." I turn in his arms, put my arms around his neck and then kiss him. As usual, when we get started we can't stop and it quickly escalates.

"Elena," Damon manages to get out between kisses. "How about we skip tonight, send the Scooby Gang out and not leave this room?"

"As much as I would love that, we need to go." I say breathlessly. "I did not put this dress and these heels on to not leave this room. Plus I think Caroline and Bonnie would kill me."

"Okay, if you insist but I need to change too." Damon says and places one last kiss on my lips. As he's backing up to go to his closet, he slowly pulls his black shirt over his head revealing his abs inch by inch.

"Damon, that's not fair." I say just before I launch myself back into his arms, kissing him soundly. "Now you can get dressed."

Miraculously, when the limo arrives Damon and I are in the living room, along with everyone else, ready to go. He looks especially good tonight in a dark blue pinstripe jacket with a white t-shirt and his dark jeans. The jacket makes his eyes look even better, as if that's possible.

The limo is a stretch with a bar and plenty of room for the six of us but I still manage to end up on Damon's lap anyway to the amusement of our friends and little brothers.

"I just want to remind you two that your little brothers are here so no making out over there." Jeremy says from across the limo. I think he purposely put us much distance between us as possible.

"No promises, Little Gilbert." Damon responds as he rubs my lower back and nips at my ear. "Seriously, though, let's talk about tonight."

"Yes, Dad." Stefan quips, as we all laugh, except Damon.

"You'll pay for that one, Little Brother. Okay, everyone has their fake IDs, correct?"

"Yes, Sir." Caroline mock salutes him.

"Blondie?"

"Yes Damon?"

"Shut it." Damon mockingly glares at her. At this point, I have erupted into a giggle fit. "Let me get through this guys. So we are going to be in the VIP area of the club which means we'll have our own waitress and a private entrance to the dance floor. Also, I'm covering all the drinks for the night but don't get carried away. Now, I there should be a bottle of champagne in the bar."

Damon finds the champagne and glasses. Then he fills each and hands one to us.

"Happy birthday to Caroline and Jeremy!" Damon yells and we all toast and drink. Dating an adult is so much fun. I've almost forgotten what it feels like to let loose and not worry about anything.

When we get to the club, the line is already a million miles long. Since we're on the list our IDs are quickly checked and we are ushered in. Damon breathes a sigh of relief once all five of us are cleared. Caroline told him there was nothing to worry about but I guess he still was.

Once inside, a hostess takes us to our booth in the VIP section, introduces us to our waitress, and shows us our entrance to the dancefloor. The booth is actually a black couch that's in a horseshoe shape with a low table in the middle. We order our first round which consists of Cosmos for us girls (our homage to Sex and the City), Jeremy and Stefan order beer, and Damon orders his signature bourbon.

After the waitress leaves, we get settled in with Damon on the end on the left side, me beside him, then Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy across from Damon. Once again Jeremy is as far from us as possible but still right next to us considering how small our group is.

"Damon, thank you so much for this." I say as I look up at him.

"Yes, Damon, you rock!" Caroline yells. "I'm so glad that Elena found a rich boyfriend six years older than us."

"Caroline!" I shriek.

"Me too, Blondie." Damon smirks and kisses the top of my head. Then the waitress comes back with our drinks.

"Okay, Elena, Bonnie, we came to dance, not sit around." Caroline says as she jumps up. "Let's go."

"Damon, do you mind?" I ask as I stand up.

"Of course not. We'll have a couple more drinks and then join you." Damon says as he pulls me down and kisses me.

"Elena, let's go." Caroline whines as she pulls me away from Damon and pushes me toward the dancefloor.

"I'm coming."

When we get on the dancefloor, we move together like we've been doing this all our lives. I guess we kind of have been. Ever since we were little we've dance together. We took all the dance classes kids take and then moved into cheerleading. In middle school, we would dance to whatever was on our iPods in each other's rooms and since Freshman year, we've been dancing at parties.

While we're on the dancefloor without the guys, we do have a few creepers come around and we dance with them for a minute or two but then turn so we can lose them. Finally, the guys come out and join us. I'm not surprised to see Damon but I didn't think Jeremy and Stefan would come out. Neither one really likes to dance.

"Feel So Close" by Calvin Harris comes on and it's the perfect song to dance with Damon too. As we're bopping around, I can't help the big smile and the laughter that seems to be coming from nowhere. Damon is smiling too. It's hard to contain our happiness and I don't want to. After that song, he pulls me off the dancefloor and back to our booth for a breather.

"I love that song." I say as we collapse onto the couch with me on Damon's lap, of course. The others are still out there. The waitress comes by and we order more drinks. Then the rest of the gang comes back and we decide to do tequila shots. At this point, we're all getting really tipsy and licking the salt off each other and sucking the lemons out of each other's mouths. No one can say Damon and I are the only ones into PDA after tonight.

At about 2am, Damon decides it's time to go and calls the limo to come pick us up. Of course, getting Caroline to leave is harder than it looks until she realizes we're going back to the house and she can be alone with Stefan.

Back at the house, Damon and I say goodnight to the other couples and I think we're headed upstairs until Damon calls Jeremy and Stefan back out of their rooms.

"I wanted to give you some advice from an older guy. Gentlemen always let their ladies go first."

"Damon!" I shriek. "That's my little brother."

"He might as well learn now. Bonnie will appreciate it." With that, he throws me over his shoulder, smacks my ass and carries me up the stairs. When we get upstairs, we both strip and head to the shower.

In the shower, I have my back to Damon and he's shampooing my hair and it feels so relaxing to have his hands massaging my scalp. Then when he rinses my hair, he runs his fingers through it. When he does, I do the same to him. Then we soap and wash each other's bodies. Finally, we can't wait any longer and suddenly we're kissing and he backs me into the shower wall. Then he kisses down my neck and to my chest while I'm holding him to me.

Damon begins suckling and massaging my breasts in turn and, I swear, I could come just from him playing with my breasts. In the short time that we have been together, he has learned what my body likes. It's almost intuitive with him. When he senses how close I am, he moves his hand down and enters me with two fingers with his thumb on my clit and quickly pushes me over the edge.

"See. A gentleman always let's his lady go first." Damon smirks as I'm riding out my high. Then he enters me with his cock and we are both caught up in the moment. I have a ton of sensations running through my body as I'm coming down from one orgasm to be spurred into another. He wraps my legs around his waist and I am amazed that I have the strength to hold them there but the promise of what's coming is enough to make me hold on.

As Damon is thrusting and I'm holding on, we are staring intently into each other's eyes again and I'm struck by how breathtaking it is to make love to someone you feel so much for. When we both are taken over by our orgasms, the look in Damon's eyes and the expression on his face is something I will never forget.

The next weekend is Homecoming. We have our usual Friday night game with the after-party at Tyler's and then the dance is Saturday night at the school gym. That means we'll be spending our Saturday at the gym decorating with Caroline playing drill sergeant.

Damon and Jeremy didn't make it to our game tonight because Jere's Jeep was finally ready and they were road tripping with Ric to pick it up. So imagine my surprise when as we are walking off toward the locker rooms at the end of the game with some guy I don't recognize.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I ask as I walk up to him and kiss him.

"An old friend of mine flew into Richmond this afternoon to surprise me so I thought I would bring him by and introduce him." Damon explains. "Elena, this is Lorenzo, or Enzo as he prefers. Enzo, this is Elena."

"So you are the girl keeping Damon out of trouble," Enzo says as he takes my hand and kisses the back of it, much like Damon did when we first met. He then turns his gaze to Caroline. "And who might this lovely lady be?"

"I'm Caroline, Elena's best friend." Caroline responds as Enzo does the same with her only I think he kisses her hand a little longer. "Well, if I had known this is what the girls in small town Virginia looked like, I would have been here sooner."

"Ugh. Creepy." Caroline rolls her eyes which just makes Enzo grin more. "I'm headed to the locker room. Elena, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll meet you there. What are you guys doing tonight? Tyler's party is still happening if you're interested."

"Damon, is she serious? A high school party?"

"Elena, ignore him. He's an ass. Actually, we were going to out for a few drinks while you go to the party."

"Sounds great." Damon and I kiss goodbye. "But I'll still see you tomorrow. Right?"

"Of course."


	15. Dance and Late Night Visits

_Once again, I apologize for the making you guys wait this long for an update. I hate when writers don't post regularly and I seem to have fallen into that category. My only excuse is I had a hard time writing this chapter. I was trying to force Damon and Elena to behave in a way that my Damon and Elena doesn't. Of course, that didn't work so I went back to just writing what flows. Thank you guys for the follows, favorites and reviews. You all are definitely the best and make me keep wanting to write!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries_

Chapter 15: Dances and Late Night Visits

EPOV

I spent Saturday morning running. It felt good to stretch my legs and to breathe the fall air into my lungs. It's been a long time since I had done any kind of workout other than cheerleading and I needed it. Keeping up with Damon physically is starting to take a toll on me and I need to keep my strength up. He works out in the gym in the basement of the Boarding House each morning. Maybe I can get Ric to start training me and say it's for self-defense when we go off to college next year. I could get Caroline and Bonnie to join us.

After my run, I had breakfast and caught up with Damon about Enzo. During the first year of Damon's world tour, he met Enzo at a party in London. After that, they traveled together through the rest of Europe, Asia, the Pacific, and the Caribbean but he hadn't seen or talked to him since returning to Virginia. Apparently, Enzo is bored and missed Damon so he decided to come here because he knew Damon partying around the world days are over.

This afternoon, Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah and I are putting the decorations together for the Homecoming dance while Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler and Kol basically do whatever Caroline tells them to. We are having an awesome time due to the fact that Caroline seems to be satisfied with our work so she's pretty chill. I guess after all these years we have finally figured out how to do things to her satisfaction. She's even getting along with Rebekah. Will wonders never cease?

"So what's up with that English guy with Damon last night?" Caroline asks.

"Enzo?" I answer, as I feign ignorance.

"English?" Rebekah is suddenly interested in our conversation.

"Yeah, Enzo." Caroline ignores Rebekah.

"From what Damon told me this morning, they met when Damon was doing his world party tour. Enzo is heir to some fortune in England, I think he may be titled. Then after meeting, they toured the world together."

"What's he doing here?" Bonnie chimes in.

"I don't know."

"How long will he be here?" Bonnie asks.

"I have no idea."

"Is he coming to the dance tonight?" Caroline asks. I knew she would want to know.

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything?" Rebekah sighs.

"I know all I need to know. He's Damon's friend and he's in town."

"I, for one, think he's an arrogant ass." Caroline says.

"He just ruffled your feathers. He's not that bad." I try to defend Enzo. If he's going to be around, I'm going to have to get along with him whether I like it or not.

"He didn't hit on you." Caroline points out. "He also acted like it was some supreme sacrifice that he found himself in 'small town Virginia'."

"I thought he was funny and it's good for Damon to have a friend other than Ric. He needs more friends."

"I don't think he wants more friends." Bonnie muses.

"He likes having friends. I just think he's very guarded about who he lets in."

DPOV

On Saturday afternoon, while Elena is helping Caroline with decorating for the dance, Enzo and I are playing pool at the Boarding House.

"So what's on tap for tonight?" Enzo asks, like I'm his entertainment director.

"Homecoming dance." I take my shot and make it.

"Aren't you a little old for a high school dance?"

"I am and that's why Ric put me down as a chaperone."

"Who's Ric?"

"One half of Team Badass, the high school history teacher and Elena's Aunt Jenna's boyfriend." Team Badass was a name that Ric and I came up late one night after way too much bourbon.

"Ah, the lovely Elena."

"Do you have a problem with Elena?" I miss my shot.

"Not Elena in particular but what she represents." Enzo explains. He makes his shot.

"And what does she represent?"

"The life that you once swore you never wanted but now seem to relish."

"The only thing I relish about this life is Elena. If I have to do things that I don't like, then that's what I'll do."

"How about town events? Does she have you going to all of those as well?"

"That's a combination of her and my father. Elena and I are both Founding Family members and my father expects me to be there."

"Damon, what has happened to you? You are not the carefree bastard I met in London. You used to know how to have fun and where to go to the find the best girls. Now it's all respectability, town events and high school girls." At this point, the game has been forgotten.

"Being with Elena makes me happy and this is the life that I live to be with Elena." Not to mention that I had to come back and work for my father. Stefan is never going to so it's up to me to be the prodigal son whether Giuseppe or I like it or not.

"I'd be happy too if I was fucking a hot cheerleader like Elena but there's hotter women out there. How about we take off and find some? We can be in Europe by tomorrow."

"First, watch how you talk about Elena. Say what you want about me but she's off limits. Second, I'm not going anywhere except to the dance tonight. You can either go or stay here."

"Okay, okay. I got it. No more talk about Elena. Will a certain blonde bombshell be at this dance tonight?"

"Yes she will. She organized it."

"Of course she did."

"But be warned. She's dating Stefan and she has a sharp tongue."

"Intriguing."

I'm not sure I like how he talks about Caroline. While I like Enzo, I don't want or need him messing with my brother and Caroline.

EPOV

Later on that evening, I'm in my bedroom getting ready for the dance by myself. For once, Bonnie, Caroline and I are getting ready separately. Since Damon and I aren't going together, Stefan is going to pick Caroline up at her house and Jeremy is excited about being able to pick Bonnie up at her house in his Jeep. I have decided on a black halter dress with a knee length full skirt (it looks a lot like the famous Marilyn Monroe dress) with a high ponytail to show off the halter neck.

As I'm finishing up, Jeremy pops into my bedroom.

"Elena, are you sure you don't want to go with me and Bonnie? You know we don't mind." Jeremy asks for the hundredth time.

"Jere, I'm fine. I'm going to ride to Homecoming with Ric and Jenna and then home with Damon. You and Bonnie don't need me tagging along."

"Elena, are you ready?" I hear Jenna call from downstairs.

"Coming Jenna."

"Explain to me why you're not riding with Damon again?" Ric asks, when I arrive downstairs.

"Because even though everyone knows we're dating, I didn't want to show up with one of the chaperones. It's too conspicuous."

"So instead you're going to hang all over one of the chaperones once he gets there?" Jenna smirks.

"I don't hang all over him. Besides, Enzo's coming with him."

"Who's Enzo?" Ric asks.

"Oh, you haven't heard? Damon's other best friend has arrived. He's from London and they met while Damon was sowing his wild oats. I don't think Enzo is done sowing his though."

"And he's coming to the dance tonight?" Ric asks. I will be so glad when people stop asking me about Enzo. I know next to nothing.

"I guess he's Damon's plus one. Also, he has a crush on Caroline."

"How does Caroline feel about that?"

"She's claims to hate him but he definitely got under her skin last night. She loves Stefan though so we'll see how it plays out."

"Teenage drama. Oh, how I don't miss it." Jenna giggles.

Once we are at the dance, I quickly find my gang but Damon is not with them.

"Hey guys." I say as I greet them. "You guys look fabulous."

"You too, Elena." Caroline hugs me.

"Stefan, is Damon here yet?" I ask trying for nonchalance.

"He was still at home with Enzo when I left but he should be here soon."

"Let's claim a table." Jeremy says and leads us to any empty one close to the front doors where Damon will come in. I don't wait long before he and Enzo arrive. Once they get there, it's like the dance kicks into overdrive. Enzo attempts to flirt with Caroline but she's doing a great job at deflecting and putting him in place. She also makes sure that he knows she's with Stefan.

We actually do end up doing quite a bit of dancing and at one point; Damon and I switch with Jenna and Ric. I hope this is not another attempt at the divide and conquer but I'm afraid it is.

"Elena, I hate to ask this and to get this started again but are you absolutely sure you know what you're doing with Damon?" Ric asks as we dance.

"Ric, I'm fine. You, Stefan and Jenna keep warning me about Damon but I still don't know why. He's done nothing that would cause me any concern." I smile up at Ric as a warm thought flashes through my mind. "But I do appreciate that you worry about me. I know that being mine and Jeremy's father figure is not what you expected to be but we love having you around."

"You're right. It's not what I expected but I'm honored to be here for you."

"I was hoping I could ask you for a favor."

"What do you need?"

"Can you train me in self-defense? Since I'm going to college next fall, I'd like to be able to protect myself if I need to."

"I would be more than happy too."

"Would it be okay if I invited Bonnie and Caroline? I'm not sure they would be interested but I thought I would give them the option."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, Ric," Damon interrupts us. "I'll take my girl back now."

"Elena, I missed you."

"I missed you too. We are going to have to figure out how to spend time together and keep Enzo entertained."

"If Caroline wasn't dating my brother, I don't think that would be a problem."

"He knows how to get under her skin already."

"Seriously, I miss just holding you among other things and he's only been here for one full day."

"Damon, we'll work it out. I don't think anyone is going to be able to keep us apart for long." We stop dancing and he takes me right hand in his.

"Come."

Damon leads and I follow. I think I would follow him wherever he leads; I don't even consider asking where we are going. We walk out into the hallway and turn to go down the hallway with the senior lockers and classrooms. He stops and turns to me, backing me into a locker. Then he fists my hair to turn my mouth up to his and very gently kisses me. God, how I've missed this. That thought frightens me but I push it away as I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to me.

"Elena, I could take you right here and right now." Damon breathes into my mouth as he grinds his erection into me.

"I think that would be a violation of the rules of chaperoning." I giggle as he takes my legs and wraps them around his waist. I am so glad the skirt of my dress is so moveable. I can feel him where I want him most.

"I've never been one to play by the rules, Elena. You should know that by now." With that, Damon kisses me again and grinds into me more forcefully. I'm barely containing my moans while he sucks on my earlobe and down my neck to my breasts. He manages to move my dress enough to free my breasts. "No bra? I approve." Damon sucks and tweaks my nipples alternating between each one. I am going to come from the breast play and his grinding alone.

"Oh God, Damon." I moan on the precipice of my orgasm.

"Damon, there you are." Damn, I'm starting to know how Damon feels.

"Enzo," Damon says as he sets my legs down and turns around to block me from Enzo's view. I hurriedly put myself back together.

"I now see the appeal of the Homecoming dance." Enzo smirks.

"I told you she was the appeal for everything around here." He really gives me too much credit. I'm just a high school girl who's in love with him. Not a big deal at all.

"I came to find you to see if we can get out of here but you're busy and all."

Damon turns to look at me and I tell him its okay, he can go if he needs to. They walk me back to the table and then leave. As I watch Damon walk out, I'm a little melancholy. This is definitely not what I'm used to and I'm not sure I like having to share him. Then I remind myself that he shares me all the time and I wanted to be more involved in his life. Well, Enzo's a part of that. I just need to suck it up.

DPOV

Sunday evening. My most hated part of the work. Enzo had the good sense not to join us for dinner. Maybe I'll just tell him I'm having dinner with my father when Elena and I want to be alone. Just thinking about Elena has me remembering last night and I shuffle around in my chair trying to get comfortable as I instantly harden at the thought.

"So, how long is our houseguest staying?" Giuseppe doesn't waste time. I guess that's the one thing we have in common.

"I don't know. I haven't asked him but you are welcome to anytime you want."

"How is Elena doing with Enzo?"

"She's fine."

"Caroline is probably having a harder time than Elena." Stefan interjects.

"Why is Caroline concerned about Enzo?" Dad asks, actually sounding involved. Of course, it is Stefan.

"Apparently, he has a little crush on Blondie and Stefan is getting defensive about it." I answer.

"I don't see Enzo posing any kind of real problem for Stefan and Caroline at all. However, Damon, back to you and Elena."

"Why would Enzo be a problem for me and Elena?" I'm really curious to see which avenue he takes.

"Well, for starters, you met Enzo while partying across the world and doing God knows what with God knows who."

"And?"

"And how do you think Elena is going to deal with you out partying with Enzo again? Can she trust you?"

"Of course she can trust me." I have never given Elena a reason not to trust me and I never would. "She is not the least bit worried about Enzo." At least, I don't think she is. Wouldn't she say something if she was? Elena should know better than anyone how I feel about her and that no matter how much time I spend with Enzo, she and our relationship come first.

"Let's table Enzo for the moment." Awesome. "I have another concern about Elena."

"What now?"

"Has she done anything about college yet?"

"What do you mean? She's going to college. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Has she thought about where she wants to go or when she's going to apply?"

"Incidentally, she hasn't but isn't it a little early for that?"

"Stefan, have you started applying yet?"

"I have. I have applied to Whitmore, Duke and Florida."

"See? I think she should be at least thinking about it." I'm so glad to hear his concern for Elena. Not. He can't possibly be that concerned about her college plans.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Elena knows you're going to be staying here, right?"

"I assume so." We actually have spent little time talking about the future. We're taking it one step at a time and not rushing anything. We have limited amount of alone time and we spend that time making up for lost time.

"What's going to happen when you're here and she's off enjoying her freedom at college?"

"I hadn't thought about it but I assume she'll go to Whitmore with Caroline and Bonnie and we'll see each other on the weekends." What if she doesn't though? What if she goes hundreds of miles away from Mystic Falls and me?

"Has she said she wants to go to Whitmore or do you just want her to so she's close?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just concerned about Elena not living her life the way she wants to because she's living it around you. You had your chance to sow your oats. Doesn't she deserve the same?"

Shit, he's right. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. Elena deserves to have every college experience and I don't want to stand in the way. She should be going to parties, joining causes, spreading her wings and figuring out who she is. She should be staying on campus on the weekends and not leaving to see her hometown boyfriend. The thing is I don't know if I can let her go.

EPOV

On Sunday night, I'm lying in bed writing in my journal. I haven't heard from Damon since last night except for a few texts which is unusual. He doesn't normally go all day and night without calling me. It has me worried that something's wrong. Maybe he's remembering what it's like to not have to answer to anyone and to be able to do what he wants. Enzo has to remind him of that freedom. How can I compete with that? Just as I'm closing my journal, I hear a tapping on my window. I can barely contain my excitement as I jump out of bed to let Damon in.

"What are you doing here?" Without answering, Damon roughly fists both hands in my hair and kisses me. Gone is the gentleness he usually uses and in its place is a neediness that I can't explain and that I can't handle right now. When he goes to pull my pajama shirt over my head, I grab his wrists to stop him.

"Are you saying no, Elena?" Damon asks with a coldness that chills me to the bone.

"I'm not saying no, Damon. I just want to talk for a minute and figure out what's going on."

Damon paces around my room while I watch him warily. I've never seen him in this kind of mood before. He's usually so self-contained.

"I didn't come here to talk Elena!" His yelling causes me to jump away from him and his expression softens for a moment.

"Damon, calm down. You'll have Jenna and Ric in here."

"I don't give a fuck about Jenna and Ric!"

My bathroom door opens and Jeremy pokes his head in. "Elena, are you alright?" I move between him and Damon since I'm not sure what Damon will do.

"Jeremy, I'm fine. Just go back to bed. Everything's okay." Then my other door opens and Ric and Jenna come in.

"Elena, what's going on?" Jenna asks as she ties her robe.

"Damon, when did you get here?' Ric asks at the same time. Then he sees my open window. "Did you seriously climb in through her window?"

"So what if I did? I shouldn't have to though. Elena is an adult and I should be able to see her whenever I want and stay with her whenever I want." What has gotten into him? He's usually not this combative. He always does whatever he wants but he's does it without making a big deal out of it.

"Okay, can everyone calm down?" Jenna takes control as usual. "Elena, once again, what's going on?"

"Jenna, nothing is going on. Damon came over to talk and that's what we're doing. It would help me a lot if you all would just go back to bed and let me handle him."

"Yes, let Elena handle me. She always does an excellent job." Damon smirks at Ric. Then Ric starts toward him and I jump between them.

"Damon! Not now." I shriek. "Really guys. I've got this." I look at Jenna with my puppy dog eyes and hope that she gives in. "Jenna, please. I'll yell at you if I need you but we are fine."

"Okay, but one more peep out of the two of you and we will be back in here and Damon will leave whether he wants to or not."

"Deal." I usher Ric and Jenna out the door to the hallway but Jeremy is not moving. "Jeremy, seriously?"

"I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Jere, you are right next door and you can trust Damon. The last thing he would do is hurt me."

"Okay, but ditto what Jenna said." Jeremy turns and reluctantly leaves. I hear both doors close as I turn to Damon.

"Damon, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing but I was hoping to get into you." He smirks at me which infuriates me and turns me on which infuriates me even more.

"Seriously. What happened?"

"Nothing but a weekend with Enzo and my father has proved to be more detrimental than I thought possible and I just want to be with you. I miss you." And that melts me. Whatever's going on with him, he'll tell me but right now he just needs me.

"Well, you have me. Now what are you going to do with me?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas. The first being I want you to undress me."

I stalk towards him in what I hope is a sexy walk and with the way he's watching me, it must be. I start by pushing his leather jacket slowly down his arms allowing my breasts to lightly brush his chest and I hear his breath quicken. This is going to be fun. I come back to unbutton his black shirt and I kiss each new inch of skin that's revealed with each button. Once the shirt is off, I ghost my tongue over each nipple and then down his happy trail until I reach the waistband of his jeans. I drop to my knees to take his shoes and socks off and he uses my shoulders for balance.

Once that's taken care of, I look up from kneeling on the floor and he is looking at me with such intensity that I am automatically wet and I have to press my thighs together for some relief. I reach up and unbutton his jeans and slowly pull the zipper down. I then push his jeans down and, as usual, no underwear.

"No underwear? I approve." Repeating his words from last night, I look up at him and smirk. Once I rid him of his jeans, I come back to my position on the floor and take him into my mouth. As I begin to work on him, I glance up and his head is thrown back and he's moaning.

"Damon," I say around him. "You're going to have to be quiet." His answer is to pull me to my feet and kiss me. Damon then undresses me and notices I'm not wearing underwear either. He turns me around so my back is to his front and nibbles on my ear. "It turns me on so much to think about you in your bed every night with these innocent pajama shorts on and no underwear. It's so fucking hot." That makes me even wetter, if possible. He nips and sucks on my pulse point while playing with my breast. "You are so beautiful, Elena."

Damon continues playing with my nipples with his left hand but moves his right hand down my belly and across my pubic bone and I am practically whimpering with need. "We'll get there, baby." Then he moves his hand further down and separates my folds. He enters me with his index finger and begins pumping in and out. I'm already convulsing around him. "Elena, always so responsive and ready for me."

"Damon, please, I need you." I plead with him.

"Okay, baby, let's try something new." Damon removes his fingers and moves around me to pull my comforter and top sheet down. "Get on the bed on your hands and knees. I'm assuming you've not been in this position before."

"No, I haven't." Before, I would never have even considered it but for Damon there's no hesitation. I do as he asks. When I'm in position, Damon climbs on the bed behind me.

"Now, spread you legs a little wider." He helps me get the width right. "Are you ready?" As if he needs to ask. I nod. He then grasps one of my hips and pushes himself into me. Damon gives me time to adjust before he starts moving but when he starts moving I quickly realize this is my new favorite position. He completely fills me up and I can feel him everywhere. I push my ass back and begin to meet him thrust for thrust. He grasps my hair in one hand and pulls my head up giving him more leverage.

"Come for me, Elena. Give it to me." With those words, I explode around him which spurs him into his orgasm.

We collapse on the bed with Damon spooning me and I curl up.

"Elena, I love you and need you so much." Damon says as he kisses my check. I mumble an incoherent response and the last thing I remember is Damon pulling the sheet and comforter over us.

When I wake up the next morning, Damon's gone. He always wakes me up before he goes and we make love before he leaves. What's going on with him?


	16. Heartache and Compromise

_What? An update? Can you believe it? Yes, I updated! There's not much to say except I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I did actually proofread it but I'm not sure I caught everything. Having OCD drives me insane, lol. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are great inspiration._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 16: Heartache and Compromise

EPOV

When I wake up the next morning, it really hits me that Damon didn't stay last night or wake me up before leaving. We always wake up at 5 before everyone else and then we make love again before he leaves. I'm just in shock and having issues with absorbing this change. He was acting weird when he got here last night too. While he usually teases Ric, he doesn't outright provoke him and he doesn't come over just for sex. Even when he needs to be reassured how much I love him, he isn't looking for sex only.

I text him to see if maybe he had an early meeting and send an emergency text to Bonnie and Caroline asking to drive to school together and for Bonnie to pick us up. I need my friends this morning. Maybe Care has heard something from Stefan.

When I go downstairs to get coffee, Ric and Jeremy are oddly quiet, while Jenna checks to make sure I'm alright. Before I can get the third-degree, Bonnie shows up. Then we head to Caroline's house.

"So what's the frien-emergency?" Caroline asks, coming straight to the point as she gets in Bonnie's car.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm overreacting." I sigh. Now that I am with Bonnie and Caroline I suddenly feel like I'm making a big deal out of nothing.

"Elena, we know you. If you felt like you needed us, then something is going on." Bonnie reassures me.

"If you don't tell us, I am going to die of curiosity and you wouldn't want that on your conscience."

"Okay, okay. Thing's have been weird with Damon since Enzo showed up but it's only been three day so I'm trying not to let that get to me. However, last night Damon snuck in my window and was all over me as soon as he came in."

"Isn't that normal? He's always all over you." Leave it to Caroline to point out the obvious.

"He is but his mood was different. Then when I tried to figure out what was wrong, he started yelling, then I tried to get him to calm down and then Jeremy, Jenna and Ric all came in my room."

"Wow." Bonnie says, shocked. This is a side of Damon none of us have seen.

"I know. He was acting crazy. Then he started trying to provoke Ric while I was trying to get everyone to leave us alone. I knew I couldn't get him to chill as long as they were in there so I finally got them to leave. Jeremy was the hardest. He was so afraid Damon was going to hurt me."

"But he didn't?" Bonnie questions.

"Of course not." I can't believe she thinks he would. "Damon would never hurt me. The most I got him to tell me is that Enzo and his dad had said something and he needed me."

"Stefan did say something about dinner not being pleasant last night but that's nothing unusual so I didn't think anything of it." Caroline supplies. We have reached school so after Bonnie parks we decide sit out on the lawn by the parking lot to finish our conversation before going inside.

"His relationship with his dad is the worst and I have nothing to compare it to so I try really hard to understand but I don't get it." I am so frustrated with Damon and his father. "Anyway, then we made love."

At the same time Bonnie says "Naturally" and Caroline says "Of course." Then we all three erupt into giggles. They can always make me laugh and that's what makes them the best friends a girl could have.

"You all could act a little shocked."

"Why? It's you and Damon." Caroline says matter-of-factly.

"Very funny. So the last thing I remember before falling asleep is him telling me how much he loved me and needed me. Then when I woke up, he was gone. I think he must have left in the middle of the night because I didn't hear him."

"So he left early? Is that the issue?" Bonnie asks.

"If he stays over, we wake up at 5 and then make love one more time before he leaves." Of course that's the issue.

"Maybe he had an early meeting." Caroline suggests.

"I thought so too and I texted him but still haven't heard back from him." I don't really want to think what I'm thinking but I need to say it so they can tell me that I'm wrong. "I think that Enzo being here has reminded him of what life was like before me and he has decided that he wants that life, not this one."

"Elena, stop right there. You know that isn't true." Bonnie takes my hand. "Damon loves you and anyone who has ever seen you together knows that. I may not always agree with how possessive he is of you or how he monopolizes your time but there is no doubt that he loves you."

"Ditto. He loves you." Caroline takes my other hand. "You need to talk to him before you freak out. You don't know what happened with Giuseppe. Hear him out and let him tell you what's going on."

"If I can get him to answer my texts. That is the first step. Thank you both for everything." We stand up and have a group hug. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you all to talk me off the ledge."

"That's what we're here for." Caroline says.

I spend the day not paying attention in class and blowing up Damon's phone with unanswered calls and texts. If I'm freaking out over nothing, shouldn't he be calling me back? If he loves me and needs me so much, shouldn't he call me? As possessive as he's been, why is he suddenly backing off?

In the interest of trying to keep me sane, Bonnie and Caroline have insisted that I go back to my normal routine pre-Damon so we are going to the Grill after practice. I have little to no desire to go but there is the off chance that Damon will be having his after work drink with Ric. If not, it'll only confirm that something is going on and he's avoiding me.

When we arrive at the Grill, my eyes automatically go to Ric and Damon's barstools but only Ric is there. Before I can comment on this fact or dwell on it, Bonnie and Caroline are dragging me to the pool tables where our friends are. At this point, it's all I can do to stuff everything down and act like I'm fine. Lately, I've had practice with that because of my parents.

Spending time with the gang turns out to be a good thing. While I would rather have been home sulking, it feels good to be a normal teenager for once and just be me. It's been too long since we've done this and all too soon it's over. Everyone scatters and it's time to go home.

Once I'm home, it's the flip side of the coin. I don't want anything to do with anyone. Jenna does her best to draw me into a conversation about Damon and normally I would be all about it but not tonight. As soon as I am able, I escape to my room. Once there, I get ready for bed and lay down on my bed to study. However, that's not happening tonight. I can only think about Damon and for the first time all day I allow myself to really think about the past 24 hours. Then the tears start to fall and there's nothing I can do to stop them.

I finally give in to the wracking sobs that are trying to come out. Breathing becomes difficult and my head starts to hurt from the force of my tears. I have fallen so hard and so far in love with Damon that I can't survive without him and I don't know how to go on. While he hasn't officially broken up with me, I'm convinced that's what's happened. He has finally decided that I am too young, that he wants to be free again, and I was just a phase. I'm a part of the world he didn't want to be in and now he's freeing himself from this world.

I finally cry myself into a fitful sleep, clutching my cell phone to my chest. All night I wake up thinking my phone is buzzing or Damon is coming in through the window. However, it's just false hope and neither of those things happens.

For the next two days, without a word from Damon, I'm a walking zombie. It takes everything in me to get up, go to school, and go to practice. Mercifully, at practice, Caroline is going easy on me when she knows I'm forcing my smile and cheerfulness. After practice Tuesday and Wednesday, I stop by the cemetery and visit my parents. Since dating Damon, I haven't visited as much but now I feel the need to be with them. All I want is my mom right now. I don't want Jenna, Bonnie or Caroline. Just my mom.

Once home, I head straight to my room and refuse to come out much to Jenna's dismay. No one is talking about Damon. Jeremy isn't making any snide remarks nor is Ric saying I told you so.

At least no one mentions him until Stefan in our free period on Thursday. I'm sitting at my desk, chewing on my pencil and staring into space when he tries to talk to me. At first, I refuse to listen but he keeps on until I respond.

"Stefan, I don't want to talk about this. I don't want to talk about anything."

"Elena, you really need to talk to Damon."

"Don't you think I've tried?" I ask, tears in my eyes. "He came over Sunday, we had sex and then he left in the middle of the night. I texted and called him all day Monday and most of Tuesday. Then the rejection hurt too much."

"Some things happened and Damon is doing this for a reason but he is not going to contact you. He thinks he's doing what's best." Stefan insists. Is he not listening?

"Stefan, I would gladly talk to him but he's not talking to me. What am I supposed to do, chase him down?" I've never been through anything like this before and I don't know the rules to this game.

"I happen to know that he will be home this evening. Why don't you come over around six and talk to him?" For the first time in days, I feel a glimmer of hope.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me? I don't think I can handle that."

"Elena, I asked you once if you were all in and that if you weren't to let Damon go. Do you remember what you said?"

"I said I was all in." I sigh, knowing he's right.

"Then you need to talk to him. I don't know exactly what's going on but I think part of it is his feeling that he doesn't deserve to be loved. That's something you two need to work through together."

"Stefan, when did you get so wise?" I manage a small smile for the first time in days.

"I like to think Caroline is rubbing off on me." Stefan smiles too and I feel like things might turn out okay.

"Do you think the wise one will let me out of practice so I can go home before going to the Boarding House?"

"I think in the name of your relationship with Damon, she will."

And Caroline does.

DPOV

I'm an ass. I'm a dick. I'm a bastard. I have treated Elena like shit all week. Actually I take that back. To treat her like shit means I would have to acknowledge that she exists and I have been trying all week to forget that she does. I haven't succeeded. There's no forgetting Elena Gilbert.

When I went over on Sunday, I should have talked to her and let her know what was going on. Instead, I acted like an ass to her and to her family and then she somehow still wanted to have sex. I couldn't face her and see the realization dawn on her about the kind of guy I really am. I didn't want to see the pain in her eyes. It would have cut me to the bone and I would have never forgotten it.

It took all I had to ignore her texts and calls. Elena had almost worn me down and I was ready to answer when she quit calling, leaving the ball firmly in my court. I don't have the courage to pick it up. It's now Thursday, two days after her last text begging me to talk to her. I'm sitting in the library of the Boarding House, sipping bourbon and going through pictures of her and us on my phone, brooding more than Stefan ever has, wondering if she's doing the same. I'm thankful for the silence of the Boarding House tonight. Enzo is out with some girl he met at the bar we went to last night and mercifully Dad is working late. Stefan has yet to come home from practice.

Enzo and I have spent the last three nights at every bar within an hour's drive reliving our glory days. It's been miserable. I've been hit on relentlessly but no one has even interested me in the slightest, which has made me a horrible wingman. But what can I say? They're not Elena. At each bar I found myself wishing I could go back to Sunday night and do it differently. I was wrong; this is not the life I want to lead. I want my life with Elena but I screwed that up royally.

I think I hear the doorbell but I ignore it. There is no one there for me. Then I think I hear Elena's voice calling for me in the foyer and then the parlor. Surely she's not here and it's the bourbon mixed with the hope of seeing her. Suddenly the door to the library opens and she's standing there, as beautiful as ever.

"Elena?"

"Damon, what are you doing? Didn't you hear me calling for you?"

"What are you doing here?" I'm not sure if it's the bourbon but I'm having a hard time comprehending the fact that Elena is standing in the library.

"I'm here to talk to you and find out what's going on." Elena steps into the room and takes the seat next to me.

"What do you mean?" Maybe if I feign ignorance we won't have to talk about it.

"Damon, you came over on Sunday and had me and my family in an uproar which I understand. You are having issues with Enzo and your dad and you needed me." Elena pauses. "That's what I'm here for. I am your girlfriend and when you are having problems you can talk to me."

"Elena, you don't have to make excuses for me."

"I'm not. I'm just saying I understand and that I'm here for you." Elena says and takes my hand which I automatically pull away because if she touches me, she'll convince me that it will all work out and the world is made of unicorns and rainbows. However, I don't miss the hurt in her eyes and I feel worse. I stand up and pace to put some distance between us but she's not having it because she's right with me.

"I don't need you to understand me or be there for me. I have been horrible to you this week and you deserve better."

"You're right. You have treated me horribly and I do deserve better. This week has been hell for me. I have cried myself to sleep every night and I've been sleepwalking during my waking hours. I haven't spoken to anyone because I can't stand to hear your name and I don't want to hear 'I told you so'." Hearing this breaks my heart. I didn't think she would be this broken just because of me. "I didn't think I would be able to see you again because it hurt too much. Then Stefan reminded me that I once said I was all in when it came to you so I'm here fighting for us."

"Elena, you shouldn't have to fight for us."

"Damon, I know this is all new to both of us. But I grew up with the perfect example of a loving couple and even they had the occasional bump in the road. The difference is they didn't give up or try to make the other one give up."

"I want you to have the life that you deserve and the life that you want." How can I make her understand she's not going to have that with me?

"I do have the life that I want and deserve with you. I need to know what happened to set all this in motion so we can work on it."

"You're not giving up are you?" Elena is so damn stubborn. I should know by now that the fire in her is not only in the bedroom. I've never had anyone fight this hard for me and it's difficult to know what to do with it.

"Damon, just tell me. I need to know what upset you so much that you haven't spoken to me for days. What do you think I deserve that you can't give me and why are you thinking that far ahead?"

"Fine. If you're not going to drop it, I'll tell you. First Enzo has been saying since he got here that I'm living the life I swore I never wanted with Founding Family events, settling down with you and working for my father." I don't want to tell her this; it's only going to hurt her and she's going to think it's about her. The she startles me by laughing. "What's so funny?"

"While getting ready for the pageant I realized how much I hate Founding Family events and if it wasn't for the memory of my mom I would have ditched that day. And I'm quitting cheerleading as soon as football season is over. Caroline can move my backup into my place."

"It's my bad influence Elena. You don't really mean that."

"That's ridiculous. You know I hate cheerleading, I told you that from the start. You have opened my eyes and shown me that there's a world beyond Mystic Falls. I also told you that Matt and I broke up because he wanted to live the Mystic Falls life with me and I didn't. I don't want to live that life with anyone, not even you."

"Wow." I'm stunned. Elena seems so happy when we do all this stuff that I just assumed she was into it.

"If you would talk to me instead of assuming you know what I want, there won't be as many bumps." Elena makes perfect sense but there's still my father. "Okay, so what did your father do?" She can literally read my mind.

"He asked if you had applied for college yet and implied that you would change your plans based on me and that's not something I want you to do. You should go wherever you want to and have the full college experience." The thought of Elena screwing random college guys makes me clench my jaws.

"Damon, I'm not changing anything because of you. Bonnie, Caroline and I have always planned on going to Whitmore. That's where my parents went and that's where Jenna is getting her Master's. It's a Gilbert-Sommers tradition." Elena places her right hand on my cheek and I lean into her touch. God, how I've missed her. "As for the full college experience, I plan on having that. However, I am not nor would I ever sleep around. I am going to go to parties and be active in campus life and I'm not coming home every weekend and that's what I consider the full college experience."

"Elena, I don't deserve you."

"Damon, I swear to God, you drive me crazy. It's not about who deserves what. It's about who we love and I love you more than I ever thought possible."

"I am so sorry for everything I put you through this week." I can't believe what she has went through because of me and she's still here.

"I won't say its okay because it's not, just don't ever do it again." Elena wraps her arms around my waist and snuggles into my chest. I wasn't sure she would ever allow me to do this again and here we are.

"I won't. It's not been a fun week for me either." I pull her over the couch where we snuggle up.

"Oh, really? What has your week consisted of?" With the way Elena is smirking at me, it's hard to believe that just a few minutes ago we were fighting.

"The usual, bars with Enzo." That will get her fired up for sure but I need to be honest.

"That wasn't fun?"

"No. You weren't there. I thought I might have missed that life but I don't." I kiss her on top of the head.

"Thank you for being honest."

"So, what now?"

"Now, we try not to let this happen again I guess. Like I said I've never been in an adult relationship before so it's new territory for me. I think part of what happened is that we got really serious really fast."

"Agreed. Remember when Blondie suggested we live together and the only thing either one of us could think about was all the sex we could have?" It's a great thought but clearly not something we're ready for.

"Exactly. I think we've been trying to live together since then without it being official. You stay over a lot during the week and we always go to Richmond or stay at the Boarding House on Saturday nights. Not to mention the only time we don't have dinner together is on Sundays. It's not that I'm complaining. I love spending time with you but I think we both got scared."

"Me too. How about we compromise?"

"Compromise?" Elena wrinkles her tiny nose.

"Yes, Stubborn One, compromise. You know the concept even if you don't do it." I laugh at her exasperated expression and she rolls her eyes. Finally, we're getting back to normal. "How about one or two sleepovers during the week, we do our own thing on Friday nights, and we actually go out on dates on Saturdays?"

"I believe you promised me dates in the beginning and that's not happened." Elena pouts. I kiss the tip of her nose.

"You're right, I did and I haven't kept up my promise but I will from now on. Deal?" I hold my hand out for her to shake.

"Only if we can still spend the night in Richmond?"

"Yes, Elena, you can still have my body." She smacks my shoulder and I pull her in for a hug. "How about we seal it with a kiss?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	17. Aftermath and Dating

_Another chapter done. This will deal with the aftermath of the last chapter. We haven't seen how Jenna and Ric felt about what happened. This chapter also covers how Damon and Elena are feeling about trying to slow down. Just to let you guys know, I am working a second job right now and I am in training for that. For the next two weeks, I'll be working 80 hours each week but after that I'll work 40 hours a week at my full time job and 40 hours a month at my part-time job. Damn student loans. The good news is I'll be able to write at my part-time job._

 _Also, for those of you who read_ Just One Dance _, the goal is to update it by the end of the week._

 _Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for all the love. You all are awesome. BTW, the restaurant and theater are real places in Richmond. I have no idea if there are near each other or not so that was done with creative license._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 17: Aftermath and Dating

When I get home, I know I need to talk to Jenna. I have treated her like crap this week and I need to make up with her. She has only tried to do her best and I have made that nearly impossible this week.

"Jenna, can we talk in my room?"

"Sure, honey." We make our way up to my room and collapse onto my bed together where I automatically pick up my bear. "What's up? You look happier than I've seen you in days, not that I've seen you lately."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I also want to apologize for this week. I was having issues with Damon and I shut down."

"That's understandable but I want you to know that I'm always here for you no matter what."

"I know but I just didn't want to hear you say 'I told you so'."

"Elena, I would have been tempted to say it but I wouldn't have. Now tell me what happened."

"So, you know when Damon was over on Sunday night?"

"Elena, the whole house knew. By the way, I'm assuming that's been a regular occurrence, correct?"

"Damon has been staying here almost every weeknight for about the past month. I know I said I wouldn't do anything behind your back but I guess I didn't consider that to be behind your back." 

"Okay. I'm going to take a deep breath and let this go for now." Literally takes deep breath. "I want to get a few things straight though. Damon has been staying here almost every weeknight?"

"Yes."

"He picks you up after practice almost every day?"

"Yes, unless he has to work late."

"And he is here for dinner every night?"

"Yes."

"You spend every weekend together, except during the game? He goes to Tyler's parties with you and then you either go to Richmond to spend the night or you stay at the Boarding House?"

"Yes and I see your point. That's one of the things Damon and I talked about tonight."

"You saw him tonight? What has happened this week?"

"I am trying to tell you but you got sidetracked. While he was here on Sunday, he mentioned something about Enzo and his dad so I knew he was upset. He stayed but left in the middle of the night, which he never does."

"Curiosity is getting the better of me. When does he usually leave?"

"We set the alarm for 5 since you all get up at 6."

"And you didn't think that was going behind my back?"

"Jenna, you're sidetracked again. Anyway, I called and texted him for two days and didn't hear back from him and then I quit. I was devastated and brokenhearted. Not only was he ignoring me but Mom's not here. I went to the cemetery Tuesday and Wednesday after practice to visit her. I didn't mean to push you away but I only wanted her and I couldn't talk to anyone else."

"Honey, believe me I wanted Miranda to be here too. I knew you were going through something awful and she was such a great mom that I couldn't replace her. I couldn't even get you to talk to me."

"Jenna, I'm so sorry. I know you only want to help me and I have been impossible this week."

"Apology accepted. So what happened today?"

"Stefan. He reminded me that I once said that I was all in when it came to Damon and I wasn't acting like it. He suggested that I go to the Boarding House this evening and talk to Damon."

"Talking to a guy. What a novel concept."

"Yeah, I know. Who would have thought that would be a good way to handle things? I resisted at first because I was afraid he would reject me but I sucked it up and went anyway."

Just as I'm getting ready to explain what happened, by door opens and Caroline and Bonnie come through.

"What are you all doing here?" It hits me that I haven't talked to them since talking to Damon.

"First, I let you out of practice to go talk to Damon and you can't be bothered to let me know how it went. Second, there are rumors that the two of you were seen at the Grill eating dinner but still no word to your two best friends." Caroline huffs.

"I'm sorry. I should have called you but everything's been such a blur that I haven't had a chance. Forgiven?"

"Of course. We're just worried about you." Bonnie is as level-headed as ever.

"Well, join us because Elena was just telling me what happened." Jenna motions for them to join us on my bed. For a moment, it's almost like old times when the four of us would gossip with Jenna giving us big sister advice. "Continue."

"When I got there, he was his normal non-communicative self until I made him talk. Basically, Enzo pointed out that this isn't the life he wanted."

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asks.

"Damon never wanted the traditional Mystic Falls Founding Family life or to work for his father."

"But you don't want that either. That's why you and Matt broke up." Jenna points out.

"Exactly but I guess since we've done all these town events since getting together he thought I wanted it with him. If he had just talked to me, I would have told him that I'm finishing up the stuff I was doing with Mom and then I'm done. I didn't want this life with Matt or Damon or anyone."

"Did you tell him that?" Caroline asks.

"I did and at first he didn't believe me but then I reminded him of some comments I had made in other conversations." I don't want to go into further detail because now is not the time to tell Care that I'm going to quit cheering. "Then his dad gave him a hard time about me going to college and changing my plans to be with Damon."

"Are you?" Jenna asks, concernedly.

"No, of course not. I'm still going to Whitmore with Care and Bonnie, which is what I told him. Then he's worried about me having the full college experience and standing in the way of that but I told him that being with him won't keep me from having those experiences."

"What's with his dad?" Bonnie asks.

"I'm not sure. He runs hot and cold with me. Sometimes he acts really happy that Damon and I are together and then other times he uses me to tear Damon down. I used to think Damon was exaggerating but not anymore."

"It's so weird because he's not like that with Stefan at all." Caroline reminds me.

"So basically Damon was doing what he thought was best for me which to him meant leaving me alone and letting me live my life without him. He thought that's what would make me happiest and being with him would only make me miserable." I sigh.

"That's crap. He's full of crap and needs his ass kicked." Caroline is, as always, my protector.

"I think between me and him, he's had it kicked enough for one day." I smile at Caroline.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Caroline offers again.

"And we would be more than happy to help." Jenna offers. "You need to make sure he knows he can't do this again."

"He does. I promise. We also talked about how fast we've moved and how we need to slow down."

"What does that look like?" Bonnie asks.

"Spending less time together. He thinks I didn't notice when we were compromising that he has managed to get out of Tyler's parties." I giggle, thinking back. "So Fridays are our off days, we are actually going to date on Saturdays and we're cutting dinner down to a couple of nights a week."

"Do I want to know about the overnights during the week?" Jenna asks. 

"In the interest of full disclosure, if you really want to know, I'll tell you."

"Never mind. I do want to warn you that Ric is on the warpath about Damon." Jenna warns me. I sigh. I was afraid this is what would happen if I dated Ric's best friend with me eventually coming between them.

"How sweet. He's being all protective of you." Caroline comments.

"Not only that but Damon has been ignoring Ric all week too so in his mind Damon's being an ass and a coward all the way around. I'm just saying next time they see each other may not be pretty."

"We'll make it through it. We always do but I don't want to be the reason why they fight." It makes me sad that these two best friends could be in a fight over me especially when Damon and I have made up. Ric can't be taking his role as my protector that seriously, can he?

The next night at the football game I am really missing Damon. I know that we are supposed to be slowing down and taking time to ourselves but I feel like we missed so much this week. Maybe we can start next week instead of now? No, I won't be the first to break. I am going to stick to the plan. Damon has no desire to go to Tyler's tonight and I want to go since it's my senior year and I only have so many more of these parties to enjoy. It might be fun to go by myself for once.

As we are walking back to the locker room after another win, Damon is standing in the walkway waiting for us, well I guess he's really waiting for me.

"That didn't last long." Caroline comments as Bonnie takes her arm.

"Come on Caroline. Let's give them some privacy. Elena, we'll see you in the locker room." Bonnie drags a protesting Caroline away.

"Couldn't stay away?" I look up at Damon, teasing him.

"Of course not. I don't know whose crazy idea it was to slow down anyway." Damon slips his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. My pompoms are between us. Then he places a kiss on my lips and traces my lips with his tongue. I open my mouth to allow him entrance and our tongues battle for dominance. We continue kissing until the football team walks by on their way to the locker room and they whistle and holler at us.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Tyler's party?" I ask when we break the kiss but we don't let go.

"I'm positive. I love you but hanging out with Tyler is not my idea of a good time." Damon lays his forehead on my forehead. "We could just forget our deal and do something together.

"Damon, there's nothing I would rather do than be with you but we have to give this slowing down thing a shot. I'm afraid we'll burn out if we don't."

"Elena, I don't think there's any danger of that." To prove his point, he kisses me again. Ugh. This is so hard and Damon is only making it harder. "Okay, you go do your thing and I'll do mine but remember you can crash my party anytime."

"Luke Bryan? Really, Damon?" We both laugh. "I hate to leave but I have to go change and Caroline will be out here in a minute if I don't get in there. We're still on for tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course and it's still a surprise. I promised you dating and dating you shall have. Pouting is not going to help." Damon laughs. He has refused to tell me what we're doing tomorrow night no matter how much I beg. It's really annoying.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night then."

I ended up having a great time at Tyler's and I did not crash Damon's party no matter how much I wanted to. This is the right thing for us and I need to be mature about it because obviously only one of us is going to be. How did I get to be the mature one? I'm the high school student. He's the real adult.

If it wasn't for Stefan, I don't know how long it would have been before we talked. I'm not sure when, or if, I would have broken down and went to him. Instead I probably would have left the ball in his court and waited on him. I'm usually not the aggressor and I don't like conflict. Would he have come to me? Would he have eventually missed me enough and needed me enough to come to me? Or would he have gone on with life and forgotten about me?

Okay, these thoughts are getting me nowhere. I need to start getting ready for tonight and I still don't know what we're doing other than it's a date and we're going to Richmond. Caroline said Stefan didn't know either, which doesn't surprise me. I'm wearing a little black dress, strapless with a sweetheart neckline and my black ankle boots. I have also decided to curl my hair.

When I go to pack my overnight bag, I realize it's more of a formality than anything at this point. I don't need my makeup. I use Damon's shampoo and body wash. I keep a toothbrush there and I wear Damon's clothes. I hope Ric doesn't freak when I carry my overnight bag downstairs; Jenna's right he's being really weird about the whole thing. He has become overprotective the past couple of days.

I walk downstairs just as Damon is ringing the doorbell. What's with that? He usually just walks in. I open the door and motion him in when I notice Ric and Jenna behind me. That didn't take long.

About two seconds after Damon enters the foyer, Ric punches him in the jaw and Jenna and I both jump between them with Jenna yelling "Alaric! What is wrong with you?"

"I told you that if you hurt her, I would kill you and I would but I don't want to spend the rest of my life in jail." Ric is furious; I've never seen him like this.

"That's your free one, Ric." Damon is rubbing his jaw while I grab an icepack out of the freezer. Dad always kept them since Jere and I were got hurt all the time.

"Here. Put this on your jaw." I say as I hand him the icepack. "Okay, the four of us need to have a talk. Ric, you have no idea how much I appreciate you looking out for me and defending me but you can't go around hitting Damon every time we have an issue. He's your best friend."

"Elena, he has to know that he can't treat you like that." Ric protests.

"He knows that but you should also know that he thought he was doing what was best for me."

"Elena, don't defend me." Damon interjects.

"Damon, I'm not defending you but I'm not coming between the two of you either." I turn back to Ric. "Mine and Damon's relationship has got to be separate from your and Damon's friendship."

"I get that Elena and I want to keep it separate too but I can't let him get away with it."

"Ric, he's not getting away with anything. We worked it out and that's between us. I am a big girl and I am sick and tired of everyone treating me like I'm a child or like I'm going to break." I take a deep breath to keep from crying, which will prove that I am still a child, and Caroline would kill be for ruining my makeup. "I love Damon and Damon loves me. Nothing is going to change that. I am also an adult and I don't need any of you, and that means all three of you, deciding what's best for me."

"Elena, honey, calm down." Jenna tries to soothe me and I shake her off. I am so mad that I can't handle it right now.

"My parents are gone and there is nothing that anyone can do to change that. I wish they were here but they're not. In light of that fact, from now on I will do what I want when I want and with whom I want." 

"Elena Gilbert!" Jenna yells, shocked. This is so not me but I have been pushed one too far this week and I can't take it anymore. I might regret this tomorrow but right now I need to declare my independence.

"Don't 'Elena Gilbert' me, Jenna. I'm done. Right now, I am going on a date with my boyfriend and then I'm spending the night with him and that's it. I will see you tomorrow." With that, I take Damon by the arm, grab my bag and walk out the door. When we get to the car, Damon opens the passenger door and throws my bag in the back seat but before I can get in, he hugs me and holds me.

"Elena, you did not have to do that. I am a big boy and can handle Ric on my own."

"That was as much for me and my independence as it was for you. It's true that I don't want to come between you and Ric but I also don't want Ric and Jenna coming between me and you. I am so tired of everyone warning me about you and being mad because we had a fight this week." I snuggle in closer to his heart. This is where I'm safest and happiest.

"To be fair we didn't have a fight. I abandoned you and your family and friends have every right to be mad at me. So do you."

"I agree but when I'm over it, they need to be over it too." I lean up and kiss him very gently.

"Okay, so how about we put this behind us and get this date started? We have dinner reservations." Damon tucks me into the car, then gets in and heads toward Richmond.

"When do I find out where we are going?"

"Now would be a good time. We are having dinner at The Hard Shell. It's a seafood and steak restaurant downtown and then we are going to the Altria Theater to see Phantom of the Opera."

"Am I dressed okay? It's not too short?"

"Elena, you are beautiful as always and I love when you show off your legs." Since he's not shifting gears, Damon takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. "I told you to get used to this."

"It's still a lot to take in but I'm excited too."

Once we arrive in downtown Richmond, the sun is setting and what started out as a warm October day has become a cool fall evening. I'm glad I decided to wear my leather jacket. We find on-street parking close to the restaurant and Damon says it's close to the theater too so we'll be able to leave it there for the rest of the evening.

I'm still extremely nervous when Damon puts his hand on the small of my back to guide me into the restaurant. If I was impressed by the Italian restaurant on our first date, I'm floored by this one. It's very elegant but also has a warm and inviting atmosphere. The floors are hardwood, the walls are a muted white with artwork, and the lighting is very soft. I'm too engrossed in looking at everything that I don't even notice if the hostess is flirting with Damon or not.

When we are seated, I notice that the tablecloths are white and that the cloth napkins are tucked into the wine glasses. After placing the napkin in my lap, I look over the menu to attempt to hide how awestruck I am.

"What do you think?" Damon asks, snapping me out of my inner monologue.

"Damon, it's a beautiful restaurant but don't you think it's expensive?" I ask. I am, as they say, sticker shocked. My parents reserved dinners like this for their anniversary or a really special occasion.

"Elena, I don't want you to ever worry about how much things cost. I work hard all week so that I can play all weekend. I also have a trust fund that I would have to try really hard to spend in my lifetime. Taking you out on a date is not going to break the bank. Stop worrying."

"I'll try but once again, it's not something I'm used to."

The waiter comes by and Damon orders a bottle of wine, of course, and raw oysters. When he comes back with the wine and oysters I'm eyeing them with trepidation.

"Elena, they're just oysters. You eat seafood, right?"

"I do but they look slimy."

"Okay, I'll show you how to do this and you just have to try one and if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it again. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Pick up your oyster." I do although I'm not sure I want to. "Squeeze lemon juice onto it." I do and that's not helping. "I put hot sauce on mine but you don't have to." I don't. "Then you tip it back into your mouth and swallow. Don't chew." I do as instructed and it's not that bad.

"Well?"

"It's not as bad as I thought. It was slimy but not too gross and I could probably get used to it." I am proud of myself for at least trying and not throwing it back up.

"That's why I only ordered a half dozen. They do take some getting used to." Damon laughs.

We order dinner and the meal is fantastic. Damon ordered a New York strip rare, of course, and I ordered grilled salmon, something safe but not something I have every day. We have a great time during dinner and it's nice to be dating again and not doing some Founding Family event.

After dinner, we stroll hand in hand over to the theater. It's a gorgeous theater that was built to be a Shriner's temple but became a theater about 20 years ago. There's been a few renovations since then and while it's been updated it still has retained its historical integrity. While I'm taking in everything, Damon leads me to our seats which on the right hand side of the stage down front and on the aisle.

"Damon, I'm so excited. This is one of my favorite movies but I've never seen the musical live." I say when we sit down.

"I'm glad. It seemed like your type of thing and I thought it would be a nice change." Damon smiles that swoon worthy smile and I almost forget where we're at. He holds my hand and places our hands in my lap which automatically has the butterflies in my stomach going crazy. He smirks at me as the lights go down and I know what that particular smirk usually means but we're in a theater full of people. Granted it's completely dark in the audience but he knows I cannot be quiet.

Throughout the Prologue and Act I, Damon holds my hand and gently rubs the back of my hand with his thumb. I start thinking that if that's all he's going to do, I can handle it and I relax and enjoy the performance but I still can't wait until we get home. Wait, I just referred to his townhouse as home. _Slow down, Elena. Don't jump the gun. Remember you are the mature one._

Sometime after Act II begins, Damon releases my hand and places his hand on my inner thigh and I gasp. He shushes me. "Elena, be quiet. It's a full house." As his hand climbs higher, I am having trouble controlling my breathing and I am getting wetter by the second. There is no way I'm going to be able to be quiet. He brings out too much in me. By the time he reaches my underwear, they are soaked and I'm trembling. I put my hand in my mouth to attempt to stifle myself.

"Elena, you're okay, just feel." Never in a million years did I imagine doing this in a crowded theater. The hold he has on me is astronomical. Damon slides my underwear over, very light taps on my clit and I'm almost gone. Then he circles it with his thumb while pushing his middle finger inside me. It takes all my control not to scream out as he makes me come but I manage. He strokes me while I come down from my high. When he removes his fingers, I watch as he sucks my juices off of them and I nearly come again. What is he doing to me? Where did this woman come from?

After the performance and standing ovation, Damon wraps his arm around my waist, kisses me on the forehead and whispers, "Let's go home." Those words are music to my ears.


	18. Date Night and Halloween

_This chapter picks up where the last one left off so we see the conclusion of the date. There will be a time jump in the next chapter. Also, I don't know if anyone is wondering how long this story is going to be but I see it concluding with graduation but I would like to do a sequel featuring Elena's college years. Would you all be interested in that?_

 _Also, Elena is not adopted in this story. She is definitely Miranda and Grayson's daughter although Uncle John might be showing up soon._

 _Once again, thank you all for the follows, reviews and favorites. You all are the best and are so encouraging._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries_

Chapter 18:

DPOV

I'm still having issues comprehending everything that's happened in the past week and the fact that Elena is in my home with me and she's not running for the hills. After the week we have had, mostly because of my idiocy, she's still with me and she deserves to know how much I love her.

Not only does Elena still love me but she's also defending me to her family. I don't deserve her love or her forgiveness or for her to stand up for me. No one has ever defended me or taken my side as vigorously as Elena since my mother. It's hard to know what to do with it except to continue to love her, support her and to take care of her in any way that I can.

Once we are in my bedroom, what I have come to think of as our bedroom (fuck, I sound like a chick), all I can do is stare at her and I am in total shock that this beautiful woman considers me worthy of her time, attention and love.

I reach out and cup her face with both of my hands. "Elena, you're trembling."

"Damon, I'm scared. I want this more than anything but the last time we had sex, you left me."

"Elena, that's not going to happen this time or ever again. It almost killed me to walk away from you the last time and I can't do it again, even for your own good."

"I thought you left me because you finally realized that I wasn't who or what you wanted. I was convinced that you and Enzo had picked up where you left off and that I wasn't enough anymore."

"Elena, you know that isn't true."

"How did I know that? You left me right after Enzo came back and right after we had sex. You are way more experienced than I am and have had women across the world who are way more beautiful, sexy, and sophisticated than I am. They already know what to do while I'm still learning."

"Elena, stop. You are the most beautiful and the sexiest woman I have ever seen in my life and I am obviously not doing a good enough job in making sure that you know that. You should never have to question that or my love for you." I have royally fucked this up. How can she not know all this? "As far as having had sex with other women, I can't deny that or try to downplay it. However, you are by the far the best I've ever had."

"Yeah, right." Elena huffs, obviously not believing me.

"Elena, experience is not what makes sex great. It's how responsive you are every time I touch you. You are so passionate and you demand as much as you give. I love that no other guy has ever had you in the ways that I have had you." I pull her to me and kiss her on top of the head. Now it's time to lighten the mood back up. "Not to mention how tight you are and how wet you always are. Also, what happened at the theater tonight? You're lucky I didn't jump you then and there." She slaps me on the shoulder.

"Please don't leave me again." Elena has tears in her eyes and it breaks my heart that I have done this to her. She put so much trust in me and I shattered it. The only thing I can do is try to build the trust back the only way I know how.

"I won't. I promise." I say and kiss the tears away. Then I place feather light kisses across her forehead, both cheeks, and settle back on her mouth. I'm setting the pace tonight and it's going to be slow. I am going to worship her and her body like I've never done before.

I move over to her left ear and trace the shell of her ear with my tongue and very gently suck on the lobe. She is relaxing and leaning into me. I move to her other ear and do the same thing. I am taking my time and planning on kissing every square inch of her body. I kiss and suck each pulse point on her neck marking her as mine.

As I move down, I kiss her across her collarbone and then to the top of her breasts which are heaving with each breath that she takes. "Damon, please." She pleads. Not giving in to her demands, I slowly kiss her down each arm to the tips of each finger and then turn her hands over and move back up.

I turn Elena around and sweep her hair over her left shoulder. Then I kiss her across her shoulders and then slowly unzip her dress. As I'm unzipping her dress, I kiss each vertebrae of her spine as its exposed, undoing and sliding her bra off as I go. When I reach the bottom I slide the dress off of her and kiss the dimples above her ass. Then I pull her panties down and off, kissing and lightly biting her ass on each cheek and kissing down both legs. After she steps out of her panties and heels, I turn her back around.

"Elena, you are so beautiful and I love you so fucking much." I say as I cup her face and kiss her. I pick her up and wrap her legs around me to carry her forward to our bed where I lay her down and then I am in awe of her beauty and can't help but stare at her for a few minutes. As I'm staring at her, Elena starts to blush and tries to cover up. "Elena, you don't have to hide from me or ever be ashamed."

Then I remove my own clothes as she watches me intently. Any man who is lucky enough to have Elena Gilbert look at him like she is looking at me should be extremely grateful and never take advantage of it.

Once naked, I lay down on top of Elena and brace myself on my arms on either side of her head. As I'm kissing her lips, she wraps her legs around me and tries to urge me inside of her but I resist. I'm not done worshiping her yet but it's getting harder and harder to resist her. I move down to her breasts and give them each the attention they deserve. She's wriggling, moaning my name and making the sexiest sounds imaginable.

I lick down her flat stomach to the apex of her thighs. Then I just breathe in her scent. She smells like heaven and I know she's going to taste like heaven too. I hook each leg over my shoulders and proceed to lick, suck and kiss her. It doesn't take long before she's pushing herself against my face and within minutes she is having her first orgasm of the night.

As much as I want this to last, I need to be inside her so I move back up her body and kiss her lips allowing her to taste herself. This time when she pushes on my ass I oblige and slide into her. Before I start moving, I give her time to adjust to me and time for me to just enjoy the feeling of being inside her again. She has one leg wrapped around my waist and the other is moving up and down my leg very soothingly.

We slowly move together, heat building, while we each kiss any part of the other that we can. Our sweat soaked bodies are a mess of tangled limbs and sheets. What started out as slowly making love has turned into a frantic need for each other and then I feel Elena clenching around me. Once I push her over the edge, I allow myself to join her. I collapse on top of her but move off before I can crush her.

"Damon, that was amazing." Elena says as she's trying to catch her breath.

"Best sex ever." I say as I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore."

"I love you too, Elena Gilbert."

EPOV

On the way back to Mystic Falls, I text Bonnie to see if she has time to talk today and to let her know that Damon will be dropping me off on his way home. Not only is Bonnie home but her dad is out of town and her Grams is on campus. Grams teaches at Whitmore.

After, I arrive at Bonnie's we sit on the couch in the living room and I am almost nervous to talk to her but she has always been the greatest confidant. She is wise beyond her years and she has always given me the best advice and is always on my side.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Bonnie asks, after we settle down with some hot chocolate.

"Can't a girl just want to hang out with her best friend?"

"She could but I have a feeling there's more to this visit than that."

"I don't know what I want to talk about or what's going on but something is."

"Just tell me what's on your mind and we'll work through it."

"Okay. So this time last week, I was worried about Enzo and frustrated that he was taking so much of Damon's time. Then Damon came by that night, screwed me and left after I fell asleep."

"Elena." Bonnie interrupts me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"That's the first time you've said it that way. That he screwed you. All week you've been saying either you had sex or made love but now it's 'he screwed you'."

"Chalk it up to acknowledging it for what it was. Not to get too graphic, you're not Caroline after all, but we do occasionally screw and that's what that was. It doesn't mean that we don't love each other."

"Not judging, just an observation."

"Then we didn't speak for 3 days."

"He didn't speak to you for three days. You tried to talk to him."

"Bonnie, I know what happened."

"I'm making sure you don't rewrite history."

"Fine. Then I went to him and we made up. You know that story and you know about him coming to the game."

"So much for slowing down." Bonnie points out.

"I was so blissfully happy again but I did have this nagging feeling inside. It didn't want me to forget what happened."

"That would be my voice." Bonnie laughs.

"I think so too." I giggle. "Anyway, Damon came to pick me up for our date and all hell broke loose."

"What happened?"

"Ric punched him as soon as he came in the door."

"Really? Did Damon hit him back?"

"No. He told him that was his free one. Then I completely freaked out because I don't want the two of them to lose their friendship because of me."

"Elena, Ric was trying to protect you."

"I understand that but I am not coming between them. It's like if you and Jeremy have a fight I can't side with Jeremy over you nor can I side with you. I have to try to be as supportive to both without picking sides."

"I didn't think of it that way and I bet Ric didn't either. Still you know he's going to protect you."

"And that was my point to all three of them. Damon was doing what he thought was best and now Ric's trying to do what he thinks is best when I'm the only one that can know what that is." I take a deep breath before I launch into the rest. "I told all three of them that I am sick and tired of everyone deciding what's best for me and that from now on I would be deciding. I also said that my parents are gone, they aren't coming back and I am going to do what I want to do from now on."

"I can't believe you said that." Bonnie sounds really surprised and she should be. I hate confrontation and it is so not like me to yell at anyone, much less Jenna. "What did they say?"

"Jenna tried to talk to me but I wasn't having it. I walked out the door with Damon and haven't been back since. She's tried to text and call me but I've been ignoring her."

"You have to talk to her."

"I know but I wanted to talk to you first. You're so good at putting things into perspective for me."

"I try. Okay, I do agree that everyone is doing what they think is best but that's something you need to decide for yourself. You probably should have talked to Ric and Jenna before it got to this point."

"I know, you're absolutely right."

"It's a hard situation that all of you are in. Your parents are gone and Ric and Jenna try to fill the void. However, you are 18 so they try to give you some freedoms but they also try to protect you. They are not going to let you do whatever you want to and neither would Miranda or Grayson."

"But with Mom and Dad I would have done it anyway." I point out and I would have. "I'm trying not to do that anymore."

"You all are going to have to find the middle ground. You are so lucky to have them. Ric really doesn't even have to be there for you but he is."

"I know and I feel like such an ungrateful child right now."

"Let's not forget that you just lost your parents less than six months ago in an accident that you were in and I don't think you've really let yourself grieve."

"I was so busy trying to be okay for Jeremy and so that Jenna could focus on her grief and Jeremy that I just pushed everything down. Then when I met Damon, I pushed it down again because I wanted to be happy again and being with him makes me feel happy, loved and taken care of. He does so much for me and Jeremy."

"I'm going to say something that you're not going to like."

"Okay," I say nervously. "What is it?"

"I don't doubt that you and Damon love each other. I've seen you together. However, I think that Damon has taken the place of your parents in your life and from what you have said about his mom, you have replaced his mom."

"Bonnie, that's ridiculous. We sleep together."

"Elena, you're being too literal. What I mean is he does take care of you and Jeremy. He cooks dinner, plays video games with Jeremy and makes sure you have whatever you need. You love him like no one has since his mom died."

"Are those bad things?"

"Not necessarily but you need to realize it. Also, you need to let yourself grieve. Maybe you and Damon can talk about it. You have some common ground."

"I don't know Bonnie. I'm doing okay." Bonnie may have a point but Damon is not really into talking about our pasts or anything that emotionally deep.

"Elena, you are not okay. You slipped into a depression last week which I think was partly because you need to grieve and then you blew up at Jenna and Ric."

"Ok, you might have a point. I'll keep it in mind." I concede. "When did you get so wise?"

"Mom left when I was three and then Dad is out of town all the time. While having Grams is great, it still made me grow up a little faster. Maybe some of the intuition comes from the Salem witches Grams say we descended from." We both laugh at that. Grams is always claiming that Bonnie is a descendent of the witches and every once in a while Bonnie does have a flash of something but we never take it seriously. Maybe we should. "Speaking of witches, next weekend is Halloween in case you've forgotten."

"With everything going on I completely had. That also means its Stefan's birthday weekend. Has Caroline made our plans yet?" Halloween is one of Care's favorite holidays and she usually goes all out.

"We have the game Friday night and then Saturday we have the haunted house at school which the juniors are setting up."

"Finally something we can enjoy without doing the work for."

"Exactly. Care has also picked out our costumes."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"It's not too bad. We are going as famous couples. You and Damon are Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn."

"Really? She thinks she's going to get Damon to dress up?"

"Apparently, he doesn't have the option of refusal. She has your costumes ordered and Damon can pick them up on Friday."

"How did she know his size?"

"It's Caroline." We erupt into giggles. Caroline is one of a kind. "She and Stefan are going as John and Jackie Kennedy."

"I can see that. That's perfect."

"Jeremy and I are Cleopatra and Antony, not Julius Caesar because, according to Caroline, Antony was her one true love."

"I can see that too. She did an awesome job with the costumes."

"Yes she did. She also assigned Danny and Sandy from Grease to Matt and Rebekah." We laugh again. She is so good at this stuff. It's a good thing we have Caroline and I'm glad that's she's including Matt in our plans. "Then after the haunted house, we are going to the Boarding House to watch scary movies in the theater. I think that Tyler and Kol and their new girlfriends are invited to the movie watching but Caroline didn't choose their costumes."

"They have new girlfriends?"

"The girls they escorted in the pageant."

"Wow. I'm really behind on gossip." I sigh and set my mug down. "I guess I need to go home and face the music."

"Do you want a ride?'

"That would be fabulous."

When we get to my house, Bonnie goes upstairs to see Jeremy and I find Ric and Jenna in the living room. She's studying and he's grading papers.

"So you've returned?" Jenna asks.

"I can grade these upstairs and give you both time to talk." Ric says as he's gathering his stuff.

"No, Ric, don't. I want you to stay." After we settle down, I decide to apologize first. "I want to apologize for yelling at you both yesterday. After asking you to treat me as an adult, it was not a very adult way to behave."

"Thank you, Elena. We appreciate that and accept." Jenna says. "Ric, do you have something you would like to say to Elena?"

"I'm sorry for upsetting you yesterday. That was not my intention. However, I am not sorry that I hit him. He deserved it."

"Ric." Jenna warns.

"Ric, I accept your apology for upsetting me but you need to work things out with Damon. I will not be the reason you two fight. Just like Jeremy wouldn't want to cause a fight between me and Bonnie."

"You're right and I will talk to Damon but I won't stop wanting to protect you."

"That's what I need to talk to you all about. I love that you are so protective and don't want me to get hurt but I'm going to and we're all going to be twisted in knots if we don't stop worrying about it."

"Elena, we can't stop worrying about you." Jenna says and takes my hands.

"I know but we have to find a middle ground. You guys warned me about Damon, I didn't listen, I got hurt, we made up and he and I are good again. With both of our tempers, I seriously doubt if this is the last fight we'll ever have. It does no good for everyone to go crazy every time."

"What would you consider to be middle ground?" Ric asks.

"First, I meant what I said yesterday. No one is making any decision for me again without consulting me. There is no more of this 'poor Elena, she's young and has no parents so we have to decide what's best for her'." I shift uncomfortably because I don't want to hurt them but I have to stick to my guns. "That includes fighting with Damon over me. However, if you truly feel that I am not using my best judgment, please intervene. Jenna, you have always been really good with that and with helping me make decisions. I don't want that to change."

"It won't. I'll always be here for you."

"Also, I respect that you don't approve of Damon spending the night here. I'm willing to compromise on that. If you say he can stay, he will but otherwise no more overnights here. However, I reserve the right to stay with him in Richmond and at the Boarding House."

"Okay. I can agree to that. The only thing I would add is that there are no overnights on a school night." Jenna counters.

"Agreed." While I'm not ready to completely forgive and forget, at least we have some ground rules to work with. "Ric, are you still on board for my self-defense training?"

"Of course. I also have a surprise for you in that regard. Come with me to the garage."

We walk through the kitchen and out the door into the garage. Set up is a weight bench, a treadmill, a punching bag and several mats with some free weights. It's so awesome that he would do this for me even after our fight.

"Ric, thank you so much." I hug him with tears in my eyes.

"No problem." Ric says, looking very uncomfortable. "Jenna and I thought it would be a good use of space to move all my workout equipment here instead of us having to go to the loft. Jeremy and Jenna can get some use out of it too."

"Can we start in the morning?" I ask eagerly.

"Most definitely. Let's burn off our excess energy."

So the week went by much better than I expected as everyone settled into our new routines. Damon has broken one of our new rules and has made dinner for us more often than not. I should have known that would be one rule that would be broken. It comes from the part of him that needs to take care of me and by extension, Jeremy. I can't argue with that and neither can Ric or Jenna, apparently.

While Ric and Damon are not back to being best buddies yet, they have managed to get along this week. There's still some frost there but it's thawing. Ric sees the way Damon is with me and Jeremy and I think he realizes Damon is trying to be a better man, even if he doesn't always succeed. Jenna, to her credit, has slipped back into loving Damon's cooking, if not Damon himself. However, I think he's making progress there as well.

Ric and I have been up at 5 every morning to work on our training, while I would rather be doing something else at 5, I have to do this. We do our cardio for thirty minutes, then we lift weights, and he is teaching me to spar. Apparently I have a knack for punching already. I hit hard but my form needs some work so I don't hurt myself.

As for Enzo, he seems to have taken up with some woman in Grove Hill, Rose, I think. Apparently, they met at a bar and have been inseparable ever since. He's still staying at the Boarding House but Damon is seeing less and less of him.

Surprisingly enough, Damon did agree to dress up for Halloween and picked up everyone's costumes on Friday since we all had to be at the game. It was on the condition that Caroline returns the costumes. I have a feeling she'll get out of that too.

We have an amazing time at the school's Halloween party, with Damon and I sneaking off to dark corners and our friends dragging us back out. He takes it all amazingly well and says it's worth it when I jump into his arms as we're going through the haunted house. Even though I know it's not real, it still makes me jump.

Stefan, Caroline, Damon and I arrive at the Boarding House first so we can set up the theater room and to pick out the movies. They have three leather couches set up in rows, on platforms with the second couch being higher than the first and the third being higher than the second. There is an actual movie theater popcorn machine too. We decide on the first Halloween movie, the first Friday the 13th and the first Nightmare on Elm Street.

After getting the popcorn started, Stefan and Caroline go down to the kitchen to get the rest of the snacks and drinks. When they leave, Damon and I claim the third couch. We are still in our costumes because Caroline insists we watch the movies in them. When Damon sits down, I decide to be a little more bold than usual and straddle him. I lean down and kiss him while he runs his hand under my long skirt and up my thighs. I'm trying to decide how far we can go in the limited time that we have, when he begins rubbing me through my panties.

In the sensation, I lose all sense of where we are and all I can think about is how I need Damon inside me now. Just as I am undoing his pants, the door opens and then everybody enters, including Matt.

"Seriously?" Caroline exclaims. "We were only gone for five minutes."

"What can I say? She can't control herself around me." Damon smirks.

"Damon Salvatore, if you get any bodily fluids on those costumes, I'm not taking them back. You are."

"'Lena, could you please remember that your little brother is around?" Jeremy asks, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Jere." I say as I try to straighten my skirt out. I really have got to stop jumping Damon every chance I get but really, who can blame me?


	19. Uncle John and Thanksgiving

_Finally, another chapter. Thank you all once again for sticking with me through my first fanfic and being so supportive. I really appreciate it. This chapter only covers a couple of days but I hope to have another chapter up by the weekend to finish Thanksgiving. I also hope to have Just One Dance updated by next weekend if not sooner. I hope you all enjoy._

 _Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 19: Uncle John and Thanksgiving

EPOV

On Wednesday morning, I wake up with Damon spooning me in his bed at the Boarding House. He is nuzzling my ear and trailing wet kisses down my neck to my shoulder. Then he moves his hand to cup my breasts and tweak my nipples causing me to rub my thighs together to get some relief. Damon helps me out with that by sliding his hand down, stroking my clit with his thumb and entering me with one finger. It doesn't take long before I'm convulsing around his finger.

"You are so beautiful." Damon says as he nibbles on my ear. I start to turn over but he stops me and pulls my leg over his hip, then enters me from behind. At this point we should both be thankful for the cheerleading and yoga. He is moving in and out of me at a languid pace that feels absolutely wonderful but driving me crazy at the same time. He knows exactly what to do to my body and it does it beautifully.

As Damon is thrusting, he moves his hand back around to rub my clit again. This causes all sensations to go through the roof. "Damon, I'm close."

"Come for me, baby."

"Only if you come with me." Damon's thrusting speeds up and sends me over the edge and he quickly follows. As we are coming down from our orgasms, I roll over and snuggle into him. "Please tell me this is how mornings are going to be while I'm on break."

"I think that can be arranged but we might mix up the positions and places. I wouldn't want you to get bored." Damon teases me.

"I love you so much." I say as I look up at him. Seeing Damon this completely happy and knowing that I'm responsible helps to heal some of the hurt places in my soul.

"I love you too." He very sweetly kisses my temple. "I hate to say this but I have to go to work."

"I know. I hate it too."

"I could call in sick." Damon suggests.

"Like Giuseppe would believe that." I roll my eyes. "We have the rest of the week and besides I'm spending the day with the girls and I'm sure you don't want to do that with me."

"Say no more, I am going to work." Damon gets out of bed and it's the most glorious site to watch him walk to his bathroom completely nude. "Go back to sleep and don't be in any hurry to leave. Stay as long as you like."

After the morning's activities and a little bit of sleeping in after Damon left, I wake up and head over to Caroline's to bake pies with her and Bonnie. This year the Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood decided to open their doors and have a Founding Family Thanksgiving. Bonnie, Caroline and I have decided to contribute by making pies.

While it's unusual for the Lockwoods to do, I think it's kind of nice that they're doing it. Since this is our first real holiday without our parents, it'll be good to be surrounded by not only our closest family and friends but the community as well. I know I haven't been the biggest fan of Founding Family events, I can make an exception for awesome food.

"Has Damon said anything about your Christmas present?" Caroline asks, as I am mixing the spices and sugar for the pumpkin pie.

"Caroline, it's only Thanksgiving. Why would he say anything now?" I ask, not really absorbing what she's saying.

"Damn it. I thought you knew. Forget I said anything and be really surprised, okay?"

"That won't be hard because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Speaking of Damon, how are things going?" Bonnie asks. She's slicing apples for the apple pie.

"Everything's going great right now. I spent the night at the Boarding House last night and this morning he tried to stay home with me but I sent him to work. It was weird when I left since no one was home except for the maid."

"How about Damon and Ric?" Caroline asks.

"They are back on track with the whole bromance thing. They've been meeting for drinks more often than not." I sigh, thinking how close they have become again. "I think Ric has finally forgiven him for hurting me but more than that I think he's finally forgiven him for not talking to him about it. Even though he never said anything, that's part of why he was so mad. Damon ignored Ric too."

"Well, I think tomorrow's dinner and then Saturday's Friendsgiving will give them more bonding time." Caroline says. We are doing a Friendsgiving at the lake house on Saturday. Jeremy and I were planning to go up and go through all of our Christmas stuff to decide what we wanted to do this year. Then we invited Damon and Bonnie to go with us which in turn meant Stefan and Caroline wanted to go to. After that, Caroline decided we needed to do a dinner on Saturday to which Jenna and Ric were invited. "I am beyond excited to spend the weekend at the lake house."

"Me too. It'll be nice to get away with everyone." It just occurred to me that I'm not entirely sure who's coming for dinner. "Care, do you have a count of who's coming on Saturday besides Ric and Jenna?"

"Let's see. Matt and Rebekah. Kol and Tina. Tyler and Aimee. That's everybody."

"And you and Damon are going to be able to handle cooking for that many people?" Bonnie asks. I still think it's hilarious that they are cooking together and can't wait to hear their bickering since I won't have to referee. I'm staying out of the kitchen.

"Of course we can." Caroline answers and rolls her eyes, clearly insulted at the question.

"Let's get back to my Christmas present." I let Caroline distract me and forgot about it. "What do you know and why do you know?"

"I'm not going to tell you what it is but he did ask my opinion and I told him you would be excited." Okay, now I'm really curious. What is Damon giving me for Christmas that he needed Care's opinion?

While the pies are baking, I decide it's a good time to tell Caroline that I am quitting cheerleading. It's just us and Bonnie and that's how I want it. We have the playoffs when we get back from Thanksgiving, then basketball will start and then the spring competitions. That should give Aimee plenty of time to step into my role.

"Care, I have something to tell you that you are not going to like." I start.

"What? You're pregnant?" Caroline asks.

"No! Are you kidding? Not in a million years."

"Good because I am way too young to be an aunt/godmother."

"Yeah, I'm sure that was Elena's first concern too." Bonnie mutters. Caroline has the biggest heart of anyone I know but she can be self-centered from time to time.

I decide to just bite the bullet and get it over with. "I'm quitting cheerleading after the playoffs." I sit back and wait for her to explode. Then she doesn't say anything. "Care, are you okay?"

"Elena Gilbert, this better not have anything to do with Damon Salvatore." Finally, she speaks.

"It doesn't. I've wanted to quit since before school started but I thought it was because my parents died so I tried to stick it out. But it's just not me anymore." I take her hand. "I hope you can understand."

"Elena, I do understand but this was supposed to be our year."

"It is our year and that's why I stuck it out through football but I can't do it anymore. You know Aimee is more than capable of taking my spot."

"She is pretty good but she's not you." Caroline sighs. "Okay, if this is what you really want then I'm okay with it but the second you want back in, let me know."

"I will but I won't." Then we hug. "I expected more of a fight from you. What gives?"

"I knew this was coming especially after your fight with Damon and how you don't want the trappings of Mystic Falls anymore. Plus your heart's not in it anymore."

"How perceptive of you." Bonnie comments.

"I thought I was hiding it." I say, completely stunned although I shouldn't be.

"Maybe from someone who doesn't know you but I do." Caroline says.

"We both knew." Bonnie agrees.

The rest of the afternoon went by with some great girl talk and I am so happy that Caroline took the news as well as she did. Things are looking up and I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. When I leave Caroline's, I text Damon so he can meet me at my house.

"Perfect timing." I say as Damon opens my car door. We have both arrived at Casa Gilbert for a pre-Thanksgiving hangout with pizza. After I get out of the car, we share a small kiss and then I notice a car I don't recognize. "I wonder who that car belongs to."

"You don't know?" Damon asks as we both stare at it.

"I don't." I shrug my shoulders and turn toward the house. "I guess there's one way to find out. Let's go." Once we are inside and I see who's in the kitchen, I wish we had stayed outside. This can't be good.

"Elena, look who came to visit for Thanksgiving. It's your Uncle John." Jenna, says with a sarcastic note in her voice.

"Uncle John, what are you doing here?" I'm absolutely stunned and my grip on Damon's hand has intensified.

"Like Jenna said, I'm here to visit my niece and nephew for Thanksgiving." John explains and then glances at mine and Damon's clasped hands. "Plus someone told me that my niece might be in way over her head."

"Now the truth comes out." Jenna mutters and takes a drink from the wine glass in front of her.

"First, why now? Why come to visit now? You haven't been here since the funeral nor have you called us." I let go of Damon's hand to walk closer to John.

"Elena, I'm sorry I haven't been around but I want to be here now." John emphasizes the word 'now'. "You obviously need a better influence than Jenna."

Totally wrong thing to say to me. "Jenna has been here since day one and has done everything she can to take care of me and Jeremy while grieving herself and going to school. As far as her influence goes, you don't know the first thing about it."

"What I know is that you are too young to be in this relationship and Jenna should have put a stop to it or let me know about it so I could."

"That's it. I'm done." I turn to Damon. "Let's go to the Boarding House. I can't stand to be here right now."

"Don't leave on my account. I am having dinner with a couple of Council members and just wanted to see you before I went."

"Well, you've seen me."

"So I have." John seems to take a deep breath, gives me one last long look and then leaves. As soon as he leaves, I collapse into Damon's arms and just hold onto him. I have to come back to myself.

"Well, another person who doesn't approve. Who would've thought?" Damon quips as he rubs my back.

"Elena, I'm so sorry that you had to put up with his judgments about you and Damon." Jenna says as she pulls me out of Damon's arms and into hers.

"It's not even that." I say as I hold Jenna close. "I expected that. It's the fact that we haven't even heard from John since the funeral and it was hearing him talk about you that way."

"You know the relationship John and I have had over the years. I don't let him get to me." Jenna reassures me. She lets go of me and takes a step back. "Also, that's not the only reason he's here."

"What else?" I ask.

"He's also here to sell Grayson's practice."

"I thought the practice was closed?"

"It is but the building has to be sold. John's making sure that it's in shape to be sold and is having all your father's patient records stored."

"Can't you sell it?" I ask, hoping against hope she can.

"I can't. Your parent's wills were very specific about mine and John's roles. I have you two, this house and the lake house while all the business dealings are in his hands. They also left me in charge of your savings accounts."

Just then the front door opens and Ric comes into the living room. "What's going on? You all look really serious."

"John's back in town." Jenna explains as Ric sits down next to her.

"Why?"

"Someone told him about Elena and me. Here's the shocker: he doesn't approve."

"He's also selling Grayson's practice."

"He's not been here for Elena or Jeremy all this time and now he's coming back into their lives to play the concerned uncle?" Ric has the same attitude about it that I do. He's been more of an uncle to me and Jeremy than John.

"That's exactly what I said plus he seems to think Jenna's a bad influence because she's letting me date Damon." I supply.

"Letting you date Damon? Aren't you 18?" It's a nice change to have Ric at least halfway supporting us.

"Exactly. Besides the fact that Jenna has done a great job taking care of me and Jeremy. What right does he have to come in here and start dictating who can do what?" Speaking of Bonnie and Jeremy, they come in with the pizza. "Awesome. I am starving."

We all go into the kitchen to get ready for dinner. I grab two slices of pizza, some cheesy bread, and a glass of wine.

"Elena, I have no idea how you eat like that and stay so tiny." Damon says as he wraps an arm around my waist and kisses my temple.

"It's all the working out I do with Ric and the cheerleading. It's a good thing too because I'm not giving up food."

After we settle down at the kitchen table, we catch Bonnie and Jeremy up on what's going on with Uncle John.

"He actually has called me a few times. I just figured he called you too, Elena."

"No, not once. At least he contacted you, that's a point in his favor."

"Who would call him about you Elena?" Bonnie asks.

"I have a few ideas." Damon says. "It has to be someone on the Council so I'm think either my dad or Carol."

"It doesn't matter who told him. If he would have called me, I would have told him. It's not like it's a big secret or anything. He just never asked." I point out. "It's not like he can stop me from seeing Damon or ground me."

"Is he staying here?" Jeremy asks.

"I assume so. He didn't really say." Jenna answers. "Speaking of who's staying where, I don't know what anybody's plans are for tonight but why doesn't everyone stay at their own houses tonight, including Ric."

"Why am I being punished?" Ric asks. At the same time, Jeremy and I both say, "That's not fair."

"I agree but let's not give John anymore reason to be mad or think I'm not a fit guardian." Jenna explains. "All we need is John to either see Damon or Bonnie here in the morning or both of you gone."

"Fine." We both mutter petulantly. It's funny how Jeremy and I have the same reactions sometimes.

After playing Pictionary and Trivial Pursuit, Damon and I go up to my room to spend some time alone before he leaves. We collapse onto my bed where he holds me and plays with my hair.

"I still can't get over Uncle John just showing up." I am so frustrated. "Not only just showing up but acting like he can come in here and start bossing us around."

"You are so cute when you get fired up." Damon comments and while I can't see him, I know he's smirking.

"Well, it makes me mad. It's one more person who thinks they can tell me who I can and can't see. What's his problem anyway?"

"Elena, I don't have the most stellar reputation. You do understand that, right?"

"I know but why can't people reserve judgment until they know what's going on?"

"Because that's not how people work especially when it comes to protecting someone they love."

"Can you quit being reasonable for five minutes?"

"That's a first. You asking me to stop being reasonable. Usually you're trying to make me be reasonable." That causes me to laugh because it's absolutely true. "I'm glad that got a laugh out of you. How about we don't talk about your crazy uncle for a while?"

"Do you have any ideas of what we should do instead?" I ask, knowing perfectly well what he has in mind. We did shut the door when we came up.

"As a matter of fact, I do." And with that, Damon turns us to where I am lying flat on my back while he is on top of me, bracing himself on his arms so he doesn't crush me. He begins kissing me and it is exactly what I need right now. I reach up and wrap my arms around the back of his neck while wrapping my legs around his waist. Then I pull him closer to me and we are tangled like a vine.

Kissing Damon is simply heaven. Even if this is all we do, I am a happy girl. He conveys so much in his kisses and I hope that I do the same for him.

DPOV

Thanksgiving is not turning out the way I thought it would be. Elena and I are supposed to be spending every night together but instead John has to show up and shake Jenna up. While I understand what Jenna and John both are trying to do, I don't like it. It's messing with mine and Elena's sex life and that shit's not going to fly.

Not only did we not spend the night together but we are riding to this fucking dinner separately. She's coming with her family while I'm solo. At least I don't have to ride with Dad or Stefan. At 24, that would be unbearable and this way, Elena and I can sneak out early with no questions.

Speaking of Elena, I spot her in the foyer with Caroline and Bonnie as soon as I walk in the door. All three are holding champagne glasses. While the Council doesn't encourage underage drinking, they always supply them with champagne at all events.

Elena has her back to me and while Caroline and Bonnie watch me walk up, they don't give me away. I nuzzle in Elena's ear and say, "Hello, gorgeous."

"Damon!" She shrieks and turns around. "I am so happy to see you." Then she leans up and kisses me while running her free hand through my hair. I slip my arms around her waist to rest on the top of her ass. I really want to squeeze it but the evening is still young.

"Down, Damon." Caroline teases. We break apart and I give Caroline one of my signature glares. "Where's Stefan?"

"I don't know. I thought he was coming with you."

"Great. We've lost Stefan." Blondie sighs. "He was supposed to ride here with you and then we were leaving together. Let me go see if I can figure out where he's at."

"Good luck." I call after her and then pointedly give Bonnie a look. Luckily she takes the hint.

"I'm going to go find Jeremy. I'll see you guys later."

"I thought they'd never leave."

"Damon." Elena gives me a half-hearted glare. "I hate that we didn't get to spend last night together either but we do have the whole weekend at the lake house with no Uncle John."

"It's going to be a great weekend."

Shortly after I arrive, Carol has the dinner laid out buffet style. Elena and I end up in a corner with Stefan and Caroline. I know Elena's missing her parents this year and I hope that being with us is helping her. This is one of the hardest times for me as well. Mom loved the holidays. I try not to ask about it but let her talk about them when she wants to.

After dinner, we have drinks and desserts. I'm guessing the girls' are missing girl time because Caroline and Bonnie confiscate Elena. Great. The second that Elena's friends drag her off, John decides to have a conversation.

"So you're the guy who's corrupting my niece." So that's how we're going to start.

"And you're the uncle who's practically abandoned her since her parents died in an accident she was in."

"You seem to think you know a lot for someone who's only been around for a few months."

"At least I've been here. That's more than I can say for you."

"I don't know what you think you're doing with Elena, but make no mistake, it won't last. She deserves better than you."

"I'm not doing anything with Elena that she doesn't want to do." I smirk. "How long it lasts is up to her and I know I don't deserve her. That doesn't seem to matter to her." For some reason, when John points out that I don't deserve Elena, instead of getting to me it makes me want to rub his face in the fact that she loves me.

"For right now but don't get too comfortable."

"What's going on?" Elena asks as she, Jenna and Ric walk up to us.

"Nothing, just a friendly chat with your boyfriend." John answers. "Isn't that right, Damon?"

"Yeah, right, a friendly chat." I scoff.

"Jenna, Elena, I'll see you guys at home." John says and leaves.

"Okay, Elena, you're not dealing with this anymore." Jenna sets her foot down. "You and Damon are going to the lake house tonight. There's no reason for you to have to put with him a second more than you have to." I have to say, I like the way Jenna thinks.

"Jenna, we were going to drive my car and take all the food up tomorrow." Elena protests.

"Don't worry about it. Take Damon's car and I'll send the food with Jeremy tomorrow. He can use yours if the Jeep isn't big enough."

"If you're sure, that's what we'll do."


	20. Friendsgiving

_So I didn't get this chapter up as soon as I wanted nor is it as long as my chapters normally are. Once again I want to thank you all for sticking with me and I am so very thankful and grateful for the love you have shown for my first fanfic. For those of you who follow Just One Dance, I'll start writing my next chapter tomorrow._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 20: Friendsgiving

I unlock the door to the lake house and when I open it, I am immediately hit with a rush of memories of Thanksgivings past. Unless Dad was on call, the four of us, and Jenna, always spent Thanksgiving at the lake house. We didn't have a big traditional dinner but would have a small home cooked meal made by Dad. Then on Saturday, we would get out the Christmas decorations and decide which ones we were using at the house in Mystic Falls.

I have stopped in the doorway and Damon is looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just letting the memories wash over me. This is where we spent the majority of our Thanksgivings." I step on into the house. Jenna, Ric, Jeremy and I came up here a few times over the summer but it's the first time anyone's been here since school started.

As the memories of Thanksgivings past wash over me, I suddenly feel what has been lost. My parents and the life I once knew are truly gone. This isn't some dream I am going to wake up from. This is the first of many holidays where they won't be with me. They won't see me and Jeremy graduate. They won't be here to move us to college. Dad won't be here to walk me down the aisle and Mom won't be here to dance with Jere at his wedding. They won't play with their grandchildren.

Jenna and Ric will fill their roles and while we'll be grateful, it won't be what we imagined or wanted. Bonnie was wrong; no matter how much I love and need Damon, he'll never replace my parents. Nor will I replace his mom, the only parent who loved him unconditionally. At this new thought, I break down into fresh tears for Damon and what he has lost.

While I've been crying, Damon has dropped our bags and led me over to the couch where he is holding me. He does exactly what I need him to do; he holds me while rubbing my back and kissing the top of my head. He lets me cry without trying to get me to stop or telling me everything's going to be alright. He knows I need to cry and that everything's not going to be alright.

Once I am all cried out, Damon pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket. A real honest to goodness handkerchief.

"You carry a handkerchief?" I ask, as I dry my eyes and blow my nose. That's embarrassing and one of the reasons I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Of course. I'm a Southern gentleman after all." He says in his most exaggerated drawl.

"A gentleman? I'm not sure about that." This causes me to smile and I'm trying really hard not to giggle.

"Elena, are you laughing at me?" Then Damon starts tickling me and causes me to laugh and laugh hard.

"How do you always know what I need?"

"That's my job." Damon stands up and pulls me to my feet. "Now, where do our bags go?"

"We're staying in the master which is right over here." I lead him to my parents' bedroom but I can't think of it that way or I won't make it through this weekend. "Jeremy and Bonnie are staying in his room and Stefan and Caroline will be in my room. Apparently, Jeremy wanted us downstairs and not on the same floor as him."

"Wise man." Damon quips. He sets our bags on the floor. "I'm going to go unpack the food that I brought for tonight and the morning. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm better. I'll freshen up while you do that." I grab my bag and head into the bathroom. Thankfully, Jenna and I boxed up my parents' stuff the last time we were here so there aren't any reminders of them. I don't need physical reminders because their presence is here in my heart.

I throw my hair into a messy bun, wash my face and change from my dress into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. After this long day, I can finally relax. When I emerge from the bathroom, Damon has set out a plate of cheese, crackers and fruit on the coffee table. There is also a bottle of wine and he has started a fire. I join Damon on the couch and snuggle into him.

"You do take really good care of me." I let go of him so he can pour our wine. After we take a sip, I dig into the plate of food. "Thanks for bringing food too."

"Your welcome. By the way, I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"It's about your Christmas present. I know it's not Christmas yet but I need to go ahead and give you one of your presents."

"One of my presents?" Caroline didn't say anything about multiple presents. "I'm getting multiple gifts?"

"Yes, multiple. Of course you're getting more than one present." Damon rolls his eyes like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I booked us a room at the Sandals Resort in Montego Bay, Jamaica for the week between Christmas and New Year's."

"What?" I can't be hearing him right. We're going to Jamaica for Christmas?

"Elena," Damon takes my hands. "We are going to Jamaica. There's not a direct flight from here so we'll leave from Dulles on Christmas evening, fly to Charlotte and then fly out of Charlotte first thing the next morning. That way you can spend Christmas day with Jenna and Jeremy. Then we'll come back on New Year's Eve."

I'm still not absorbing this. "We are seriously going to Jamaica? Just the two of us?"

"Judging by your reaction, Caroline didn't tell you? And yes, it's just the two of us."

"Thank you, Damon. I am so excited." I jump into his lap and hug him closely. Then a couple of realities hit. Jenna is never going to let me go. Even if she does, it's only a month away and I have no clothes. I can't afford to buy new clothes right now. Besides, it's almost winter. No one has summer clothes out. "Damon, Jenna is never going to let me go."

"I already talked to Jenna and Ric both. While they aren't crazy about it, they felt it would be good for you to have a break, even if it is with me."

"That's awesome but, Damon, I don't have any clothes or bathing suits to wear and its winter."

"I have that taken care of but don't be mad at me."

"Why? What did you do?"

"When Caroline gets here tomorrow, she is going to online shop with you to find anything that you need or want and you are using my credit card. If you can't find everything you need online, the two of you are going shopping in Richmond soon."

"Damon, I can't let you do that. You're already taking me on this fabulous vacation. I can't let you buy my clothes too." It's not right. I know he has money but I can't keep taking it.

"Elena, we are not having this conversation again. I will spend whatever I want to on you and you'll let me." Damon sighs. "I know that it's hard for you and I understand that. It's one of the things I love about you. I know you're not with me for that. That makes me want to spend money on you. Besides, you'll cost me more if we don't go. If I have to cancel everything at this point, I'll still be charged."

"Okay, I'll go with it but know that I have objections."

"Good. You're learning."

"Plus Caroline would be severely disappointed if she doesn't get to shop."

"Exactly and you don't want to disappoint her."

Another thought occurs to me. "What's the drinking age in Jamaica? Will I need my fake ID?"

"The drinking age is 18 so you'll be fine with your regular ID and your passport." Luckily my parents got me a passport this past spring because we were planning an out of the country trip after my graduation.

The next morning, the first thing I notice is I'm in bed alone and I start to panic. The second thing I notice is the smell of coffee. The great thing about dating a morning person is he makes fabulous coffee. The bad thing is he usually gets up before I'm ready and I still panic, thinking that he's not going to be here.

With everyone coming today, I better go ahead and get up because if I know Caroline, she'll be here as soon as possible. Especially, since I now know about my Christmas present. She will be ready to shop.

When I head into the kitchen, Damon is pouring coffee into two mugs and he has breakfast cooking as well. I'm a lucky girl.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Damon says, kissing my temple. "Here is your cup of cream and sugar with a splash of coffee."

"Very funny." I take my coffee and gratefully sip it. I feel better already.

"How do you feel? Too much wine?"

"No, I'm fine. No headache or queasiness to speak of." I sit down at the island to watch him finish cooking. "Oh, I forgot to tell you with everything that's happened but I finally told Caroline I was quitting cheering at the end of the season."

"How did she take it?" Damon asks, as he flips our eggs.

"Better than I expected. She was concerned that it was because of you but I assured her that it wasn't and that my heart wasn't in it anymore. She had suspected and hoped I would snap out of it. But we all know that's not going to happen."

"I'm surprised she didn't blow up. That shows a lot of sensitivity on her part."

"She really does want what's best for me even if it's not what's best for the squad. I do have a pretty good backup so that's a plus."

"When does the season end?" Damon asks, as he plates our food and sits down beside me.

"The regular season is over and now we have the playoffs starting next Friday. I am so glad it's almost over."

"Do you get to keep the uniform?" Damon asks, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, pervert." I bump him with my shoulder.

After we finish eating, we clean up the kitchen and then decide to shower before everyone shows up. Damon suggests that we shower together to save water and I wholeheartedly agree. Once the others show up, our alone time will be cut short.

Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline show up together. They rode in my Escape and brought the rest of the food with them. As soon as Care sees me, the first thing she wants to know is if I know. When I confirm she shrieks with happiness. You would think she was going instead of me. Unfortunately, before we can start shopping we have to unpack everything.

Once that's settled, Damon gives Caroline his credit card with strict instructions that she is not allowed to let me complain about prices or try to save him money in any way, shape or form. Then we sit down with her Mac and Bonnie while the boys head outside to do boy stuff.

I do argue with Caroline but, as with Damon, it does me no good. We end up getting all of my stuff for the trip from Victoria's Secret. They have an amazing selection of bikinis and cover ups along with dresses for dinner and amazing lingerie.

It feels really weird to be buying stuff for a trip with my boyfriend. I have never gone anywhere for more than overnight without my parents or Jenna. I'm excited and nervous to spend this much time alone with Damon. Is he still going to love me after this? Is this going to be too much togetherness? Am I going to know what to do and how to act?

When we finish with the shopping portion, we decide to check out the resort and it looks amazing. The part that we are staying in is set a bit apart from the rest of the resort and the resort is basically a couples only retreat so no kids. It's also inclusive so all meals and drinks are covered. This is really all too much and more than I think I can handle. I wish I had more warning so I could absorb it all.

The boys don't come back until right at sunset which this time of the year is early. When I see Damon, I run straight into his arms and hug him fiercely.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Damon asks as he hugs me just as tightly.

"She's a little overwhelmed." Bonnie answers. "We looked at the resort after shopping and she's trying to take it all in."

"Elena, baby, do you still want to go? Is it okay?" Damon asks and pulls back so he can look at me. He tilts my chin up so I'll look at him too.

"I do still want to go but I can't believe that this is what you want to give me for Christmas. It's too much."

"I think we'll go out on the front porch and watch the sunset." Stefan says and escorts Care, Bonnie and Jere out the door facing the lake.

"What's too much?" Damon asks, as he sits on the couch and pulls me onto his lap.

"It's more like a honeymoon than just a vacation." I'm nervously twisting my hair and trying to hide my face. I don't want him to think I don't appreciate it but I don't know how to feel about it either.

"First, it is just a vacation. Just some sand, surf and fun." Damon pulls my hands away from my face. "Second, if we do have a honeymoon one of these days, I would rather take you to Europe or Asia. Third, just enjoy it. If you're really this overwhelmed, we don't have to go. We can do something else."

"No, I definitely want to go but I don't want to disappoint you."

"Elena, you are not going to disappoint me."

I feel much better but still nervous. This is a big deal but I want him to know how grateful and excited I am. I lean down and kiss him. As our kiss heats up, I turn so I can straddle him. Just as his hands slide under by top, I hear the door open and I quickly jump off of him.

"I swear, we are not leaving the two of you alone in a room the rest of the weekend." Caroline declares as they all file back in.

"Then you are going to be scarred for life if you think that's going to keep me from Elena." Damon shoots back.

"Okay, you two." Stefan intervenes. It's nice to have my closest friends here with my boyfriend and my brother and to be hanging out. "What are we doing tonight?"

"At the prospect of contributing to the delinquency of minors, I brought a few bottles." Damon says. "Jeremy, will you do the honors?" Jeremy, who seemingly knows what to do, goes to the liquor cabinet and pulls out two bottles each of tequila and bourbon. "That should get us started."

"Damon, you brought tequila." I snuggle into him.

"Apparently, it's the drink of choice for the teenagers of Mystic Falls. I also have lemons and salt for you too so you don't have to shoot it straight."

We spend the rest of the evening, drinking, laughing and having an awesome time. Bonnie, Caroline and I do a couple of dance routines that make the guys laugh. After all the emotion filled days with John, being at the lake house on Thanksgiving and with our upcoming trip, it feels good to let loose and let the old Elena come out. For once, I decide to let everything go and just be in the moment. Around midnight, Damon and I decide to go to bed which sends everyone else to bed. Damon and Caroline have to get up early to start on our Friendsgiving feast.

On Saturday, Friendsgiving day, Jenna and Ric show up early. Damon and Care had been up for few hours with the rest of us slowly getting our day started. Shortly after arriving, Jenna pulled me aside to make sure that I am okay and not just putting on a brave face. She's worried about me with everything and I appreciate it but this time with Damon and my friends has really helped. After my talk with Bonnie, I've been trying to let my feelings about my parents come to the surface more. Jenna wholeheartedly agrees with this.

Shortly after our heart to heart, Caroline has me, Jenna and Bonnie getting the house ready for more guests. According to Care, if we have time to talk, we have time to help her since she's cooking. As I thought, it's been extremely entertaining to listen to her and Damon cook together. She tries to boss him, he says something smart ass, and moments later they're working in unison again.

While we are finishing the setup, our guests begin arriving. To my surprise Enzo and Rose are among the guests. I don't remember them being on Caroline's list but the more the merrier. He is a friend of Damon's and since he's still here, I think he's going to be here for a while. Also, in the limited amount of time I've spent with Rose, she's been a lot of fun.

Dinner, or more accurately lunch, turns out to be a delicious feast. Damon and Caroline outdid themselves, and each other, and we are all stuffed before we can even think about dessert. Since it's an unusually warm fall day in Virginia, we decide to go outside after eating. There is a clearing with a picnic table so the girls hang out at the table while the guys play what is supposed to be a friendly game of flag football. There's a lot of tackling going on for flag and not touch.

After football and dessert, everyone began leaving except for Jenna and Ric. Once everyone was gone, the guys pulled out all the Christmas boxes from the attic and brought them to the living room for us to go through. Everyone left me, Jenna and Jeremy alone to do this. It was really sweet of them to give us this time as a family but I would have liked to have shared these memories with Damon. He's trying to give me my space and time with Jenna and Jeremy and I do appreciate it. He and I will have plenty of time to share memories.


	21. Jealousy and Little Brothers

_This is going to be short Author's note. The whole chapter is in Elena's POV. The next chapter will start out in Damon's. I just wanted to say a quick Hi and tell you how much I appreciate you guys again. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, I just booked my flight for The Vampire Diaries convention in Chicago in April and I am so excited. I went last year with my sister-in-law but this year I'm on my own and I can't wait._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 21: Jealousy and Little Brothers

After what could possibly be one of my last cheer practices on Wednesday, Caroline, Bonnie and I go the Grill to meet Damon and the guys. Friday is our semifinal game to determine who is in the final game next Friday. Part of me is really hoping this week is it but I would love for us to win the state championship our senior year.

As soon as we walk into the Grill, I look over to Damon and Ric's barstools to see if they are here yet. Of course they are but they're not alone. Meredith Fell is with them and she is talking to Damon with her hand on his bicep, laughing.

"Who is that with Damon and Ric? She looks familiar." Bonnie asks.

"Forget about her talking to them. Why is she touching Damon?" Caroline asks, the same thing I'm wondering.

"That's Meredith Fell, Tina's cousin. She's the med student that Giuseppe tried to set Damon up with last summer." I really want to like Meredith, as she was close to my father, but didn't she get, at the Founder's Ball, that Damon and I are together? Or maybe she thinks we broke up. She wasn't here at Thanksgiving. And Damon still hasn't looked over here.

"Don't you think you should go over there and stake your claim? She's getting very cozy." Caroline points out.

"She doesn't have to stake her claim. Damon knows who he's with."

Without a word, I leave Bonnie and Caroline to argue over what I should or shouldn't do and walk over to Damon and Meredith. When I get close he glances up and the smile that comes across his face is huge. Meredith turns around to see what's happened and takes a step away from Damon when she sees me. I stand between the two, put my arm around Damon and give him a small kiss next to his ear.

"You can do better than that." Then Damon kisses me and makes me want to climb onto his lap.

I lean back breathlessly and turn to Meredith. "Hey, Meredith. Are you home for Christmas break?"

"Yea, I thought I would stop by and see what's going on and ran into Damon and Ric."

"Where is Ric?" I ask, just noticing that he has disappeared.

"Bathroom." Ric says as he slides back into his bar stool. He has an amused expression on his face, like he's enjoying the interaction between the three of us.

"I think I'm going to head out." Meredith says. "It was great to see all of you again. Have a Merry Christmas."

"You too." I call after her as she's walking away. I look at Damon and he's smiling at me. "What?"

"Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." I deny. "I just don't appreciate a girl you dated hanging all over you."

"She wasn't hanging all over me."

"She had her hand on your arm and was laughing at everything you said."

"I can't help that I'm funny."

"You're not that funny."

"I think it's hilarious." Ric interjects.

"Not helping." Damon responds. "And, I didn't really date her."

"One of these days you're going to have to explain to me what that means. Besides, Giuseppe was definitely trying."

"He also wanted you to date Stefan."

"Okay, okay. I get it." I say, begrudgingly, because I know he has no interest in her. "But I still don't like it."

"Fair enough. However, for right now, do you want to get dinner?"

DEDEDEDEDE

After dinner, Damon drops me off at home and as I walk through the front door I nearly trip over a crap ton of packages. My stuff from Victoria's Secret has finally arrived. I send a quick text to Caroline to let her know so she can come over. She wants to go through everything as soon possible.

I make a pathway and space for my bag and head into the kitchen where I find Uncle John. Awesome. We've been getting along better because he has laid off of Damon but I can't help but think he's up to something.

"Hey, Uncle John." I say as I sit down at the island.

"Hey Elena. How was school and practice?"

"Fine but I'm glad to be home."

"Have you had dinner?" This is the conversation a niece should be having with her uncle.

"I ate with Damon."

"Speaking of Damon." Man, here we go. "What's with all of the Victoria's Secret packages in the front hall?"

"Online shopping for my trip with Damon." I brace myself for his onslaught because I know this is not going to go over very well. So far I've been able to avoid telling him about Jamaica.

"You're going on a trip with Damon and you need that stuff?" John asks, incredulously.

"We're going to Jamaica and, not that it's any of your business, most of that stuff is bikinis and beachwear."

"Who said you could go?"

"Jenna but I'm an adult. I don't need her permission." How many times do I need to remind these people that I'm 18?

"What's going on now?" Jenna asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"John just found out about Jamaica."

"You told her she could go out of the country with a 24 year old womanizer?"

"Technically, I told Damon. He asked me and Ric before asking her. And I said she could go to the beach with her boyfriend for Christmas." Jenna answers, fabulously.

"Everyone around here has lost their minds. Miranda and Grayson would never have let her go." Great. Bring my dead parents into this. That's helpful.

"But I am." Jenna insists.

"Both of you stop. Jenna, can you give me a few minutes with John?" She nods and leaves. "Fighting is getting us nowhere. Can we talk about this?"

"Sure."

"I'm trying to see this from your point of view so help me out. What are your concerns?" I ask, really wanting to hash this out so we can move on.

"First, he's too old for you."

"I understand why you would think that but it's only six years. Isn't there something about girls maturing faster than boys?"

"That's true but, Elena, six years is a lot of years and experience at your ages. He started college when you were in middle school." Like I don't know this.

"And I'm starting college in the fall but I see what you are saying. It would have been totally inappropriate for us to date then but now I don't think it's that big of a deal. It's not even been a real issue yet. Maybe down the road but so far it hasn't."

"Then what?"

"Then we'll deal with it. What's another concern?"

"How about his reputation as a womanizer?"

"Everyone keeps saying that but I've never seen that side of him. He is always a perfect gentleman with me and he doesn't even react when someone flirts with him."

"So you think you can trust him?"

"I know I can." I answer with no hesitation.

"Your parents wouldn't have approved."

"I know and I wouldn't have cared. I would have dated him anyway and hoped they came around." It's the same thing I told Jenna. Nothing would have kept me from Damon. The pull between us is too strong and I'm powerless to fight it.

"Would they have let you date him?"

"Maybe not in the beginning but I think once they got to know him, they would have come around. Plus Ric likes him and you know how they felt about Ric. They loved and trusted him."

"That they did." John sighs. "There's nothing I can say, is there?"

"Nope and I have been through all this with Jenna so you're not the first."

"You are as stubborn as Miranda and Jenna."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'll let this go for now but I'll be around for a while, so if he hurts you, I'm here."

"John, I appreciate that but I don't think it's going to be a problem." Then the doorbell rings and it's Caroline. She and I grab all of my packages and carry them up to my room. After she and I go through all of my new clothes and some of my old ones, she declares she is packing for me Christmas Eve morning. Then we discuss our outfits for the Decade Dance on Saturday night. It's a 20's theme this time.

"The guys have it so easy. They just put on a three piece suit with a hat and they are done." Caroline complains, while we are lounging on my bed.

"Like you don't love picking out and/or designing our outfits." I point out.

"I know but they still have it easy."

"Do you want to go shopping tomorrow? We can take Bonnie and go after practice. Plus I need to get something for Damon's company's Christmas party next Saturday."

"So you're going?"

"Yeah. It'll be our first time at a work function. I'm nervous about feeling out of place because I'll be the youngest person there."

"Elena, you just have to go in there and own it. You know you're 18 but you also know Damon loves you and will be happy that you are there with him." Caroline always knows what I need to hear.

"You're right but you're also way more confident than I am."

"Only because I own it." I would give anything to have her confidence.

DEDEDEDEDE

The Friday night semifinal games ends in victory for the Mystic Falls Timberwolves so we will be in the state championship next Friday. Cheer practices will continue. After the game, we all go to Tyler's for our next to last celebration. I volunteered to be the designated driver so I'm sticking to my water while everyone else lets loose. However, it doesn't stop me from dancing the night away with them.

On Saturday, Caroline, Bonnie and I are once again getting ready in my bedroom. This decade dance with the '20's theme has us dressed up like its prom. I am wearing a white beaded dress with a black and white glass bead necklace and a black headband with a black and white feather. I have opted to not wear gloves. Caroline is in a traditional flapper dress with the top being completely fuchsia and the bottom white and fuchsia. She has a white glass bead necklace and white opera gloves. Bonnie is in a black flapper dress with white designs, black wrist length gloves and a white glass bead necklace. All three of us have the same hairstyle with our hair being pinned up and under.

Jenna is wearing a sliver dress that ends right below her butt and then has a black fringe to her knees with black opera gloves and a glass bead necklace. Ric is in a white tuxedo and tails. They complement each other perfectly. It's so great to be able to dress up with Jenna and attend these dances even if she has to spend most of it chaperoning with Ric.

We meet Jeremy in the hallway on our way down and he looks like a bootlegger. He has on dress pants with suspenders and white button down with the top couple of buttons undone. My brother is very handsome and he and Bonnie look great together.

By the time we make it downstairs, Damon and Stefan have arrived. The Salvatore brothers are gorgeous. They are both in three piece suits. Damon's is black with a black dress shirt and a royal blue tie that makes his blue eyes pop out. He is also wearing a black fedora. He is hot in a hat. Stefan's is a dark blue pinstripe with a white dress shirt and multicolored tie that matches Caroline's dress.

"You are so beautiful." Damon whispers in my ear as we hug.

"You're not so bad yourself." I whisper back as I hold him as long as possible. "Thank you so much for coming to the dance with me. It's the first we've actually attended together." The thought makes me very happy.

"Okay, you two, let's take pictures." Jenna starts directing us around so she can get pictures of each couple, the girls together and the guys together, and one of the six of us. Ric sets up the tripod so we can do a picture of all eight.

Once at the dance, the six of us are out on the dancefloor trying to do the dances from the 20's but since none of us were alive then, we're really just guessing. Jenna and Ric are doing their patrolling of the dancefloor and hallways in between dancing with us. Damon actually doesn't seem to mind when I dance with Stefan and he dances with Caroline at the same time.

We come back to each other in time for a slow dance. I wrap my arms around his neck and his go around my waist to rest at the top of my ass and he pulls me as close as possible. "Damon, did you miss me last night?" I tease.

"Last night and Thursday night. I haven't seen you since dinner on Wednesday."

"I know. I've missed you too. What are we going to do about it?" I ask, as I look up into his eyes which are dancing with mischief.

"I am going to slip out and you are going to do the same thing a few minutes later."

"Am I meeting you at our closet?"

"No. Ric's classroom. I stole his key."

"Damon, I can't do it there." I protest.

"You can and you will." Damon kisses my forehead and then slips away. I guess that settles that. Stealthily, I make my way out of the gym in the opposite direction of my friends and quickly go down the hall to Ric's classroom. Once there, the door is shut and the lights are off so I gently open the door and I see Damon in the dim light streaming in through the windows. He already has his hat, suit jacket and vest off.

"You came." Damon sounds surprised.

"Of course I did. It looks like you knew I would." I counter as I walk over to him.

"A man can hope." Damon undoes his tie, takes it off and then unbuttons his shirt and my hungry eyes take in my first look at his chest in days. How can one man be so perfect? "Admiring what you see?"

"Always." Then we launch ourselves at each other. Between kissing and roaming hands I am taking his shirt the rest of the way off and wrestling with his belt while he backs me into the wall beside the door and pushes my dress up. We know it has to be hard and fast and that's part of what makes it so hot. Knowing that neither one of us could go without the other any longer, makes us want it that much more.

I manage to get his pants and boxer briefs pushed down while Damon has pushed my underwear aside and slides his fingers in and curls up toward my G-spot . I wrap my legs around his waist, with my heels still on (he seems to have a thing for my heels digging into his ass), and he enters me and I gasp. While it's only been a few days, it's almost like I forgot how good it feels to have Damon inside me. I can feel his hot broth against my heartbeat while he's thrusting. Within minutes I feel my first orgasm coming on.

"Elena, I love to feel you clenching and squeezing my cock." Damon's words are making my orgasm that much more intense. I'm not sure how much more I can take when his thrusts get more erratic and my orgasm runs right into my next one as I feel Damon spill inside me.

"Damon, that was amazing." I say as we are kissing.

"Elena, every time with you is amazing." He gives me on last long kiss before setting my legs down and making sure I can stand. I pull my underwear back on and help him to redress. As he starts trying to tie his tie, I slap his hands away and do it for him. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Caroline and I went through a tie-wearing phase so Dad taught us." I smile at the memory. "Damon, I love you."

"I love you too. Why don't you go to the bathroom and then I'll meet you back at the table and figure out how I'm going to get Ric's key back to him?" I agree and with one last look at him, I go to the bathroom to check my appearance.

When I get back to the table, I notice Jeremy is missing and Bonnie looks really upset. "Bonnie, what's wrong?" I ask, as soon as I sit down by Damon. "And where's Jeremy?"

"If you could tear yourself away from Damon for more than a few minutes at a time, you would know." Bonnie snaps.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry but what happened?" I ask. Damon squeezes my knee for support.

"He left with Kol and a few of their 'friends.'"

"He just left you here?" I ask, shocked. That's so unlike Jeremy.

"He did and now we're trying to decide whether to go after him or not. I don't want him to slip back into old habits and I don't know if he's driving or not but I'm not his mother."

"We need to go find him." She may not be his mother but I'm his big sister and we can't let him get destructive again.

"Okay, I have to stay but you, Jenna and Bonnie should go." Ric says and hands Jenna his keys. "Take my car and keep me posted on what happens."

"Thanks, Ric." Jenna says as the three of us and Damon rise.

"Damon, I'll call you when we know something." I say and kiss his cheek.

"No, I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to do that. We've got it covered." I insist.

"No, I'm coming. I don't know what you're walking into." Damon explains. I give in because he's right. I don't know. He must sense my giving up because he takes the keys from Jenna. "I'll drive, just tell me where to go."

"Let us know when you find him or if you need us." Caroline says and Stefan echoes the sentiments.

As we leave I can feel Bonnie glaring at me while walking behind me. I don't know what she wants or expects from me. If Jeremy doesn't want you to know something, you don't. He's very good at hiding what he does. How was I supposed to know he's slipping back into old habits?

Also, what am I supposed to do about Damon? He's coming whether I want him to or not. He's in full protection mode where I'm concerned. Plus he's so good with Jeremy. He might be able to get through to him where Jenna and I can't.

We finally find him in the woods behind the cemetery. Once again, I try to get Damon to stay in the car but he's not having it.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Bonnie asks as she approaches. The guys are sitting on logs around a small fire. Despite the darkness, I can see that Jere's eyes are red.

"What are you doing here and why did you bring the cavalry?" Jeremy asks.

"Jenna and Elena came because they are worried about you and Damon drove." Bonnie explains. Jeremy stands and the five of us walk out of earshot of the others.

"Well, I don't need them checking up on me. Neither Jenna or Elena is my mother."

"Jeremy, we just wanted to make sure you're okay." Jenna says.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately." I apologize. Maybe I have been ignoring him like Bonnie said.

"Elena, you don't need to babysit me and I don't care if you're around or not. What you do or don't do means nothing to me."

"Do not speak to your sister like that." Damon, not the kind of help we need.

"Just because you're fucking my sister does not make me your problem."

"You're right it doesn't. But any problem that's her's is mine."

"Jeremy, chill. We were worried and wanted to make sure you were okay. It's not like you to leave Bonnie to run off with your friends." Jenna tries to explain again.

"I'm fine. I just needed to get away for a while without any pressure." Jeremy finally explains.

"And I would have been okay with that if you had just told me." Bonnie says. She's holding his hand and he seems to have calmed down. "I just need to know what was going on."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. Do you want to stay?" Jeremy asks, and I can see in his eyes that he genuinely wants to be with her but he just needed to get away for a little bit.

"Sure and I'll drive you guys home." Bonnie offers. "Jenna, Elena, I think we'll be okay if you guys want to go back to the dance."

"Are you sure?" I ask, not really wanting to leave. Bonnie takes my hands in hers and squeezes.

"Elena, we're fine. Jeremy's Jeep is here and if I drive, I know everyone's getting home safe."

"Good idea." I hug her. "Call me tomorrow." Bonnie nods.

Then the three of us walk away. We decide to drop Jenna off at the dance with Ric's SUV and keys and to not go back in. When Jenna finds out I'm going home and not to Richmond or the Boarding House, she offers to let Damon stay with me. I ask about John but she says we can't live every moment of our lives around whether or not he'll be mad.


	22. Christmas

_I wanted to say how completely sorry I am about the late update and hope that I never go this long without an update at all. This chapter covers Christmas and the next chapter will be the Jamaica trip in which let's hope Elena can loosen up and have some fun. Anyway, onto the chapter._

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries_

Chapter 22

DPOV

Tonight is Salvatore Enterprise's annual Christmas party and the first work party that Elena has attended. So far I have avoided subjecting her to any boring dinners or parties but this couldn't be avoided. While it will be nice to hang out with adults, I hope Elena is not bored out of her mind. I am going to love showing her off though.

As I'm tying my tie, Dad stops by my bedroom to talk. I wasn't sure he even remembered which room is mine. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I thought I would drop in to see how you're doing and to make sure Elena is still coming tonight?"

"She is. Why?" I ask as I turn to look at him.

"Since Elena is coming, can you please behave yourself tonight?"

"Of course I can but, out of curiosity, what are you talking about?"

"First, as my son, you are required to be there from the beginning until the end, whenever that is."

"I know and Elena knows. We're there for the long haul."

"Second, you will treat Elena with the proper respect by remembering that you are in public and you are setting an example for your employees."

"So no fucking Elena in front of everyone. Got it."

"While that would be helpful, I meant no manhandling her in front of everyone. And third, no sneaking off with Elena."

"Dad, you're taking the fun out of everything."

"Don't get smart with me. While we're talking about Elena, you're taking her to Jamaica for Christmas break, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just trying to decide what to get her for Christmas and I thought I might get her something for the trip."

"Dad, I didn't think you would get her anything. She would love anything from you." I'm pleasantly shocked. Dad is buying Elena a present?

"Well, I'm getting Caroline something too. Isn't that what dads do for their son's girlfriends."

"I think that's great." It's also a good way to start off the night is with Dad acting like a normal father and not a scheming and manipulative one. Still, as usual with my father, I can't let my guard down. You never know when he's going to strike.

For all that Elena and my father worried, the evening, so far, has been great. Elena is charming everyone that speaks with her, of course, and everyone wants to speak with her. A lot of our employees have been with the company for most of their careers and have known Stefan and me since we were little and they are jumping at the chance to meet my girlfriend. There have been a few catty glances from some of the younger women in the office but they're mostly harmless. I think they were hoping to catch a Salvatore. Too damn bad. I'm caught and bagged.

Elena has also been keeping a respectable distance between us but I'm trying to convince her to break one of Dad's rules and sneak off to my office. Having her on my desk has been a fantasy of mine since the day I met her and it is happening tonight. It took all I had not to carry her back up the stairs when I picked her up. She's wearing a red strapless dress with a knee length flowy skirt with her hair falling in soft waves over one shoulder. I think I should be commended for my restraint this evening.

In the meantime, one of our law clerks is making her way over to us with Elijah Mikaelson.

"Hey, Damon. I wanted to make sure we said hello." Hayley Marshall greets us.

"Elena, this is Hayley Marshall. Hayley, this is Elena Gilbert. Hayley is a law student at Whitmore and is working in our legal division as a law clerk."

"Nice to meet you, Hayley." Elena say as she shakes hands with Hayley. "I love your dress."

"Thank you. I love yours too." Hayley links her arm with Elijah. "I think you both know my date, Elijah Mikaelson."

"Only by name. I go to school with your sister, Rebekah. We cheered together for years."

"Ah, yes. I believe she's mentioned your name a time or two." Elijah says as he kisses the back of her hand.

"Please don't believe everything she says." Elena pleads.

"Believe me, I don't." Elijah has a twinkle in his eye when he talks to Elena and she seems to be enjoying it. I decide to interrupt before they get too cozy.

"Elijah, I've been meaning to get in touch with your assistant to set up a lunch. What's your availability the rest of the month?"

And with that, we set up the lunch that we both have wanted to do for so long. Elijah and I have been discussing that instead of being in competition with each other, we should be pooling our resources and bringing in new technologies together. It's not really a merger but a sharing of mutual benefit. Something our fathers are not going to be on board for but, hopefully, if we can work something out, they'll jump on board. With that settled, Elijah and Hayley are off to mingle.

Elena does manage to hold me off until everyone has left the party and even Giuseppe is gone. Now it's time to get Elena to my office and to be rewarded for my excellent behavior. When we finally make it to my office, after closing and locking the door, I take a few moments to appreciate Elena's beauty and she lets me. She's starting to get more comfortable in her own skin and to accept that she is a beautiful and sexy woman, no longer a girl. Where not too long ago, she would fidget and blush, she still blushes but adopts a more confident pose.

I stalk over to her and her breathes become shallower as she waits in anticipation. When I reach her, I kiss the top of each breast as they are threatening to spill over her tight dress. "You've been teasing me with these all night."

"I am very proud of you and your restraint tonight." Elena giggles as I nuzzle her neck. The sound of her giggles is one of my favorites and she doesn't do it nearly enough. Maybe when I get her out of this town, she'll giggle more. She's running her fingers through my hair and lightly tugging on the ends and I'm trying to take it slow but she's making it really hard. Pun intended.

Over the last few months, we have started learn each other's bodies and to learn our signs. I have also started to trust that this time won't be our last, so we have all the time in the world. She's not going anywhere and I'm not going anywhere. I pull her leg up over my hip and let my hand wander up her thigh where I find a bare ass cheek. "No underwear?"

"Thong, again." She answers and I groan. If I had known that, there would have been no restraint. Elena wears a thong very well and the dress has got to come off so I can see it.

Because her hair is over one shoulder, I can unzip her dress and get a few more seconds of holding her before I have to let go to let her step out of it. She is exquisite in her red and black lace bra and thong.

I remove her bra and then I kneel in front of her while holding on to her hips and lay my forehead on her flat stomach and breathe her in. This makers her nervous and she starts to fidget. She's not sure exactly what I'm doing or what I'm going to do and she's feeling vulnerable. "It's okay. I've got you." I murmur into her stomach. Then, with my teeth, I pull down each side of her thong, making her shriek my name which makes me chuckle. I live for the moments when I shock her.

When I look back at her without her thong, I'm the one that's shocked. "Elena, when did this happen?" I trail my fingertips across her smoothness.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course." I say, staring up at her.

"Caroline and I may have left school early yesterday to get waxed. We were going to go this morning but you have to wait 24 hours after getting waxed to have sex and I knew that wasn't a reality so we skipped school."

"My little rebel."

"I wanted to get it done before wearing a bikini next week and I wanted to surprise you. What do you think? Is it okay?"

"It's fantastic but whatever you want makes me happy." To show her how okay with it I am, I place one leg over my shoulder, and after thanking cheerleading for her perfect balance, I lick her center. After a few minutes, I feel her start to tremble, so I set her leg back down and she protests. I lay her down on my desk and kneel between her legs, setting a leg on each shoulder. Now she's completely open and I don't have to worry about her falling over.

It doesn't take long before she's back to trembling and she's pulling me impossibly closer. I keep her orgasm going as long as possible and only let up when she can't take it anymore. Afterwards, I lay down on the desk beside her and pull her into my chest and stroke her hair.

"Damon?" She says after a few minutes.

"What?"

"You have too many clothes on. We need to fix that." Elena sits up and pulls me up by my tie. I stand between her legs and let her undress me. I relish the way her hands move over me like I'm something precious and am to be revered. She's the only one who's ever made me feel this way. Once I'm undressed, she takes my length in her hands and begins caressing me.

I kiss her with every ounce of passion and love that I have for her at this moment. Despite her protests, I push her back down onto the desk causing her to let go of me. Then I put her legs on my shoulders and push into her. There it is. The place where I belong. It's a new position for us but she has taken to it. We've found our rhythm and the only sounds are our fast breathing and skin on skin. Elena is making those delicious sounds of hers and I realize that the fantasy in nothing in comparison to the actual thing.

Seeing her laid out on my desk and in the throes of passion, I can't resist reaching down and caressing her breasts. I can feel both of us hurtling toward our orgasms so I rub her clit to push her over the edge. "Come for me, Elena."

"Only if you come with me." Elena responds and wraps her legs around me to pull me closer. I feel her clench around me and that's all I need. After a few more thrusts, I pull out of her and join her on the desk again where she lays her head on my chest. I play in her hair again while we regain our breaths.

Elena asks me where the closest bathroom is and I point to a closed door in my office. A few of our offices, Dad and mine's included, have private half baths in them, completely stocked. She comes back dressed in her bra and thong and I am finally starting to recover. She can wear me out. When I look up at her I don't like the expression on her face so I brace myself for whatever she is about to say.

EPOV

"Damon, I hate to even mention this but it seems like everything in your life is designed to make sex easier." The last thing I want to do is start something but I can't help it. I'm trying to talk things out instead of letting them build up.

"Elena, what are you talking about?"

"You have a bathroom in your office. That's really convenient for those afternoon trysts."

"Trysts? Are we in a soap opera?"

"Be serious."

"Most executives have a small bathroom in their office. It's not a big deal." Okay, that makes sense.

"What about the huge bed here and in Richmond? And the large soaking tubs in both places?"

"Those things are luxuries that I wanted and I haven't heard you complaining about using them." Damon pulls me into his arms and while I'm not yielding to him yet, I let him but remain stiff. "Elena, I like to have sex. I always have and I imagine I always will especially if you're around. I am so thankful that I get to enjoy all these things with you now and everything is more with you. I had a life before you and that's something we are going to have to get past."

"I know but it's so hard for me. I keep trying to tell myself that we've been together for 4 months now and we're still here."

"I'm not going anywhere and I can't wait to spend a week with you so you'll know just how much I love you and only you."

"Me too."

"Speaking of spending the week with you, the resort contacted me and our suite is available through the morning of January 2nd. I checked the flights and we can come home on the 2nd with no issues. What do you think?"

"I would love that. We would be home in time for the party at the Lockwood's and we would have an extra couple of days in paradise. Let's do it."

DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE

On Christmas Eve, Damon and I decide to exchange gifts at the Boarding House. We decided that would be the easiest place. Then in the morning I'll be with Jenna and Jeremy, probably Uncle John, and he'll be with Stefan and Giuseppe. After that, Damon will come over and make brunch for us before we leave for the airport. Then we'll be on our way and I can't wait.

I needed Stefan's help with keeping Damon's present hidden so it's in his room and he is waiting on me to text him to have him bring it down. In the meantime, Damon and Giuseppe are apparently giving me a gift together. By the Christmas tree, in the parlor, there is a Christmas blanket covering what looks like a bunch of boxes.

Damon whips the blanket off and I finally see what's underneath and, of course, it's too much: a set of Louis Vuitton luggage including a large hard suitcase, duffel bag, smaller duffel bag, makeup bag, and the traditional trunk. "Dad wanted to get you something to use for the trip so we went in together and got you some luggage. We weren't sure what you actually needed so we got a variety."

"Damon, Giuseppe, I can't believe you guys. It's way too much." I have tears in my eyes at their thoughtfulness and their extravagance.

"Here we go." Damon comments and rolls his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Giuseppe asks.

"She's going to refuse it." Damon answers.

"My head is telling me not to accept this but my heart really wants that luggage so while I would normally refuse, my inner Caroline is taking over. I really can't believe you did this and while it's too much, I'm incredibly grateful that you did. I was going to use Jenna's luggage." Something comes to mind about this morning with Caroline. "Is this why Caroline wouldn't let me pack yet? She laid all my clothes out on my bed but wouldn't let me pack."

"That's exactly why and I'm glad you're accepting this so easily."

"What girl can turn down Louis Vuitton luggage? Not even I can." I go over to Giuseppe, kiss him on the cheek and give him a big hug. "Thank you so much for this. You have no idea how happy I am."

"You're very welcome, my dear. Now, I am going to make myself scarce. Merry Christmas, Elena."

"Merry Christmas."

"Thank you for accepting the luggage without an argument, Elena. Dad really wanted to do something for you."

"How could I have refused such a wonderful gift?"

"Trust me. You would find a way." He teases me but I sense there's truth in it. "Okay, so now that's out of the way, I have another gift for you." Damon leads me over to one of the couches.

"There's more?" Then he hands me a box that's the size of a jewelry box and when I open it, that's what it is. Inside the box is a silver locket with a picture of my mom and dad from college on the left side and a picture of me and Jeremy as kids on the right. I'm crying again. "Damon, this is so wonderful. I love it. Where did you get the pictures?"

"Jenna. During the playoffs, I went over one Friday and we went through pictures. Here let me put it on you." I move my hair over to the side and Damon slides the locket around my neck and after he clasps it, he kisses my neck. I shiver when his lips make contact with my skin. Now is not the time to get carried away.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." I say as I turn back around to face him and lean over to give him a small kiss. "Thank you so much. So Stefan is helping with your gift. Let me text him to bring it down." I send Stefan a quick text.

"What did you get me that you had to have Stefan's help?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." After a few minutes, Stefan comes in struggling with a large box and leans it against the couch opposite us. "Thanks, Stefan."

"No problem. I'll leave you two alone." Stefan goes back upstairs.

"Now, I'm really curious."

"Go ahead and unwrap it." Damon unwraps it and discovers a painting of him, Stefan and his mom from when they were little. It looks like we both had sentimental presents in mind.

"Elena, how did you do this?" Damon is kneeling in front of the painting and tracing his mother's face with his fingertips.

"I asked Stefan for pictures of the three of you and he brought me some formal portraits and this is the one I liked best. He said he was three and you were nine." In the picture, Lily is holding Damon who is holding Stefan. "Then I contacted someone in Roanoke who takes pictures and turns them into paintings. I thought you could hang it over your fireplace in Richmond."

"Elena, I love it. Thank you for giving me a piece of my childhood." Damon then wraps his arms around me and breathes in my hair. "And we will hang it in Richmond, next time we go."

"Deal."

"For right now, let's take it upstairs." Damon starts to lead me out of the parlor but I stop him.

"What about my luggage?"

"Before you go home, I'll load it into your car. I thought I might drive you home since we're taking your car to Richmond. What do you think?"

"That works."

DEDEDEDEDEDEDE

Christmas morning. The morning I have dreaded with the afternoon I have longed for. I'm holding onto my teddy bear while crying silent tears and wishing things were different this morning. Not that I don't wish that every morning but even more so today. If I had only known last Christmas was our last Christmas together, I would have remembered each and every moment. There would have been no harsh words between me and Jeremy. I would have made sure that he and my parents knew how much I loved them and how much I appreciated them.

However, I need to make sure this Christmas that Jenna knows how much we love and appreciate her. I don't know how we would have made it without her. I don't know if we would have gone to live with John or if I would have went with Caroline or Bonnie and Jeremy with Kol. No, I would have figured it out and held us together in this house. I'm just grateful that I didn't have to.

I almost wish Damon had wanted to leave earlier, not stay later. Then I could have avoided this day altogether. I love his thoughtfulness in wanting me to have this morning with my family but it's hard when such a big part of it is missing. But that would have left Jeremy without our parents and me on Christmas. No matter how much I don't want to be here, I wouldn't want him to be without me. Once again, Damon knows what Jeremy and I need before I do. I'm so glad that he understands that Jeremy comes first even if I don't always get that myself.

When I get downstairs, I find out that I am the only one not up yet. Jeremy, Jenna and John are already gathered in the living room with mugs of coffee. "Why didn't someone come get me?"

"We figured you weren't getting much sleep this week, so we let you sleep in." Jeremy answers with a smug grin.

"Jeremy!" I shriek.

"Relax, Elena, everyone knows what you're doing this week." Jenna points out.

"That doesn't mean we have to talk about it on Christmas morning." John says as he gets up. "Elena, sit, I'll get your coffee. Cream and sugar, right?" I nod and collapse onto the couch next to Jere. For the last few weeks, John has been slightly less annoying than usual. There have been no snarky remarks about Damon and he tends to make himself scarce if Damon is around. He also hasn't tried to talk to me about the trip or tried to change my mind. While I'm enjoying this side of him, it does worry me but it's Christmas and if he can be cordial, so can I.

After we open presents, Damon and Ric come over and work on brunch together. We start out with mimosas for everyone including me and Jeremy, which we pretend to be excited about it. It's a poorly kept secret that most Mystic Falls teenagers can drink their elders under the table. There's not much else to do around here except raid liquor cabinets. Still it's nice to be treated like an adult for once.

DEDEDEDEDEDEDE

Once we had arrived at the airport, checked our luggage and made it to the gate, we settle in for the wait to board the plane. There aren't many people waiting so I have turned sideways in my chair and have my feet on Damon's lap while he is rubbing my legs with one hand and checking his phone for emails on the other. While he's checking work emails one last time, I am going through everyone's Christmas photos on Facebook. I have already posted our first vacation selfie from the airport. I'm sure by the end of the week everyone will be sick of my photos but I want to document our first trip together.

It feels kind of weird to be sitting in an airport with my boyfriend and no real adult supervision. We're actually traveling alone together and no one here knows our story or cares about it. They only see an obviously in love couple, without the judgments we face at home. It's going to be great to have a whole week without anyone listing all the reasons we shouldn't be together and won't work. The only pressure this week is that it won't last forever but I'm determined to enjoy it while it does.

While I'm sitting here, I'm thinking about the older couple in the security line with us. The lady surmised that we had to be on our honeymoon because we looked so happy and before we could correct her, she was telling us what beautiful children we would have. This caused me to blush and Damon to smirk. After telling her it was our first trip together, she assured us we would have many more.

That's the kind of validation that I wished we had at home. Why can't everyone just see how happy we are and go with it? The last thing either one of us does is comment on other people's relationships. Why can't they do the same?


	23. Jamaica Part One

_I'm going to do two Chapters in Jamaica. The first covers Saturday, Sunday and Monday. It switches off points of view by day so the first day is Elena. This chapter is a lot of fun and fluff. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. I appreciate the support._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 23: Jamaica Part One

 **Saturday**

I cannot believe that we are flying first class to Jamaica. Okay, I can believe it, it's Damon after all. What I can't believe is that I am flying first class. When I was growing up, we didn't fly very often. We went to Denver a few times and flew then but we drove everywhere else. My parents thought it would make better memories if Jeremy and I were stuck in a car together and they were right even though it was miserable for everyone at one time or another.

From the moment we depart the plane, I am awestruck. It's already 80 degrees and I am ready to be out of my yoga pants and in a swimsuit with a drink in my hand. Everywhere I turn there are palm trees and beautiful flowers. It's definitely a change from wintertime Virginia and North Carolina.

After picking up our luggage, we take the shuttle to the resort and I am like a kid in a candy store. Everything new I see, I point out to Damon who is indulging me and acting like he's just as fascinated. The world traveler has seen it all but is seeing it with new eyes, mine.

At the resort we are met by the concierge, who arranges for our luggage to be taken to our room while he escorts us there. On the way, he tells us about the resort and I hope Damon is paying attention because I'm too busy taking in the surroundings and trying to see everything at once. I start listening when we get to the room and someone mentions the word "butler". What?

"There's a butler?" I ask, confusedly. The three of us have stopped outside the door to what I presume is our room and they are both looking at me like I'm crazy, which is, I'm sure, how I'm looking at them.

"Yes, Mrs. Salvatore, you will have a personal butler to attend to your needs during your stay."

"It's Elena, Elena Gilbert." I introduce myself and shake hands. Why does everyone assume we are married?

"I'm sorry, Miss Gilbert. I apologize for the assumption."

"That's okay. Not a big deal. Anyway, so we have a butler?"

"Yes, Sammy. He should be inside the room waiting." With that, he opens the door into our suite. We enter into the spacious living room and, as predicted, our butler is waiting for us. "Miss Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore, this is Sammy, your butler for the week. I'm going to leave you in his capable hands and if you need anything, please do not hesitate to let us know."

"Good afternoon." Sammy greets us. "Let me give you a tour of your suite." He points out a wet bar in the living room before taking us into the bedroom. I gasp when I see the bedroom for the first time. It opens up onto a balcony with the bathroom behind the bed. I'm not sure where to go first. The beach or the bathroom? The bathroom is much like the Damon's bathrooms with the walk-in shower in one corner, large soaking tub and twin vessel sinks. The patio also has a soaking tub and a dining set. I can see us having baths by moonlight every night and eating breakfast while watching the ocean.

Sammy and Damon are going over a few of Damon's requests. After Sammy goes back into the room and I'm watching the ocean, Damon wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses the top of my head.

"What do you think?"

"I never want to leave." I turn around in his arms so I can kiss him. "Can we stay forever?"

"I wish. Sammy is going to unpack our luggage. Why don't we walk on the beach while he does that?"

"He's unpacking our luggage? Really?" I don't know if I'm comfortable with that.

"That's what butlers do, Elena. It's fine. Leave your phone, you can take photos later." With that, I ditch my shoes along with my phone and we walk hand in hand down to the beach. It's all so much more than I was prepared for. There is no way my imagination could have done it justice. If you had told me six months ago that I would be in Jamaica and with someone like Damon, I wouldn't have believed it. It still seems like a fantasy life and not my real life.

Damon interrupts my musings to ask if I'm ready to get wet. I answer absolutely not, not without my swimsuit. The next thing I know he is gathering me into his arms and carrying me to the surf. Now I know why I couldn't bring my phone. I'm struggling against him, while squealing and laughing, to no avail. He's too strong. When he deems us far enough in, he tries to toss me into the ocean but I lock my arms around his neck and I pull him with me. We both tumble into the water with the waves crashing around us. I don't know that I've ever felt this free or this happy, even though I'm soaking wet and my hair is everywhere.

"I can't believe you did that!" I yell but I'm laughing at the same time.

"I can't believe you pulled me in with you." Damon says. The waves have carried us back to shallow water and Damon is sitting in the shallow water and I am straddling him with my arms around his neck while the water laps around us. "You may be learning something from Ric."

"You should come spar with us sometime." I lean down and kiss him.

"You, all hot and sweaty? I could deal with that." Damon teases me, while kissing down my neck.

"I usually wear a sports bra and yoga pants." He groans against my throat.

"You're killing me, Elena. We need to get out of this water before I take you here on the beach in front of everyone."

"Please don't get us kicked out of the resort on the first day." I giggle. I stand and pull Damon up too. "Let's get out of these wet clothes."

"I couldn't agree more." Damon smirks while leading me back to the room.

Once in our bathroom, which is huge, we strip off our wet clothes and throw them on the tub to dry out. Damon dries himself off quickly and then takes a towel and begins drying me off. After we're dry, he kisses me but I'm not ready to give in just yet. "I really want to go to the swim up bar and get a drink."

"Not what I had in mind." Damon is kissing down my throat and his hands are tracing along my spine sending tingles to every part of my body.

"I can be persuaded." I pull his hair and force his mouth back up to mine. He wraps my legs around his waist and carries me over to the vanity where he sets me down. Vacationing with Damon is proving to be very spontaneous. There are no timelines, no rules and no limits.

As I'm thinking this, Damon's mouth has pulled one nipple into it while he's massaging the other one. I'm shamelessly writhing and pushing my breast further into his mouth, begging for more. I always want more with Damon and I'm learning to go with it, to demand more, and to not be ashamed of how he makes me feel. In fact, now I chase the sensations. We're all hands, mouths, kisses and touches and there's no way to tell where one starts and the other stops.

"Elena, I have waited all day for this, for you to be naked in my arms in paradise." Damon whispers against my ear, as he's trailing his fingertips down my stomach and to my center. He teases me until I'm impatiently pushing against his hand and begging him for relief. After finally taking the hint, he takes me to the edge, pulls back and then takes me to the edge again.

I'm shaking from all the sensations and from the want of him. I never knew that my body could take this much stimulation and it still not be enough. I reach down and begin stroking Damon's length with one hand and fondling his balls with the other. Touching someone's balls is not something that I ever could have imagined doing before Damon but I want to be imprinted on every part of him like he is on me.

"God, Elena, you have to stop. I want to come inside you." With that, Damon pulls my hands away and pins my wrists above my head and against the mirror with one hand. He guides himself inside me with his other hand and I explode with his first thrust. This is home. This is all I ever want to know; Damon inside me, me pulling him impossibly closer.

Damon's thrusting hard and fast while I'm feeling one orgasm after another. As I'm screaming and clenching around him, I feel Damon's thrusts becoming more erratic and know that he's getting closer to his orgasm. I decide to try something different and find his mouth with mine. Then I suck his tongue into my mouth and do to it what I want to do to his dick. It works. The next thing I know, he's coming.

"Damon, I love sex in Jamaica." Damon has released my wrists and I have wrapped my arms around his shoulders while his hands are in my hair.

"I love sex with you period and I especially loved the tongue sucking."

"I thought you would." Kissing Damon is always my favorite thing to do but never so much as when we're coming down from our high. It prolongs it but also helps to bring me back down to earth.

When getting dressed, I choose a color block, black and white string bikini for the swim up bar and I have also decided to not straighten my hair this week, instead going with an island theme and letting it be wavy. I am so excited to finally be able to order alcohol at a bar without worrying about my ID. This is going to be fun. The bar sits in the middle of a pool and is at chest level as is the bartender. I want a selfie of us at the bar but I'm trying to not kill my phone on the first day.

We order mojitos, per Damon's suggestion, as rum is made in Jamaica. It's actually a pretty good drink. While sipping it, I notice a young couple next to us and decide to strike up a conversation. They are Erin and Ben and they actually are here on their honeymoon.

Erin is fantastic and while the boys aren't talking nearly as much as we are, they are tolerating each other. We decide to have dinner together and go dancing in one of the resort's clubs afterwards. Dinner is at a restaurant that's on the beach with picnic tables in the sand that are laid out for dining service. The roof is made from palm tree fronds and the cuisine is Jamaican, which turns out to be excellent.

 **Sunday**

"Elena, time to get up, baby." I'm trying to gently coax Elena into the land of the living. Her first night on the island was a memorable one for me but probably not for her. After the first drink at the pool, she had a drink in her hand all night until I finally cut her off and dragged her back to the room. The only way I could get her to come peacefully was to promise to do all sorts of things to her but once she hit the bed she was out.

"Five more minutes," Elena mutters and rolls over.

I lean down and whisper in her ear, "You're sleeping your island time away." I've let her sleep until past noon and I know she won't be happy if she sleeps any later.

"What do you want?" She finally sits up and brushes her hair out of her eyes. "What's a girl have to do to get some peace and quiet?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Sunshine." I smirk and hand her a Gatorade with two aspirin. "Here, take these and drink that." Thankfully, she does as told for once. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over. I haven't felt like this since before the accident."

"That's what happens when you drink like a fish. How much do you remember?" She is going to flip when I tell her what happened with her new friends. Only Elena could meet someone within the first five minutes at a bar and become best friends. I was looking forward to a week alone and, of course, my girl finds a Caroline in paradise.

"Not a lot after dinner. I know we went dancing but that's about it." Elena looks up at me with her brown eyes wide open. "Oh no, what happened?"

"Your new best friend probably knows more about me than she wants to."

"What are you talking about?"

"You told her how much you love my dick." At that she burrows under the covers moaning. "Then you told her not only is it big but I actually know what to do with it." While I don't care what she tells anyone, I know this is more than she's told the real Caroline. Elena does not kiss and tell. I burrow under the covers with her so I can hold her. "Thank you by the way."

Elena lightly pushes me and then snuggles into my chest. "I can't believe I said that. I will never be able to face her again."

"Well, I hate to break it to you but you're going to have to." I kiss her on top of the head, waiting for it to sink in.

"Crap! I forgot. We're going snorkeling today, right?"

"We're supposed to meet them in an hour so you need to suck it up, buttercup. It's time to get up." I pull the covers away from us. "I ordered room service for you right before I woke you up so you have time to shower before it gets here."

"Thank you so much."

When Elena is out of the shower and dressed, we sit down on the patio to her favorite meal: cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate milkshake for her and a bourbon for me.

"How can you drink bourbon right now?" She wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Unlike you, I am not suffering a hangover and I am sipping, not chugging." I sit back and watch while she eats. Elena is wearing her bikini of the day and, so far, my money was well spent. Today's choice is royal blue with a halter top and tiny bottoms. I'm sure there's never been a sexier human on this earth and I'm lucky enough that she has chosen me.

After lunch, we go down to the part of the beach that is designated for snorkeling. The resort sits on a reef so there are plenty of fish and underwater life to explore. Ben and Erin have already arrived. As soon as Elena sees Erin, she apologizes for last night but there's no reason too. They fall back into the same friendship they had last night. We're all young and know the pitfalls of drinking too much.

Once we are given our instructions, we are set loose in the reef to explore. Elena, who started out incredibly nervous, takes to it with no issues. She's swimming around trying to check out everything while I'm basically following her around. Elena is so fascinated with everything and she is so different here than in Mystic Falls. Jenna and Ric were right; she needed a break. She needs time to be the 18 year old that she is.

When it's dark, we decide to take our first bath in the tub on the patio with a bottle of champagne. Elena has consented to being naked since its set up so we can't be seen by anyone else. Privacy is definitely respected here. I am sitting with my back to the suite while she is across from me, bathed in moonlight. Her right leg is extended so I can massage her foot.

"Damon, thank you so much for this trip."

"It's as much for me as it is for you. I'm rather enjoying you in a bikini or naked all the time."

"I'm serious. I didn't realize how much I needed to get away from the sadness of my life. It's not that I don't miss my parents while I'm here but it's easier to deal with the sadness here. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense." I switch to her other foot.

"And it's nice not to have everybody pressuring me about you being older or more experienced. About how we shouldn't be together. No one cares. They just see an incredibly happy couple. Why can't everyone at home be that way too?"

"They can't mind their own business because their lives are not nearly as interesting as we are." Not to mention the fact that you are finally doing what you want to and nobody likes it, I think but don't say. They want her to stay the same Elena that she's always been and not to branch out. However, she has been changing, coming out of her shell. I saw glimpses of it in Mystic Falls but here she's really coming out. She plays and laughs like I haven't seen her do for the past five months.

"That must be it. Who could be more interesting than you and me?" Elena quips, rolls her eyes and splashes me.

"Did you just splash me?" She nods with a mischievous grin. That grin is what I'm talking about. Mystic Falls hasn't seen it lately. "Don't start something you can't finish." Then she splashes me really big and we have a water fight. When I finally get tired of it, I pull her into my lap and kiss her. She turns around to straddle me and while we are kissing, she takes me in her hands and then sinks herself down on me, very slowly. She hasn't had much preparation to take me in and so it takes some time for her to adjust as she slides down on me.

Once she's adjusted, she begins rocking back and forth and up and down, while the water moves with her and splashes over the side. It's not very often that she takes control or that I let her take control but when she does, I love to seeing her on top of me with her long hair surrounding us and her breasts in my face.

I reach my arms up and place my hands on her shoulders, move my hips in sync with her hers and lave her breasts with my tongue. She quickly responds and her nipples harden and I can feel her orgasm coming on. Once we both have found our releases we relax back into the tub with me cradling her in my arms.

"Damon, I love you." Elena says as she kisses my chest. I kiss the top of her head and return the sentiment. I look out over the beach and ocean and stare at the moon. This is heaven and I can't believe I found it.

 **Monday**

Today is going to be awesome. First, I'm not hungover, which is always a plus. I'm still drinking but not to that point. I don't want to miss a thing. Second, we started the day with a run on the beach and then I went to the resort's yoga class. Even though we're on vacation, I still need to be in the habit of working out.

Also, we are leaving the resort for an adventurous excursion. First is the Rainforest Sky Explorer, which is a state-of-the-art chair lift that goes 700 feet above the tree tops and takes us to the peak of Mystic Mountain, which is in a rainforest. Then we are bobsledding (what could be more Jamaican than that?) on the mountain. No trip to a mountain would be complete without ziplining too. As if all that wasn't enough, we are going to climb Dunn's River Falls, a 600 foot waterfall.

For the excursion, I'm wearing cutoffs and a t-shirt over my bikini, which consists of a hot pink bandeau top and black bottoms with a floral print. Since we're going to be climbing I decide on my Converses instead of flip flops. Damon wears his swim trunks and a t-shirt and we pack a bag with beach towels.

The chairlift is huge and is meant to hold four people but Damon convinces them to let us ride by ourselves. It's amazing to be able to go up the mountain through the trees and to see all the vegetation and the wildlife. I have my phone and am snapping photos of everything, including us, but also trying not to get lost behind the phone and miss the real life experience. Once we get to the top, there's a lookout tower where you can see and appreciate the rainforest without a lot of people crowding around. I also spot a water slide into an infinity pool close to the watchtower and declare that's what I want to do next. Damon agrees but only after we kiss.

We kiss until we hear people coming up the stairs and then we make our way over to the slide which we go down multiple times. When we finally tire of that we decide on the bobsled next. The bobsled is two carts together and Damon gets in the front car so he can control the braking. I feel really safe with him doing this and that way I can take everything in. Of course, the problem comes when I want to watch him instead of the scenery.

After that it's time for the zipline.

"Are you sure you want to do the zipline?" Damon asks, for the millionth time, while we're waiting in line. He pulls me into his side. "We don't have to do this."

"Damon, I want to do this. I promise."

"Ok, if you're sure. Where is this adventurous spirit coming from?"

"There's not much to be adventurous about in Mystic Falls but remember, I'm the one who was spending her Friday nights being tossed in the air by teenage girls." The want to do these things has always been with me but not the opportunity. The next discussion is over who goes first. Damon wants to be with me when they strap me in because he's afraid they won't do it right. Like he knows more about it. But he also wants to be at the end when I get there. We finally decide he needs to go first. That way he can see me as I finish.

I'm a little less sure when I see Damon being strapped in but when he takes off and is yelling, not screaming, on his way through the trees, I am more than ready. It's amazing. My heart rate is up and it's the most fun I've ever had. You really do go too fast to take in a whole lot but the fact that I'm zip lining in Jamaica is awesome. Once I get to the end, Damon is right there and as soon as I'm out of the harness, I'm in his arms.

"I'm okay, Damon." I hug him back so he knows I'm in one piece and I'm fine. I lean up to kiss him and I think that finally soothes him. "That was awesome."

"It was awesome and I would totally do it again."

Our next stop is Dunn's River Falls. It's a 600 foot waterfall that you climb in a group and hold hands with the person in front of you so you're also holding hands with the person behind you. It's not a traditional waterfall. It's sort of like a river itself that goes down a rock formation on its way to another river. Damon is in front of me and, big surprise, he has worked it out to where there is a girl behind me. Heaven forbid I hold hands with a guy I'll never see again.

After climbing the falls, we play in the river and it's the perfect end to the perfect day. Now all I want to do is go home and make love to Damon for the rest of the afternoon.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey guys! I apologize for the wait on this chapter and I have no excuse other than I put it aside for a while. In the meantime, I restocked my life and got everything back under control. I have been working on this chapter for the past month, getting back into the groove, and have started on the next one. Confession: This chapter scares me. It's got some stuff I haven't written before in it and starts off with that. It also has some jealousy. Shout out to NinasGirlxo for the idea. It also ends with some angst. Let's see if you all like it or not._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

 **Chapter 24**

 **Tuesday DPOV**

We decide to spend most of Tuesday in our suite enjoying alone time while trying to keep Elena busy and off her phone. When Elena connects with anyone from Mystic Falls, she starts worrying about what's happening there; Jeremy not having her with him, Caroline and Stefan fighting (if Blondie doesn't quit texting her every five minutes, I'm hiding her phone), Jenna dealing with John, and a million other things.

As soon as I get her to put the phone down and focus on us, she's back to fun loving Elena who doesn't have a care in the world. That translates to our bedroom looking like a disaster area because she leaves everything everywhere while bouncing off the walls. We're also doing it like crazy which also makes our bedroom look like a disaster area. I think it's well worth it although it does send my OCD into overdrive.

This morning, Sammy arranged for us to have a couple's massage in our suite. They set up their massage tables in our living room. We both had female therapists because I'll be damned if another guy is going to have his hands on Elena even if it's for a professional reason. Also, it was really hot to look over and see her being massaged by other woman.

After the massage, we went straight to our bed to relax and drink champagne from the bottle. Sammy had set two bottles out to chill for us. I requested two so that I could pour most of one all over Elena's body, lick it off of her, and sip it out of her belly button. I'm doing this to all of her erogenous zones except for the obvious ones in order to get her keyed up for what I have planned for her next. I need her to let all of her inhibitions go so she'll just flow with it and enjoy herself.

I lay down beside her propped up on my left elbow and then place my right hand on her right hand and lightly ghost them over her body. I don't think she's realized what's happening yet because she's moaning and arching into our hands. Then when we press a little harder and cup one of her breasts, her eyes shoot open and she gasps.

"Damon! What are you doing?"

"It's okay. You're going to be leaving for Whitmore in a few months and I'm not going to be there to give you these mind-blowing orgasms you're used to. Learn you're body so you don't get as sexually frustrated."

Elena assents to the project and we keep running our hands over her body. She is really getting into and pushing herself into our hands.

"How are you feeling?"

"So good. A little bit like I shouldn't be enjoying this but it feels really good."

"Do you want to keep going?" In answer, starts moving our hands down her stomach and then lightly runs our hand down her folds, where we can both feel how wet she is. I look down at her and she has her eyes closed with this serene, peaceful expression.

We then enter her with both middle fingers with heel of palm on her clit, and I gently remove hand my hand and watch as she brings herself to orgasm. Watching her face move through those expressions and to watch as she came undone under her own hand, was the most beautiful and wondrous thing I have seen.

 **Wednesday EPOV**

Living with Damon is proving to more of an adventure than I thought it would be. While we've spent a lot of alone time in Richmond, this has been the most extended amount of time and I am loving it. It's almost like we're playing house but there are no responsibilities so we can play.

Damon wakes me up a different way each morning, from gently coaxing me awake to the smell of breakfast to his head between my legs. That one made me blush and had me highly embarrassed that I hadn't had a shower yet. Apparently, he didn't care so I let it go and enjoyed it.

Damon has never thought of me as the typical teenage girl and while I agree with him normally, he has finally found the one way I'm typical. I am like a tornado when it comes to my clothes and shoes. I try to remember to pick my stuff up and to make sure there's nothing in the walkway but I don't always succeed. He's tripped over my sandals a few times. It's those little things that he doesn't mind now but probably would if we did actually live together.

After spending most of Tuesday alone, we join Ben and Erin for an off road safari. On the safari, we are taken out in trucks to see the interior of Jamaica and to get off the beaten path. The first stop is an old slave hospital that was converted to a church in the 1800's. It's cool and haunting at the same time. Most people my age don't have an appreciation for the history of places but for some reason it speaks to me. Caroline would be bored out of her mind.

When we get to go out into the rainforest, we are able to explore on foot. It's absolutely breathtaking and I know I'll never forget this. There's so much wildlife and vegetation that's it hard to concentrate on any one thing and I want to see everything.

Hidden in the rainforest are small waterfalls that flow into pools of water. There are rocks above the waterfalls and we decide to jump from these into the water. Erin and I strip down to our bikinis. I am wearing a halter top with a sweetheart neckline in a floral print and strappy seafoam green bottoms. They guys are wearing their trunks so they just have to take off their t-shirts.

The crystal clear water is about 10 feet down from the rock we choose to jump from. We jump in various combinations; alone, me and Erin, Damon and I or Ben and Erin. Damon and Ben throw us in and then jump in after us. Everything is going great until Ben picks me up and throws me in and I know when I surface it's not going to be good. I'm not wrong but I'm disappointed. There is absolutely no reason for Damon to be mad.

When I surface, I see Damon and Ben arguing on top of the rock. More accurately, Damon is arguing and Ben is trying to figure out what he did wrong. In his mind, and in mine, he didn't do anything wrong. He wasn't flirting with me or trying anything.

As quickly as possible, I'm out of the water, up on the rock, standing between Damon and Ben, facing Damon. "Damon, stop." I lightly push on his chest, trying to get him to notice me.

"Do not touch my girlfriend again." Damon still hasn't looked at me and is still going after Ben. At this point, I know I need to get him away from Ben because I'm not sure how far he's going to go. I've seen him jealous of Stefan but this is the first time he's actually went after someone over me. I stop trying to be nice and shove Damon to get him to turn around and pull him away from everyone and into the rainforest.

"There is no reason for you to be acting this way." I point out. At least he's finally looking at me.

"No, there's no reason for him to be touching you."

"Damon, he wasn't 'touching'. We were having fun and he threw me in the water. It's not a big deal." I put my hands on either side of his face so he has to look at me so he'll hear me. "It's just like if Jeremy or one of our friends did it."

"But he's not your brother or your boyfriend and I had no intention of throwing Erin in." While he's not giving in, Damon has placed his hands around my waist so I move my arms around his neck. "You're mine and I can't stand to see another guy touch you."

"Damon, I am yours and I love you. It doesn't matter if another guy massages me or picks me up, I am still going to love you and I'm still going to be yours." I know exactly how to soften him up and to get him to let go of this irritation. I lean up, kiss him on each cheek and then move to his lips. Once our lips touch, he takes control and kisses me more forcibly than ever before. He winds both of his hands in my hair to hold my head still and then moves me back into a tree.

Damon breaks our kiss long enough to call me his once again. I know he's reassuring himself that I'm his, that I love him, and he's also showing me that I'm his physically. I wrap one leg around his hips so that he'll know that I want this as much as he needs it because I'm going to have to stop him and I don't want him to think it's because I'm mad or don't want him.

"Damon." I moan out and try to push him away lightly.

"Elena, I need you." Damon moans against my throat and commences sucking on my pulse point. To hell with it. Lord knows, and Damon knows, I can't resist him. I try and put out of my mind our fellow companions and to let go. I find that he has no problem in making me forget about everyone and everything but him.

 **Thursday** **DPOV**

This is Elena's first New Year's Eve without Bonnie and Caroline and they have been texting her like crazy all day. Granted, we aren't doing anything but drinking on the beach but, damn, can't they leave her alone? The more they text her the moodier she gets.

However, with the bikini she's in I'm having a hard time holding a conversation with you much less caring if she's moody or not. It's a black halter plunge with cutouts on top and the bottoms have cutouts on the side.

Right now, she's sitting in front of me, between my legs on the beach chair and I am tracing the marks the tree left on her back yesterday. While I don't regret what happened, I do wish her back hadn't suffered for it. She doesn't seem to mind it but it still bothers me.

"Damon, it's okay." Elena says as she turns around to face me.

"It looks painful." I say, regretfully because that part I do regret.

"It's not that bad. It doesn't bother me. Maybe it should but it makes me remember how I good it felt and that's worth it to me."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Don't start that again." She warns and then kisses me. "I'll just have to kiss you until you forget that you think you don't deserve me." Then she does.

Tonight the resort is hosting a beach party and bonfire starting at 10. Then I'm whisking her away for a midnight swim. Ben and Erin are flying home tomorrow so it'll be Elena and Erin's last night together so we are hanging out together until midnight. After our argument yesterday, Ben is not having anything to do with me which is fine by me. I'm only putting up with him for Elena's sake and as long as he keeps his hands to himself, I have no problem with him.

As we're counting down to midnight and I'm holding Elena in my arms, I realize that this is the first time that I want the New Year's Eve kiss to last into the New Year. The past few years it's been some random chick in a bar in whatever corner of the world Enzo and I found ourselves in. Now it's this girl who somehow found her way to me.

Once we ring in the New Year and Elena says goodbye to Erin, I convince her to take a walk on the beach. We stroll hand in hand while I carry her wedges so she can walk barefoot. After walking for a bit, we come upon a place where I stashed a blanket earlier.

"Damon, I don't know why I'm surprised but you always manage to keep me on my toes." Elena says, as she collapses onto the blanket beside me.

"Life with me will never be boring. That I can promise you." I lightly kiss each part of her face. "I thought we could celebrate New Year's alone with the ocean at our feet after celebrating with the rest of the resort."

"I think I can deal with that." Elena says with a twinkle in her eyes as she pulls me to her and kisses me.

 **Friday EPOV**

After last night's party and exciting swim, this morning we are taking it easy and having breakfast in bed. This is our last full day in paradise and I really want to enjoy it. Apparently, Damon has other ideas.

"Elena, I've been thinking about what's going to happen in the fall when you go to school."

"I've been trying not to think about it." I don't want to talk about this right now. We've been having a great time and this is only going to depress me. I hate the thought of not seeing Damon all the time. I hate the thought of what happens when we get back to Mystic Falls tomorrow, much less when we're living in different towns.

"I have an idea and I don't know how you're going to feel about it but I thought I would throw it out there."

"What?" Now I'm scared.

"What if I bought a house at Whitmore and we live there while you're in school? I could commute from there to Mystic Falls for work during the week."

"You want us to live together?" I ask, shocked. Living with Damon would be a blast but I don't know if I could handle it with school.

"Not all the time. I could and would stay at the Boarding House sometimes."

"What about Bonnie and Caroline? The plan has always been for us to live together."

"I thought about that and we would have to get a house big enough for them too. And Stefan if he decides to go to Whitmore instead of Florida or Duke."

"You are going to live with Bonnie and Caroline?"

"Elena, if it means living with you, then yes."

"We're supposed to live in the dorms and have the full college experience."

"Wouldn't you rather live in a house with your own bathroom instead of communal showers?"

"Of course but its part of the full college experience. Plus I can't let you pay for our living expenses."

"I would charge you all rent. Instead of paying housing fees you'll pay me. I'll take care of the utilities." Damon takes my hands. "Look, you're getting hung up on the details."

"The details are important. This isn't what I had planned." How can I make him understand that he consumes me and that if I live with him, I'm afraid I'll lose myself? "It's a really big step and I'm not sure if I'm ready. I'm only 18."

"Why is that now you're 'only 18' but the past four months you've been saying how you're 18 and can make your own decisions?"

"I am making my own decisions and I'm not letting you make them."

"I'm not trying to make them but I don't understand why you don't want to live with me?"

"I don't think I'm ready. You have known all along that we were planning on living in the dorms and being normal, college students."

"So us being together hasn't changed anything?"

It's changed everything. Can't he see that? That's the problem. "Damon, it doesn't matter what's changed because the plan is still the same."

"If that's what you want."

"That's what I want."

"Fine. I'm going to the bar." And with that, he's out the door.

Bar? It's still morning. If he wants to sulk, he can sulk. I'm going to go to yoga and not stay in this room. At yoga, I do everything I can to let it go but I can't help but feel everything is wrong. This is the first time we've really disagreed and I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to give in but I know that if I do, I'll be lost.

Then there's Bonnie and Caroline. They are not going to want to live with Damon. Although living in a house instead of the dorms would be nice. Maybe I should talk to them and see what they want to do. I just don't know.

We spend the rest of the day trying to act normal, we both apologize and agree to move on, but there's a cloud hanging over us.

 **Saturday EPOV**

While I'm already missing having Damon to myself, I have missed Bonnie and Caroline like crazy and am so glad to be with them. It's even more fun to be at a masquerade ball. I just hate that I had to start my period today but, as Damon says, that means I'm not pregnant and we should be really happy.

One of the great things about the masquerade ball is that it's held during everyone's winter breaks from college so people we haven't seen since last summer are here. I think all the Mikaelson siblings are here. I spoke with Elijah and Finn earlier and I think I spotted Klaus earlier. At least, I think it was him. With the masks, it's hard to tell. If it was him, he has a girl with him that I don't recognize at all except her hair is a lot like mine and she's about my height.

"Miss me?" Damon interrupts my musings to hand me a glass of champagne. I'm grateful that things seem to be getting back to normal as we find our rhythm again. I don't think either one of us is going to be over it for a while but at least we're trying.

"Damon, you can't have her yet." Caroline complains, sensing that Damon has come to take me away from her.

"FYI, I have had her every way that your brain can imagine."

"Gross, Damon."

"And you want to live with her." I mutter under my breath before I catch myself. They would drive me and Bonnie crazy.

"What did you say?" Damon asks.

"Nothing. Actually, I was wondering who that girl is with Klaus."

"Where?" I point them out and the girl has her back to us and then she turns around. Damon stiffens like he recognizes her and is not happy about it. "I'll be right back."

"What was that all about?" Bonnie asks.

"I'm not sure." We watch him walk over to Klaus and the mystery girl. He then takes her by the arm and leads her out of the room. "Okay, that was weird. Who is she?"

"I think you should go find out." Caroline suggests and that's all the encouragement that I need. I quietly make my way out to the front hall where I find them in an intense exchange under the staircase. Both of their masks are off and I am stunned. To say she looks like me is an understatement and I realize who she is. It's Katherine. I watch, fascinated, for a few moments and start to recognize that there are some subtle differences. She's actually not as tall as I am, she has heels on.

Then the way she treated Damon hits me and I want to go after her on his behalf. But I restrain myself.

It takes some time but they finally realize they're not alone and turn to me. "Elena." Damon says my name like he's not entirely sure who I am or why I'm standing here.

"I thought I would come check on you." I say by way of explanation, waiting for one of them to explain to me what they are doing.

"Is this the mouse? The new and improved me?" Katherine questions as she stalks over to me.

"No. I'm his girlfriend." I instinctively want to back away from her but I don't. No way am I letting her have the upper hand.

"Katherine, leave her alone and go back to Klaus."

"Fine, for now. Elena, I look forward to seeing you in the future." With that she flounces back to the ball.

"Damon, what's going on? Why is she here?"

"Apparently, she and Klaus met at a party this past semester and they've been dating ever since. She made the trip for winter break home with him."

"That's a bit of a coincidence don't you think?"

"Too much if you ask me." Damon pulls me close to him and kisses me on top of the head. However, I'm not letting him out of this that easily.

"Why did you come out here to talk with her? Actually, why are you talking to her at all?" I really want to know why he felt the need to talk to her. There's no reason for him to have anything to do with her.

"Because I need to know why she's here. It has to be more than she's dating Klaus."

"Why talk to her alone? It's make it seem like you want to talk to her and can't do it in front of me or anyone else, including Klaus."

"I don't want to involve you. Katherine doesn't have anything to do with you."

"If it has to do with you, it has to do with me." I point out. This is getting us nowhere. "You know what, go ahead and do whatever you want. I'm going to see if Ric and Jenna are ready to go."

"Don't you want me to take you home?" Damon asks, sounding hurt. I don't blame him but I can't deal right now.

"No, I think I'll just go with them. I need to get resettled at home." I lean up and kiss him on the cheek and tell him I love him. He needs to know and understand that I love him even if I don't agree with the way he's handling this.


	25. Chapter 25

_Another chapter. Can you believe it? I can't believe I started this story over a year ago. I had no idea anyone would be interested in this story. Thank you for all of the love and support. I truly appreciate each and every one of you. This couple is such a passion of mine and it's so good to be able to share them with people who feel the same way. There's some angst in this chapter but also some sweet stuff too. Lots of Katherine. What could she really be up to? Guess we'll have to wait and see. There's another Author's Note at the end._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

 **Chapter 25**

 **DPOV**

Enzo, Stefan and I are spending the day at Ric's loft watching college football. Its guy's day while the girls are catching up over at Elena's. Jeremy is the only one missing and it's not my day to watch him.

"What's going on with you and Elena?" Ric starts as soon as the first round of beers has been passed out.

"Nothing. What makes you think there is?"

"Well, she rode to and from the masquerade ball with us, Bonnie and Caroline have not left her side, and the girls quit talking every time I walk into the room." Ric lays out what's been going on since we've been back.

"How do you know you didn't do something and they're talking about you?" I deflect. I really don't want to think about what's going on with me and Elena. It could be that she just missed Jenna and is still recovering from this being the longest she's been away from the other two. It has nothing to do with me.

"Because Jenna is incredibly happy with me right now." Ric grins like the Cheshire cat. "I asked her to marry me on New Year's Eve and she said yes." We all congratulate him and give him a hard time about getting married. He then asks me to be the best man and Stefan to be a groomsman. We don't hesitate to say yes. "Now, what did you do that has Elena in a tizzy?"

"Tell him what you did." Stefan can barely contain himself.

"I can't wait to hear this." Enzo is suddenly interested.

"Elena missed Jenna so that's why she went with you all last night and same thing for Bonnie and Caroline." That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Ric and Enzo continue staring at me until I give in. "Fine. I asked her to live with me while she's in college."

"Damon, you didn't." Ric says, disbelievingly.

"I did and I offered to buy her a house."

"She turned you down?" Enzo asks, looking as confused about it as I felt. What girl wouldn't want to live with her boyfriend in a house instead of a dorm? Apparently, mine.

"That's not the best part." Stefan prods and I roll my eyes. "Tell them the rest." I am so glad he is having such a good time at my expense. Why did I tell him anything to begin with? This is why I don't share.

"Elena pointed out that she, Bonnie and Caroline have always planned on rooming together when they went to college so I offered to buy a house big enough for all of us. And Stefan, if he decides to go to Whitmore and I don't kill him before then."

"You are going to live with Bonnie and Caroline?" Ric asks. "I can just imagine how that would go. The three of you would be fighting on the first day and in turn, driving Elena crazy."

"Offering Caroline a walk-in closet might get her on board and the other two would follow." Stefan teases.

"Anything else happen?"

"Only that Katherine was Klaus's date last night."

"Your ex Katherine?"

"And Elena was not happy when she found us talking outside in the hall. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do." I sigh. Seeing Katherine was a nightmare. I always had it in the back of my head that we were too young and that's why it didn't work. It had nothing to do with her not really loving me or anything else that happened. Then when I met Elena, my perspective changed. I realized what love actually is and it wasn't me and Katherine. It made me appreciate Elena all the more and want to protect her from Katherine.

 _Meanwhile at the Gilbert house…_

 **EPOV**

"Tell us all about Jamaica." Jenna starts the conversation rolling. We are sitting in the living room with Bonnie and Caroline, eating popcorn and just relaxing. It's been awhile since we've had a girl's day and it's kind of nice.

"It was so much fun, more fun than I had even imagined. We went ziplining, snorkeling, swimming, bobsledding, sailing and we went on an off-road safari. Not to mention the beach parties and dancing that the resort hosted." While listing it, I'm amazed that we were able to do all that within a week.

"Elena, that's boring. I want the juicy details about all the sex you guys had." Care

"Caroline!" I shriek. She's still staring at me so I decide to give her a morsel. "Let's just say not one part of our vacation was boring whether we were alone or not."

"Fine but you know I would tell you everything."

"In great detail." Bonnie complains.

"So what's going on now? You've spent most of your time with us instead of Damon since you got back. Tired of him already?" Jenna jokes.

"No but I needed to clear my head. On Friday, he asked me to live with him when I go to college."

"But you're supposed to live with us." Caroline points out, while Bonnie glares at her.

"He thought of that. Damon's plan was to buy a house big enough for all of us to live in and he would commute to Mystic Falls from Whitmore."

"That's a hell of a commute every day." Bonnie comments.

"Do I get a walk-in closet?" Care's priorities are intact, as always.

"I told him that I wanted to live with you both in the dorm like we always planned. I want to have as close to a normal college experience as I can."

"I think that's probably the best decision, for now, maybe later, when you're older and ready you can live together then." Jenna

"If there is a later." I mutter. "When Katherine showed up with Klaus last night, it didn't make things any better especially when he took her to the foyer to talk. Not my idea of what you do with the ex you supposedly don't care about any more."

"Elena, you know he doesn't have feelings for her anymore. He was probably being his normal, protective self and keeping her away from you." Jenna assures me.

"I'm sure you're right." We continue to analyze Damon and Katherine without much resolution. Then Jenna gives me her serious look and I'm terrified.

"Elena, I need to talk to you and Jeremy about something but I wanted you to know first."

"Okay. What is it?"

"On New Year's Eve, Ric asked me to marry him."

That send us into squeal mode. I am so excited that Ric is officially going to be my uncle. It's about time. I wish my parents were here; they loved him so much and thought he was so good for Jenna. He lets her do her wild and crazy stuff and goes along for the ride without trying to ground her or change her. She asks each of us to be in the wedding, with me as her maid of honor.

"We were thinking a June wedding but we want Ric to go ahead and move in now."

"I think that would be great. He's here all the time already." I don't see what the problem is. Of course, he's going to move in.

"That's not all." Jenna takes my hands and takes a deep breath. "We are planning on moving into your parent's bedroom. Would that be okay with you or too weird?"

"It's a little weird and it'll take some getting used to but I think it would be okay. It's what they would want and this is where you are going to start you're married life together. You should be in the master bedroom."

"Will you help me talk to Jeremy? I'm not sure he'll be as okay with it."

"What is Jeremy not going to be okay with?" John asks, surprising us all as he pops into the living room.

"Ric and I are getting married in June and he is moving in here within a couple of weeks."

"Poor guy. He really is a glutton for punishment." Apparently nothing changed around here last week.

"Like I care what you think." Jenna rolls her eyes. "However, this is going to affect you because you if you are staying, you will need to move into my room because Ric and I are moving into the master."

"No, you're not. It's not your house."

"It's not yours either. It's mine and Jeremy's and I say she moves. Jeremy will too. I am going to college this fall and then he'll be going the next fall. We are not going to be here but Jenna and Ric are. They should be in the master, not you."

"I think you've been spending too much time with Damon." John comments.

"Because I speak my mind? I'm just telling you what's fair. I have always stood up for that."

"Speaking of Damon, who was that beauty he was secluded with last night?"

"He wasn't secluded with her and that's Katherine, his ex." Then I quit talking. He doesn't need to know any more than that, not that I myself know much more.

"I just want you to watch yourself with him. You never know when an ex is really an ex." John says cryptically and leaves as suddenly as he came in. Damn him. I have let him plant seeds of doubt about Damon in my head.

After gossiping for a few more hours, Bonnie, Care and I go to my room because I want to talk them about Damon and Ben. I feel better that it's off my chest but I'm apprehensive too. I've been very reluctant to talk about this aspect of our relationship and I almost feel like I'm betraying it.

"Why didn't you tell Jenna?" Caroline asks.

"Because she doesn't want Jenna to know and she doesn't want Jenna to give her a hard time about it."

"Exactly. I don't think this is something I can share with her. She'll go into overprotective mode again and it's not that big of a deal."

"Of course it's a big deal. He almost got into a fight because some guy dared to touch you." Caroline says, obviously frustrated. "Is this how it's going to be as long as you're with him?"

"Caroline's right. You need to think about if this is the way you want to live your life. Are you always going to have to be on guard for what's going to set Damon off?"

"I don't think so." I say, frowning, while turning everything over in my mind. "I think it's still part of him accepting that I love him and am not going to leave. We've never really talked about the future other than me going to college and that we'll still be together then."

"Elena, we don't want you to ever be in a dangerous situation because of his possession issues." Caroline points out.

"It will never get that far. Once he realizes I'm here for good, he'll chill. Maybe I shouldn't have shot him down so quickly when he asked me to move in. I said it was all because of you guys, and while that's true, it's also because my love for him consumes so much of me already. I don't know how to be with him all the time and not lose myself completely."

"Sweetie," Caroline says softly while pulling my head onto her shoulder, "you need to talk to Damon. Be completely honest about how you feel, how you want to be with him and talk to him about how his possessiveness makes you feel."

"Do you think I should talk to him about Katherine too or let it go?"

"You need to talk about that too." Bonnie advises. "I think she plays into the jealousy issues and after what John said, I know you're worried now."

"I was upset because he talked to her outside but I didn't think about it meaning he might still have feelings for her. I was upset because we weren't facing her together. Maybe John's right."

"Stop right there. Your Uncle John is never right, especially about Damon." Caroline rolls her eyes.

I wish I shared their confidence but they're right. I need to have a big conversation with Damon. The problem is when to do it.

The first day back at school as an ex-cheerleader whose social life consists of her much older boyfriend and aunt and soon-to-be uncle is not exactly the most enjoyable experience. I still have my core group which is important but I feel out of place. It's almost like I'm beyond everything here already when I still have a semester left to go.

Maybe it's Senioritis or maybe it's being back in Virginia where it's freezing cold when I should still be in Jamaica. Or maybe it's because I haven't seen Damon since Saturday night and I'm probably not going to until tomorrow. He's working late trying to catch up on everything he missed.

Whatever is going on with me, I decided to hang out with the gang at The Grill after school instead of going home and brooding. It's hard to believe it's been almost five months since the first day of last semester and we were in the same place only it was warm and I had just met Damon.

I'm daydreaming about that day on my way back from the bathroom when I hear my name. I stop short and almost run into Katherine.

"Katherine."

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk more on Saturday night."

"I'm not."

"What's with the hostility?"

"It's not hostility. I just don't have anything to say to you." Jeez. Now that she's in Mystic Falls am I going to have to see her or hear about her every day? Doesn't she have a boyfriend to occupy her time?

"Could it be that you're jealous?"

"I think that would be you, not me."

"Why be jealous when I could easily have him back?"

"Is that why you're here, to try to get Damon back? If so, don't waste your time. It's not going to happen."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

"Sure, whatever you say." I roll my eyes and walk away.

 **DPOV**

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" I ask, surprised to open the door and find Katherine, especially when I had hope it was Elena.

"I thought I would come by and see you when I knew you were alone."

"How do you know I'm alone?"

"I just left The Grill and your brother and your teenage girlfriend are there with their high school friends."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Can you at least let me in? It's freezing out here." Katherine then flashes me her big brown eyes and as much as I'm going to regret this I can't let her freeze. She's not going anywhere until I hear her out. I lead her into the parlor and make myself a drink but don't offer her one.

"Now, Damon, it's rude not to offer your guest a drink." Katherine pouts.

"First, you're not a guest and second, I don't care. Just say what you have to say and get out."

"Fine." She gives me her patented Katherine glare and then in a second it's gone. In its place is her most innocent expression. It might work on me if I didn't know her. "You deserve to know the real reason I'm in town. When I found out Klaus was from Mystic Falls, I thought dating him would be the perfect excuse to be in Mystic Falls. Then when I get here, imagine my surprise, you're in Jamaica with an 18 year old."

"Did you think I would be moping around here, just waiting for you? You really are delusional."

Katherine sidles over to me and wraps her arms around my neck. This is interesting. Let's see where this is going. "I knew how much we loved each other and I wanted to see if we could work things out."

"Correction. You knew how much I loved you."

"Damon, that's not fair. I loved you but I didn't know it." So that's the card she's going to play.

"It's too little too late. It's the opposite with me. I thought I loved you but I didn't. Elena showed me that." I walk out of her arms because I can't stand to let her touch me at all. "And she is ten times the woman you can ever hope to be."

"Damn you." Katherine screams and then pulls her arm back to slap me but I grab it instead.

"Don't even think about it. Just because you had this insane fantasy of us getting back together and you aren't getting your way does not mean you get to hit me."

"I hate you."

"That's more like it. Now get out."

"With pleasure."

 **EPOV**

"Damon, no fair Facetiming me while in the bubble bath." I sigh but am loving the view I have right now.

"You could always get in your tub."

"The tiny one I share with my brother that hasn't been cleaned since before Christmas? No, thank you. I'll just suffer." I roll my eyes and pretend to pout.

"You could always come over. Dad lets me have overnight guests." Damon gives me that smirk that I absolutely love and if I wasn't already sitting down, I would be weak in the knees.

"That's not fair either. My monthly visitor is still here."

"Okay, I'll stop teasing you then."

"Can you come over tomorrow night? I miss you."

"I miss you too and I was planning on it. It might be a little later than normal but I'll be there. I'll make something for dinner too."

"You don't have to do that. I just want to see you."

The next afternoon, I am standing in front of the fridge door trying desperately to find something to snack on when I hear the front door open and I know those footsteps because they are ingrained in my soul. I slam the door and run around the corner and straight into Damon's arms. He has to steady himself on the wall so we don't topple over. If this is what two days does to me, how am I ever going to go a whole week? It's a question I keep asking myself.

"Miss me?" Is all he can get out before I am devouring his lips. He carries me over the island where he sets me down and we are all hands and tongues and I absolutely cannot get enough of him or get close enough to him. I have shoved his jacket off and am working on the buttons on his shirt. I'm still on my period but I don't even care about that at the moment. Damon is my only consideration. That is until I hear a cough behind Damon.

I look over Damon's shoulder to see my little brother standing there. Damn. I forgot other people live here too. It could have been worse. By worse, I mean Uncle John.

"I thought Jenna told you not in the common areas." Jeremy teases.

"Sorry about that. We're going up to my room."

Once in my room, Damon is eager to pick up where we left off but after the interruption I remember that we really need to talk. I hint that there may be a reward if he lets me talk but otherwise nothing's happening.

"Okay. What's so important?" Damon is in his usual position on my bed, leaning against the headboard holding my teddy bear. I love the sight of him holding my bear but I can't get distracted. He tends to do that to me which is part of the problem. I sit cross legged at the foot of the bed facing him and take a deep breath.

"I wanted to talk more about living together."

"I think we said all that needs to be said. I want us to live together but you don't."

"That's why we need to talk. I do want to live together and I think Bonnie and Caroline would be on board. More Caroline than Bonnie but I think she'll agree too."

"Great. I'll start looking for houses tomorrow."

"Now you're getting ahead of yourself. I said I want to live together. The problem is I don't know if I can."

"Okay. What's the problem?"

"The problem is I love you so much that it hurts. Being away from you for the last two days has been so hard on me that I don't know how I'm going to go one week much less any more than that. But when we are together, this love consumes so much of me that I'm not sure where one ends and the other begins." I pause to look up at him and he seems like he's paying attention and thinking about what I'm saying. Since he's not interrupting or saying anything I decide to go on. "I can't focus on anything but you. If we are living together, am I going to be able to concentrate on my schoolwork?"

"Let me get this straight. You think if you live with me, then we're going to have sex all the time and you're going to flunk out of college?"

"It's not just that we'll be having sex all the time. Even when we're not I can't concentrate on anything else." Now, I can't look him in the eye.

"Elena, I have a hard time concentrating when you're around too but it won't be like Jamaica all the time. We had no responsibilities there but we do here. I'll be working and commuting and there are some instances where I'll have to stay in Mystic Falls. Then you'll be studying, doing stuff with the girls and other people that you meet. You'll be busy."

"That makes sense. I think I was overthinking it but I still want to consider living in the dorm at least our first year." 

"Fair enough. How about I look for houses, show you any that look like potentials and you still apply for a dorm room and we'll go from there?"

"Perfect." I snuggle up next to him and we both end up laying down side by side. "I know we haven't really ever talked about a future together because I don't want to scare you off. That's how Matt scared me off and we had been together for years. It's just been a few months with us but I do see one."

"You won't scare me off. What do you see?"

"It's incredibly embarrassing but okay. After I graduate from college, I dream about us leaving Mystic Falls and going to New York."

"The city or upstate?"

"Definitely city, maybe East Village. You'll buy a bar and we'll live in an apartment above it. I'll write while you run the bar. During the not busy hours, I can write at the bar but I can also help bartend when it's busy."

"I would love to see you bartending."

"Then, after a few years and I've published a couple of books, we'll have kids."

"How many?"

"Two, I think, so they can keep each other occupied."

"Perfect."

And that's enough talking for today. Even though we didn't talk about Katherine or his possessiveness, I am feeling really good about our relationship again and that's all that matters.

 _I know her idea of their future is a lot like the one on the show in Season 6 except she's a writer in my story. I really like the thought of them getting out of Mystic Falls. We'll just have to see if we can get them there. Also, I know you all hate that I ended it there with the tease earlier but we'll get to that stuff soon lol._


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's Note: So I definitely apologize for the delay in posting and know I haven't been consistent lately. We traveled a lot over the summer and I did more reading than writing. I have recently discovered Outlander and it has eaten my life up. However, I am committed to my writing and continuing this story._

 _If you've been waiting for angst, it's coming. Also, this chapter is told in third person. I thought it would be better to be watching from the outside than to be in only Damon and Elena's heads. We learn more about what has been happening behind the scenes. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 26: Rewards and Plans

"So about my reward. What is it?"

Once again, Elena covers her face in embarrassment. She has done all kinds of dirty things with this man. Why can't she just say it? She decides to bit the bullet.

"Sex." Elena mumbles into his shirt. He asks her to repeat it and she says it loud enough this time. Damon pulls her onto his lap so she's straddling him. He cups her face and begins to very gently kiss her.

"Damon, I'm still on my period." Elena says, as Damon begins kissing her neck. He then moves back up to her mouth.

"We can work with that if you are sure." Damon replies, in between kisses. Elena assures him that she's ready. "I think you'll be most comfortable in the shower. Go to the bathroom, get in the shower and I'll meet you in there. You're almost finished, right?"

"I'm barely bleeding at all." Elena then does as Damon suggested. She also makes sure that Jeremy is still downstairs and not in his room. As an extra precaution, she locks this side of his door.

While in the shower, and waiting on Damon, Elena can't believe she's really going to do this. Sex on her period. That's always been a hard no for her. Now, however, she needs to connect with Damon on the level they connect on best. And whether it's right or wrong, sex is that level with them.

Elena hears her door open and close, and then she hears Damon taking his clothes off. By this time, she is so keyed up from anticipation and nerves she feels like she is either going to explode or fall apart. However, when Damon climbs in behind her and pulls her back against his chest, she does neither. Instead she melts into him.

Damon turns them around to where Elena is facing the back wall of the shower and her back is to his front. She put her hair into a mussy bun he has complete access to her back without her hair being in the way. He kisses his way down her back until he reaches her ass where he promptly bites and nibbles on her. She is moaning and pushing into him.

"One day, I am going to claim this ass." At that, Elena freezes, wondering exactly what he means, but doesn't ponder on it too long as he moves back up her body and turns her around. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him, while he's massaging her breasts and trailing his other hand down her flat stomach.

After playing with her for a bit, Damon obliges, lifts her legs to go around his waist, and plunges into her. Once there, they remember how good it feels to be joined together and they absorb it for a moment. Then all bets are off and they are racing to the finish line. Once there, they again bask in the feeling of being one again.

After discussing what they both want in the future and knowing that it's each other, Elena starts coming to the realization that things have changed. Damon's presence in her life has changed it and that's not a bad thing. It's something that she's going to have to get used to as well as her friends. While Elena still hasn't decided if she wants to live with Damon or Bonnie and Caroline, she knows it's her choice, not anyone else's.

For the two months after the death of her parents, Elena felt dead inside. She broke up with Matt and cut herself off from her friends, really from anyone besides Jenna, Ric, and Jeremy. She would occasionally talk to Bonnie and Caroline but not often or consistently. Then it was the start of school was getting closer and Elena knew she couldn't go to school without seeing her friends again. She also knew that Jeremy was looking to her to be his big sister and to be strong for them both. Hence the cookout where she met Damon. Elena convinced Ric and Jenna it would be the perfect way to get back into some normalcy before school started.

Elena didn't know it at the time but that cookout changed her life forever. Meeting Damon hit her like a ton of bricks but she didn't know it hit him the same way. At the time, she assumed he thought of her as Jenna's niece and Stefan's friend, nothing more. Then when he asked her out, her heart started to thaw and she opened herself up to the possibility of something being there. However, she was still afraid of letting him completely in and then losing him, like she lost her parents.

Keeping all of this in mind, Elena throws herself into her relationship with Damon full force. Where before she was trying to keep him at arm's length in order to protect herself, she's holding on as tight as she can, knowing it's going to bleed when she has to let go. The thought of having to leave him in the fall makes her want to hold onto him even tighter. Therefore, since the talk about the future, they have spent every night together, whether at the Gilbert house or the Boarding House, and she doesn't care what anyone thinks or has to say. Not that anyone is saying much of anything about it.

Jenna, for her part, has been concentrating on graduating in May, planning her June wedding, and slowly moving Alaric into the house. The move is going slowly because while both Elena and Jeremy said they were fine with it, Jenna doesn't want to make any sudden moves that could make them uncomfortable. The death of their parents, and of her sister and brother-in-law, is still fresh on their minds.

While Jenna has noticed that Elena and Damon are staying together every night, so far, it hasn't affected Elena's attendance at school or her schoolwork. She's 18 and will be moving to Whitmore in the fall. For those reasons, Jenna feels that it's better to let sleeping dogs lie and not rock the boat. Plus she's only a few years older than Elena and she knows it's futile to try to come between them anymore.

Jenna's pretty sure that Jeremy has taken strides in growing up, or at least his new job at The Grill gives her that impression. So far, he seems to be doing really well and balancing his school work. Unlike Elena, he's not on a pre-college track but is leaning toward the arts. She knows he hasn't given up his extracurricular activities but he's young and seems to have everything under control.

John, however, is not quite as comfortable with where Elena and Jeremy are in their lives. With Jeremy, he does feel that he's just young and will grow up eventually. He expects more out of Elena. He doesn't like the road that Elena is headed down with Damon and since he's been in town, there has been no indication for him to think otherwise. She seems to be putting her life on hold for him and he is afraid she will eventually regret that.

John wants Elena to live her life to the fullest and get everything she wants and deserves out of it. To him, that does not include Damon. When Giuseppe called to inform him of his niece's relationship, he couldn't get to Mystic Falls fast enough. He thought he would be able to talk her out of making a huge mistake but, like Miranda and Jenna, she's bull headed. Although, he's not sure she's thinking with her brain these days.

So it's time to step up the plan and Katherine is part of that plan. She's been avoiding John's calls for the past week and he is well past the boiling point. She needs to get things in gear and get Damon away from his niece. John escapes to the back deck, and hopefully away from any eavesdropping, to have a private phone conversation with Katherine Pierce.

"Katherine, it's about time you answered. Now, what are you doing about my niece and Damon?"

"Well, hello to you too, John. I would suggest that you remember who you're talking to or your precious niece will find out about you."

"Just tell me you are making progress because from where I'm at, nothing's changed."

"I have to admit that getting Damon's attention has been a lot harder than I thought it would be. I think he really loves her. Are you sure you want to break them up? He's rich and great in bed. Isn't that what you want for sweet Elena?" John can hear the smirk in her voice and it instantly, along with her words, has him snarling.

"I don't care what you think about anything. When I contacted you, I was assured that he loved you and this would not be a problem. I put you in the path of that Mikaelson kid, and I have already paid you half what you demanded. Now it's time to see some results."

"Don't threaten me. You'll see results when I'm ready for you to. It's all a matter of timing." Katherine hangs up.

While John should feel better that Katherine is still on board, he's troubled over Giuseppe. While Giuseppe brought John to town in order to break up Damon and Elena, since Christmas he's avoided any involvement in the planning and while that normally wouldn't bother John, he is supposed to pay Katherine the other half. There is no way John can cover it himself without dipping into Elena or Jeremy's savings and, even with as distracted as Jenna is, she would notice.

Much to his dismay, Damon is finds himself contemplating a guy's night with Enzo instead of a date with Elena. Enzo was more persistent than usual that they go out drinking. The reasoning was that since Damon's been back from Jamaica, he hasn't spent any time with Enzo. So he gives in and decides to go. However, he is planning a stop at Elena's before and he has every intention of spending the night in Elena's bed.

This new turn that Elena has taken in regards to their relationship has been an excellent one as far as he's concerned. Now that he has her, he has no intention of ever letting her go and this nonsense about spending too much time together was a crock of shit.

Later that night, Elena is sitting in bed with her laptop going through vacation photos and trying to put them in some kind of order. She's also trying to weed some out but she is having a hard time deleting any of the pictures. While she knows it won't be their last trip together, it was their first and she wants to be able to document each and every moment. Hence the description attached to each photo.

The selfies of them in bed together are by far Elena's favorite. It's where they're the most natural and the most free. Only the two of them and their obvious love for one another. It hits her again, like it has been all week, just how much they love each other. For the longest time, she tried to shield herself and stay separate but she has finally given in and it feels so good to be surrounded by Damon's love and to be able to surround him with her love.

Thinking about their love, she regrets not making love to him when he was there earlier. Instead she sent him out to a bar, horny and with Enzo. Elena's not sure that's a great combination. Enzo is not a big supporter of their relationship. What if Damon gets drunk, a girl hits on him, and Enzo encourages him? She shakes that train of thought out of her head but then Katherine sits in the back of her mind. Katherine and Klaus haven't gone back to school yet and it's driving Elena crazy. She tends to be wherever Damon is and it's getting pathetic

Elena's phone rings and pulls her out of her musings before she can really start panicking. At first she's disappointed that it's not Damon but is confused when she sees its Caroline. Isn't she supposed to be cheering?

"What's up? Shouldn't you be cheering?"

"Game's over, we won, and now I'm going home. Where are you?"

"Home, in bed, going through photos. Why?"

"Are you alone?" Elena confirms that she is and asks why again? Now something cold is beginning to trickle down her back. She doesn't want to hear what Caroline has to say but she needs to. "It's Katherine. I've been following her on Facebook since she came to town and she's been posting tonight."

"Say it, Caroline. I need you to say it."

"She's posted selfies of her and Damon in bed."

"Are you sure they're recent? They're not from years ago, when they were together?"

"No, I'm positive they're recent."

"Okay so definitely tonight. Whose bed? Can you tell?" Elena is oddly detached while asking questions. What Caroline is saying hasn't set in yet but her mind knows exactly what questions to ask.

"It looks like Damon's so I'm guessing either the Boarding House or Richmond."

"It's the Boarding House. He was here a few hours ago before he went out with Enzo, or at least I thought he was going out with Enzo." Elena paces her bedroom trying to put the pieces together and come up with a reasonable explanation but her mind is blank. "Okay. I'm going over there. She's trying to pull something because there is no way he would do this. I'm either going to find him not home or home alone."

"Are you sure Elena? Do you want me to come?'

"I need to do this and I need to do it alone. I'll call you later." Elena doesn't give Caroline the chance to argue further. Her body knows she needs to go to Damon's and her mind is blessedly giving her some relief by not thinking. She is on autopilot. As she is grabbing her keys and coat from the front hall, she hears her Uncle John ask where she's going. Caroline's is the simple answer and lie.

Once at the Boarding House, Elena parks and then sits completely still waiting for her body to make the next move. She notices that a few lights are on and Damon's car is the only one in the driveway. She leaves the keys in the ignition and makes her way to the front door. Instead of ringing the bell, she opens the unlocked door and steps into the house. When her foot goes across the threshold, she knows something isn't right. It's not something she can put her finger on but it's niggling the back of her mind. She wants to flee but knows she needs to see for herself.

Elena makes her way upstairs neither being loud nor quiet. When she reaches his door, she hesitates but then takes a deep breath and steels herself. She opens the door and her worst fears are confirmed. Damon and Katherine are curled up in bed, asleep and, from the best Elena can tell, naked. She lets out a blood curdling scream and both Damon and Katherine jump up. Damon looks confused as he glances back and forth between the two but Elena doesn't notice. She just runs. Damon call for her but she doesn't stop.

She jumps in her car and races over to Caroline's while trying to hold it together.

Caroline cannot believe that she just blurted it out to Elena like that. She should have waited until they were together. That way she would be there when Elena found out and then she could be there for her. Instead, she reacted instead of thinking. What if she was mistaken?

Now, she's sitting in her living room with Stefan, waiting for the shit to hit the fan. She's not her usual, bubbly self. Stefan does his best to get her to talk to him but she's tight-lipped. So he lets it go and watches TV while she watches her phone.

There's a knock on the door and when Caroline runs to open it, Stefan is close behand. He is visibly shocked when a sobbing Elena falls into Caroline's arms before she can catch her. They both fall to the floor as Caroline tries to hold Elena. Over Elena's head, Caroline gets it through to Stefan that he should go so she can deal with Elena. As Stefan leaves, his first thought is to let Damon know, not for one second thinking Damon could be the cause.

Caroline has never seen Elena cry like this, not even when her parents died, because she is usually the girl who holds it together until she's alone. She wants to be strong for everyone else so she holds it together but not tonight. Tonight she is letting out her pain and sorrow. Caroline is just glad that she's there for Elena to lean on. Lord knows Elena's been there for her enough times.

Caroline finally gets Elena settled in her room and then goes downstairs to call Bonnie. She's going to need backup because it's going to be a long night. They decide it's a vodka night and Bonnie is bringing it with her.

While downstairs, Caroline thinks about all the implications this could have. Damon and Elena seemed like a perfect couple and she imagined they would get married, she would marry Stefan, and then they could be sisters-in-law together. Always together. She knows her dreams aren't important right now but the fallout from this could be huge. There's Ric and Jenna to consider as well. Damon and Elena are the best main and maid of honor at the wedding.

Ric. Crap. If what happened in October is any indication of how Ric is going to react this time, then they are all in for a bumpy ride. And, as far as Caroline's concerned, he has every right to go off on Damon. What was he thinking? Or rather, what was he thinking with? How could he sleep with Katherine, of all people, in his bed, where he only sleeps with Elena?

Caroline knows that Damon has issues with trust and with letting anyone love him. However, if there's one thing she thought she knew it's that Damon loves Elena. The more she thinks about it, the less this makes sense. That doesn't matter, the pictures don't lie and Elena is in her bed instead of Damon's. That tells her all she needs to know at this moment.

As Caroline is headed back upstairs, there's another knock at the door.

"It's about time." Caroline says as she opens the door but it's not Bonnie. It's Damon. "No. Absolutely not. You are not coming into this house."

"Look, Blondie, I didn't come here to fight with you. I need to see Elena." The desperation in Damon's eyes makes Caroline want to give in but she knows it's not what's best for Elena.

"It's not going to happen. Because of what you did, she is laying upstairs in my bed, broken."

"That's why I need to see her. I need to explain. It's not what she thinks."

"I saw the pictures, Damon."

"Pictures? What pictures?"

"Don't act like you don't know. The pictures Katherine posted on Facebook." Caroline is really exasperated with him at this point.

"Fuck. I am going to murder her." Damon mutters. "Please, Caroline, let me talk to her."

"Damon, I can't. She can't handle you tonight. Just give her this one night and if she wants to talk to you tomorrow she can."

Damon reluctantly agrees. He knows that even if he could get Elena to hear him out, she wouldn't listen or believe anything. But before he leaves, he yells up the stairs "I love you and I'm sorry." He just has to hope she believes him and will talk to him tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Note: Still can't believe I'm calling myself an author and I also can't believe that it's only been three weeks since the last update. Folks, there's a lot of dialogue in this one. I think I made it clear who was talking but if not, I'm sorry. Please let me know if it confused any of you. Elena's POV is back to first person. Everyone else's is in third. I think I like the way that flows. If that's confusing let me know. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own_ The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 27

When I awaken the morning after, I am momentarily confused. Why am I curled between Bonnie and Caroline? Why am I in Caroline's bed? Where is Damon? The thought of Damon brings it all rushing back and all I want is to sink back into oblivion. While I love my friends and their support, if they figure out that I'm awake, they are going to want to talk about it again. We did enough talking last night, between the shots of vodka and my bouts of racking sobs. I can't believe I'm crying over a boy, again. And the same boy. Will I ever learn?

"How are you feeling?" Caroline jolts me out of my musings. Okay, so they're awake and they know I'm awake.

"Caroline, how do you think she's feeling?" Leave it to Bonnie to point out the obvious.

"Guys, I'm fine. I'm just resigned to the fact that I should have known this would happen. I mean, what else did I think was going to happen? That we were going to live happily ever after? I'm the girl whose parents were killed. I don't get happily ever after."

"Elena, don't say that. You're only 18. You have plenty of time for that." Bonnie, ever the voice of reason, says.

"That's another thing. Everyone kept saying you're only 18, you don't know him, he's going to hurt you and he did. I'm only getting exactly what everyone said I would get. All the adults in my world, including Carol Lockwood, thought this was a bad idea but I didn't listen."

"That doesn't mean you deserve this. You didn't do anything but love him. Just because he's an asshole doesn't mean you did this." Caroline points out. I don't know how she and Stefan are going to deal with this as a couple. I know Stefan will be upset with Damon but he's still his brother and Caroline is not one to hide her feelings.

"Caroline's right. This is his issue, not yours. By the way, I don't know if you heard him or not, but Caroline said he was here last night."

"He was?" Really? How do I not know this? Was I that out of it?

"It was after I got you settled in bed and had called Bonnie to come over. I thought he was Bonnie."

"How did he know I was here?"

"Stefan was here when you got here and he left right after so I'm sure he went home and told Damon you were devastated."

"I can't believe he tore himself away from her to come check on me. It's his fault I was here in the first place." I go back and forth between being sad and incredibly mad. How could he do this to me? What was he thinking or what was he thinking with?

After another hour of hashing it out, I'm ready to go home and be in my own bed. While I appreciate my friends being mad at Damon, I don't know how much more of the Damon bashing I can take. Something about this doesn't feel right. Everything has happened too perfectly. Caroline sees the photos as soon as they are posted. She calls me and I rush over to the Boarding House and catch them in bed. What if this was all a set up? No, I decide, I can't think like that and have hope. My life doesn't work out like that. Once upon a time it did but not anymore.

DEDEDEDEDEDEDE

Ric scans the restaurant, looking for Damon, and wondering what the hell is going on. Elena left like a bat out of hell last night and hasn't been home since. Nor has she texted Jenna. She always checks in when she's not coming home. That way they don't worry.

"What's going on?" Ric asks Damon, as soon as he finds him and sits down. "Why are we meeting in Grove Hill and not Mystic Falls? I'm supposed to be moving most of my stuff today."

"Sorry to take you away from that fun but I have to talk to you." Damon looks more serious and more scared than Ric has ever seen him. What the hell is going on?

"Sure. What's up buddy?"

"First, have you seen Elena today?"

"I haven't seen her since she left home last night. She was in a huge hurry and told John she was going to Caroline's. We thought she was with you when she didn't come home."

"She wasn't with me but I saw her." Damon takes a deep breath. Telling Ric is going to be hard because he is going to fly off the handle. Hopefully, he can make it through the whole story before Ric goes ballistic. "Elena came to the Boarding House last night and found me in bed with Katherine."

"You bastard. I knew you would do something like this. Can't you keep it in your pants just once for Elena's sake?" Jenna is going to be insane when she finds out. His best man cheated on her maid of honor, who is also their niece.

"Ric, it's not what you think. I swear. The last thing I would do is cheat on Elena. Just give me the benefit of the doubt for the sake of our friendship. I can explain." With the way Damon is pleading with Ric and the look in his eyes, Ric knows this is not a normal case of cheating. Something major has happened but he still needs to know what that is.

"Get to explaining then."

"Okay. So Enzo and I went to the Grill for drinks last night and I couldn't wait to get out of there and go home to Elena. She was the only thing I could think about."

"I don't need any elaborations on how much you love Elena or how much you want to have sex with her. I've heard it all before. Get on with it."

"Then Katherine showed up and I don't remember much after that. We had a few drinks, I tried to blow her off, and the next thing I know Elena is in my bedroom screaming and I'm in bed with Katherine."

"Are you seriously claiming amnesia?" Ric asks, shocked. Out of everything it could be this doesn't make any sense at all.

"No, not amnesia but drugged." Before Ric can respond, Damon holds his hand up to stop him. "Believe me, I know how it sounds but it's true. When I got it together enough, I kicked Katherine out and Stefan came home. He had been at Caroline's which is where Elena went when she left. He said she was devastated and crying in Caroline's arms."

"Of course she was. Go on."

"I was really groggy but knew I needed to do something. So I had Stefan drive me over there hoping I could talk to her and we could make sense of this together. Instead, Caroline wouldn't let me see her. Then I had Stefan take me to the hospital where we met my physician and he did some blood work and sent me the results this morning." Damon pulls the results up on his phone and shows Ric.

"I can't believe it. You really were drugged. What is this drug though? I've never heard of it."

"It's generally used as a sedative, it's short term acting, doesn't last long, but when mixed with alcohol is potent enough for her to get me in bed, take some photos and make sure Elena found us."

"How did all that happen?"

"I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure Katherine set it up so that Elena would see it. Caroline mentioned seeing photos on Facebook and I think she told Elena. Then Elena came to the house and you know the rest."

Ric then asks Damon the big question and Damon doesn't have an answer. He doesn't know if he had sex with Katherine or not. He would like to think that he couldn't or she wouldn't but he doesn't know for sure. There's only one way for him to find out and Katherine is not going to tell him anything he wants to know.

DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE

That afternoon, I find myself sitting on my deck in my sweatpants and hoodie in the Virginia winter. I'm trying to numb myself and not feel anything but so far it's not working. Plus the house is too full of memories right now. Not only of Damon but of my parents too.

Not to mention the fight that Jenna and Ric had after he got back from whatever mysterious errands he had. Jenna was all over him about Damon but he just kept saying we didn't know everything that happened and I should talk to him before jumping to conclusions. That really got her started about how he shouldn't be the best man but Ric didn't back down. It's weird that he was so upset about Damon not talking to me for a few days and now that he's actually cheated on me, he's fine with it. Something is going on.

"Elena, what are you doing out here? You're going to freeze." Damon pulls me out of my thoughts and scares me at the same time but I refuse to show him any emotion and simply stare straight ahead. I can't look at him.

"That house is filled with too many memories and I can't handle it anymore." I decide to tell him what I'm thinking because he deserves to know what he's done to me. "I let you into every part of my life and now I can't escape. The living room is where you and Jeremy play xBox, the kitchen is where you cook with me and Jenna and drink bourbon with Ric, it's where we met and I first felt your lips touch my skin. We've made out in there more times than I can count. My bedroom is where we made love the first time. My bathroom isn't even memory free. Then where we are sitting holds memories. This is where we had our first real conversation and I felt this strange connection. It was like my soul knew yours and you could be trusted."

"Elena, you do know me." Damon sits down next to me and tries to take my hand but I snatch it back. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't. Just don't. I can't have you touching me after you touched her and I don't want to hear your apologies."

"Fair enough but I need to tell you what happened last night."

"No, you don't. It's pretty clear." I don't know if it's the cold air or what but for some reason I have a lot to get off my chest. "You're at the Grill too. That's where you first asked me out and we kissed. We've had a lot of great times there with our friends, playing pool and just hanging out. My school. History class is going to be torture for me because every time I look toward the door, the Decade Dance will come rushing back. Not to mention our closet. I don't even think I could go to the Falls right now."

"Elena, you have to listen to me."

"No, I don't. The only thing you haven't touched is my future. I'll be going to Whitmore in the fall. I just have to make it until then." I draws a deep breath and looks at him for the first time. He's looking at me so intently and his blue eyes are pleading with me but for my own sanity, I can't give in.

"Elena, please. Look, it's not what you think."

"Isn't that what the cheater always says?"

"This is different. I swear. I was drugged."

"Seriously, Damon, that's what you're going with? You were drugged?"

"I know how it sounds but I have proof. Stefan took me to the ER last night and I had bloodwork drawn." Damon pulls out his phone and I don't want to look but could this be the missing piece? Could it really be this simple? "Look, it was Triazolam." Then he proceeds to give me a rundown on the drug including googling it for me.

I take the phone and read it. I can't help the rush of relief that runs through me in knowing that I was right about him. I can trust him but is it too late? "Damon, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Let's see, last night I was still drugged, although coming out of it. Caroline wouldn't let me see you and I wanted to have the results in my hand before I talked to you."

"So exactly what do you remember about last night?" I need to know all of the details so I can try to make sense of this.

"I came by here, we made out like crazy, and then you kicked me out because Enzo was waiting and the sooner I left the sooner I could come back."

"I'm well aware of what happened here. I want to know what happened after that." I don't want to think about how good yesterday felt before my world came crashing down.

"Enzo and I met at the Grill, had a few drinks and then Katherine showed up. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up to you screaming. I honestly thought it was you I was in bed with but you were screaming and then I saw Katherine and wanted to scream myself. Then you were out of there before I could pull it together."

"I went straight to Caroline's and I remember you showing up later. How did you know where I went?"

"Stefan. He came home from Caroline's and said you were hysterical. By that point, I had already kicked Katherine out so he didn't know what had caused you to be so upset. I asked him to drive me over there and explained things to him then. After we left there, we went to the ER and had my blood tested."

"Damon, I am sorry that she did that to you. I hate that she took your choices away and I know that you wouldn't intentionally hurt me. At the time, I had to believe what my eyes told me." Wrath for Katherine runs through my marrow. What is wrong with her?

"With who I am and what everyone has told you, I can't blame you for that." Damon looks away and I can see the pain in his eyes. Just like everyone else, I assumed the worst about him. What does that say about me?

"Yes, you can. I should have known better. She has been on top of us since we've been back and she can't get me to be jealous or you to pay any attention to her. Maybe this was her desperate attempt to get you back."

"I'm not so sure about that. She should know this would guarantee we would never reconcile. She's up to something bigger."

"And here we are."

"Yep. Here we are." Damon takes my hand again and I let him this time. I am finally starting to feel the cold. "If you won't go inside at least let me hold you. You are freezing."

"There is no way I'm coming over there and I'm not going in. We still haven't talked about the elephant in the room." I steel myself to ask the question that's been burning inside me ever since I found out he was drugged. "Did you have sex with her or not?"

"Elena, I don't know if I did nor not. I have no memory from seeing her at the bar to hearing you scream. I don't know how I got home or up the stairs much less naked in bed with Katherine."

"Damon, I'm sorry that she did this to you and I am beyond pissed that she is messing with our lives but I need to know if you had sex with her." It's the one question I need answered and I don't know how to move on until it is. As much as I just want to crawl into his lap and convince myself that he didn't, I can't. It's too much.

"I don't have an answer for you or for myself. I keep telling myself there's no way but I can't remember. Come on. Let's go inside and finish talking."

"I'm done talking. There's nothing left to talk about."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm done. Thank you for coming over to tell me what happened but I can't just pretend nothing happened."

"Elena, I was drugged. I didn't intentionally hurt you."

"I know and like I said, I hate that she did that. It doesn't change the fact that something happened and it's just one more thing and one more person who wants us apart. Maybe everyone's right. We shouldn't be together." This is killing me but maybe it's better to do this now than to have to go through this every couple of months.

"Elena, you don't mean that. Don't let her come between us."

"Damon, I'm tired. Give me some time to process. That's all I'm asking for."

"The one thing I can't be with you is selfish. I'll give you time but don't forget that I love you."

"I love you too but sometimes love isn't enough."

DEDEDEDEDEDE

Damon spends the rest of Sunday searching for Katherine. It figures that the one time he wants to see her, she's not around. If he wasn't looking for her, she would be right there. He finally contacts Elijah who informs him that she and Klaus have gone back to Whitmore and as a bonus he has her address.

On Monday morning, he goes to Whitmore to confront her. He needs to know exactly what happened and what her reasoning was. It can't have been to get back together with him, there's no way after she drugged him. Why would she want to break them up? What's the endgame?

"Oh, it's you." Katherine says and opens the door to let Damon in. "I thought you'd be stopping by sooner or later."

"Is that why you left town so quickly?"

"No. School starts tomorrow and it's that simple. What do you want to know?"

"Oh, geez, I don't know. How have you been?" Damon says sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

"If you want to know anything, I suggest you cop a better attitude."

"Look, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. So just tell me what I want to know."

"Before I do, let me be very clear, anything I tell you cannot be used against me. I want your word on your love for Elena that you will not have me arrested or come after me in any way, shape, or form?" Katherine raises her eyebrows until Damon gives his assent. "Fine. John Gilbert tracked me down last semester in the hopes that I could steal you away from his precious Elena. He made sure that Klaus stumbled upon me and all I had to do was get him to invite me to Mystic Falls for winter break."

"That sneaky bastard. I knew he was behind this but what was in it for you? I know you don't want me back."

"It did upset me to see you so happy but no, I don't want you back. Love is for the weak, like you and Elena. He offered me $50,000. He paid half upfront and the rest was to be paid when you broke up."

"Money. Of course. Katherine, only a cold-hearted bitch like you would break up a happy couple for money."

"I wouldn't be name calling if I were you. Remember I'm telling you the truth."

"Fine. What else?"

"Well, for starters, I am apparently not getting my other half which is why I'm so willing to tell you this."

"I'm not giving it to you."

"No, I don't expect you to but the deal was if I didn't get it, I was telling you everything. The other half was apparently supposed to be paid by your father and he didn't come through and John doesn't have the money."

"What happened with my father?" Damon is gritting his teeth and is barely holding onto his rage at this point.

"He is the one who told John about you and Elena, hoping he would come to town and keep Elena from you. He felt that Elena was a distraction and keeping you from your full potential. He wanted you to be with an adult who understands that you have a job that takes most of your time and Elena's not that type. Plus you would rather be with her than at work."

"I don't understand. He loves Elena."

"Look, this was all before Thanksgiving and he didn't pay the rest so I'm going to assume he no longer wanted any part of it. Frankly, I don't care what anyone's motivations were or who likes who. I'm just mad I didn't paid."

"Got it. I have another big question you need to answer."

"Did we have sex?" Katherine scrunches up her nose in disgust. "Ew. No. I do not want her sloppy seconds. Besides it was the only way to get Klaus to agree to the whole thing. Apparently, his girlfriend sleeping with you was one too far. He was okay with everything else and know that I have landed him, I'm not letting go because of you."

"Thank God." While Damon's grateful for Katherine's uncharacteristic honesty, one thing is bothering him. "Why, if you have Klaus, did you need John and Dad's money?"

"A girl needs a nest egg."

"One other thing. How did you get me from the bar to my room and naked?"

"You know how Klaus knew what I was up to? I had his help. We had a window of opportunity where Enzo was distracted so Klaus got you to your car, which is where you passed out, he then drove you home and I met up with you all there. You know the rest."

"What was in it for Klaus?" Damon can't believe it's just helping Katherine.

"That would be because you are a Salvatore. No matter what you, Elijah and Finn are planning, Klaus wants no part of it. He wants to stand by his father's wishes."

Damn Mikaelsons. Damn Giuseppe. Damn John Gilbert. What is with the world and conspiring against him and Elena? What's with Elena trying to give in to it? Right now, he has to put his feelings for Elena and John aside to deal with his father. For that, he's going to need Ric's okay on something.

DEDEDEDEDEDE

"Elena, can we talk?" Ric pokes his head into my room on Wednesday evening while I'm studying.

"Sure. Come on in." Ric sits down in her vanity chair and she giggles at the sight. "Never thought I would see you there."

"Me either." Ric smiles and it almost makes me happy. He and Jenna have been doing better since the drugging was revealed but she's still resisting forgiving him. Much like Bonnie and Caroline. "I want to talk to you about Damon."

"I want to talk to you too. I want to tell you that I think you are right. Damon and I aren't right together."

"Elena, that's not exactly what I said or thought. I was afraid he was going to hurt you and I didn't want to see you go through that."

"Well, he did and here we are."

"Have you talked to him this week?"

"Not since Saturday. He keeps calling and texting though. He's supposed to be giving me space but if he thinks this is space, he's dead wrong."

"You really need to talk to him. He has some answers on what happened and I think he wants to tell you himself."

"Ric, I appreciate what you're doing but what's made you suddenly be Team Damon?"

"I am a big enough person to admit that I was wrong when I thought he would hurt you. Instead of hurting you, he helped heal you and you have done the same for him. I have never seen him so happy and he's a lot less cynical these days."

"I just don't know if it's worth it. It's been a struggle since the beginning."

"Elena, has it really been a struggle or has everyone else made it a struggle for you? What you need to think about is if he's worth fighting for. Even if he's not, you need to hear what he has to say. I promise you won't regret that." Ric sighs and stands up. "Look, I can't make you talk to him but he's at my loft right now if you want to see him."

"Why is he at the loft?"

"That's part of what you need to talk about." Ric says, mysteriously. He pats me on the shoulder before leaving. Now I'm more confused than ever but really curious at the same time. You know what they say about curiosity killing the cat? I'm the same way and I don't even care that Ric knows he got to me. I am out the door as fast as possible.


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's Note: So, I'll start off with a short apology. I absolutely never intended to go this long without an update but life happens. I have been working on this chapter forever and I'm still not sure I'm completely done but I have to let it go for now. Hope you enjoy and I want to thank you all for sticking by me. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They sure make a girl happy._

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

Chapter 28: Frozen and Dresses

I was in such a hurry to get to the loft and now that I'm actually here I'm frozen outside the door. Frozen seems to be the way I've been spending my days lately. I have been so melancholy, just moving through the days without letting anything really touch me.

What is wrong with me? I need to snap out of whatever has taken hold of me. I don't know if it's everything that's happened lately or if it's the cold Virginia winter that has me frozen in place. I can't move or think. It's hard to believe that just a few weeks ago I was in Jamaica and happier than I ever thought I could be. Ditto for just a few days ago.

 _Okay, Elena,_ I think to myself, _get over yourself and quit being such a baby. You know you're dying of curiosity and you have ignored Damon long enough. He has been trying to tell you about this for two days and you decided not to pick up the phone._ I roll my eyes at how dramatic I am being and decide to knock on the damn door. Before I can, it opens and reveals Damon with a glass of bourbon in his hand. As always, I'm stunned by how handsome he is and how piercing his eyes are. God, how I have missed him.

"How long were you planning on standing there?" He asks, as I am still staring, actually gaping is probably more accurate.

"I was getting ready to knock." I protest but he looks at me with that look that says he's not buying it. In typical teenage girl fashion, I roll my eyes. "Whatever, can I come in?" I can't believe I'm asking him to let me in. No matter what, I never thought he wouldn't but he doesn't seem either excited or surprised to see me.

After a pause, which worries me, he opens the door the rest of the way and ushers me in. "Mi casa su casa."

When I enter, I turn to hang my coat behind the door and notice that Damon's Christmas present from me is on the wall. There are also racks with his clothes in the alcove outside the bedroom door. I can only think of one reason why but that seems completely off-base. "Are you living here now?"

"Uh, yeah. I called Ric on Monday to ask him about it and then moved in yesterday."

"That was fast." I comment, still trying to take all this information in. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ignore him. I'm so confused.

"When you have money things can happen quickly."

"Obviously. What happened? Why are you here? What about the Boarding House, your father, Stefan and the townhouse?" I have so many questions. These seem like just the beginning.

"Stefan knows he is welcome here anytime. I put the townhome up for sale because you'll be at Whitmore next year and I don't see any reason to keep it if I have the loft." I'm stunned at this news and tell him so. He says it doesn't matter, what's done is done and things are working out like they are supposed to. "As for my father, I'm not living with him any longer or ever again."

"What happened, Damon?" I go to put my hand on his arm but he moves out of my reach. This is ridiculous.

"You would know if you had bothered to call me." I start to defend myself but he holds his hand up and I stop. "I know you asked for space and time to process and I promised to give that to you. There is no way I would violate that without a good reason and you should know that by now."

"I do know and I'm sorry, Damon. I haven't been here for you and you wouldn't call me if it wasn't important."

"Anyway, to make a long story short, I talked to Katherine and got answers to all of my questions."

To say the least, I'm stunned. "She actually told you everything and you believe her?"

"I have no reason not to. Everything she said fits." Damon then tells me the whole story and to say that I am shocked is an understatement. I'm also getting madder by the second.

"How dare anyone, much less your dad and my uncle, mess with our lives like this? Did you tell Ric? Is that why he told me to come over?"

"Thank God for Ric or you might never have darkened the door." Damon says sarcastically and it cuts me to the bone. "Actually, no. He only knows about my father. It's not my place to tell him any more than that."

"I guess that's a conversation I'll need to have with him and Jenna. How am I going to tell her this? She'll be furious." As I'm saying this, something clicks in my brain. "Wait a minute. When Katherine first showed up, he said something about how you never know if an ex is really an ex and that I needed to watch myself with you. He knew what was going to happen and he planted the seeds of doubt."

"Elena, he couldn't have planted those doubts if there wasn't already something there. You obviously didn't trust me."

"That's not true. I did trust you and I still do. It was her I didn't trust."

"There's no point in arguing about it. What's done is done." That seems to be his favorite phrase tonight. Ugh. How am I going to get through to him? He doesn't seem interested in anything I have to say.

"I don't want to rehash this either but you really didn't have sex with her?" There's a place deep down inside that has never believed that he did but still, common sense rears its ugly head and tells me that my eyes can't be wrong. It has to be my heart that's wrong.

"No, Elena, I didn't."

"Okay. So can we move on with that knowledge and forget that all this happened?" I go to put my arms around him and Damon moves out of my reach. "Okay, that's it. What is going on with you?"

"Elena, I love you more than I ever thought was possible to love someone. One of the things I love most about you is how close you are to your family and friends and how loyal you are to them. You stand by them no matter what. Apparently, I don't merit that same loyalty, the person you are supposed to be in love with."

"I am in love with you and that's why I was so upset when I saw you in bed with her."

"I understand that but when I told you I had been drugged and had proof, you acted like it didn't matter and I was still responsible."

"Damon, that's not what I was doing. I was mad at her and at myself for thinking you would willingly sleep with her. Before I knew you were drugged, my gut said something wasn't right but I didn't listen to it. Instead I chose to believe what my eyes saw and, as I said before, I don't trust her. I knew she was here to come between us."

"But if you trust me like you say you do; how could you believe I would do that?"

I don't want to tell him the answer to that because it's going to hurt him. However, the truth is our promise and that's what I'll give him. So I take a deep breath and say, "Because, and I'm not proud for thinking this, I sent you out that night all riled up and with the promise of sex when you returned."

He takes a step back from me and starts pacing. Every couple of steps he stops to look at me like he wants to say something but can't find the words. Then he goes back to pacing. Finally, he comes back and stands in front of me and I am very afraid of what he is going to say. I was right, he's hurt. I want to take the words back but it's too late.

"Elena, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I don't understand what I have to do to get you to understand that you are it for me. I never want to be with anyone else again. I can't even imagine having that desire. I don't know how else to say it. You. Are. It."

"I know, Damon, I know. You keep telling me and I hear you but I still don't understand why me. Why am I it? I just don't get it." At this he cups my face, causing me to finally start to thaw out and the tears start flowing. I had forgotten how much I love the feel of his hands on my face. It feels like home so I try to absorb the feeling because I'm very afraid of what's going to happen to us.

"Elena, I love you for so many different reasons. You are so fierce and so loyal. You have an adventurous soul that matches mine. You could take the world by storm if you wanted to." Damon is brushing my tears away while I'm blushing like crazy and when I see the look in his eyes I know what's coming next. I blush even harder. "Don't even get me started on how beautiful you are. As soon as you come into a room, it brightens up. Your dark eyes are so beautiful. I love it when you're lying on my chest and your hair spills across it. I could play in it all day. Then there's your boobs and your ass. What guy could resist those?"

"Damon, that's not funny." I'm still crying but I'm also laughing at his absurdity. I know he's trying to tell me all the things I want to hear and lighten the mood at the same time.

"It's a little funny but it's still all true. I wish you felt the same way about me."

"Damon, how can you even think I don't? I love you so much that it literally hurts sometimes."

"I don't doubt that you think you love me but I'm not sure you actually love me. You love the idea of me. I take care of you and Jeremy and you're grateful for that. We have off the charts, amazing sex. You definitely want my body and you're confusing that with love."

Now it's my turn to be mad and I bring my hand back like a snake to strike him but before I can make contact, he grabs my wrist. I try to jerk it out of his hand but he won't let go. "Damon, let go now."

"No. I didn't hit you for telling me the truth so you aren't going to hit me for the same thing." After we stare at each other for a few more seconds, he does let go and I drop it back to my side.

"But it's not true." I protest. "I do love you and it's not just my hormones. Yes, I am insanely attracted to you and you make me feels things I never even dreamed about. But it's more than that. You do take care of me and Jeremy and that is part of it. You have fit it with my family and friends because it was important to me even though you didn't have to. In our first conversation on the back deck, you understood more about me in five minutes than people I have known my entire life."

"Like I said, you think you do but you don't." Damon says this with such resignation and finality that I feel like I've lost him.

"So what now? Where does this leave us?" I'm so afraid of the answer but I have to know.

"Honestly, Elena, I don't know. All I know is being with you drives me crazy and not being with you drives me crazy. I hate that you didn't believe in me but not enough to say I'm done."

"Then we're not done. I want to fight for us and see what happens." I have such renewed hope in us. I just need to prove to Damon that I do love him. On instinct, I wrap my arms around his waist, he lets me this time, and I snuggle into his chest to breathe him in. He kisses the top of my head and that's all the encouragement that I need to turn my head up so I can kiss him on his gorgeous mouth. I feel him hesitate for a fraction of a second and then he's kissing me back.

Before I know it, I'm up against the nearest wall and we're doing what we do best and what we do when we need to feel our connection. While I'm running my fingers through his hair, he's kissing my chest and he hovers over my heart.

I pull his head up so I can look in his eyes. "Damon, are you sure?"

"Elena, I'm sure." He tilts my chin up and looks into my eyes like he's searching for something. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely. I want to make new memories in your bed." There's something instinctual between Damon and I that's hard to describe. With Matt there was a certain level of awkwardness, like our heads would go in the same direction and our rhythms were never synced up. I know without thinking about it that if we're going to his bed, then I wrap my legs around his waist and he'll carry me there.

Once there, he lays me down on the bed and he loves me like only he knows how. I try to convey how much I love him because he needs to understand that I do. Every time I try to say the words he shuts me up by either kissing me or making me scream his name.

DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDED

DPOV

Damn it. That's not how that was supposed to go. She wasn't supposed to break through my defenses and we sure as hell weren't supposed to fuck. Why the hell can't I think straight when she's around? She starts talking and I actually listen.

In the beginning, I said she was either going to save me or destroy me and I'm still not sure which it is. For a long time, I thought she was going to save me. She was everything I needed and wanted and I thought she felt the same way. It was like we were each other's air and we were finally able to breathe.

Then my father, John, and Katherine came along to wreck it all. Maybe instead of being furious I should be thankful that they exposed our relationship for what it is and not what I thought it was. How could I have believed it was anything more than sex with her?

Elena knows my weakness because it's her. When she looks up at me with those big doe eyes, I can forgive and forget everything if I'm not careful. I can't stay away from her but I can't get too close either.

DEDEDEDDEDEDEDEDEDEDE

EPOV

After leaving Damon's bed, where he didn't ask me to stay and I didn't offer, I went straight home to tell Ric, Jenna, and Jeremy what happened with Uncle John. I'm still in shock over everything that has happened and still can't believe my dad's brother would do this to me.

"What do you want, Elena? Do you want John out of your life? If so, done." Jenna is always so supportive although I'm sure it helps that she is not a fan of John's.

"That's exactly what I want. I gave him a chance and this is what he did with it. I'm done." Strangely, instead of making me sad, I feel nothing but relief.

"Okay, so we are all in agreement. John is banned from this house." Jenna says with finality.

"No we don't all agree." Jeremy says and it shocks me. I thought he would be behind me in this. "He was wrong but he's still our uncle. He only did what he did to protect you, Elena."

"Jeremy, he lied and he paid someone to break me and Damon up. To make sure that happened, Katherine drugged Damon and made me think he slept with her." I protest but I know it's falling on deaf ears because Jeremy is the only person who is possibly more stubborn than I am. As the older sibling, I usually give in. Not this time.

"Elena, John didn't make Katherine do anything. She did the drugging on her own as a means to her end. Besides, it should tell you something that she had to drug him."

"Enough, you two. Jeremy, if you want to see your Uncle John, that's perfectly understandable. No one is saying you can't. However, if Elena isn't comfortable with him living here, then he isn't going to."

"Of course Elena gets her way just like always. The whole world revolves around Elena and what she wants." And with that, Jeremy is out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I start to go after him but Ric stops me. "Let him go, Elena. He needs some time to process and cool down. If you go after him now, you're only going to fight more."

"As much as I hate to admit it you're absolutely right." I sit back down with my chin in my hands. "Also, thank you for making me go to Damon. I needed to get over myself and let him back in."

"You two have been getting hit from all sides, myself included, since day one and its time we all got out of it and just let you be."

"Thanks, Ric. I appreciate that. Now if you could just convince Damon of that." I sigh, as I struggle with how much to tell him and Jenna. "He doesn't believe that I love him and no amount of me trying to convince him is working."

"Elena, you know he thinks he doesn't deserve you and he doesn't trust easily." Ric points out. "I was surprised by how quickly he let you in and threw himself into your relationship."

"From everything you and Stefan had said, I was surprised too. That's why I thought it was meant to be and it would be easy."

"Oh, Elena, nothing worth having is easy." Jenna puts her arm around me and I lean into her. "You have to start being there for him and trusting him. Trust is so huge in a relationship. He needs to be able to trust you and he needs to not only feel like you trust him, but to know that you trust him."

DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE

On Saturday morning, we decide to do a spontaneous day of wedding dress shopping. Since it's our last semester of high school, we have really light schedules so we don't have much homework on the weekends and Jenna's last semester doesn't start back until next week. Which means it's the perfect day to do some preliminary shopping. Plus, Jenna's best friend, Andie Starr, is off today. Andie is the first bridesmaid and will be walking down the aisle with Ric's brother, Jacob. Then it will be Bonnie and Jeremy followed by Caroline and Stefan.

I don't know Andie that well but so far she seems to be a blast and Jenna absolutely loves her. I was worried about her and Caroline but they seem to be getting along great as well. They're both over the top and driven so I was afraid they would compete for the center of attention but they seem to be sharing the spotlight even though it's supposed to be all about Jenna.

I'm not doing the greatest at focusing on Jenna either. Damon and I have been texting like crazy today and there's no signs of slowing down. The latest conversation is about the venue for the wedding. He thinks it should be in my backyard because then my bedroom is upstairs and we would have a convenient place to sneak away.

I'm still not sure what's going on with our relationship but if he's still making plans for us that far in the future, it counts for something, right? Andie has been trying to figure us out since she's just now learning about the relationship and I give Caroline the go ahead to explain the latest while Jenna's trying on the next dress.

"So what Elena told me," Caroline begins and I roll my eyes as I continue to text Damon, "is that when she went over on Wednesday, they had a big talk and then had sex but she didn't stay. He didn't ask her to and she didn't offer. Then she went over on Thursday and they cooked dinner together. They had sex again but she didn't stay. Then last night, Stefan and I had dinner with them at the loft and she was still there when we left. He says I love you but won't let her and he won't let her talk about the future."

"Caroline, have you ever thought about being a reporter? You are definitely a natural." Andie compliments her and if I couldn't already tell they were going to be friends, this definitely cements it.

"Believe us, she has the interrogation thing down and she remembers everything." Bonnie comments.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Caroline beams. I'm not sure that Bonnie meant it as a compliment but before I can say anything Jenna comes out of the dressing room in the worst dress of the day and we all forget about ourselves for the moment. Jenna had been trying on really simple dresses and I think she decided to get our attention with this one. It's really poufy with lots of lace and she is completely lost in it.

"Now that I have your attention, we are here to look at dresses and not to discuss Elena's sex life or Caroline's career path or for Elena to text Damon every five seconds." Jenna chastises us in that great way that she and my mom shared.

"You are completely right, Jenna, and we are sorry. We promise to behave the rest of the day." I put my phone away while saying this so she knows I'm serious.

"I have a fabulous idea." Caroline pipes up.

"It better have something to do with these dresses or the wedding." Jenna warns.

"It does. Why don't we have a get together for the bridal party next Saturday night? That way we can all get to know each other better while planning the wedding."

"What are you thinking? Pizza and beer?" Jenna asks, hopefully. I know this would be her preference but Caroline is determined that everything about this wedding is going to be elegant.

"As your wedding planner, I was thinking more wine and tapas, maybe some mixed drinks." Now Jenna is regretting letting Caroline have that title. However, I think it's going to work out because Jenna's going to have a hard semester while we're having an easy one and no one multitasks like Caroline.

"Okay, I'll deal." Jenna agrees.


	29. Chapter 29: Parties and Crashes

_Author's Note: Wow, I'm updating. Finally. This chapter is pretty dialogue heavy, once again. Dialogue is my favorite thing to write so please forgive plus a lot needed to be said. It's not a long chapter and I hated to end it when I did but it's a good place. We do get Damon's point of view toward the end of the chapter, so we can see what he's thinking._

 _Also, is anyone else really missing the show? I know it wasn't as good in the last couple of seasons, but it was such a ritual with me._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters._

Chapter 29: Parties and Crashes

EPOV

As soon as I open the door, I wish I hadn't and I really just want all of this to end. Enough is enough. But why I'm shocked, I don't know. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just tired of all the fighting in my life. Since the accident, it seems like that's all I've been doing. I mean, there was fighting before. My parents and I fought over the usual stuff, like staying out past curfew, wanting to be with my friends instead of family, not wanting to do my homework, the fights you expect between a teenage girl and her parents.

However, it seems like since I started dating Damon that I've been fighting with Aunt Jenna, Ric, and Uncle John with the occasional lectures from Caroline and Bonnie about his possessiveness and how much time I spend with him instead of them.

Jeremy and I had the typical fights too, like who's turn it was to do the dishes or to clean our bathroom, or who got control of the TV remote. Now we're fighting about Uncle John, Damon, and Katherine. It's all too much for me to handle.

"Uncle John, what are you doing here? I thought Jenna talked to you." I say, as I pull the door closed and join him on the porch, letting him know that we are not going in the house.

"She did but I think this is between you and me. I want to apologize and to try to explain to you what happened."

"What happened is you tried to break me and Damon up but you should have known that wouldn't work. Damon and I are stronger than that. In fact, that's where I'm going now." He doesn't need to know that that while Damon and I are still seeing each other, I'm not exactly sure what footing we are on.

"I didn't know he wouldn't take the bait. From all I have heard, he should have." Unbelievable. He is still trying to come between us and refusing to believe there's good in Damon.

"We've had this conversation before. That may be what Damon was like before but not now. He loves me. Jeremy said that the fact that Katherine had to drug him to even make it look like he cheated on me should tell me something. It should tell you something too."

"That Katherine is impatient and too lazy to put in any real effort?"

"You just don't get it and at this point it has to be because you don't want to get it. I'm going to say this one last time. He loves me and no amount of patience or effort on Katherine's part would make him cheat on me."

"Elena, I truly am sorry that this happened." And I can almost believe him but I'm not that gullible any more. He's sorry he got caught and that it didn't work. If Damon can cut his dad out of his life, I can cut my uncle out of mine.

"I'm not sure that you are but I am sorry. However, the fact remains that my uncle paid someone to destroy the one good thing that's happened to me since my parents died. I can't forgive and forget. You still have Jeremy. Don't do anything to screw that up." And with that I leave him standing on my porch.

DEDEDEDEDEDEDE

Jenna and Alaric's bridal party get together (or whatever Caroline is calling it) is in full swing. Even Jacob, who lives in Atlanta, is here. So far everything has been great. I must admit I was the tiniest bit nervous about Damon and Andie meeting but he loves me and she respects our complicated relationship so of course it was fine.

Bonnie and I are leaning against the kitchen counter while Caroline mingles with everyone. I think we're supposed to be making sure there's plenty of food and ice but we're mainly holding the counter in place.

This is where I have spent most of my time and Damon has been across the room standing by the fireplace. I feel like we're having a who will blink first staring contest because we haven't broken eye contact for more than a few minutes but neither one of us has made a move yet. I don't know what to do to break this tension between us but I'll be damned if I'm making the first move. I'm always making the first move.

I don't know where the tension has come from other than this is the first time we've been social since the whole Katherine thing. We haven't hung out with anyone other than Caroline and Stefan and I'm not sure if either one us knows how to act. Are we together or not? We're the best man and maid of honor so we should be hosting this thing together but we have both pushed it onto Caroline. She's going to make one hell of a maid of honor herself one day. Much better than me.

"Earth to Elena." Bonnie says and snaps her fingers in my face. Shit, I lost that round.

"What?" I snap at her and immediately feel guilty. "Sorry, did I miss something?"

"It's okay. I'm just trying to ask what's going on with you and Damon. You've barely said two words to each other but you've been watching each other the whole time."

"Honestly, I don't know. I feel like we should be past this by now but we're not. We're still together constantly but nothing's changed as far as him believing I love him or talking about our future. I'm over it."

"Over it? Over it as in you're breaking up with him?"

"No, absolutely not. Over it as in he's going to have to get over it and forgive me so we can move on."

"Does your dress have anything to do with that?" Bonnie asks, as she looks me up and down. I can see her point but I don't think it's that over the top. All the essentials are covered. It's a skin-tight black dress that stops just below my ass and goes up to my neck. The sleeves are loose and wrist-length but have slits in the material from shoulder to wrist.

"Is it that obvious? Caroline thought it would be a good idea to remind him of what he's missing."

"Does he even know he's missing it? Weren't you over there last night?"

"I'm over there every night." I look back over at the fireplace and Damon is no longer there. I don't spot him as I glance around the room either. This is my chance to escape without his notice. I need to breathe. After making my excuses to Bonnie, I go up the stairs and into my room where I'm finally able to take my heels off.

"That is my favorite view." I straighten back up to turn around and Damon is standing in my door way.

"Damon! What are you doing here?"

"I saw you sneak up here and thought I would join you." He then cups my face and places the sweetest, softest kiss on my lips. Everything in me says to just lean into it but I can't so I lightly push him away and take a few steps back. "What's wrong?"

"Damon, I can't do this."

"Don't worry about the party. Caroline has everything under control and no one will even notice we're gone."

"That's not the point. I can't do this, whatever is going on between us I can't do anymore. I'm not the girl who has sex for fun. It means something to me whether you believe me or not. I need to know that you believe me when I say I love you."

"And I can't say that I believe you."

"I don't know how to deal with this, I can't act like nothing is wrong and that we're fine while I'm trying to prove my love to you."

"I can't believe this. Why are you acting like you're the injured one here?"

"Because two wrongs don't make a right. You either believe me or you don't and if you don't, I can't go on like this. I love you and it hurts to know you don't believe me."

"Then you know how I felt when you didn't believe me. How could you have ever believed I would cheat on you?"

"So, we're back to this? I told you that I had doubts at the time but I couldn't let myself have hope."

"Exactly and I can't either. If you can't accept that and keep working on it, then I guess we're done." Before I can respond, Damon storms out.

Wait a minute. Did that really just happen? Did we actually break up? I thought we were going to work on things and find our way back to each other. Shit. I pushed him too far too fast when I know he has trust issues. He's right; I absolutely did not give him the benefit of the doubt like I would have a friend of mine or a family member. On the flip side, what else was I supposed to do?

My mind is screaming a hundred different things at once and I know that I am going to have to go back downstairs and put on my fake smile and act like everything's okay. This time I can't do it without help so I send a quick text to Jeremy asking him to meet me in my room.

"What do you want, Elena? Does this have anything to do with Damon leaving?" While we're still not on the best of terms, we have found a way to coexist.

"I need help, Jeremy. I need to shut my mind off and let go." I'm considering his eyes, pleading with him to know what I need so I don't have to say it. Then I see the look of understanding and I know that our relationship is going to be okay even if everything else isn't.

"Your room was always the perfect place to smoke."

"Yeah. The window seat is awesome." It suddenly hits me how little time Jere and I have had together and I regret it. "I'm sorry we haven't done much of this or anything since the accident."

"It's okay, Elena. You dealt with it by trying to be a grown up and not break the rules anymore."

"Well, when you sneak out, get drunk, and your parents get killed because of it, it changes you."

"That's the thing. I don't think it changed you. Your priorities rearranged and family became the most important thing but your wild side just got put on hold."

"That's true. I do still drink but smoking hasn't been done since then."

"Your best friend is a control freak who doesn't approve and Damon doesn't strike me as a person who is into it."

"I'm not sure about that. We've never really talked about it."

"Elena, I've been looking for you everywhere." Stefan bursts into the room just as I take a hit and I almost die choking from the smoke and the shock.

"Come in." I say, coughing and giggling, because he has his super serious brooding face on and it strikes me as incredibly funny. He definitely needs to relax. "Care to join us?" I hold out my bowl and the lighter to him.

"Elena, Sheriff Forbes called and Damon's been in a car accident."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Every time I do something the least bit wrong someone I love ends up in a car accident. Maybe it's karma. Whatever it is doesn't matter at the moment. Getting to Damon is what's important.

I pull my shoes back on and motion to Stefan for us to go.

"Elena, maybe you shouldn't go." Stefan takes a pointed look between me and Jeremy.

"No way, Stefan. I'm going. I'm fine." Then we have a staring contest that seems to last forever. While I know I'm not completely sober, I only had a couple of hits and nothing will bring you back to reality like finding out the love of your life has been in an accident. "Stefan, the longer we stand here and argue the longer it is until we get to the hospital. You know I'm going and there's no point in arguing with me."

"Whatever. Let's just go." Stefan rolls his eyes and takes my arm to hold me steady even though I don't really need him to.

Once we arrive at the hospital, all the bravado I was feeling suddenly goes out of me as Stefan and I stare at the building. Everything that happened the last time I was here comes rushing back and if I wasn't sober before, I definitely am now.

"Stefan, I don't want to do this. I don't want to go into that hospital where I found out my parents were dead because I can't hear the same thing about Damon."

"Elena, first of all, he's not dead. Second, I can go in and find out what's going on and come back out and tell you. We're doing this in whatever way you need to."

As usual, Stefan is the voice of reason and I know it's true. Damon's not dead and I need to get up the courage to go into that hospital and see him.

"No, let's go in together. That's what love is, right? Doing the hard things for that one person?" Maybe that's what Damon needs to see in me; that I'll stick around when things get hard, even when he wants to bail. Everyone's always bailed on Damon so he needs me to not bail on him. He's going to push me and make me want to but he's waiting to see what my reaction is. He's waiting for someone to stick around and stay by his side.

Stefan's takes my hand and leads me into the hospital. While it would normally feel strange to be holding his hand, right now it's comforting. It's like we're in this together, for better or worse, and I'm a part of Damon's family too, not just the girl he's sleeping with.

We check in at the front desk and Damon has been admitted which scares me to the bone but Stefan keeps me calm. Once we reach Damon's room, we run into his doctor as he's coming out. Thankfully he recognizes me as Grayson Gilbert's daughter and it doesn't take much to convince him to tell us what's going on and it makes me breathe a sigh of relief. He was hit on the driver's side door but only has a couple of cracked ribs, a mild concussion and will only have to stay overnight. The overnight stay is a precaution is mainly for observation.

As I'm hugging Stefan in relief that Damon is going to be okay, I see Giuseppe coming down the hallway. With Damon's relationship with his father as estranged as it is and him no longer living at the Boarding House, I can sometimes almost forget that he has a father.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, as politely as possible.

"My son was in an accident and is in the hospital, Elena. Where else would I be?"

"It's so nice that you're actually concerned about him." The nerve of this man but he is Damon's father and he deserves to know that he's okay. "We just spoke with the doctor and he has a couple of cracked ribs and a mild concussion. They are going to keep him overnight for observation."

"That's great. Is he allowed to have visitors?"

"I assume so. Stefan and I were just going in but you're not."

"Elena, once again, I am his father and I want to see him."

"I don't care who you are. You are not seeing Damon." I don't care who he thinks he is; Damon wouldn't want to see him and I don't want him upset. Giuseppe's feelings mean a lot than Damon's.

"Elena, I don't think that's fair." Stefan tries to put his two cents in.

"Stefan, seriously? That's what's not fair? I am in charge here and I say who sees Damon and who doesn't. You do but your father doesn't. Go on in and I'll be there in a minute."

DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE

DPOV

Fuck. Hasn't this just been the best day ever? It went from seeing Elena in that dress and thinking about all the things we could do to us breaking up and now my car is destroyed and I'm in the fucking hospital. If she hadn't pushed me, we would still be together and my car and I would be fine. That's not Elena. She can't just let something be. Deep down, I know she loves me and I've always known that. I was hurt that she had no faith in me.

"Damon, I don't know exactly what's going on between you and Elena but what I do know is that she loves you." Isn't that an awesome greeting when I'm lying in a hospital bed. No "How are you?" or even a simple "Hello."? And why the hell is so concerned about Elena?

"And what makes you so sure of that, brother?"

"She is on the other side of that door, going toe to toe with our father to keep him away from you. She knows you don't want to see him and it would only serve to upset you. And that's the last thing she wants to happen."

"It's just more of her trying to prove something to me." Okay, so that is impressive. She's going to bat for me against my father, but Stefan doesn't need to know it.

"How about this? I saw her when her parents died. Not only at the funeral but I was here in this hospital with our friends the night of the accident. I was there when she found out they didn't survive. Tonight, she was terrified of walking into this hospital and hearing the same thing about you. Then I was also there the night she literally fell into Caroline's arms when she thought you cheated on her."

"What's your point?"

"My point is while she was devastated about her parents, she held it together for Jeremy for the most part. But she completely lost it over you. I also don't know what's gotten into you with this whole accusing her of using you for sex when that's basically what you've been doing to her." For someone who claims to not know what's going on he sure thinks he has all the information.

"You're right. You don't know what's going on and you can keep your nose out of it."

"I can't stay out of it because I'm the one getting bitched at about it. Elena's walking on eggshells around you to keep you happy while Caroline bitches at me."

"Why is Caroline bitching at you?"

"Have you met my girlfriend? She's bitching at me, so I can bitch at you. So, quit being a bitch to Elena and take her back, completely, not this half-ass shit you've been doing. Forgive her." When did my little brother grow a pair?

This is the moment Elena chooses to come into the room and, thankfully, without my father. I'm sure she can tell Stefan and I are both tense, but she chooses to ignore it.

"Damon, the doctor said he's going to keep you overnight for observation, but you should be fine to go home in the morning."

"I don't care what the doctor said. I'm going home now." No way am I staying here all night. Of course, when I get up, I wince, and Elena and Stefan are both on top of me.

"Damon Salvatore, get back in that bed right now. You have two cracked ribs and a mild concussion."

"Just a few hours ago you didn't want me in bed and now you do. Make up your mind."

"I think the painkillers are making you loopy. Bed. Now." Elena is using her bossy voice while still in her dress and as upset as I was with her earlier, I can't help but find her hot as hell right now.

"Only if you get in with me." I make my blue eyes smolder at her in the way that she loves and while she knows she should resist, she can't.

"Fine. You first." I lie on my right side so I'm not lying on my cracked ribs and Elena climbs in front of me so I'm spooning her.

"Okay, so this got really weird really fast. What can I do?" Stefan would really love to get out of here and I really want him gone.

"It would be great if you could go to the loft and get Damon pajama pants for tonight and clothes for tomorrow? Jenna's bringing mine later."

"Sure but I need a key."

"Sheriff Forbes came by while I was talking to Giuseppe and gave me Damon's keys. She managed to get them out of the car before they towed it. They're in my coat pocket."

"Must be nice to be the sheriff's daughter's best friend and the daughter of the sheriff's best friend." I know it's snarky but why is Sheriff Forbes giving Elena my keys and not me? I hate the connections and assumptions in this small town.

"Damon." Stefan warns.

"It's fine. The pills are making him at once loopy and cranky."

"I think it's the two of you talking about me like I'm not here."

"Okay, I'm gone. Elena, good luck with him tonight."


End file.
